El Clan Hasamura
by Rage-Chan
Summary: Un clan perdido en el tiempo, y ha llegado la hora de que renazca, ¿Quiénes serán las extrañas? ¿Qué quieren de Tenten? ¿Qué relación hay entre ellas? ¿Neji podrá salvarla? NejiTen.
1. Las Extrañas

**El clan Hasamura**

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**Las extrañas**_

En un bosque, en la afueras de Konoha, se podía ver a 4 sombra moviéndose a toda velocidad. En efecto era el equipo de Gai Maito, que estaba regresando a Konoha después de una misión, encargada por Tsunade de dar información sobre el akatsuki, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde. Volvían de la aldea escondida entre la arena, donde fueron a dar información al kazekage y a recoger los planes de la alianza, y uno que otro pergamino "importante" para Konoha.

Tenten: _Que fastidio, ni siquiera peleamos, ni nada, solo tres días de viaje, estamos una hora y luego otros tres días- _Pensaba, ya molesta, pues ya era costumbre que los enviaran a misiones solo de rango A o S, es decir, muy peligrosas.

Gai: Bueno ya estamos cerca de Konoha. – dijo muy animadamente

Lee: Si Gai-sensei.

Neji: Hmp.

Tenten: Bueno, por lo menos ya…………….

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que un ardor incontrolable se había apoderado de su frente. Tenten rápidamente se saco la banda ninja, y empezó a poner sus manos en el lugar del dolor (la frente)

Tenten: _que rayos…. _

Neji: Tenten, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a su compañera, para auxiliarla.

Tenten: Neji tranquilo solo es un pequeño dolor, no es nada – dijo, pero aun hacia muecas de dolor.

Lee: ¿Segura Tenten?

Tenten: Si

Gai: Podemos si quieres detenernos a descansar

Tenten: No, por favor, ya estoy bien- dijo colocándose la banda ninja, y con una sonrisa fingida, por el dolor.

Neji: _Pero que le estará pasando_- pensaba Neji, sin dejar que la preocupación, o la confusión se mostraran en sus ojos o su cara.

Gai: Bueno Tenten, si estas segura, continuaremos.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol hasta que……….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho

Todos miran a Tenten.

Tenten (con gota en la cabeza): que? No soy yo

Neji: Se escucho a lo lejos a hacia la derecha

Lee: Vamos!!

Neji: Espera Lee

Lee se detuvo ante la advertencia de su compañero

Gai: Neji, ya sabes que hacer.

Neji: Hai –_Byakugan-_

Tenten: Neji que ves?

Neji: No estoy seguro

- _Visión Byakugan- (lo que ve Neji)_

_Se ve a una chica, lanzando miles de agujas (_N/A: NO ES HAKU) _que perfectamente dan en el blanco que es un hombre extraño, por su aspecto no era ninja, pero aquella joven ya lo había masacrado, ella llevaba un vestido japonés que dejaba ver su pierna derecha, tenia el cabello de un color rojo quemado, a su lado, otra joven con un traje como de ANBU color negro, no llevaba mascara, se podía ver su rostro sus ojos de un color amarillento, y su cabello verde fuerte, a su alrededor solo se veía sangre.. Las dos llevaban además de las agujas unas katanas onduladas y largas, con una punta que se veía extrafilosa que estaban manchadas de sangre, en el suelo se formo una especie de conjuro en forma de flor y desaparecieron…_

Neji: Un momento, ya no hay nada...

Todos: que?

Gai: Estas seguro Neji?

Neji: Si, había personas pero de repente desaparecieron.

Lee: Que podría ser?

Gai: Es muy extraño.

Gai: Pero si ya no hay nada supongo que deberíamos continuar

Todos: Hai

Tenten: _Que le ocurre a mi chakra?... Acaso...No habrán sido ellas…No….no pueden ser _

Siguieron saltando, hasta llegar a Konoha, Neji prefirió no contar nada acerca de las jóvenes, lo consideraba algo innecesario puesto que ellas segundos después desaparecieron misteriosamente, sin dejar, siquiera una leve presencia de chakra.

Tenten estaba preocupada, pero lograba engañar a su sensei y a Lee de que estaba bien, pero jamás al genio Hyuga, que se había percatado de que algo, no precisamente bueno le estaba pasando.

**En la entrada de Konoha… **

Gai: Bien mis queridos alumnos, ya se pueden ir a descansar, hemos terminado la misión- decía con un extraño deje de preocupación algo no muy común en el pues el extraño suceso de antes, era confuso.

Lee: Lo acompañare a dejar el reporte a Tsunade-sama

Gai: Pues vamos.

Desaparecieron con un POOF

Tenten: Creo que yo ya me voy... – camino hasta que una brazo la detuvo

Neji: Espera – dijo deteniéndola.

Tenten: ¿si?

Neji: Que fue lo de tu dolor? – pregunto con algo de intriga

Tenten: Ya lo dije no fue nada- dijo ya un poco molesta

Neji: De acuerdo – dijo con su rostro inexpresivo

Neji Veía a Tenten alejarse …

Neji: _Descubriré que es lo que pasa, podría jurar que el chakra de esas extrañas era idéntico al de Tenten. Sin mencionar su dolor justo en el momento en que aparecieron._

_**Cuando Tenten caminaba**_

Tenten: _Neji, (suspiraba) estoy segura de que vio un poco, pero creo que no se dio cuenta de la conexión, tal vez, si le digo………………….NO…………..no debo, si no , que pensaría de mi, además el ya tiene sus problemas, lo mejor será tenerlo como secreto, Si eso es lo mejor._

Iba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta de que la venían siguiendo.

De repente dos sombras le pasaron encima, Tenten se asusto, y se puso en posición de batalla, con un kunai ya en la mano, lanzo el kunai hacia su blanco, que al parecer era una joven de mas o menos su edad, le dio en el hombro, pero en menos de un segundo Tenten, tenia una herida de kunai, en el hombro ¿Cómo había pasado si no la ataco?, después, aquel ardor en la frente la carcomía de nuevo, pudo resistirlo, hasta que las sombras desaparecieron y con ellas, el dolor, y la herida….

**El primer cap.**

**Si esta algo chafa GOMEN, pero es mi primer fanfic**

**¿Quiénes eran ellas?**

**¿Qué conexión tienen con Tenten?**

**¿Y por que?**

Como ya todos imaginaran si soy yo SasuSaku-NejiTenten hace unos meses descubri mi verdadero apodo de anime que es y siempre será ya Rage Kirihara pero después de cumplir mi año de escritora este fic fue borrado y eso me causo gran impacto se que no recuperare a todos mi lectores pero espero recibir algo con esto…

Este fic lo escribi hace mas de un año..No critiquen por que fue el primero de mi vida los demás capítulos les aseguro tienen mejor apariencia y redacción que este pero para mi este escrito es especial asi que por nada del mundo lo cambie, representara un camino que he recorrido y aquí sin mas les dejo mis comienzos y tropiezos..! 


	2. Sueños

Un clan perdido en el tiempo, y ha llegado la hora de que renazca¿Quiénes serán las extrañas¿Qué quieren de Tenten¿Qué relación hay entre ellas[NejiTen]

Un clan perdido en el tiempo, y ha llegado la hora de que renazca¿Quiénes serán las extrañas¿Qué quieren de Tenten¿Qué relación hay entre ellas[NejiTen]

_**Capitulo II**_  
_**Sueños**_

Tenten corrió hasta su casa lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia la respiración muy agitada, y sudaba de miedo y preocupación, al llegar no lo pensó dos veces, y cerro la puerta con llave justo después de entrar, se deslizo en la puerta hasta quedar sentada de rodillas, hundió su cabeza en sus piernas. Era mejor no pensar en aquello. Mas sin embargo, el chakra y el combate de hace apenas unos instantes no le daban un buen presentimiento que digamos. Había entrado tan rápido a su casa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida.

Neji caminaba hacia la mansión hyuga, muy pensativo.

_Por que me habrá respondido así, hay algo, lo se, pero aun no estoy seguro, sea lo que sea debo descubrirlo, solo se que Tenten esconde algo, y se que es algo sin sentido, pero tal vez, tenga que ver con esas dos chicas._

Decidió, dejar todo así por ahora, iría a entrenar, para ver así le daba una idea del misterio.

_**Con Tenten**_  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida, fijo su vista en la mesa del comedor, donde había una nota, salio del trance en el que estaba, y camino lentamente, cerciorándose de que no había nadie mas que ella, al llegar tomo la nota con cuidado, sus manos temblaban, y su respiración seguía un tanto agitada, se la llevo lentamente a los ojos.

La leyó, se quedo paralizada, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, duro asi unos 5 minutos, después corrió a su habitación, azoto la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

En el piso del comedor quedo tirada una nota, con letras escritas con sangre que decía:

_La resurrección del clan ha comenzado,_  
_Debes estar lista,_  
_Recuerda que no puedes negarte,_  
_Y nosotras tampoco,_  
_El momento definitivo se acerca._

**En la mansión hyuga**

Neji entrenaba como siempre, solo que esta vez sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en esas dos extrañas chicas y en una kunoichi de chongitos con hermosos ojos chocolate. Daba golpes con furia y sin razón, llevaba entrenando más de dos horas, estaba todo sudado y cansado, pero sus pensamientos no lo iban a dejar descansar ni por un instante.

¿?: Neji

Neji: Hai, Hiashi-sama

Hiashi: Neji, esta bien que entrenes y todo eso, pero creo que deberías descansar, recuerda que mañana tienes una misión rango S y no deberás estar cansado.

Neji: Hai

Como odiaba ser interrumpido en sus entrenamientos, pero Hiashi-sama tenia razón, tal vez debería relajarse, y así podría encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, y así mirando al techo, recalco sus sospechas.

_Veamos, primero el dolor en la frente de Tenten, luego aquel grito, esas extrañas chicas, por sus ataques, diría que expertas en armas, con el mismo chakra que Tenten, pero si ella tenía todo su chakra, y ellas uno mas fuerte, pero totalmente idéntico. Lo tengo, creo que hay una conexión, pero ¿Qué será? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?_

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto Neji se quedo dormido.

_**Sueño de Neji –**_

_Se veía una cascada hermosa (N/A: casi igual en la que Naruto vio desnuda a Hinata, en la misión del bicho), en su alrededor, había un extraño símbolo, que se parecía una flor (n/a: la flor dibujada esta fraccionada en pétalos divididos) rodeada por un circulo, aquella flor tenia once pétalos, era de noche y había luna llena, vio a once chicas, todas ellas por su ropa, eran ninjas mas no llevaban una banda en particular que las identificara, puedo reconocer solo a dos de ellas, la del cabello rojo quemado y a la del cabello verde fuerte, alas demás no las pudo ver muy bien, pero todas llevaban armas ninja punzo cortantes, algunas una katana, otras tenían agujas, surikens (las grandes), caminaba hacia el símbolo que estaba dibujado encima del agua, se colocaron en cada uno de los pétalos, se arrodillaron como haciendo una reverencia, de pronto, de la nada apareció otra joven, esta estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, su piel era clara y suave, tenia el cabello lacio y largo color castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color chocolate, y ella se puso justo en el centro de la flor, al ponerse ella, en las once jóvenes aparecieron unos pétalos en la frente, uno en cada chica, dependiendo su lugar en la flor era como estaba en su frente, es decir si la que estaba en un pétalo que esta arriba, este aparece en su frente en la misma posición, pero solo uno en cada chica, pero a la joven de ojos chocolate, que estaba en el centro se le apareció la flor completa en la frente……………_

_**Fin del sueño de Neji – **_

Despertó sudando y un poco alterado ¿Qué sueño había sido ese?, uno momento ahí estaban esas chicas extrañas del bosque pero ¿Por qué?, y habían otras nueve ¿Acaso serán igual a ellas?, pero había unas mas, aquella joven hermosa acaso no se parecía a ¿Tenten? Y ¿Por qué precisamente el había tenido ese sueño?

Su pensar fue interrumpido por un toc, toc en la puerta rápidamente opto su postura normal.

Neji¿Si?

Hinata: Es hora de cenar, Neji-onni-san

Neji: Ya voy, arigato Hinata-sama

Fue caminando hacia el comedor, ese sueño había sido extraño, pero estaba decido a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, ya sabia lo que iba a hacer, iba a vigilar a Tenten durante la misión.

_**Con Tenten**_

Seguía llorando, sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados, sus chongitos amenazaban con deshacerse, ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, y la tristeza la invadía.

_Que voy a hacer?, ya me encontraron, pero yo, no quiero, no, de ninguna manera, si creen que aceptare, se equivocan, haré todo lo que sea posible para detenerlas, o al menos para que yo salga, todavía tengo un punto a mi favor, aunque me lastimen, no deben matarme, ellas lo saben, si aun tengo una oportunidad._

Pensaba sin parar de llorar hasta que recordó que todavía había un poco de esperanza, para no volver a estar ahí, ya que eso le traería, los recuerdos de su pasado, el pasado que ella no quería recordar, el pasado que ella estaba enterrando con recuerdos felices, por que a las mas mínima sensación de tristeza y temor los sacaba a flote, debía sonreír y ser feliz siempre, ella lo había prometido…

**En la oficina de la Hokage **

Tsunade, revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, ya era tarde, debía irse ya a dormir, pero gracias a Naruto, tenia que quedarse…

_Flash Back –_

_Naruto: SII, y ahora que misión vamos a tener vieja Tsunade._

_Tsunade: QUE NO ESTOY VIEJA. –dijo la Hokage apunto de darle un buen golpe a Naruto, hasta que alguien la detuvo._

_Iruka: Bueno Naruto tienen una misión de escolta a una princesa al país del te._

_Tsunade: Es una misión rango B. –dijo ya recuperando la compostura._

_Naruto: No gracias. –sarcástico_

_Sakura: CALLATE – ya horcando a Naruto –Por supuesto maestra, Naruto solo bromeaba- haciendo mas fuerte el ahorcado a Naruto y con gota en la cabeza_

_Kakashi: Bien, Tsunade ¿Cuándo partimos?_

_Tsunade: Mañana – dijo apenas con algo de dureza en su voz._

_La hokage, tenia una pila de papeles que estaba revisando, eran tantos que apenas veía a Naruto._

_Naruto: Vieja, la ayudo?_

_Tsunade: NO Y YA LARGATE. – ya histérica_

_Naruto: Vamos abuela, la ayudo. _

_Tsuande: QUE NO ….. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_El grito fue por que Naruto ya había tirado toda la montañota de papeles al suelo, que habían estado ordenados por fecha, y hora desde que Tsunade era Hokage, o sea un montón de papeles desde hace 3 años (creo que eso de tiempo) y que bueno ya saben…._

_Naruto: Perdona vieja, la ayudó_

_Tsunade: QUE NO ESTOY VIEJA Y YA LAAAARRRGGGAAATE – ahora si le dio un golpe, que como solo podía ser Tsunade dejo a Naruto medio muerto._

_Se ve a Tsunade suspirando, por que ahora tenia que volver a ordenar todo y Kakashi y Sakura, arrastrando a Naruto_

_Fin del Flash Back –_

Acomodaba los papeles, hasta que, un kunai con un pergamino atado, destrozo una ventana y se clavo justo en el escritorio, enfrente de Tsunade, ella se paro y se fijo si el "atacante" seguía ahí, pero no había nadie, coloco su vista en el kunai, lo levanto, y leyó el pergamino.  
Tsunade: _Así que el clan Hasamura – _No permitiré que se la lleven. – dijo a la nada.

**¿Qué le ocurre a Tenten?**

**¿Quiénes serán las otras 9 chicas?**

**¿Qué relación tienen con ella?**

**¿Neji lograra descubrirlo?**

**¿Qué decía el pergamino que leyó Tsunade?**

**¿Qué o quienes son el clan Hasamura?**

**0000**

Me disculpo con christti por hacerla esperar y decirle gracias por su comentario.

Si pues diran " que tardado y eso que solo es una resubida"

Bueno pues que tenido muchos asuntos que atender durante estos dias asi que sepan por favor ser pacientes ahora creo que pondre y tratare de poner un capi por semana va?!

Tal vez el proximo lo suba el viernes asi que los espero.

**Rage Kirihara**


	3. En camino a la mision: Los nombres

_**Capitulo III**_

_**En camino a la misión: Los nombres**_

Neji estaba preparando su mochila especial para misiones largas, ahí metía todo lo que iba a ocupar, pergaminos, kunais, shurikens, etc. Ese día, el y su equipo iban a ir a una misión de rango S al parecer, la misión se la dirían cuando llegaran al lugar, que era el país del agua, como lo antes dicho, no sabían nada de la misión, tenia que encontrarse con su equipo en una hora y media, se le había ocurrido el plan de acercarse más a Tenten, y así cuando ella le tuviera mas confianza le contara todo acerca de esa extraña conexión entre ella y esas chicas.

Ese día comenzaría su plan, estaba decidido no vendría de esa misión, sin respuestas.

**0000**

Tenten despertó, había estado toda la noche llorando, solo levanto ligeramente sus parpados, para encontrarse con su cuarto vació, y solitario, definitivamente ya no quería llorar, y menos ahora que tenia que ir a una misión, sus compañeros no debían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, o al menos eso creía ella, y menos su sensei, lo que sabia bien era a el y a Lee era fácil engañar, pero debía estar preparada para fingir ante el genio Hyuga.

Tenten se levanto de su cama para sentarse sobre ella.

**Tenten:** KUSO!!!!! Me duele la cabeza – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

**Tenten:** NO PUEDE SER ¡!!!!!!!! SE ME HIZO TARDE, NOOO. – gritaba mientras se desvestía a gran velocidad para meterse en la ducha.

**Tenten:** Esto me pasa por andar preocupándome demasiado, ay no puede ser, debo apurarme o no llegare a tiempo. - decía mientras se daba el mas rápido baño de su vida.

Se vistió con una velocidad infrahumana, tomo rápido sus pergaminos de conjuros, y unas cuantas armas extra, ya que por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, ni siquiera se acordó de la misión, pero en ese momento eso era lo menos que importaba, y por consiguiente no había preparado nada.

Salió rápido de su departamento con una rebanada de pan tostado, media embarrada de mermelada que era el desayuno a medio comer, solo para quedarse paralizada, al ver a la persona que la estaba esperando, en la puerta

**Tenten:** Ne…Neji?- balbuceo

**0000**

**En los árboles de un bosque lejano…**

**¿?: **No sabe lo que le espera. – dijo una joven de cabello color rojo quemado corto a otra con el cabello color verde fuerte largo.

**¿?: **Que tonta eres Aria!!! – dijo con expresión firme, una leve sonrisa de superioridad

**Aria:** Por que lo dices Daia? – pregunto con curiosidad

**Daia:** Ella no es cualquier Hasamura, recuérdalo, ya se dio cuenta que estamos aquí por que le dejamos la nota, y te aseguro que ya sabe que es lo que hemos venido a hacer, y el porque.

**Aria:** Tan poderosa es ella?

**Daia:** Si no lo fuera, nosotras no lo seriamos.

**Aria:** Por que?

**Daia (con resignación):** Tú eres nueva, apenas te acabas de integrar, no lo sabes, veras…

**¿?:** ¿Ya la han contactado? – interrumpió una chica de cabello plateado largo, parecía un poco mas grande que las otras dos, llevaba igualmente un traje AMBU, sin mascara ni banda, pero este era color negro con pequeños detalles en color oro que apenas acababa de llegar

**Daia:** Le hemos dejado una nota, no la hemos visto, pero sabemos que partirá a una misión.

**¿?: **Bien, supongo que vamos a tener que torturarla un poco, solo para divertirnos y también servirá para advertirle, que no puede renunciar. – dijo con una sonrisa macabra, y los ojos llenos de hambre de sangre.

**Aria:** Eso será divertido – dijo sacando una katana larga y puntiaguda.

**Daia:** Es cierto pero ¿Quién ira Maya?

**Maya:** Deja que vaya Aria, luego tal vez vaya a hacerle una visita a mi hermanita jajajajajaja (risa macabra)

**Daia:** Me parece bien, pero dejen algo para mí, hace tiempo que no veo a mi primita.

**Aria:** Esta bien, yo tengo trabajo que hacer – desaparece con el símbolo de la flor en el suelo.

**¿?:** Esa solo va a hacer tonterías. – dijo una joven que apareció de la nada, con el cabello color castaño, corto y ojos azules, su ropa, era un top (mas o menos como el que usa saku, pero mas corto) color morado.

**Maya:** Si, lo se, pero será divertido ver como lo intenta, además solo tiene que darle un sustito a mi hermanita.

**¿?:** Conociéndola se va a pasar de la raya.

**Daia:** Si, pero lo divertido será ver como nuestra prima Tenten la hace pedazos. ¿No lo crees Kaira?

**Kaira:** Tienes toda la razón. – dijo con sarcasmo

**Maya:** Bueno es hora de irnos, debemos vigilarla.

**Daia, Kaira:** Hai.

Desaparecieron las 3 chicas, igualmente con el símbolo de la flor en el suelo al igual que Aria.

**0000**

_**En Konoha…**_

**Tenten:** Ne…Neji – balbuceo

**Neji:** Hai

**Tenten:** ¿Qué… haces aquí?

**Neji:** Nada, solo vine a buscarte- dijo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

**Tenten: **Y eso por…?- dijo divertida, moviendo el dedo índice en círculos, intuyendo a que le diera una respuesta.

**Neji:** Pues… _**Inner:**__ Vamos Neji, piensa, no se debe dar cuenta de que la quieres interrogar, vamos, piensa_ – pues…

**Tenten:** ¿Pues…que?

**Neji:** Pues… Gai-sensei me envió a buscarte, por que…no llegabas y ya era tarde.

**Tenten: **Pero faltan 10 minutos para irnos

**Neji:** Bueno…tu…_**Inner:**__ Di algo, no te pongas nervioso_…ya…sabes como son Lee y Gai-sensei de imperactivas- dijo con tono de "salvado por la campana"

**Tenten:** Tienes razón – dijo riendo, y tomo de la mano a Neji para irse a las puertas de Konoha.

Neji al contacto con su mano sintió como la sangre se le agalopaba en las mejillas, pero debía controlarse, no se perdonaría si alguien viera al genio Hyuga sonrojado, eso seria una muestra de debilidad. Pero aquella kunoichi siempre lo hacia sonrojar, con tan solo darle una de sus sonrisas, que solo podía dar ella…Tenten

**0000**

_**Ya en las puertas de Konoha**_

Tenten, iba corriendo hacia a la puerta con Neji, todavía agarrados de la mano, al llegar, vieron a Gai-sensei y lee, ya esperándolos.

**Gai:** Neji, Tenten, llegaron tarde

**Tenten: Si** lo sabemos, Gomen, Gai-sensei no volverá a ocurrir.

**Gai:** Bueno, mis alumnos, vamos a encender nuestra llama de la juventud, y vayámonos ya a la misión.

**Todos:** Hai

**Lee: **Neji ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada picarona, mientras le daba codazos a Neji.

**Neji:** ¿De que hablas?

**Lee:** No te hagas, tú y Tenten – dijo señalando a los compañeros que aun seguían tomados de la mano.

Al instante Neji y Tenten, se separaron, con un leve sonrojo entre ellos.

**Tenten:** Bueno, jeje, vamos a empezar la misión. – con una sonrisa y aun el sonrojo.

**Lee:** Si, pero no hagan cosas raritas. – dijo con una sonrisa picarona a sus compañeros.

**Gai:** Bueno, vayámonos ya, pero……… ¿QUE TE PASO LEE?- Dijo el sensei al ver a Lee tirado en el suelo y bien golpeado.

**Neji y Tenten:** Nada

**Lee:** Si…Gai-sensei…ya…podemos…irnos- dijo casi inconsciente.

Después de que Lee se pudo levantar por fin partieron…

Volvían a saltar rápidamente en árbol en árbol hacia su misión en el país del agua.

**0000**

_**Oculta en el bosque**_

**Aria:** Solo ven a mi, querida prima….jajajajajaja – dijo sacando su katana y lamiéndola.

**Aria:** Ya veras lo que te espera…

**0000**

Otro capitulo más disfrútenlo.! ^^.! Me alegro mucho ya que recibi comentarios de mis antiguos lectores me alegro saber que si les intereso este fanfic como para seguirlo aquí y ver el final que nunca creía que me habían abandonado.

Me lo han dicho aunque pues el aviso a los nuevos lectores es : Este fic esta bien ya mas adelante tiene mejor narrativa y apariencia como sabran los antiguos lectores también pero no lo cambie por que este camino lleno de tropiezos es con el que empece y asi lo quiero recordar.

**Rage Kirihara**


	4. Tenten ¿Hasamura?

**El clan hasamura**

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Tenten ¿Hasamura?**_

El equipo Gai iba saltando de árbol en árbol, para llegar a su objetivo, el país del agua, que les tomaría aproximadamente dos días y medio en llegar, ahí tenían que verse con un terrateniente quien era el cliente, les explicaría ahí la misión, aunque todos sospechaban que se tratase de su protección contra algún ninja o gangster que quisiera acecinarlo.

Llevaban apenas dos horas de marcha, Gai iba al frente platicando animadamente con Lee, seguramente estarían hablando del poder de la llama de la juventud entre otras tonterías, mientras Neji y Tenten les seguían pero a dos metros otras, sin cruzar palabra alguna, cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Tenten.-**_ Debo de tener una estrategia para poder renunciar sin que corra sangre Hasamura, aunque sean unas despiadadas, después de todo son mi familia, pero ¿Cómo?, por Kami, por que todo esto solo me pasa a a mí._

Seguida de Neji quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima a ella, esperando, encontrar sus anheladas respuestas.

**Neji:** _Tenten esta demasiado pensativa, lo se, ella sabe todo, debo hacer que me cuente, tal vez podría ayudarla, por que es mi compañera o tal vez, sea algo mas, si, creo que ella es una gran amiga, si, eso es, una gran amiga, si eso debe ser para que me preocupe por ella, pero, KUSO, en que rayos pienso, debo seguir con mi plan, pero como logara acercarme a ella si ni siquiera articulamos palabra. Inner: Vamos Neji háblale, si no como esperas sacar la información._

Mientras Tenten seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la saco de estos.

**Neji:** T…Tenten?

**Tenten:** Si, Neji – respondió con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de olvidar en lo que pensaba

**Neji:** _Definitivamente algo le pasa-_Pues me preguntaba…quería saber…

**Tenten: **Aja?- _Y este que se trae, antes ni me hablaba, primero me va a buscar a mi casa con la boba excusa de que Gai lo envió, por kami, yo no soy estúpida, el estaba mintiendo, y ahora por fin me habla, algo se ha de traer entre manos_

**Neji: **_**Inner:**__ Vamos háblale. Pero rayos por que me pongo tan nervioso cuando hablo con ella, si solo es mi amiga._

**Neji:** Pues… _**Inner:**__ háblale YA, Neji: pero de que le hablo, yo no se entablar conversaciones, Inner: piensa en una pregunta, cualquiera, siempre hay algo de que hablar, a menos, de que seas mas bobo que Naruto, Neji: Ya esta bien veamos esta?...--_¿Qué tal están tus padres?-

**Tenten:** que?¡¡ – pregunto algo exaltada por la pregunta

**Neji:** que… que tal están tus padres?

**Tenten:** Neji, yo no tengo padres desde hace años – cambio inmediatamente su cara seria, por una cara de tristeza y nostalgia, envió mas chakra a sus pies, salto mas fuerte y dejo a Neji atrás, pero uno muy confundido y arrepentido.

**0000**

**En Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina con Shizune y el equipo Kakashi **(n/a: ellos estaban ahí por que la Hokage los mando a llamar, justo antes de que partieran a su misión de escolta al país del te).**

**Tsunade:** Se preguntaran por que los he llamado e interrumpido su misión

**Naruto:** Será por que piensa darnos una mejor, oba-chan – dijo con unos ojitos de perrito brillantes, y tono sarcástico.

**Tsunade: **_**Inner:**__ no lo mates, no lo mates, tranquila _(suspiro), si y no.

**Kakashi:** A que se refiere?- pregunto el ninja copia con curiosidad.

**Tsunade:** Que les tengo otra misión y es seguir al equipo de Gai, y proteger a alguien en especial – dijo con un tono muy serio

**Sakura:** Maestra, ¿Cómo que proteger a alguien del equipo Gai?, si se supone que ellos también son ninjas, y son de los mejores de Konoha.

**Kakashi:** Supongo que alguien los persigue, otros ninjas aun más poderosos que ellos, no?

**Naruto:** Si pero a quien debemos proteger del equipo del cejotas?

**Tsunade:** A…- se formo un silencio absoluto e incomodo en toda la habitación- a… Tenten

**Sakura:** por que la tenemos que proteger?

**Tsunade:** Verán...- seguía con su tono serio – se los resumiré, Tenten no es cualquier kunoichi, ella es la legitima heredera de un clan.

**Naruto:** Un clan?

**Tsunade:** Si, en efecto, un clan, y ella es la líder, o al menos nació para serlo, por que según se, cuando ella quedo huérfana, no se supo mas de su clan, todos creíamos que había desaparecido, pero lamentablemente no.

**Kakashi:** Entonces, lo que quieren de ella es que los lidere.

**Tsunade: **Mas bien las, pues su clan es únicamente de kunoichis expertas en todo tipo de armas.

**Sakura:** Y…cual es el nombre de su clan?- dijo con curiosidad.

**Naruto:** Si, por que si ella tiene un clan, significa que tiene un apellido que jamás hemos oído.

**Tsunade: **La razón de eso es simple, el apellido de Tenten fue borrado para protegerla de las malas lenguas y para que ella pudiera tener una vida como la de cualquiera. (Suspiro) Su nombre es Tenten Hasamura.

**Kakashi:** ¿Hasamura, no había oído nada de aquel clan.

**Tsunade:** Ni yo Kakashi, pero al volverme Hokage me entere, solo de esto, es decir, he dicho todo lo que se, pues hay muy pocos registros, me temo que la única que puedes darle absolutamente toda la información con lujo de detalles es ella misma.

**Sakura:** Es tan importante Tenten para la supervivencia de su clan?

**Tsunade:** Si, eso me temo, ya que se dice que la familia principal Hasamura, tenia un poder o técnica que servía para mantener vivo y fortalecer aun mas el poder del clan, solo eso se.

**Kakashi:** Y como esta tan segura de que la están persiguiendo justo ahora?

**Tsunade:** Como saben Tenten tiene ya 20 años, ha rebasado la mayoría de edad, y eso ya era prueba como para decir que estaba obligada a heredar el liderazgo. Pero al pasar esa mayoría y que el clan no estaba, pensé que eso quedaría olvidado, pero anoche me llego un pergamino con una advertencia.

Tsunade le pasa el pergamino de la noche anterior y comienza a leerlo en voz alta:

_Hokage-sama, como mi querida hermana Tenten, ya tiene edad para heredar su lugar en el clan, le informamos, o mas bien advertimos, que nos la vamos a llevar, como supongo que usted no sabe quienes somos, pues hace tiempo que llevamos ocultas, pero ahora ya no, le advierto que no se meta con nosotras, haga lo que haga no servirá, nuestro clan volverá, y una vez hecho esto no se detendrá…oscuros serán los días que le esperan. Sangre, muerte y dolor es lo que vera..._

_Maya Hasamura_

Todos en la oficina se quedaron estáticos, como era eso de que Tenten tenía una hermana y que tan brutal era el susodicho clan Hasamura, y que tan fuerte seria, esas eran unas de las preguntas en las que todos pensaban. Había un silencio incomodo y la atmósfera del lugar no ayudaba en nada hasta que...

**Tsunade:** Lo ven ahora?

**Naruto:** AH (suspiro) –se empezó a reír como maniaco- jajaja, pero que tontas, si se supone que es un verdadero clan, "peligroso", por que hasta dejando notas de los que harán, jajajaja.

**Tsunade:** CALLATE!, seguramente es para provocar una pelea, ellas quieren pelear solo para divertirse.

**Sakura:** Y usted va a cumplir su deseo.

**Tsunade:** No, pero hay que protegerla a cualquier costo. Ese clan es más peligroso de lo que se imaginan. Se me olvidaba cuando encuentren al equipo Gai, quiero que se vallan a la aldea de la arena,para que estén seguros, ya le he avisado al Kazekage, y he cancelado la misión del equipo Gai al país del agua.

**Equipo Kakashi:** Hai.

Desaparecieron con un POOF,

**Tsunade:** Solo espero que no lleguen demasiado tarde.

**0000**

**Con el equipo Gai**

Llevaban alrededor de 3 horas marchando (o saltando), Gai raramente estaba serio pues noto, la atmósfera incomoda que había entre sus alumnos, Lee, se podía decir que estaba bien pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba (es que aquí es un poco inocente), Tenten iba algo irritada, pues la pregunta de Neji, le había levantado ciertos recuerdos, nada buenos por lo visto, tenia una cara serie, que mas que nada reflejaba mucha tristeza y dolor, no estaba molesta con el, era solo que no quería recordar, Neji iba un poco pensativo, pues en su intento de sacar información sin darse cuenta lastimo los sentimientos de su amiga, mas bien ahora que lo pensaba mas cuidadosamente, había cometido ese error, por que en primer lugar ni siquiera sabia nada de la vida personal de la kunoichi, mas la respuesta era simple, el nunca considero necesario tener ese tipo de conversaciones pues solo le había interesado entrenar y entrenar, claro sabia cosas de ella, pero eran las comunes que todos sabían, como que le fascinaban las armas, no le gustaba llevar el cabello suelto, vestía muy modesta y conservadora, amaba el chocolate (es que a mi también me gusta), entre otras cosas de esas, pero no sabia nada que de la vida que llevaba en su casa, ni de sus padres, ni demás familia, nada de nada, esta vez debía tragarse su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa, solo que había un ligero problema

**Neji: **_No se como le voy a pedir una disculpa-_ pensaba nuestro genio

Mientras Lee se empezaba a dar cuenta de que había algo "raro" en el ambiente (por fin). Noto que su compañera de equipo iba muy triste, pero conocía bien a su amiga, sabia que lo mejor era no molestarla, y dejarla un ratito sola, luego volvería a tener la sonrisa dulce de siempre.

El genio aun no tenia planeado como daría su disculpa, así que decidió hacer algo, que pensaba no iba a hacer nunca en la vida, que pensaba ocupar como recurso, si fuese una verdadera, pero realmente verdadera situación critica, demasiado critica para usarla, y es que era tan pero tan vergonzosa y era…demasiado feo como para tan siquiera escribirlo y es que era…era…"pedirle ayuda a Lee" (que dramático no?)

Gai había dado la orden de quedarse en un lugar a acampar y que se estaba poniendo oscuro, encontraron un buen lugar era un pequeño bosque, era realmente agradable, se fijo bien y había una cascada a pocos metros de ahí.

**Gai:** Que bien mis queridos alumnos, tendremos madera (para calentar) y agua para nuestros alimentos.

**Neji:** _Una cascada como mi sueño, no, Neji, deja de pensar tonterías_- se sacudió la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos.

**Gai:** Bueno, estas serán las tareas, Lee quiero que tu empieces a levantar las tiendas.

**Lee:** Hai

**Gai:** Tenten ve a buscar agua a la cascada.

**Tenten:** Hai

**Gai:** Y tu Neji, ve a recoger leña

**Neji:** Hai

**Gai:** Yo me iré a inspeccionar el lugar.

Todos se fueron a hacer lo que les correspondía Neji se apuro para poder hablar con Lee a solas.

**Neji:** Lee

**Lee:** Si Neji?

**Neji:** Veras yo…quería - trago saliva-pedirte un con…se…jo-_bien lo dije __**Inner:**__ dolió verdad? __**Neji:**__ más de los que imagine_

**Lee:** **0.0** Sobre que? – dijo riéndose pues ver al genio pidiendo ayuda no era muy común que digamos, hasta lamentaba haber dejado su cámara fotográfica (si tenían), este si era un momento para recordar.

**Neji:** LEE, es algo serio- dijo componiendo su postura y reprochando a su compañero quien estaba apunto de aventar al cielo la mayor risotada del mundo.

**Lee:** Ya, ya, esta bien, dime que consejo quieres o que?- dijo tratando de calmarse,

**Neji:** Pues veras, hace unas horas le pregunte algo a Tenten de sus padres y…-no pudo terminar por que Lee lo interrumpió

**Lee:** Así que por eso Tenten esta así

**Neji:** Tú sabes algo?

**Lee:** mmm, solo se que ella quedo huérfana a los 8 años, pero jamás habla de eso, oí una vez que antes de eso su familia tenia muchos problemas.

**Neji:** Económicos?

**Lee:** No, mas bien sus padres, creo que se peleaban o algo así, su madre murió cuando ella tenia 7 y al año murió su padre, creo que en una misión, pero todo es realmente un misterio,

**Neji:** Ya veo, entonces ese misterio de su familia es lo que la pone así. _**Inner:**__ Otro misterio mas Neji, cuenta cuantos llevas?_

**Lee:** Si, pero te recomiendo que no le preguntes, al parecer es demasiado grave el asunto para que la ponga así de deprimida.

**Neji: **Creo que tienes razón, esta bien…

En eso aparece Gai sensei

**Gai:** Lee, por aquí encontré algo raro, ven vamos

**Lee:** Hai, Gai-sensei

**Gai:** Neji, tu quédate y avisa a Tenten, si las cosas son graves, les avisaremos por radio (como las que usan en el epi 18 del shippuden)

**Neji:** Hai

Lee y Gai desaparecieron, Neji se fue a buscar a Tenten a la cascada, cuando llego vio algo que lo dejo con la boca seca.

Era Tenten caminando sobre el agua, con el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos chocolate resplandecían con el brillo de la luna, tenia ese extraño símbolo en forma de flor en la frente, llevaba un vestido blanco como una túnica, de tela muy delgada, que era casi una segunda piel, bastaba decir que transparentaba su esbelto cuerpo, caminaba como flotando, su cabello bailaba libre en el aire, con la luna brillando parecía un hermoso ángel, no, ni un ángel era mas bello que aquella mujer ahí. Dejo de mirar un segundo su cuerpo (que pervertido) para ver su rostro, que reflejaba tristeza, y sus ojos parecían contener lagrimas, decidió no molestarla y esconderse hábilmente entre los árboles.

De repente una figura salto de entre los arbustos, hacia Tenten gritando

**Aria:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ENCONTRE PRIMITA!!!!!!!- sacando su katana

**0000**

Que hermosos recuerdos, si que lo son, si creen que aquí mejore mi redacción el otro esta aun mejor…en este capitulo lo escribi una noche que en toda mi colonia se fue la luz y mis primas fueron a dormir a mi casa por que pues hicieron su berrinche y como estaban peleándose por mis cosas me sali del cuarto con mi libreta, y he aquí donde surgió este capitulo con una colaboración especial de mi fiel amiga Lacus.! ^^.!

Respuestas a los reviews..

Pauli-Nejiten: Claro que los seguire subiendo y gracias por tu preocupación, pues la idea de todo esto es subirlo todo y de paso terminarlo, recuerdo a ver recibido un review tuyo anteriormente, solo me queda decir gracias.

Black_Cronos: Wow, si te digo la verdad cuando te escribo siento que le hablara a un viejo colega jaja, pues no me olvidaría de ti , siempre me dejabas comentario y creeme eso si que no se olvida asi de fácil, yo también he releído muchos fanfics por que hasta a la hora de actualizar hasta se le olvida uno en que quedo aunque el anterior fuera de apenas una s semanas pero en fin, me alegra tenerte otra vez aquí.

Christti: En verdad agradezco esas porras, y pues si no lo habías leído entonces aquí te presento mi primer trabajo como autora ^^..! espero lo disfrutes y ahí me digas si tienes alguna sugerencia o algo del final por que ya tengo los 19 capitulos de los 24 que tengo en mente aun se aceptan sugerencias, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**~Rage Kirihara***

**Por cierto: Feliz Hallowen Minna-sama**


	5. Ataques

**El clan Hasamura**

_**Capitulo 5**_  
_**Ataques**_

Salto rápidamente, como león atrapando a su presa, con su katana en la mano, estaba apunto de cortar a Tenten por la espalda, cuando ocurrió algo que dejo a Neji desconcertado, paso tan rápido que creyó que si no tuviese el poder del Byakugan, no hubiese visto nada, miro como la joven de cabello rojo, tenia en la frente el símbolo de la flor con un solo pétalo **(n/a: ella como explique en el bonus del capitulo anterior es la mas débil), **se acerco rápidamente a Tenten, pero Tenten en un solo segundo volvió a retorcerse del dolor de la frente, en cuestión de segundos apareció en su frente, el símbolo de aquella flor con doce pétalos¡estaba la flor completa en su frente!, rápidamente se volteo, agarro con una mano su katana tan fácilmente que hasta pareció un juego de niños, Luego con su mano tiro la katana con Aria todavía sujetándola, mientras con la mano libre saco un kunai, y al pasar la espalda de Aria pasando al tirarla, se lo enterró en la espalda, se agacho rápidamente y la tomo por el pie la lanzo hacia arriba, y le perforo el cuerpo con tres agujas, Aria quedo inmóvil en el suelo cubierta de sangre, con un kunai bien enterrado en ella y las tres perforaciones en su cuerpo. Neji no lo podía creer esa joven fue muy rápida, casi igualando la velocidad de Lee, pero le había sorprendido mas Tenten, quien fue muchisisimo mas rápida y según sabia el, ella no era tan rápida, ni siquiera le ganaba a el en velocidad, mas la que ella tuvo en ese momento era cinco veces mejor que la de Lee sin sus pesas, cosa que jamás había visto, decidió quedarse oculto, saldría si las cosas se complicaban, aunque la muestra de fuerza que había demostrado Tenten, le decían que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Pasaron escasos dos minutos, que parecían una eternidad, viendo a Tenten parada ahí, sin hacer nada, y a la extraña chica tirada en el suelo profundamente herida e inconsciente. Se alarmo al ver como la chica se paraba recuperando el conocimiento

Neji: _Pero si con ese ataque debió haber muerto, la herida era muy profunda, quien diablos es esta chica? _– pensaba todavía oculto mientras observaba la escena.

Aria se levantaba agitada y jadeando, tocia sangre, estaba muy herida, por esa simple puñalada en la espalda, Tenten la veía indiferente y con la postura seria.

Tenten: Aria cuanto tiempo sin verte? – dijo con sarcasmo, la verdad estaba muy molesta.

Aria: MALDITA!! Como te atreves? – dijo casi gritándole, mientras se levantaba lentamente, tocándose el pecho para tratar de detener el sangrado de aquellas tres perforaciones, sin mencionar el kunai enterrado que tenia en la espalda.

Tenten: Me están subestimando al mandarte a ti a buscarme, no regresare, jamás – decía en un tono serio muy raro en ella.

Aria: Quieras o no, vas a regresar, aunque tengamos que traerte inconsciente, en una carreta llena de sangre (n/a: no pueden matarla, explicaciones luego)- decía mientras hilillos de sangre resbalaban de su boca.

Neji: _Aria, a si se llama ella, pero, un minuto, ella le llamo prima a Tenten, entonces ellas ¿son familia? – _pensaba cierto hyuga aun escondido.

Tenten: No creas, ni te ilusiones que regresare, además ya estas muy débil como para amenazarme de esa manera ¿no crees?- dijo sarcástica, y es que como no podría estar molesta, si seguir el liderazgo de un clan por el que sufrió tanto, el mismo que hizo que su propio padre si le podía llamar así aquel hombre sin sentimientos estuvo a punto de matarla, y que por su culpa se había quedado sola.

Aria: Pues entonces tendremos que obligarte, las cosas no se van a quedar así – dijo con una sonrisa y tono malvado.

Neji: _De que rayos están hablando?_

Aria formo unos símbolos con las manos y desapareció con el símbolo de flor debajo, Tenten no la siguió, pues no tenia el animo ni la necesidad de seguirla, ella no era nada tonta, no por nada tenia el poder de todo el clan, ya sabia que todas estaban ahí, con el mismo propósito, entregarle a ella el legado que le correspondía por herencia ancestral, que no quería asumir, por que para nada estaba orgullosa de su clan, mas bien para Tenten, llegar a se elegida como Hasamura era una cruel maldición, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, solo quería llevar una vida normal de kunoichi, solo quería llegar a ser feliz…  
Neji: _Que significa todo esto, por que Tenten no la siguió? – _pensó hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.

Tenten: Neji, no sabes esconderte- dijo apareciendo detrás de el con el símbolo de la flor aun en la frente, usando ese tono frió **(n/a: por si se les olvido, ella aun lleva la túnica) **que a la vez mostraba tristeza y frustración.

**0000**

Ocultas en el bosque se encontraban diez sombras, que habían visto todo lo sucedido entre Aria y Tenten, estaban sentadas en las tramas de los árboles, expectantes, miraban divertidas el espectáculo, con unas sonrisas malvadas y llenas de superioridad.

Kaira suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la rama – que le dije?, uhm, solo fue a hacer puras tonterías, jaja.

Yami: Si, es una total inútil, ni si quiera debería ser Hasamura.

Maya solo estaba seria en otra rama apartada de las demás, escuchando todo con cuidado y con expresión pensativa.

Chi: Si pero deben admitir que el espectáculo de Tenten, fue algo interesante- dijo esta lamiendo su katana.

Yami: Tanta sed, tienes de sangre hermana?

Kiara: Me cuesta creer que ustedes dos no sean caníbales o algo así – dijo sarcástica mientras reía.

Kira: _Esa tonta es mas debil de lo pensaba, como cree que la vamos a derrocar, si fue vencida tan fácilmente, creo que la tonta soy yo, por confiar en ella, si que las noticias tienen razón, ya hay buena servidumbre – _pensaba molesta y algo divertida.

Hanako: Ya paren! Tenemos que idear como atraparla, por que por lo que vimos no será nada fácil, y…y… si… no la atrapamos – dijo con ojos llorosos como perrito luego hizo todo un puchero como niña chiquita, pateando y gritando.

Naomi: Pase lo que pase debemos traerla. – dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos y alzaba un poco la voz.

Kaira: YA SILENCIO! – hanako dejo de gritar, y todas estaban serias ante la mirada asesina de kaira.

Hanako: ash, pero que amargada – dijo todavía con voz de niña chiquita mientras kaira se le salía la en la frente recordándose a si misma que hablaba con su prima y no la debía matar, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Mientras la chicas se estaban comportando infantilmente, gritándose e insultándose, Daia estaba parada sobre una rama al lado de maya, la estaba observando, sabia que el ataque de Aria, auque ella fuese muy débil, no era tan fácil derrotarla, como lo hizo parecer Tenten, maya solo pensaba con los ojos cerrados ignorando es escándalo de las demás y Daia conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga, se acerco lentamente a ella para poder conversar sin que las demás escucharan.

Daia: En que tanto piensas?

Maya: En Tenten.

Daia: El ataque de Aria no fue normal.

Maya: Lo se, fue mi hermana – dijo esta como si se tratara de algo muy simple.

Daia: Que hizo ella?- pregunto seria mostrando algo de curiosidad.  
Maya: Uso el hoshizora.

Daia: el hoshizora?

Maya: Exacto, es una técnica que solo puede usar Tenten y que nos afecta a todas nosotras.

Daia: De que manera? – pregunto seria sin dejar que su curiosidad se notara.

Maya: Veras, nuestros símbolos en la frente, no son solo de adorno, representan el poder embestido en nosotras, la razón por la que el clan se hace y sigue siendo tan poderoso es simple, Tenten utiliza ese poder para darnos parte de su chakra.

Daia: Pero eso la debilitaría demasiado.

Maya: No, la marca completa de ella en su frente, es mas que una representación de su poder, esta completamente llena de chakra, perteneciente a todos y cada uno de los Hasamura anteriores a nosotras, y ese es casi infinito, ella no se debilita para nada, y así de la misma manera como nos puede dar chakra, nos lo puede quitar.

Daia: Ya veo, a si que eso fue lo que le hizo a Aria, la debilito para derrotarla, se vio tan fácil, que dejo a Aria como una total imbecil.

Maya: Si exactamente eso pasó.

Daia: Pero Maya, si ella puede hacer eso como se supone que la traeremos?

Maya: Solo puede ser esa técnica en su totalidad, cuando herede el cargo de líder, es decir, ahora solo nos puede quitar muy poco chakra, pero como Aria es la que menos tiene, fue muy fácil para Tenten, me di cuenta, por que ella empezó el ritual, para obtener la técnica aunque débilmente de todas maneras nos afecta,

Daia: entonces, por que incestéis tanto en que fuera ella y no otra?

Maya: Pues no lo se, además ella se lo tenia bien merecido, es tan estupida, se cree la ultima coca cola del desierto.

Daia: Si, tienes toda la razón, como si no supiéramos que ella planea con Kira derrocar a Tenten para tener el mando del clan.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Daia esperaba que Maya dijese algo pero al ver que no, decidió preguntar.

Daia: Maya piensas permitirlo?

Maya: Por supuesto que no- dijo algo molesta por la pregunta, claro que no permitiría que le robasen el puesto a su hermana, sabia muy bien todo lo que Tenten había sufrido por ese lugar en el clan, y pensaba que lo mejor era dárselo para que todo el sufrir, valiera un poco la pena o darle simplemente un minúsculo sentido a su vida, después de todo el clan hasamura antes era de puros asesinos (a), pero cuando volvió a aparecer, ella como segunda al mando se encargo de que cambiar las reglas de este, pero no pudo saciar el hambre de sangre que tenían todas, incluso ella, así el clan ya no era tan malo, ellas mataban por justicia, el problema era que mataban a los asesinos de una manera tan cruel y despiadada, que fueron marcadas en el libro bingo de asesinas rango S, sabia que tenían que vivir huyendo pero esa era la única manera de salvar a su hermana menor.

Daia: Entonces por que no hacemos algo?

Maya: Hay que esperar un poco mas, ellas se hundirán solas, con Aria no hay problema alguno pero … - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Daia: Estas pensando acaso que …?

Maya: Si, enviare a Kira al campo de batalla, para ver si ella es tan buena como dice.

Daia: La enviaras a atacar a Tenten?

Maya: No su objetivo seran unos ninjas que se estan acercando.

Daia: Y como lo sabes?-aparecio una sonrisa malisiosa en su rostro-ya veo lo tenias todo preparado

Maya: Claro, por eso le deje la nota a la babosa de la hokage, amenazándola, para que enviara ninjas para mi diversión.

Daia: Crees que Kira les vaya a ganar.

Maya: No estoy muy segura, de todos modos será interesante.

Daia: Se que ya sabes esto, pero dime, que haremos con esos payasos de cejas gruesas, y horribles que están rondando el lugar?

Maya: Ya veras.

Maya se dirigió hacia donde estaban todas las demás, que aun estaban peleando como niñas sobre que Kaira era muy amargada, y esta se aguantaba las ganas de atravesarlas con una katana y partirlas con unas shurikens.

Maya: SILENCIO!

Todas: 0.0

Maya: DEJEN DE JUGAR HAY ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE HACER!

Todas, miraron malvadas a Maya, y con unas ganas de matar, pues sabían  
que cuando maya decía importante, iba a haber sangre derramada, mientras Maya sonreía complacida por la reacción de todas.

Maya: Bien, hay dos equipos ninjas en este lugar el que acompaña a mi hermana, y otro que envió la hokage.

Kaira: Y quienes Irán?- dijo ya impaciente.

Maya: Kira y Hanako, Irán por el equipo de la hokage, lo reconocerán muy fácilmente, por que uno tiene una cantidad impresionante de chakra.

Hanako: QUE?? YO CON ESTA- dijo señalando con el dedo índice a Kira.

Kira: ni que a mi me diera gusto estar contigo-dijo en susurro- ESTA TIENE SU NOMBRE NIÑA

Hanako: SI UNO MUY FEO!!

Kira: YA ESTOY HARTA!! – dijo sacando una suriken enorme apunto de lanzarla hasta que alguien la agarro por detrás.

Maya: YA DEJEN DE JUGAR Y PONGAN ATENCION!

Hanako: 0.0 Hai.

Kira: Hai – dijo entre dientes estaba furiosa de tener que acatar ordenes, crujió sus dedos, ya debía ser hora, ella debía ser la líder.

Daia miraba con atención, sus peleas que parecían de niñas inocentes, casi lloraba de felicidad, esa era su familia, una familia tan unida, con problemas como las demás pero feliz, deseaba ya que todo acabara, quería a su mejor amiga y a Tenten, las idolatraba como si fuesen sus hermanas, también adoraba a sus primas, odiaba tanto esa sed de sangre que todas tenían en su interior, todo por una estupida maldición que Maya, Kaira, y ella intentaban romper, por culpa de esa maldición todas habían sufrido, no habían tenido una infancia feliz, sufrieron de indeferencia y temor solo por tener la marca que las reconocía como Hasamura, Maya cambio un poco las reglas y estaba feliz por eso, pero aun no era suficiente, la sed de sangre seguía ahí y tenían que saciarla, aunque ellas no quisieran, mas aun tanto como ella, maya y kaira, hacían su plan para salvarlas a todas, por que aunque nadie dijera nada todas sufrían demasiado, debían fingir, para no dar sospechas, así cuando acabaran con la maldición seria una sorpresa, querían a Tenten, pero no le podían decir nada aun, para que no hubiera sospecha, pero algo se les interpuso en el camino y esas fueron Kira y Aria, que la verdad eran malvadas y despiadadas, se habían atrevido a desafiar a Maya mas de una vez, y atentaban con la vida de alguien del clan, y eso no era justo, por eso iban a matarlas, ya que para ellas ya no había salvación, la maldición en ellas dos ya era demasiado fuerte, hasta sentía lastima por ellas, por sus primas que tenían que morir parar la salvación de ellas y también del mundo.

Kira y Hanako se estaban yendo cuando.

Maya: A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?

Kira y Hanako: 0.0, pues a atacar no?

Maya: NO HE DICHO QUE SE PODIAN IR EN NINGUN MOMENTO.

Kira y Hanako: .

Maya: Continuemos, Chi y Yami Irán por los dos del equipo de Tenten, los reconocerán por que ambos visten trajes verdes ridículos y tienen cejas exageradamente grandes y gruesas, y un pésimo corte de cabello en forma de tazón bien horrible( si maya es mala, pero también es una chica)

Chi y Yami: Hai

Kaira: Segura que es un buen plan?

Maya: Totalmente, no creo que tengáis problemas con unos simples insectos no?

Kaira: El equipo de la hokage tiene al zorro de las nueve colas y al ninja copia, ellos son muy poderosos, no pienso que sea buena idea enfrentarlos con solo dos hasamura.

Maya: Estoy segura, pero si te preocupa tanto que vaya tu hermana Kiara con ellas. Las demás hagan lo que quieran pero ya saben, no causen tanto, alboroto, por kami, recuerden por favor que estamos ocultas, y creo que ya están todas demasiado grandecitas como para no entenderlo.

Así todas desaparecieron con el símbolo de la flor debajo, dejando en ese lugar a Chi y Yami, quienes serian las que iban a atacar a Lee y Gai. Pero detrás de un árbol espiándolas estaba Naomi.

**0000**

**Con el equipo kakashi**

Estaban apurando el paso, según las palabras de la hokage esto era muy grave y de vital importancia, debían encontrar rápido al equipo Gai, recoger a Tenten y salvaguardarla en la villa de la Arena, les había sorprendido mucho aquella noticia, si era cierto que muy pocas veces la veían, por que la hokage, la mandaba a ella y a su equipo a una misión tras otras, pero Sakura quien era su amiga junto con Ino, Hinata y Temari, sabían que Tenten era una persona muy alegre y divertida, que siempre tenia una sonrisa dulce, le costaba creer que ella era la líder del clan Hasamura, por que según Tsunade, era un clan de asesinas sin piedad alguna, y su amiga de chonguitos no era así, es mas estaba muy pero muy lejos de serlo, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, ellos deberían de estar por aqui – dijo el ninja hiperactivo, mientras observaba de reojo el lugar, ya que considerando el tiempo, debían estar justo en ese lugar o unos cuantos metros después, pero de todas maneras muy cerca.

Kakashi: Esto no este bien – dijo deteniéndose.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei , mire – señalo un árbol que tenia una rama un tanto rota.

Naruto: Pero, si es la rama que rompí hace unas horas – dijo sorprendido.

Kakashi: Hemos caído en un genjutsu. Hemos caminado en círculos.

¿?: Hasta que se dieron cuenta.

Todos voltearon vieron a 3 chicas, paradas en unas ramas, parecía que los habían estado observando desde hacia tiempo.

Hanako: Según tu hermana ellos son muuuyyy fuertes no, pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del genjutsu. – dijo recalcando sus palabras en burla.

Kiara: Si, lo, se, no se por que se preocupo.

Kira: Solo matémoslos y ya.

Naruto: Quienes son ustedes?- dijo mientras todos se ponían en posición de ataque.

Hanako: Somos tres Hasamuras – dijo en tono de burla haciendo una reverencia.

Kira: Y es hora de que mueran.

Sakura: No permitiremos que se lleven a Tenten – les grito.

Kiara: Eso lo veremos.

**0000**

En otra parte se encontraban las bestias verdes de konoha, Gai minutos antes creyó oír voces en unos árboles cerca de la cascada, y como no oírlos si esas voces aparentemente de chicas, gritaban a todo pulmón.

Gai: Lee, estate atento.

Lee: Hai, Gai- sensei.

Gai: Casi nos acercamos.

Lee: Seguro que escucho algo sensei?, todo parece estar tranquilo

Gai: Claro que estoy seguro.

Se detuvieron al ver que un kunai vino hacia ellos, clavándose en el suelo ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla. De repente Lee creyó ver algo, eran dos ojos y algo brillaba en ellos, Gai estaba confundido ya que de un segundo a otro, se alumno estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras rodaba sobre este, una chica salio de entre los arbustos, estaba a punto de darle una patada, cuando Gai le detuvo el pie, esta utilizo su otro pie, girándose para patearlo, pero Gai la soltó, y tomo su distancia.

Chi: POR KAMI!! ERES MAS FEO DE LO QUE DIJO MAYA!!

Gai: 0.0 T.T, ESO NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY EL MAS GUAPO, INCLUSO MAS QUE KAKASHI. – dijo con su pose guay.

Chi: Aparte de feo, loco – murmuro – de todas maneras te voy a matar.

Gai: Que les has hecho a mi alumno?

Chi: Yo, nada, fue mi hermana.

Yami: Si fui yo y que, además no pensé que ese seria tan inútil como para  
caer tan rápido en mi genjutsu, lo torturare hasta que muera.

Chi, se lanzo hacia Gai, mientras este tomaba su pose de defensa, Yami solo continuaba parada, con una posición de manos mirando maliciosamente a Lee, que aun se retorcía.

**0000**

Neji, se sorprendió al oír a Tenten, su velocidad fue impresionante, y si ella se había dado cuenta antes de que el estaba ahí espiándola entonces por que no dijo nada, se quedo ahí paralizado, se sonrojo levemente mientras se giraba recordando que la túnica que ella llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, entonces la miro a la cara, si el rostro de Tenten antes le parecía hermoso, ahora con el cabellos suelto, era toda una diosa, aun llevaba ese símbolo en la frente, se quedaron así, mirándose cara a cara.

Tenten le veía seria, mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir de la cárcel de sus ojos, tenia ganas de contarle, no, mas bien de gritarla todo lo que había sufrido, todo el dolor que tenia guardado en el corazón, decirle que lo amaba desde hacia ya tiempo, y que ahora para su mala suerte ya era tarde, para ser feliz, solo quería acurrucarse en sus fuerte brazos para llorar tranquila y sentirse protegida, siendo consolada por el, pero tenia que volver a la realidad, Neji jamás seria así con ella (bueno eso pensaba), su destino era sufrir sola.

Tenten: Ne…Neji – dijo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

Fin del cap 5!!!

**0000**

**Haro!**

Imparables recuerdos en mi mente siguen observando como a través del tiempo los sigo contemplando. – RK

Pues como en lo que escribí me acuerdo mucho de este capitulo fue cuando tenia exámenes y estaba algo apurada, pero en los exámenes Salí bien, estudie mucho la verdad, pero no para mis materias si no para este fic ¡!Fue la primera vez que estudie para poder escribir pues tenia que ponerle a cada una sus armas y su personalidad asi que estuve atareada, algo que no se guardo fueron los extras o bonus como les decía yo, pero ahí los tengo en mi libreta aun así que los volveré a escribir y creo que lo pondre en un apartado especial junto con un como tipo continuación que agregare luego luego ^^.!

Christti : Creo que después de lo que pusiste te sorprenderas al ver este capitulo y me querras matar si no actualizo a tiempo jajaja, espero lo estes disfrutando mucho.

Pauli-Nejiten: Si claro que subire y me alegro de tenerlos aquí y recuperar a cada uno de mis lectores, supongo que volveran solo los que en verdad quieren saber como terminara este fic, espero lo disfrutes y gracias por tu apoyo.

Black_Cronos : Jajaja, si en verdad creo que en todas naruto tenia algo que ver, como en el capitulo donde ponen celoso a Sasuke, jajaja, en verdad ame y amo escribir este fic, te agradezco tanto el apoyo, y si aquí ya mejore y mejore, creo que fue algo rapido pero bueno, aun cuando leo lo que escribo me quedo con la cara de ¿Yo escribi eso?, y ni yo misma me lo creo, pero en fin aquí otro capitulo.

Kitamura-Kumiko: Me alegra que tambien volvieras, espero te agrade la resubida estoy feliz de tener a mis viejos lectores otra vez por aquí..

Mi correo : Gravitation-Yaoi (solo unanlo y ya lo tienen)

Minna-sama me he dado cuenta de que no soy la misma de antes que subia este fic, creo que al igual que lo rapido que mejores en cuanto a redaccion este tiempo me ha servido bastante y ahora he madurado ya igualmente bastante y pues aun sigo siendo la misma aunque ahora escribo mas serio pero en fin solo me resta otra vez decirle gracias por reelerlo.

**SS-NT**

**Rage Kirihara**


	6. Esta es mi vida, dejala ir

**El clan Hasamura**

_**Capitulo VI**_  
_**Esta es mi vida, déjala ir**_

Tenten: Ne…Neji-dijo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Neji estaba confundido, pero ver a Tenten llorando, le rompía el alma, pues jamás la había visto llorar, ella era muy fuerte, muy fuerte, mostraba siempre gran valentía, y dejaba ver siempre por que se le llamaba la kunoichi experta en armas, pero en ese momento, verla ahí parada frente a el, con esa túnica, con esas lagrimas, se veía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana fina, sintió deseos de abrazarla y consolarla, aun ignorando la razón de su tristeza, el en ese momento deseo ser el ninja o mas bien el hombre quien protegiera a esa indefensa muñeca de porcelana fina parada frente a el.

Se habían quedado así en silencio durante un tiempo sumidos en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones, mirándose, sabia bien que no era el momento pero tenía que preguntarlo al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba (confundida, deprimida, extraña), Pero si no lo preguntaba ahora dudaba mucho poder hallar una oportunidad, si este era el momento justo se decía a si mismo nuestro genio Hyuga.

Neji: Tenten-dijo con mucho cuidado, calculando y precisando cada palabra que iba a decir para no volver a cometer un error como el de horas atrás.

Tenten: Si Neji?- dijo como un suspiro de tristeza.

Neji: Por que estas así? – pregunto con deje de preocupación.

Tenten: Así como?

Neji: Por que estas a si?- dijo cuidando sus palabras y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lee- es por lo de tus padres verdad?

Tenten solo dejo escapar mas lagrimas solitarias- no te preocupes por eso-dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa cosa que no logro.

Neji: No, si me preocupo, perdón, no debí hacerte esa pregunta. – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza como señal de arrepentimiento.

Tenten: No…no es por eso.

Neji: Entonces es por tu batalla con esa chica.

Tenten: ………

Neji: Contéstame Tenten, es seguramente por lo de tu familia, que les paso? – dijo acercándose a la joven para tomarla de los hombros.

Tenten: NADA QUE TE IMPORTE- le grito retirando sus manos, empujándolo, mientras su rostro mostraba mucha furia, y lagrimas seguían brotando sin control. – ADEMAS QUE PODRIAS HACER TU? – dijo mientras se caía de rodillas en el suelo, lloraba y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

_Esta es mi vida_  
_Donde nada es para siempre_  
_Y la palabra jamás se repite muchas veces_  
_Creo que ya he aprendido la lección_  
_Siempre voy a fallar y llorar_  
_Pero no tengo elección._

Neji: Ayudarte – dijo mientras se hincaba a su altura y se sentaba con delicadeza en el suelo, tomo su cara entre sus manos mientras con un gesto gentil secaba las lagrimas de su rostro. – pero no sabría como si no me cuentas por que estas así?-concluyo.

Tenten: …-no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no le importaba, después de todo que más le quedaba?, su mente decía que no debía decirle nada, pero su corazón tenía otra historia. Se acomodo bien, quedando sentada al lado (n/a: muy al lado) de Neji.

Tal vez si la ocasión no fuera tan grave seguramente el se hubiera sonrojado, pues hasta el lo sabia pero no lo admitía (n/a: con lo orgulloso que es) el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tenten, por eso siempre se sonrojaba cuando ella le tomaba la mano, y ahora con ese leve contacto entre sus cuerpos, pero se debía controlar, y por suerte se contuvo.

Tenten: Esta bien – Neji abrió los ojos como platos, esa era la hora se enteraría del pasado de Tenten, y encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas tan anheladas.

**0000**

**/Pasado de Tenten (n/a: lo que esta en cursiva es el pasado y lo que este en letra normal es lo que le esta diciendo a Neji en ese momento, mejor para mas fácil lo separare, y el pasado no termina hasta que yo marque el fin OK?)/**

**0000**

Tenten: Todo comenzó desde antes de que cumpliera cuatro años.

**0000**

_Estaba una Tenten de escasos tres años, sentada en un hermoso patio lleno de flores blancas a la sombra de un gran árbol, a su detrás estaba una enorme casa, que por el aspecto era muy lujosa, pero tenia una expresión de preocuparon mientras una niña de cabello plateado de doce años se le acercaba, con la misma y mas fuerte expresión._

_Tenten: Hola Maya- dijo en seco_

_Maya: Hola_

_Tenten: Has sabido algo de Daia? – dijo con curiosidad y preocupación._

_Maya: No, me temo y le haya pasado algo malo.- resbalaba por su cara unas lágrimas._

_Tenten: Tranquila hermana, ya veras como la encontraras- abrazo a su hermana mayor con un gesto de consuelo y una sonrisa, a lo que Maya respondió, con una mirada que aunque no dijo nada le decía "gracias"._

**0000**

Tenten: Mi hermana mayor Maya. – al decir esto Neji no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Tenten tenia una hermana?, y por que nunca había hablado de ello?.

Neji: Ten…ten.

Tenten: Neji, no digas nada, ya luego me preguntas, pero solo esta vez escúchame, onegai – Neji solo accedió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

Tenten: Bueno, como iba diciendo mi hermana mayor, estaba buscando a una amiga suya, de nombre Daia, que según me contó, yo también la había conocido, solo que estaba muy chica para recordarla, y que en después de su ultima visita no se volvió a saber mas de ella, por lo que mi hermana Maya, quedo muy afectada, y hasta culpable por que sabia bien la situación en la que ella vivía, yo solo recuerdo muy poco de esa chica, pero aun así entendía el sentimientos de mi hermana.

**0000**

_Luego de consolar a su hermana, Tenten estaba en el cuarto de su padre observando sus armas ninja, en ese momento el no estaba, había salido de misión, y cuando ocurría eso su casa era toda paz y armonía._

_Minako: Tenten hija, ya esta lista la comida – gritaba su mama buscándola por la casa._

_Tenten sentía que su madre se acercaba y rápidamente, escondió todo lo que había sacado de su lugar del cuarto de su padre, acomodo todo, lo mas rápido que pudo, pero su madre ya había llegado._

_Minako: TENTEN SABES QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ – le reprendió su madre terminando de acomodar las cosas y haciéndole señas a Tenten de que se fuera del cuarto._

_Tenten no entendía nada pues casi no veía a su padre, el salía mucho de misiones y como ella la mayoría del tiempo por su edad, estaba dormida, o en su cuarto jugando, pero una algunas veces que su padre si estaba, no lograba comprender por que Maya, estaba tan apurada en que ella se encerrase en su cuarto y no saliera hasta que el se fuera, o por que siempre que el se encontraba en casa, podía oír levemente a su mama llorar, pero ahora no le tomaba demasiada importancia, y salio del cuarto, se dirigió al comedor, donde seguramente su mama había preparado algo delicioso, por que ese día era el cumpleaños numero nueve de su hermana y al día siguiente seria igual por que ese día ella cumpliría cuatro años._

**0000**

Tenten: Cuando fue el cumpleaños numero nueve de mi hermana, ese fue el ultimo día de tranquilidad en mi casa, en ese momento yo ignoraba la actitud y comportamientos de mi padre, no lo conocía mucho, ya que nunca estaba, y cuando estaba, los días siempre eran negros y la casa se impregnaba de una atmósfera de tristeza, el día del cumpleaños de mi hermana, lo recuerdo bien, fue muy especial, comimos la comida favorita de ella, ya que eso era siempre tradición en nuestra casa, también hubo un pastel enorme – sin darse cuenta había empezado a sonreír, pero nostálgicamente- estuve con mi hermana haciendo todo lo posible para que olvidara un rato a Daia, y se divirtiera, lo logre, ese día fue uno de los mas hermosos, y mama no paraba de sonreír y abrazarnos a las dos, y hasta nos tomamos una foto, solo las tres, en donde mama estaba sonriendo cargándonos a las dos – de repente empezó a reírse- jeje, recuerdo que en la foto yo estaba aventándole una rebanada de pastel a Maya en la cara, y salí en la foto aventándole eso y también con la cara embarrada por que yo había hundido la cara en el pastel antes de que Maya le diera la mordida- estuvo un rato en silencio, sonriendo, pero paso poco para que su rostro se entristeciera de nuevo.

_Si esta vida he de llevar_  
_Trataré de luchar_  
_Para que algún día por fin haya felicidad_  
_Más he de sufrir más_  
_Para poder llegar_  
_Hasta mi meta final_

Neji solo le veía expectante y escuchaba, y casi casi, memorizaba cada palabra.

Tenten: El día de mi cumpleaños número cuatro, la tortura comenzó.

**0000**

_Se levantaba con pereza, con ya una sonrisa lista en su rostro, era su cumpleaños, cumplía cuatro años, ya era una niña grande (n/a: jejej, eso lo puse yo, ps, ya saben las niñas son así), iba a ir a ver a su mama a su cuarto, se alisto (n/a: algo que se me olvido mencionar, ella en ese tiempo, llevaba siempre el cabello suelto, que lo tenia hasta la cintura), se puso una blusa estilo chino blanca con unos detalles en rojo, unos pantalones holgados negros que llegaban hasta el tobillo, y un listón ancho (n/a: aquí no se describir muy bien, pero es como un pedazo de tela largo) color rojo atado en la cintura, se miro al espejo y se toco su marca, la flor de doce pétalos que la identificaba como la próxima líder Hasamura, aunque no sabia mucho del clan aun, ni lo que debía hacer como líder, imaginaba seria algo muy interesante, se desenredo el cabello y estaba a punto de girar la perilla para salir de su cuarto, cuando escucho un que alguien gritaba del otro lado._

_¿?: NO, NO SADAME, DE NINGUNA MANERA LE VAS A SER ESO A MI HIJA._

_¿?: CALLATE, ELLA SERA LA LIDER, DEBE APRENDER!!_

_Tenten, no salio de su cuarto se quedo ahí, escuchando esa era la voz de su mama y su padre, discutiendo, por lo que oyó por ella._

_Minako: NO, NO LO ENTIENDES, ELLA ES APENAS UNA NIÑA_

_Sadame: LO SE, ES A ESTA EDAD QUE TIENE QUE APRENDER!!_

_Minako: APRENDER, APRENDER A QUE?? A SER UNA ASESINA, A MATAR SIN PIEDAD, ESO SI QUE NO._

_Sadame: AUNQUE ELLA NO QUIERA, TENDRA QUE HACERLO, DEBE, ENTIENDE, SI NO ELLA MISMA SERA CAPAZ DE MATARTE!!_

_Tenten se tapo la boca para no gritar, mientras empezaba a llorar, que es lo que había dicho su padre, como que ella llegaría a matar a su propia mama, matar, eso era lo que hacia su clan?, no, no, eso, tenia que ser un error, un error muy grande._

_Minako: NO, DE TODAS MANERAS, NO, YO LE ENSEÑARE A MI HIJA QUE ES LO CORRECTO Y YA, ELLA NO VA A MATAR COMO TU!! ESO JAMAS._

_Sadame: ENTONCES CREO QUE NO ME DEJAS ELECCION!! – se escucho un golpe, y seguido el sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose al suelo._

_Tenten apretó sus manos contra su pecho, mientras una la tenia todavía en la boca, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, y es que, se escucho un golpe muy fuerte, seria a caso que su padre se atrevió a hacerle algo a su mama, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla._

_Sadame: Ahora a lo viene a este lugar- se dirigía al cuarto de Tenten, quien ahora buscaba donde esconderse, no tenia idea de que su padre, fuera así, había sospechado algo, pero jamás, tanto._

_Sadame se dirigió sigiloso al cuarto, se oyó la puerta de entraba abriéndose, alguien había llegado, Tenten suspiro con algo de alivio, tal vez fuera alguien que la ayudara, alguien que detuviera a su padre, a pesar de que no sabia que era lo que su padre tenia que hacer contra ella, no le importaba y no quería ni saberlo, ya que si se había atrevido a golpear a su mama por ello, no le daban ganas de saber lo que le haría a ella._

_Pero no, la persona que había llegado era su hermana Maya._

_Maya: PERO QUE…-abrió sus ojos, y empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, al ver aquella escena, su mama tirada en el suelo inconciente y su padre dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana menor._

_Maya: NO ENTRARAS AQUÍ- dijo Maya, mientras que con velocidad ninja, ya estaba parada enfrente de la habitación de Tenten, cortándole el paso a su padre._

_Sadame: QUITATE NIÑA- dijo con tono desafiante._

_Maya: NO, NO ME QUITARE PADRE, NO LE HARAS NADA A MI HERMANA!!_

_Sadame: YA PERDI LA PACIENCIA – dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a Maya y la alzaba en el aire ahogándola, Maya solo pataleaba, puso sus manos en las de su padre intentando safarse, de su boca ya comenzaba a salir sangre, sentía que se ahogaba estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando su padre la soltó, azotándola contra una pared._

_Tenten había oído todo, hasta los gritos ahogados de Maya, estaba estática no sabia que hacer, como, era posible todo eso, por que, su padre primero había golpeado a su madre y luego a Maya, que solo intentaban defenderla pero de que?, ya no le interesaba nada, en ese momento solo podía desear no estar ahí, y esperar._

_Maya estaba tirada al lado de una pared, Sadame había retomado su camino hacia la habitación de su hija menor, pero antes de que la abriera un kunai le había pasado de frente y se había clavado en la madera de la pared cortadote un ligero mechón de cabello, volteo a ver y vio a Maya, tratando de pararse con un brazo apoyado en la pared, con otro kunai en la mano, mirándole desafiante._

_Sadame: YA ESTOY HARTO!! – fue hacia donde estaba Maya, le quito el kunai, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándola inconsciente luego la levanto jalándola de su cabellera larga plateada, abrió uno de los cuartos que estaba cerca, la tiro tan fuerte adentro que su arranco mas de la mitad de su cabello, y para asegurarse de que no lo molestara mas, introdujo chakra en la cerradura, haciendo algo como un campo de fuerza hecho de chakra puro._

_Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija menor, ahora ya nada había que lo detuviera, abrió la puerta azotándola y la encontró ahí, en el rincón mas lejano del cuarto, llorando, mirándolo con miedo y su cuerpo temblaba a cada paso que el daba hacia ella._

_Sadame: TENTEN!!YA ES HORA DE QUE COMIENCES TU ENTRENAMIENTO COMO HASAMURA!!_

**0000**

Tenten: Ese día mi padre golpeo a mi mama y mi hermana, ese fue el comienzo de mi dolor, de mi tortura, lo recuerdo bien se acerco a mi, y me dijo que debía entrenar si quería heredar el mandato del clan. – decía mientras en ningún momento paraba de llorar.

Neji se quedo callado, no era el momento de preguntar, esperaría a que ella terminara, si, eso era mejor esperar, aun seguía algo impresionado, Tenten tenia un clan y ella era la heredera?, lo mas importante de todo como rayos un padre podía atreverse a hacer eso?, golpear a su esposa, y a su propia hija, si ni siquiera los hyugas eran así, fue entonces cuando pensó en ese momento que no había ser mas descarado y culpable que ese hombre de nombre Sadame Hasamura, ahora entendía un poco el dolor de Tenten, jamás se habría imaginado tal pasado que tenia su amiga…o…mas bien su amor…Tenten Hasamura.

Tenten: Desde ese día mi padre, me empezaba a entrenar aunque yo no entiendo, si a eso se le podía llamar entrenamiento, ya que si fuera eso el me enseñaría técnicas para luego yo repetirlas, pero no, era totalmente distinto, mi padre me atacaba con sus mas poderosas técnicas y armas ninja y quería que yo las esquivara y contraatacara, pero por kami, solo era una niña de cuatro años, que iba a saber yo de combates en ese momento- dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Neji, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y luego su hombro – mas de una vez acabe en el hospital muy malherida, mi familia era muy conocida en otras aldeas, aunque en la hoja no mucho, a si que mi padre decía que me atacaban ninjas de otras aldeas atentando contra nuestro clan, cual base (n/a: o casa principal, es que no vivían ahí por que en esa villa había nacido su padre, así que ahí debía ser la casa p. y como Tenten era nacida en la hoja pues…) se encontraba en la villa de la lluvia, mi mama hacia todo lo posible para intentar evitar que me "entrenara", que hasta llego a hacer cosas impensables, me escondía, o trataba de huir conmigo y Maya, pero ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito, el siempre la encerraba, a veces cuando mama se oponía mas, la volvía a golpear dejándola inconsciente, pero ya no era muy común golpearla, la mayoría de las veces la encerraba, y a mi hermana Maya, ella siempre intentaba evitarlo, pero mi padre de nuevo la vencía, y la encerraba en una esfera de chakra alrededor del cuarto de el, y yo ya no me resistía, cuando empezaba el "entrenamiento" yo esquivaba al principio las armas de el, pero luego el las lanzaba con mas agilidad y rapidez y se me enterraban en el cuerpo, siempre escuchaba los llantos de mi mama, y los gritos y golpes que daba Maya a la puerta, siempre.

_Tratare de sobrevivir_  
_Al fin y al cabo esta es mi vida_  
_En donde derrotar es mi misión_  
_Y amar mi pasión_  
_Donde mis sentimientos son_  
_La causa de mi dolor_

Neji ya estaba mas junto a Tenten, acariciándola, mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro, escuchando atentamente, las palabras de ella, aun no lo podía creer, tanto sufrimiento para ella, que era una persona que no había hecho nada malo en su vida, que no merecía todo ese dolor, no, definitivamente, no se lo merecía, la abrazaba dulcemente, mientras ella seguía llorando, y contando ese pasado tan perturbador, como deseaba haber estado ahí con ella en esos momentos de su infancia, ser el quien la hubiera protegido de su padre, ser su guardián y protector, pero como dicen lo hecho ,hecho esta y no sabia que hacer para consolarla, solo podía seguir acariciándola, y escuchándola en ese momento juntos.

Tenten: Así fue como siguieron los años siguientes en mi casa, como mi padre me estaba entrenando, procuraba ya no salir tanto a misiones, a si que casi siempre estaba en casa, mi madre ya no hablaba mucho, solo se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo llorando en su habitación, llorando por mi y Maya, cuando mi padre salía de vez en cuando, Salía de su cuarto, e iba a verme y curarme, me acariciaba con ternura y me curaba con lagrimas en los ojos, no le gustaba para nada, aquel entrenamiento, ni verme así como me dejaba mi padre después de estos, toda sangrada y con varias perforaciones en el cuerpo, yo veía poco a mi hermana Maya, a ella no la entrenaba por que ella no era la heredera por que había nacido con la marca de la flor de once pétalos y no doce por eso ella no era la líder aunque fuese mayor que yo, a mi padre le importaba poco lo que Maya hiciese todos los días con tal de que no lo interrumpiera en mis entrenamientos, cosa que siempre hacia ella, y cuando no iba a buscar información acerca de Daia y de encontrar la manera de hacer que mi padre no siguiera con eso, ahora ella era diferente, cuando la vi después de mi cumpleaños numero cuatro, su cabello ya no era largo, mas bien era muy corto, me dijo que era una nueva imagen, pero no le creí nada, sospecho y creo que se lo hizo mi padre en unos de sus combates, pero jamás me dijo la verdad, en fin mi vida fue una pesadilla y si no imaginaste que se pudiera poner peor…pues la verdad si…las cosas empeoraron – concluyo mientras no paraba de llorar.

**0000**

_Se ve en una cama a una Tenten de 7 años dormida, con muchos vendajes en el cuerpo algo sangrados, por la hemorragia que intentaban controlar, su cuarto seguía siendo de color blanco, su cama ya era mas grande, su cabello seguía igual de largo, alrededor había muchas armas ninjas algo salpicadas de sangre, abrió sus ojos lentamente, hizo una mueca de dolor, se intento sentar sobre la cama pero no pudo por que el dolor en su pecho (n/a: traía muchos vendajes, o sea..)la volvió a tirar sobre la cama, intento de nuevo lográndolo, pero aguantando un grito, pues el dolor era muy fuerte, se logro ponerse de pie (apenas), se metió a la ducha, cambio sus vendajes y se puso su blusa estilo china blanca que cubría lo vendado y adolorido de su cuerpo, su padre no estaba en ese momento, se había ido después de su entrenamiento a una importante misión, corrió rápido a la habitación de su hermana Maya, no la encontró, se preocupo un poco, pero encontró una nota para ella en la cama, que decía:_

_Tenten, Salí a recolectar mas información acerca del paradero de Daia, no te preocupes estoy bien, volveré en unas horas, se que nuestro padre no esta, así que iré a visitar a nuestra mama y a ti, te veo después (n/a: Maya, solo dormía ahí, y después se iba, o sea, llegaba a su casa muy tarde, dormía, y muy temprano se iba, a si que casi nunca veía a Tenten o su mama, por que no quería volver a verle la cara a su padre, y los primeros años defendía a Tenten pero luego ya no por que su padre era mucho mas fuerte, y ella aparte de recolectar información se entrenaba para poder derrotarlo, así que cada cierto tiempo lo retaba intentando impedir los entrenamientos de su hermana, cosa que nunca logro)._

_Con cariño, Maya._

_Tenten salio y se dirigió a la habitación de su mama, quien la noche pasada, se quedo encerrada llorando, sin siquiera cenar, a si que antes de entrar decidió hacerle el desayuno, le preparo unos hot cakes (n/a: no se me ocurrió otra cosa) y jugo de naranja, los llevo en una bandeja, con su pie pateo suavemente la puerta para poder entrar, y vio ahí a su mama, estaba tirada en su cama, sus ojos se notaban hinchados y estaba dormida._

_Tenten: Mama te traje el desayuno, mi padre no esta, vamos levántate – dijo la niña en un susurro dulce, mientras movía el hombro de su mama para que despertara._

_Tenten: Mama!- llamo de nuevo, pero aun no tenia respuesta._

_Tenten: MAMA- grito preocupada, se acerco más y puso su mano en la frente su mama, la toco, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, no despertaba, la movió con más fuerza, y nada, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sudaba frió, tenia que hacer algo._

**0000**

Tenten: Cuando tenia siete años, un día fui al cuarto de mi mama con el desayuno la trate de despertar pero ella jamás despertó, me asuste mucho – lloraba mas amargamente- llame a un doctor y trate de contactar a Maya, pero no hubo repuesta, el doctor me dijo que mi madre estaba muy grave, y se la llevaron al hospital, yo ese día llore demasiado, hasta que cuando estaba en la sala de espera llego Maya, me pregunto que había ocurrido, y rápidamente me dijo que si había sido nuestro padre lo iba a matar a cualquier costo, yo la tranquilice un poco diciéndole que la había encontrado así en la mañana, aunque técnicamente si era eso culpa de mi padre, por que desde que me entrenaba mi madre estaba todo el día llorando, se estresaba mucho, y de por si era delicada de salud, luego de varias horas que para mi fueron eternas, me…me…dijo…que…mi mama…estaba muer…muerta- concluyo, mientras con sus manos abrazaba el brazo de Neji fuertemente, lloraba desconsoladamente, recordando esa triste escena en la que el doctor les daba la notificación a ella y su hermana Maya. (n/a: en el pasado de Daia, Maya le dice que había matado a su mama y cree que también a Tenten, pero que solo había visto el cadáver de su mama, lo ve en esta ocasión no por que las haya dañado al mismo tiempo eh?), ellas rápido se pusieron a llorar y se abrazaron lo mas que podían, al día siguiente, su padre aun no llegaba y ellas tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerle a su madre un mini funeral, ya que nadie asistió, por que no habían invitado a nadie, solo fue un cura y ellas a una pequilla pero significativa lapida con el nombre grabado de:

Minako de Hasamura (n/a: ya saben a si se les dicen a las casadas su

nombre y después un "de" y el apellido de su esposo)

(X-X) (n/a: las X son los años, por que no se el año en el que viven los de naruto, así que no puedo calcular uno)

Esposa y madre

En ese lugar dejaron unas cuantas flores blancas que afortunadamente aun crecían en el patio de su casa y se habían mantenido intactas, que su mama había plantado desde que se mudo ahí con Sadame.

Neji: Tranquila Tenten – decía intentando calmarla de su dolor, y auque no lo admitía el dolor de Tenten, también le estaba doliendo a el, verla así de frágil, indefensa, como una niña de cuatro años, llorando, esa si que no era su Tenten, por que ella era siempre segura de si misma, fuerte, feliz de su vida, que hacia pucheros como niña, que se peleaba con Lee y Gai, por decir todas sus tonterías de la llama de la juventud, terminando por persiguiéndolos con sus armas alrededor de todo el campo de entrenamiento, el no conocía a Tenten de esa forma tan de "mujer"?, por que las mujeres eran así, expresaban sus sentimientos, cuando estaban frágiles lloraban desconsoladamente, se vestían de una forma especial (n/a: ya saben por la túnica), eran tan indefensas, cosa que a el, le parecía de débiles, por eso se había enamorado locamente de ella, por que no era así, o eso creía, pero ahora entendía que las mujeres eran así por que tenían mucha razón para comportarse como se comportaban, la repuesta, era Tenten, verla de esa manera, le daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado referente a su concepto de débil-sinónimo-mujeres (n/a: claro excepción: Tenten),

Tenten solo estaba ahí, llorando, no sabia si continuar con su relato o simplemente continuarlo, sabia muy bien que Neji seguramente la querría ayudar pero no quería que se infiltrara en los asuntos Hasamura, ya que estos debía resolverlos ella misma, tenia que hacerlo, tal vez por venganza, o simplemente ya no quería que nada de lo que le paso a ella debía de pasarle a alguien mas, sus razones: Tenia miedo de la seguridad de Neji, ya que por mas fuerte que fuera, el clan lo era mas, y si ella se unía, peor.

_Ya no quiero sufrir más_  
_Se que tu me quieres ayudar_  
_Por eso te lo repetiré una vez más_  
_Esta es mi vida_  
_Y yo sola la he de afrontar_

Lo había decidido ahora, le contaría a Neji todo, pero le pediría no le permitiría ayudar, eso no , ella debía hacer esto, sola, debía hacerlo, por su mama, por su hermana, por ella, y jamás por su familia, por las asesinas Hasamura…no daría nada por esas…esas….miserables que solo buscaban hacerle daño a la gente, y a las demás, no le importaba el costo, tenia que acabar el clan que solo hacia daño, daño, esa palabra, decía todo lo que le habían hecho en su vida, "daño", tanto física, como psicológicamente.

_Tal vez sea un gran error_  
_Pero no quiero que mi vida_  
_También atrape la tuya_  
_Somos doce ya en este juego a matar_  
_Y no quiero que tu también _  
_Vayas a entrar_

**0000**

_Tenten estaba entrenando con su padre, este había lanzado unos kunais, a los cuales una Tenten de ya ocho años, había logrado fácilmente esquivar, su padre continuo lanzándole armas, que ella esquivo y se las devolvió con una agilidad y velocidad sorprendentes, ella realmente había mejorado mucho, pues después de tantos kunais y katanas que se habían enterrado en su cuerpo ya sabia como tenia que luchar, y que técnicas utilizar, su padre lanzo un jutsu bola de fuego, a lo que ella respondió dando unos pasos (o brincos) hacia la fuente del patio y realizando un jutsu vortex de agua con el cual esfumo el de fuego, se movió con agilidad para darle con una patada baja a lo cual su padre cayo en el suelo, para después lanzarse en el aire y atacar con una katana, el la detuvo con una mano, pero ella soltó el arma safándose del agarre para lanzar unos kunais, cuales su padre fácilmente los quito del camino sin darse cuenta que detrás de los kunais habían unas agujas, quedando herido, mientras Tenten sonreía maliciosa (n/a: ps, es por que ya saben por fin lo anda derrotando después de tanto), se iba a lanzar otro ataque cuando su padre se escabullo detrás de ella, la golpeo duramente, Tenten estaba por pararse, pero su padre empezó a lanzar rápidamente otra serie de ataques, sin darle tiempo de hacer algo, esquivaba las armas y golpes, su padre al darse cuenta, elevo su velocidad, que su hija no pudo acaparar y termino con las armas enterradas, la golpeo duramente, que a pesar de tanto entrenamiento seguía teniendo el frágil cuerpo de una niña de ocho años, hizo unas muecas de dolor, se intento levantar, pero un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago se lo impidió, pudo apenas sentarse, su respiración la tenia muy agitada y comenzaba a toser sangre, recibió casi al instante una pata en la nuca, haciendo que volviera a caer._

_Sadame: Lo has hecho bien hija, pero te falta mas ENTRENAMIENTO!!- dijo gritando en la ultima palabra, dándole a su hija que yacía en el suelo un fuerte codazo en el estomago, haciendo que la boca de la pequeña expulsara mas sangre._

_Tenten se estaba quedando inconsciente, en un charco de sangre a su alrededor, se quedo viendo con sus ojos entrecerrados con unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir a su padre lledonse a la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando pudo vislumbrar en su nublada vista una sombra negra con una carta cabellera plateada que se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, gritaba…si…gritaba su nombre. Después de eso se hundió en una oscuridad infinita._

_Ya estaba totalmente inconsciente._

**0000**

Tenten: Después de eso, solo recuerdo que desperté en una camilla de hospital, ya demasiado conocida para mi, tenia muchos tubos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y uno en la boca que no me dejaba respirar, día a día note, que los tubos a mi alrededor iban disminuyendo, recuerdo que cuando desperté pude oír una ligera conversación de una enfermera y una señora que estaban al lado mió pero aun así las escuche muy levemente decían algo como:

_Enfermera: Si, francamente creo que si, debería llevársela a su aldea, es el único pariente que tiene ahora y que la podrá acoger – _dijo en una forma  
suave a penas audible para mi.

_Señora: Pero y que hay de esta niña _– pude apenas ver que me estaba señalando.  
_Enfermera: No se preocupe, esta niña no sobrevivirá. _– no pude evitar llorar un poco en ese momento.

_Señora: hhay!! Pobrecita niña _– dijo ella con tono de cariño y lastima – tenten al decir esto apretó con fuerza sus puños.

_Enfermera: Entonces, se hará cargo de ella?_

_Señora: Por supuesto, no podría hacer otra cosa por las hijas de mi prima Minako _– me sorprendió mucho oír el nombre de mi mama, esa mujer entonces era mi tía.

_Enfermera: Entonces pasare a su custodia a la niña……_- no pude oír más ya que por el dolor me sentía débil y caí otra vez en el sueño.

Tenten: Desperté según supe semanas después, cuando me dieron de alta, no volví a ver a la enfermera y la señora que aparentemente era mi tía que hablaban en mi habitación, jamás oí el nombre de la niña que supuestamente iba a custodiar la mujer, cuando por fin me pude mover, primero fui a visitar la tumba de mi mama, y le conté todo lo que había pasado esos días, explicándole también la razón por la cual no pude ir a visitarla en los días pasados, después de estar con ella fui a casa, en donde estaba el tercer hokage esperándome, no entendía nada del por que estaba ahí, entonces me condujo a dentro en la sala, ahí me dijo que mi padre y los demás miembros de mi clan habían sido asesinados en una de sus peligrosas misiones…

Tenten hizo un momento de silencio, tratando de aclarar su voz, por las lágrimas desesperadas por salir.

Tenten: Ese…día…que el cielo me perdone…pero yo ese día…estaba…estaba…feliz – volvió a apretar el brazo de Neji contra si, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Tenten: Luego me dijo que desconocía el paradero de mi hermana mayor Maya, diciéndome por fin, la verdad, me había quedado huérfana, el me dijo que haría todo lo posible para ayudarme, me dio a firmar unos papeles en los que aceptaba el dinero y las pertenencias que heredaba por el clan, me dijo que a pesar de mi edad, todo iba a ser puesto a mi nombre, le pedí, o mas bien le roge que por favor no me metiera a un orfanato, el me dijo que no iba a ser eso de todas maneras, le pedí que me diera la oportunidad de vivir yo sola en mi casa, lo único que me respondió fue que iba estar a prueba una semana, si mostraba poder, me dejaría, por suerte yo ya sabia de labores domésticos, por que como mi mama, siempre estaba encerrada, y Maya nunca estaba, yo hacia todo en casa, ese año entre a la academia, y el hokage me dijo que para protegerme iba a borrar mi apellido de mis papeles para entrar a la escuela para que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era y intentaran nada contra mi, por consiguiente borro todo rastro de mi clan de la historia.

**/Fin del pasado de Tenten/**  
**/No me maten por este pasado ONEGAI, pero esto es parte de la historia/**  
**/T.T/**

**0000**  
**/Apartir de aquí la historia es contada por Neji Hyuga/**

Me sorprendí, al escuchar el pasado de Tenten, jamás me imagine algo así, pude notar que ella, a cada palabra que decía, lloraba, no paro de llorar en ningún momento, yo empecé a sentir su dolor también, mi padre Hizashi, a pesar de todo, siempre aunque no lo demostrase era un gran padre, pero ese hombre Sadame quien también tenia un clan que aunque fuese el líder también se ata a una serie de reglas, no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en sus hijas, ni en su protección, cuando me contó todo lo que le hacia a ella y a su madre, maldeci aquel hombre capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, como era que alguien podía levantarle la mano a una mujer, cuando Tenten termino de contarme su pasado, se quedo dormida en mi hombro, yo me sonroje un poco al contacto de su cuerpo con el mió, sus ojos estaban hinchados después de tanto llorar, no la culpo, creo que si yo hubiera vivido algo así también, quizás hubiera llorado, tenia los labios algo fríos y quebradizos (n/a: bueno ya saben cuando hablas mucho si no mojas los labios se te resecan), la acomode mejor en mi cuerpo, la acosté con su cabeza en mis piernas, me quede mirándola uno minutos que me parecieron horas (n/a: todavía trae la túnica, solo cuando yo lo diga ya no la trae eh?), me quede mirando su cuerpo, contemplándola parecía un hermoso ángel, acaricie su cabello, se veía hermosa así, no se por que no le gusta suelto, si se ve bastante bien, supongo que luego se lo podré preguntar con mas calma, y también todos lo detalles de su clan, me dijo unas pocas cosas que aunque eran demasiado importantes, lamentablemente no contestaban las mis preguntas, pero bueno, ya habrá otro momento, por ahora ella ya me ha dicho suficiente, la dejare dormir y ya cuando estemos en el país del agua le diré que la amo y le preguntare cuando sea el momento adecuado, eso si será lo mejor (n/a: ellos todavía no saben que su misión había sido cancelada y que el equipo del ninja hiperactivo iba tras ellos), pero en ese momento yo no dejaba de ver el hermoso cuerpo de diosa que ella tenia, sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados por el frió que hacia ahí, la mire tan fijamente, y sentí que algo me atrajo a ella, mas bien, algo me atrajo a sus labios, y, la bese, fue un dulce y suave contacto, pero me quede ahí besándola, sus labios sabían a miel, me encantaron, sonreí cuando vi que ella después del beso, dijo mi nombre en sus sueños…

_Neji…_

Y suspiro, estaba soñando conmigo, estoy seguro, decidí acostarme a su lado, la abrace, ese beso me gusto mucho, mas bien, demasiado, estoy seguro de que si Tenten estuviese consiente me hubiera correspondido y ese beso hubiera sido aun mejor de lo que fue, si es que eso era posible, me quede ahí a su lado acostado al lado de ella, abrazados, le acaricie su cabello, lo admito, ya se me esta volviendo una adicción, y eso que apenas lo he tocado, parecía un ángel, le di otro beso, pero esta vez fue en su cuello, que olía a gardenias, ella volvió a sonreír en sus sueños, inconscientemente me abrazo dulce y fuertemente, así yo muy junto a ella, también me quede dormido, se me ocurrió que tal vez, Lee y Gai harían un escándalo al encontrarnos en esa posición, pero no me importo, así que dormí abrazado junto a mi Tenten, lo decidí, la protegería, haría su vida feliz, esa era mi promesa.

_Yo te salvare y te amparare_  
_Ven a mí tus barreras destruiré_  
_Yo te calmare, te protegeré_  
_Ven a mi la tormenta callare_

**0000**

**Fin del Capitulo 6!!!!**

Me acuerdo bien en que en este capitulo wow, una noche que estaba triste me Sali de mi cuarto y bajo la luz tenue de la luna escribi un poema que puse aquí..En fin pasando a otras cosas (si se que parece que fuera abuela recordando mis "viejos tiempos" aunque en tiempo otaku los minutos son años..jaja) Aquí la respuesta al único review..

Christti: Hubo algo que yo hice en el capitulo tres que fue una encuesta o algo así por que de la nada saque yo doce petalos y tenia a solo 4 o 3 hasamuras y la verdad ahora que me dices pondré un bonus que puse aquí por que son los nombres de todas que yo misma agrege en el 4 capitulo cuando subi el fic pero dado que pensé que no era necesario ya no lo subi pero sin mas aquí esta para que le entiendas mas..! ^^..!

**:BONUS:**

A continuación una presentacion de las miembros del clan.  
Estan enumeradas conforme a su rango, el paréntesis es la edad de cada una.!

**1.-Tenten Hasamura (20): **La lider del clan. (no pongo explicación por que ustedes ya saben como es) su arma en el clan es una katana pero en boomerang (tipo como el de sango de inuyasha solo que este es de espada)

**2.-Maya Hasamura (25): **Hermana mayor de Tenten, no heredo el rango de la lider (eso lo explicare luego), en su infancia queria muxo a su hermana, pero al ser separadas, al parecer tiene rencor hacia ella. Sus armas son las agujas, y la velocidad. Tiene el cabello color plata muy largo.

**3.-Daia Hasamura (24): **La tercera al mando, mejor amiga de Maya, ella era como otra hermana para Tenten en su infancia, por hechos que explicare luego, ella se volvio oscura y sumisa, no acostumbra hablar solo al ser necesario, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Sus ojos son amarillos y tiene el cabello verde fuerte largo. Sus armas son las shurikens.

**4.-Kaira Hasamura (22): **Su cabello es color castaño corto, y sus ojos son azules, su personalidad, ella es simpatica, la verdad no es mala, o no tanto, es una gran estratega, su pasado es (lo dire cuando se me ocurra)

**Sugerido por : una Chica D Por Ai**

**5.-Kiara Hasamura (20): **Hermana de kaira, es dulce, tranquila, calmada, cuando se enoja saca a relucir lo que es, la mejor peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo del clan (claro después de Tenten), sus armas no son su fuerte, se enfoca mas en los golpes directos.

**Sugerido por: Kohaku**

**6.-Meylara Hasamura (21): **Su cabello es negro y llega hasta a la mitad de la espalda, tiene ojos verdes. Tiene un carácter fuerte, es decida, no deja las cosas a medias (no como yo), es fria y calculadora, sus ojos no revelan sentimiento alguno, es reservada, la mas callada del clan. Sus armas son dos katanas (gomen pero no se lo que son kodashis, si no lo hubiera puesto.) es muy rapida en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Sugeridas por: hayi**

**7.-Chi Hasamura (23): **Es alta de piel morena cabello rojo ojos color sangre a ella la crearon para matar eso dice ella ella, es especialista en armas, ella utiliza katanas, etc y sus técnicas son desconocidas por q siempre esta apartada de grupo ella tiene una gemela. Su pasado es desconocido**.**Ella es la gemela de chi según ella fue creada para tortura es especialista en técnicas mentales y las tortura, interactúa un poco mas q su hermana con el grupo pero es igual de fría ella siempre responde sarcástica**.  
**

**8.- Yami Hasamura (23):**Ella es la gemela de chi según ella fue creada para tortura es especialista en técnicas mentales y las tortura, interactúa un poco mas q su hermana con el grupo pero es igual de fría ella siempre responde sarcástica.

**Sugerida por Jimena Hyuga**

**9.-Kira Hasamura (24): **Es una chica alta con el cabello color azul claro (como botan de yu yu hakusho) con ojos color violeta, es la mas sadica del clan, odia a Tenten por ser la lider, planea junto con Aria, derrocarla, para tener el control completo del clan, después traicinar a Aria, y ser ella la nueva lider.

**Sugerida por Isumi-Kimiyama**

**10.- Naomi Hasamura (22): **Es una chica de estatura media, piel  
palida, cabello azul claro, muy rizado, recogido en una coleta baja y ojos azul ultramarino. Su pasado no es tan traunmante como el de las demas, al principio no queria ser parte del clan pero tras una situación critica tuvo que ser parte, ella no es mala, trata de cumplir un objetivo, pero si para ello tiene que actuar mal, no le importa.

**Nombre sugerido por hayi**

**11.-Hanako Hasamura (21):** Reservada, aunque es algo atrevida, muy simpatica, cuando pelea es totalmente diferente a la actitud de siempre, ella tiene el cabello negro corto, y ojos color avellana.

**12.-Aria Hasamura (23): **Su cabello es color rojo corto, ella odia a Tenten, tiene un plan con Kira para derrocarla, por razones que explicare, ella es la mas debil del clan, aunque ella dice ser la mejor, es muy arrogante, presumida, y se confia demasiado.

Nota : Si son observadores notaran que yo subo capitulo cada martes y viernes..!

**Rage Kirihara **


	7. Retirada

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Retirada**_

**/Sigue la parte contada por Neji/**

Me levante con pereza, no se cuanto tiempo dormí, pero me imagine que tal vez unas tres horas, por que aun estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, me sonroje al máximo cuando me di cuenta, de que yo estaba en el suelo acostado, con una hermosa Tenten, encima de mi, acomodada en mi pecho, muy abrazada a mi, la volví a rodear con mis brazos, ella dormida suspiraba mi nombre, y una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su suave rostro cuando eso pasaba, me sentía tan bien, yo junto a mi amada, por momentos roge al cielo que detuviera el tiempo, por que así como estábamos nos quedáramos eternamente, volví a acariciar su larga cabellera castaña, y con mi mano derecha, pasaba mi mano por cada centímetro de su espalda, sabia bien que no debía hacer esto de nuevo, pero no me pude controlar, y lo hice, si, la volví a besar, creo que casi me da un infarto cuando ella aun dormida, me correspondió el beso, y volví a saborear la miel de sus labios, entre el beso y sueños, seguía repitiendo mi nombre, se escuchaba tan bien mi nombre cuando ella lo decía, podría estar casi seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mi que lo que yo por ella.

_**Quise probar esa miel que se esconde en tus labios**_

_**Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado**_

_**Y cuando te bese descubrí**_

_**Todo ese amor que guardabas para mí**_

Cuando no separamos, ella se volvió a acomodar dormida en mi pecho, yo la volví a abrazar, recordé lo que me dijo, su pasado, lo había decidido antes de dormirme, acabaría con sus tristezas y la haría feliz, le daría todo, le devolvería todas las alegrías y sonrisas que su padre le robo, aun no tengo mis repuestas a mis preguntas, pero si me dijo ella que tenia un clan, y esas chicas tenían exactamente el mismo chakra que ella, supongo que deben se del clan Hasamura, el clan que lidera Tenten, pero ella me dijo que habían asesinado a todo su clan en una misión?, si ellas siguen aquí, tal vez son las hijas de los difuntos integrantes Hasamura, esto de verdad esta confuso, será mejor preguntárselo cuando despierte, encontrare un momento, pero me quiero quedar así con ella para siempre, ahora que me doy cuenta ni Lee ni Gai-sensei no nos han venido a buscar, es raro viniendo de ellos, en especial de Lee, que me ha estado molestando con lo de que estoy muy preocupado por ella, y demás tonterías e insinuaciones que no me interesan recordar, seguramente seria capaz de pagar millones para encontrarme así como estoy ahora con Tenten, ahora que lo recuerdo antes de venir aquí se fue con Gai-sensei, a revisar el lugar por que habían visto algo extraño en los alrededores, tal vez si había algo y tengan problemas, tengo que ir a ver, pero no quiero que al pararme, despierte a Tenten, no se que haré, creo que será mejor que la despierte con cuidado por que si lo que le pasa a Gai y Lee es grave, necesitaremos la ayuda de mi Tenten, empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo un poco posesivo y ella "aun" **(n/a: fíjense en la palabra aun)** no es mía, pero lo será en nuestra noche de bodas o antes, por que definitivamente me casare con ella, para estar siempre a su lado. Me quedare un poco más aquí con ella.

La sigo acariciando dulcemente para que ella no se despierte y entonces vi algo, era un pequeño objeto que hacia un bultito, entre sus pechos, por debajo de la túnica, me sentía algo "pervertido" por tan siquiera mirar a ese lugar, pero la curiosidad me mato, y quise saber que era, y antes de adentrar mi mano en la túnica, note que Tenten tenía una cadena de oro, colgando por el cuello, me abrace un poco mas ella, desabroche su cadena, para mirarla mas detenidamente, no solo era una cadena tenia un relicario **(n/a: ya saben esos que traen como un dije y se abren para poner fotos)**, tenia la forma exacta de aquella flor, note que tenia un seguro en medio, se lo quite, había dos fotos, una era la que me había contado Tenten, del cumpleaños de su hermana, ella salió tal como me lo contó, lanzándole una rebanada de pastel a su hermana y ella con toda la cara embarrada, supuse de inmediato que esa foto era muy especial para Tenten, si en esos momentos la había hecho reír, entonces estaba en lo correcto, en la siguiente fotografía, había una mujer, hermosa debo admitir, su cabello era largo color negro pero algo grisáceo su peinado era algo extraño lo llevaba recogida una parte de su cabello en dos chongitos y la parte de en medio suelta, creo que esa era la madre de Tenten, no se parecen mucho, excepto tal vez un poco en el peinado, pero me extraña, por que en la foto del cumpleaños Tenten tiene el cabello suelto, por que será que decidió recogérselo?, ya no me pregunte nada mas, cerré el relicario, se lo puse de nuevo a Tenten, en ese momento me di cuenta de que antes cuando volteaba a verla por el sol salía un pequeño brillo, seguro era el relicario de oro que hacia contraste con los rayos de sol, eso quería decir que Tenten siempre había tenido ese collar, y nunca lo había visto, no era de extrañarme mucho que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes si ella acostumbra usar blusas con cuello alto, pero ahora con esa túnica si lo pude ver.

Será mejor que la despierte ahora…

**Neji:** Pero… ¿Qué? – dije sorprendido por que la marca en la frente de Tenten brillaba y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y note el mismo brillo en ellos

**/Fin de la parte contada por Neji/**

**0000**

**Hanako:** Ya les llego la hora de morir – dijo esta mientras se le lanzaba a Sakura, le aventó unos shurikens y kunais que ella esquivo fácilmente, pero Hanako cogió las armas usando unos extraños hilos de chakra (como los que usa Kankuro para controlar sus marionetas), lanzándoselas a Sakura mas rápidamente, y cuando volvían a caer, las hacia levantar de nuevo, y a Sakura ya se le estaba complicando esquivarlas con la misma facilidad que antes.

**Kakashi:** Las estoy esperando- dijo mientras se levantaba la banda ninja haciendo ver su ojo Sharingan.

**Kira:** Este es todo mío – dijo lanzándose con su katana.

**Kiara:** Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo – dijo dándole una mirada de superioridad a Naruto, mientras este comenzaba a atacarla.

Sakura aprovecho un momento en el que Hanako bajo su guardia para atacarla con golpes y patadas, pero la velocidad de Hanako, era sorprende que la esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, volvió a controlar sus armas para enterrárselas en la espalda, pero Sakura lo presintió y salto, viendo atónita las miles de armas que se enterraban en el suelo donde ella estaba parada hace pocos segundos.

**Sakura:** _Definitivamente son algo de Tenten – _pensó recordando, la habilidad de lanzar y controlar armas de su amiga, mientras, bajaba usando un poco de chakra en sus pies, para no caer brutalmente al suelo, en medio de su caída Hanako volvía a atacarla con las armas, Sakura debía aceptar que estaba acorralada, por que esquivar armas en el aire era casi imposible, sin superficies donde pudiera agarrar vuelo para tomar mas agilidad.

Mientras kakashi apenas podía adivinar los movimientos de Kira, ella era algo rápida pero no tanto, así que tenia una ventaja por lo menos, esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques de katana antes de ella los realizara, tomo la katana para acercar a Kira a el, para luego golpearla dándose cuenta de que era un clon de sombra

**Kakashi: **_No sabia que también podían hacer ese jutsu, como Naruto – _pensó el ninja copia, recalcando que era muy poco probable de que hubieran personas que también usaran esa técnica, dado a que esta solo se encontraba en el pergamino del Hokage, y que Naruto solo la obtuvo cuando lo robo, hace años, antes de convertirse en Gennin.

Miro hacia todos lados, buscando a su atacante, en su ojo sharingan pudo ver una sombra negra con gran rapidez moverse entre los árboles – _ya te encontré - _pensaba Kakashi mientras preparaba un chidori para lanzárselo.

_Tanto kakashi-sensei como Sakura-chan han comenzado su pelea, lo mejor será que yo también- _pensó mientras miraba con desafió a la que seria su oponente. Kiara, sabía bien como le había advertido su hermana mayor, ese era el chico que llevaba al zorro de las nueve colas, y que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar si no fuera por que Tenten aun no asumía su cargo.

**Naruto:** Que te me vas a quedar mirando o que? – dijo en forma desafiante, mientras estaba un poco molesto por no haber tenido algo de combate todavía.

Kiara no lo pensó más y comenzó a atacar

**0000**

Gai seguía peleando con Chi, se sorprendió ya que usaba las armas para golpear en vez de lanzar, ella era muy buena en taijutsu demasiado además de ser muy rápida, ella golpeaba a Gai y este los detenía, casi de inmediato Chi volvía a atacar, pero Gai no se dejaba y los esquivaba, por su parte gai no podía contraatacar por la velocidad de chica.

_Genial aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que quiero hacer – _pensaba Chi maliciosa

Mientras con Lee, todo se veía como negativo de fotografía, mientras veía a una joven alta de cabello rojo directamente a los ojos, había caído en el genjutsu muy rápido, no se dio cuenta, y para Yami todo eso fue demasiado fácil, estaban en una dimensión alterna en donde Yami hacia lo que era su voluntad

**Lee:** Tengo que deshacer el genjutsu – decía para si mismo lee viendo que estaba atado de pies a cabeza a una lapida de piedra- antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo al ver que muchos animales ponzoñosos (venenosos) estaban trepándose en sus piernas para morderlo, Yami solo le veía divertida pues después de todo eso era lo que mas le gustaba, torturar……

A lee le empezaban a escalar un montón de diversas arañas, horribles y peludas, para su desgracia era el animal que menos le gustaba en todo el basto mundo……..

_**Flash Back**_

_Lee entrenaba en el bosque, estaba golpeando un tronco de árbol (aun estaba en la academia debo agregar), estaba todo sudado y cansado, pero para rock lee, esa no era excusa para no entrenar y convertirse en el mejor maestro del taijutsu, aunque no tuviera idea de los genjutsus ni ninjutsus, ya era el atardecer y el seguía dado golpes y patadas._

_**Lee:**__ Si no puedo dar cien golpes entonces daré 100 vueltas a Konoha SI – decía con animo, dio otros golpes y entonces, por descuido se torció un poco la muñeca, no era nada grave pero parecía que por ese día ya nada de golpes, a si que…………._

_Una señora caminaba por las calles de Konoha, cuando SSSSSSS (ya saben el ruidito y el caminito de humo), se escucha y apenas ve a un joven de vestimenta blanca y cejas enmarcadas, no dijo nada, pensó que solo era su imaginación pero 3.542 segundos después el mismo joven volvió a pasar y…_

_**Señora: O.O**_

_Lee había concluido sus 100 vueltas a Konoha, ya estaba cansado y decidió dormir un rato en una cueva que estaba cerca del bosque, estaba muy oscura pero el ya estaba muy cansado para darse cuenta, pasaron unas 3 horas cuando………………_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**/En Suna/**_

_**Temari:**__ Kankuro, escuchaste algo?_

_Kankuro: Ya déjate de tonterías Temari, seguro fue tu imaginación, ya vente a entrenar que si no Gaara nos mata._

_**Temari:**__ hmp, creo que tienes razón_

_**/en Konoha/**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**¿?: **__no puede ser – dijo lee en susurro mientras veía como un montón de arañitas color negro bien peludas, estaban acomodadas como "sabanita" alrededor de todo su cuerpo………………_

_**Lee:**__ NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Y bueno, al día siguiente Gai que como siempre espiaba a lee cuando este entrenaba lo fue a recoger, todo desmayado y temblando………………………entones fue cuando dijo………………._

_**Gai:**__ Creo que Lee tiene aracnofovia – dijo en tonito siniestro que sonó muy bobo._

_**/Fin del Flash back/**_

**Yami:** Acaso te dan miedo las arañas bobo – dijo mientras una araña se posaba tranquilamente en su brazo- por que si es así esto terminara muy rápido – lanzaba mas arañas a lee quien estaba con los ojos cerrados rezando por que esa tortura acabara, tenia que deshacer el genjutsu fuera como fuera o se iba a desmayar……

**0000**

Kakashi preparaba su chidori para lanzárselo a Kira en cuanto ella se acercara lo suficiente, Kira se lanzo contra el con una kusarigama en la mano lista para atacar, kakashi se acerco rápidamente a ella, corrió con el chidori en la mano, pero…………….Kira detuvo el chidori con el metal del kusarigama.

_Esta usando chakra en las armas – _pensaba kakashi alejándose de ella, tomando distancia tratando de idear una técnica efectiva contra ella.

Sakura trataba de esquivar las miles de armas de Hanako en el aire cosa que no era fácil, pues estas estaban controladas por los hilos de chakra y cada vez que las esquivaba estas volvían a levantarse, siguiéndola como si de un juego sin fin se tratase.

Naruto usaba el chakra el zorro de las nueve colas pero una cosa que caracterizaba a Kiara era la habilidad de predecir cuando había peligro y cuando las técnicas del oponente eran demasiado peligrosas, era la que mejor esquivaba ataques del clan, y claro en cortos periodos de tiempo ideaba una que otra manera de vencer al enemigo sin arriesgarse por eso Maya la había elegido, ya que poseía algo de la inteligencia de la mejor estratega del clan, su hermana Kaira…………

**Naruto: **No seas cobarde, ven aquí – decía casi gritando mientras ya sus ojos estaban rojos de furia pues la supuesta "Hasamura" era muy escurridiza, cuando lanzaba el Rasengan ella lo esquivaba muy rápido, solo se la pasaba esquivando ataques y para el ninja hiperactivo esto ya le molestaba mucho.

**0000**

Lee seguía atrapado en el mundo de Yami, Gai seguía luchando sin poder atinarle un golpe a Chi, ni ella tampoco a él, Naomi seguía oculta mirando la pelea de sus primas con las bestias verdes de Konoha, aun no se creía que aquellos ninjas no hubieran muerto ya, la verdad eran poderosos, fijo su vista ante el mas joven que yacía retorciéndose en el suelo, afectado por las malévolas técnicas de tortura de Yami que siempre eran con genjutsu encerrándolos en un mundo con sus peores miedos, pero normalmente, le tomaba menos de un minuto a la victima desmayarse del miedo y Yami lo mataba- _por que razón el no ha muerto aun_- se preguntaba Naomi confundida – _será acaso que? – _miro el jutte que traía en la mano levantándolo levemente- _…………el tiene un sueño – _una lagrima solitaria resbalaba lentamente en su rostro, y es que sueños, eso era lo que la trajo a las Hasamura, un sueño, su sueño……

**0000**

Neji estaba al lado de Tenten, ya se estaba parando era hora de irse a buscar a Lee y Gai, miro a Tenten una vez mas antes de levantarse, aun seguía ella dormida, la iba a levantar, se agacho la levanto suavemente para que ella quedara sentada, de pronto dio un paso atrás al ver como la marca de flor que llevaba Tenten se iluminaba y los ojos de ella se abrían desesperadamente.

**Tenten:** LEE, GAI- SENSEI – grito levantándose, estaba sudando frió y muy alterada

**Neji:** Tranquila iremos a buscarlos – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

**Tenten:** TAMBIEN EL EQUIPO DE NARUTO – se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lago en donde empezó a caminar sobre el agua.

**Neji: 0.0** el equipo de Naruto, pero que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto para si mismo – Tenten que haces?, debemos irnos – dijo cuando vio a su amiga dirigiéndose al lago casi corriendo.

**Tenten:** Los voy a ayudar

**Neji:** Como?

**Tenten:** Tu solo confía – le regalo una sincera sonrisa, e inmediatamente empezó a hacer unos sellos con las manos muy rápidamente, pronto el lago, tenia ese signo reflejado en su agua, brillaba con gran intensidad al igual que el símbolo en la frente de Tenten, Neji se quedo atónito ese era el mismo "escenario" que había visto en su sueño, solo que el símbolo en el agua estaba solo, y en su sueño aquellas once chicas estaban paradas en cada pétalo.

**Tenten:** No puede ser – dijo con preocupación

**Neji:** Que sucede

**Tenten:** Utilice el hoshizora con Aria, y ahora solo puedo realizarlo una vez mas

**Neji:** Hoshizora?

**Tenten:** Si, es una técnica con la que puedo quitarle chakra a las miembros de mi clan

Neji solo se quedo callado y por instinto llevo su mano a su frente en donde llevaba la X del Bouke, ese símbolo en Tenten y las demás le recordaba a su propio clan y se técnica de Tenten le hizo recordar como torturaban a su padre usando casi el mismo método.

Tenten miro la postura de Neji y se lleno de tristeza.

**Tenten:** _por eso no quería decirle nada, pero lo hecho, hecho esta,,_

Neji vio como estaba Tenten, ahora la entendía un poco por que no quería contárselo pues ella también conocía las reglas sin sentido de los Hyugas.

**Neji:** Bueno y…… - dijo tomando su pose normal, y mirando con algo de curiosidad

Tenten formo una media sonrisa en sus labios- Y, la acabo de usar, no puedo usarla tres veces seguidas, por que solo cuando tome mi puesto en el clan podré usarla cuantas veces quiera, pero ahora no, apenas puedo hacerla dos veces seguidas, imposible una tercera, hay tres Hasamura con el equipo de Naruto, y dos atacando a lee y Gai, solo puedo inmovilizar a las que atacan a lee y Gai o las que atacan al equipo de Naruto, por que puedo usar la técnica una vez pero afectando al numero de Hasamuras que yo quiera, pero aquí el problema es que ambos equipos están muy lejos uno del otro, si no, podría inmovilizarlas a todas, pero me es imposible…………….

**Neji: **Creo que entonces yo iré a ayudar a lee y Gai – dijo Neji apunto de irse

**Tenten:** ESPERA!!!!!!!

**Neji:** Hai?

Neji se sonrojo un poco al ver la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba Tenten.

**Tenten:** Creo que ya no será necesario

**Neji: **por que?

**Tenten:** Lee- dijo en un suspiro mientras pensaba – _Naomi, sabia que tu eras diferente, muy diferente….pero porque haces todo esto – _pensó sin para de sonreír.

**Tenten:** Al parecer solo tendré que usar el hoshizora con Kira, Hanako y Kiara, que atacan al equipo de Naruto – dijo volviendo a hacer sus sellos

Neji solo se quedo viendo, es que acaso lee, pudo derrotarlas?...pensaba el genio

**0000**

Gai y Chi, ya estaban cansados y agotados, jadeaban y tenían muchos rasguños y tierra en la ropa y en el cuerpo, ninguno se dejaba vencer, Gai por terminar rápido y tratar de ayudar a su alumno y Chi buena ella la única razón que tenia era acabar con ellos para que Tenten volviera al clan y aceptara su poder y con eso dar mas poder a todas.

_Esta chica si es buena- _pensaba Gai, mientras jadeaba de cansancio

Lee seguía con las arañas en el cuerpo y rezaba que todo eso acabase, estaba temblando de miedo, mientras Yami solo sonreía maliciosamente.

**Yami:** Te rindes tan rápido – dijo muy sarcástica – y yo que creí que jugaríamos mas tiempo

Lee estaba en el mundo "real", con los ojos dilatados y muy abiertos, retorciéndose y temblando de miedo.

_Pensé que el era diferente, que tal vez tenia un sueño que lo mantuviera vivo pero veo que no – _apretó con fuerza su jutte – _el no es como yo…………….no se por que creí que seria así, debo dejar de hacer esto, pero tengo mis razones – _su pensar fue interrumpido por un grito

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO ME RENDIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritaba Lee a todo pulmón, mientras se erguía, con una Yami confundida al lado de el, tratando de volver a encerrar a Lee en el genjutsu sin mucho éxito, esto ya estaba saliéndose de control.

_Como? no puede ser, pero no será por mucho – _pensaba Yami haciendo muchos sellos tratando sin éxito de volver a poner a Lee bajo el control de su poderoso genjutsu, pero ya no podía, esto empezó a alterarla y se ponía muy furiosa, digo, como era posible, nadie salía de su ilusión, la razón, aparte de que la ilusión siempre se veía demasiado real, la gente no era capaz de superar su miedo.

_Que? – _Naomi seguía aun escondida

Lee parándose recuperando el control de su cuerpo: NNNNOOOO, YO DEMOSTRARE SER EL MEJOR NINJA EN TAIJUTSU, POR ESO NO ME DEJARE VENCER, YO TENGO UN SUEÑO POR EL CUAL LUCHAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yami:** Maldita sea…..- no pudo ni terminar por que Lee la estaba atacando con taijutsu, y ella que no era muy buena en ese aspecto no podía hacer nada, y sus armas no las traía por que se había confiado mucho, ya que como siempre ocurría, sus ponentes morían por su mortal genjutsu.

Gai aprovecho que Chi se distrajo para ver el combate de su hermana que logro atacarla, y para no arriesgarse, no le dejaba ningún segundo, por que temía que si ella se defendía seguramente eso no terminaría……

Naomi, mientras escondida, oyó lo que había dicho Lee y eso la reanimo un poco por que ella también tenia un sueño muy importante por el cual vivir y luchar, ese sueño la obligo a juntarse con sus primas las "Hasamuras" y atrapar a Tenten, y regresarla era el único medio para que el clan se fortaleciera considerablemente y ella pudiera realizar su sueño, así que ayudo un poco a Lee, solo utilizo un poder muy especial, uno muy parecido al hoshizora pero un poco diferente pues este hacia que su marca liberara un hilillo casi invisible de chakra que al tocar algo le podía insertar chakra y lo uso para fortalecer el chakra de Lee, aunque ni este ni las Hasamuras se dieron cuenta, bueno excepto Tenten, que podía percibir cualquier movimiento de su clan y además había sido ella la que le dio ese pequeño poder a Naomi cuando la conoció años atrás, cuando Tenten iba en la academia la vio e inmediatamente aunque no dijo nada sabia que era una Hasamura, y le dio ese poder por que sabia que Naomi era diferente a las demás aunque no sabia muy bien el por que, y Naomi desconocía que fue Tenten quien le dio ese poder.

**0000**

Tanto Sakura, Kakashi y hasta Naruto estaban perdiendo la batalla contra las cuatro Hasamuras, Sakura estaba ya cansada por esquivar tantos ataques, Kakashi igual, y Naruto se desespero demasiado y uso mucho chakra, ninguno había logrado causar daños graves a sus oponentes y ellos ya estaban muy exhaustos.

**Sakura:** _Son demasiado poderosas_

**Kakashi:** _ya estamos muy cansados hemos usado mucho chakra, solo lo desgastamos por que las subestimamos, fue un error muy grave…_

**Naruto: **_como rayos pueden ser tan rápidas_

El equipo kakashi no se iba rendir y menos cuando oyeron.

**¿?:** No puedo creer que no puedan con ellas.

**Sakura:** _Esa voz, no puede ser………….es…….es…………- _sus ojos ya estaban reteniendo lagrimas- Sasu………Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se lanzo rápidamente hacia las tres atacantes, activo su sharingan y las ataco con su chidori a lo que ellas se defendieron pero…….

**Kiara:** _Pero que es esto….._

Kira usaba otra vez su kusarigama para retener el ataque como había hecho con kakashi pero esta vez no pudo con el ataque…- _por que rayos me estoy debilitado…._

**Hanako:** _esto no es posible nos esta lastimando_

**Kiara:** CREO QUE LOS MATAREMOS LUEGO, POR AHORA NOS VAMOS – dijo y las tres chicas accedieron y desaparecieron..

**Sakura:** Sasuke nos salvaste – dijo con una sonrisa sincera acercándose a el

**Sasuke:** Si, pero eso no fue normal, sus chakras disminuían considerablemente.

**Kakashi:** Bien, pero por ahora debemos irnos, tenemos una misión.

**Naruto:** Sasuke- teme nos acompañas?

**Sasuke:** Supongo, ya que no pueden hacer nada sin mi ayuda.

**Naruto:** Si como no, ya vámonos.

**Sasuke: **Cual es su misión?

**Kakashi:** Proteger a alguien, te lo explicaremos en el camino.

**Sasuke:** esta bien – terminando de decir esto, todos se pusieron en marcha para cumplir su misión, proteger a Tenten Hasamura

**0000**

Chi y Yami también se habían retirado ya, dejando a Gai y Lee con la victoria, por esta ocasión.

**Gai:** Lee estas bien? – pregunto preocupado, después de la pelea

**Lee:** Si………….aunque sentí un chakra extraño

**Gai:** Seguro no fue nada malo si eso nos ayudo no?

**Lee:** Supongo

**Gai:** Ahora hay que buscar a Neji y Tenten

**Lee:** Hai, Gai-sensei.

**0000**

Tenten termino de hacer sus sellos, suspiro ya tranquila mientras caminaba hacia Neji y lo miraba con ternura.

**Tenten:** Ya están todos bien.

**Neji:** Tenten, ya tenemos que irnos.

**Tenten:** Hai, ya ha pasado mucho rato, será mejor reunirnos con todos.

**Neji:** Tenten……..yo……

**Tenten:** Neji, les explicare mejor todo allá, será mejor irnos – dijo con una sonrisa dulce con lo cual Neji se sonrojo, y lo mas extraño de todo (al menos para Neji) fue que al salir del lago, la ropa de Tenten cambio, ahora en vez de su cabello suelto, su símbolo en la frente y su delgada túnica, llevaba nuevamente sus chongitos, sus pantalones y su blusa de manga larga estilo chino con algunos detalles en rojo.

**0000**

**Life Goes On –Side K- **

Es el titulo de una cancion que recomiendo ahora que me acorde que era martes de subida jajaja gomene bueno asi de a las rápidas lo hago así que he aquí el capitulo.

Christti : Si te admito que yo también llore cuando escribi el capitulo anterior bueno he aquí yo otra vez con la actualización..! ^^.! El viernes ya actualizo otra vez y asi.! Y por si no leiste el mensaje que te envie ya modifique el capitulo de los nombres asi que ahora si se ve bien!

Lacus-chan: arigato tomdochi por dejarme el review jaja creo que lo necesitaba y gracias por todo has sido de las mas fieles de lectoras en serio!

Black Cronos: No te preocupes, también entiendo que a veces no tenemos tiempo de nada..jaja!bueno yo aquí subiendo otra vez espero andes de lo mejor, nos leemos.!

Baldur Prime : No eres del foro de cemzoo?! Wow creo que ya no he andado por alla, con tantas cosas que pasaron ya no lo recordaba y es que no es leído pero ahí me dices si lees mas aquí o alla para que lo suba donde puedas leerlo . Vale?!

**Hasta el Proximo Capitulo!**

**_-Rage Kirihara-_**


	8. Despues de la tormenta llega la calma

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Después de la tormenta llega la calma**_

Neji seguía a Tenten por el bosque hasta el campamento, ninguno articulo palabra en el camino, pero no era necesario, además Tenten quería aclarar todas las cosas cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, y en cuanto a Neji, el aun seguía algo pasmado por los sucesos previos, por que no podía creerse de que su Tenten, hubiera pasado por tanto sufrimiento (incluso mucho mas que el) y aun así cuando la conoció hasta ahora, ella era una persona que vive despertándose agradecida por seguir viva, que vela por la felicidad de otros, que siempre saca lo positivo de las cosas, que nunca se da por vencida, en otra palabras Tenten a pesar de su pasado perturbador, vivía como si hubiera tenido la mejor infancia de todas, y bueno el que pensaba no haber tenido ni la mitad del sufrimiento que ella, se había convertido en una persona cerrada y demasiado discreta.

(N/A: para no hacer tanto cuanto innecesario, ellos llegaron al campamento donde Lee y Gai, mas el equipo Kakashi ya se habían encontrado y los estaban esperando)

**Neji:** Ya estamos aquí. – dijo mientras detrás de el, estaba Tenten.

**Lee: 0.0**, pero que tanto hicieron? – de nuevo les daba una mirada picarona, obviamente insinuando algo.

Neji y Tenten, se miraron, puesto que no entendían nada de nada, excepto cuando vieron a Sakura, que miraba con timidez a ellos con una leve sonrisita, se vieron bien, y……………….Tenten tenia los chongitos apunto de caérsele, con varias ramitas en el, traía la ropa muy arrugaba, y tenia algo de tierra en la cara y en los brazos (ya saben por dormir en la tierra de todos modos se ensucio aunque fuera encima de Neji)……………..y Neji, traía la playera (no se como se llama lo que usa pero en fin) muy suelta, mas específicamente como si se la hubiera puesto al madra……al momento (gomen), y el cabello muy alborotado, y no solo la playera la traía así, si no que los dos se veían como si se hubieran vestido apuradamente, Neji y Tenten se dieron cuenta y llegaron a la conclusión de que……………..

**Lee:** Oigan esta bien que se quieran, pero, mientras a Gai-sensei y a mí casi nos matan unas extrañas chicas, ustedes estaban haciendo el……………………………

Antes de terminar su frase, Lee yacía en el suelo medio inconsciente y con incontables moretones en la cabeza, Neji con un semblante tranquilo bajando el brazo y Tenten aun con un puño levantado. Y con un Gai-sensei atónito con la boca abierta todo aterrorizado por su querido alumno. A un kakashi, ni enterado de lo decían, pues estaba muy entretenido leyendo su "interesante" libro, un Sasuke todo aburrido, una Sakura algo medio sorprendida y nerviosa, un Naruto con cara de pervertido, mirándolos para captar lo que dijo Lee.

Una vez que Lee se "recupero" ya todo estaba en calma, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego en unos troncos que estaban tirados (ya saben como en las pelis de campamentos), todo estaba en silencio muy incomodo hasta que alguien lo rompió.

**Neji:** Naruto que hacen aquí?.

**Naruto:** Pues…

**Kakashi:** Tsunade nos envió para protegerlos – interrumpió, suponiendo (bien) que Naruto lo soltaría toda la información de un golpe, dejando a mas de uno perplejo y a una Tenten incomoda.

**Gai:** Eso es una tontería kakashi "mi gran rival", si hasta Tsunade sabe que somos mucho mejor que ustedes, por eso nos envió a nosotros a esta misión – dijo en su pose cool.

**Kakashi:** Ya no hay misión, Tsunade-sama la cancelo- dijo ignorando los comentarios de Gai, mientras leía su libro.

**Lee:** Por que?

**Sakura:** Por que ustedes no pueden estar al descubierto, podrían atraparlos y eso no sería nada bueno.

Neji solo enmarco una ceja, como que protegerlos?, por lo que se acababa de enterar supuso que ellos estaban mintiendo y en vez de "protegerlos" querían decir "protegerla", pero no lo querían decir tal vez por que pensaran que ellos no entenderían nada o pensaran una idea errónea acerca de Tenten.

**Neji:** No mientan – dijo con su tono frió, a lo que todos se quedaron 0.0 (Lee y Gai como no sabían nada de nada y el equipo kakashi pues se sorprendieron de que el supiera) – Se que vienen a proteger a Tenten, dígannos la verdad.

**Gai:** Proteger a…

**Lee:**…Tenten – termino de decir su alumno.

**Kakashi:** Bueno Neji, si, la vinimos a proteger a ella por órdenes de la Hokage – dijo con un tono serio pero sin despegar un ojo de su libro.

**Tenten:** Entiendo el por que, pero como supo ella que esto pasaría?

**Kakashi: **La información acerca de ti y de tu clan la tiene ella, por que pasó a sus manos al asumir el titulo de Hokage, y además recibió una amenaza por así decirlo. – dijo al momento que le daba el pergamino que había recibido la Hokage días atrás

**Tenten:** Una amenaza?- al momento que tomaba el pergamino y lo miraba con curiosidad, para luego hacer un sello, y abrir el pergamino, a lo cual se escucho un puff y una mini cortinita de humo, que se disipo rápido, tomo el pergamino lo abrió y lo leyó.

**0000**

**Maya:** Las han derrotado – dejo escapar un suspiro, tenia su actitud fría y calculadora como siempre mientras estaba en una parte mas alejada del bosque sentada, con las demás a no menos seis metros de ella, a excepción de Daia, quien siempre estaba a su lado.

**Daia:** Ya veo.

**Maya:** Chi y Yami fueron muy débiles, las derrotaron esos dos tontos del equipo de mi hermana.

**Daia:** Chi, se confió demasiado en su habilidad para el taijutsu, pero resulta que se encontró con la piedra en su zapato, es una boba, pero dime como fue que Yami fue también derrotada, si ella no ha perdido ninguna batalla.

Maya solo cerro los ojos pensativa y dijo en un susurro leve – el chico al que atrapo tenía una motivación…creo que un…sueño…un deseo- movió la cabeza la cabeza disimuladamente a donde estaba Naomi quien ya había regresado y se mantenía alejada de las demás, con un semblante tranquilo.

**Daia:** Entiendo, ella lo ayudo, aun queda a Naomi, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

**Maya:** Nunca lo he dudado.

**Daia:** Pero…esta sufriendo- dijo tristemente mientras una lagrima soltaría resbalaba por su rostro- esta sufriendo, a veces pienso que no debimos obligarla.

**Maya:** Teníamos que hacerlo, era necesarios que todas estuviéramos juntas- abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba para quedar al lado de Daia- …además Daia, no olvides que tanto tu, como yo, también sufrimos- coloco su mano en su hombro, bajo la voz para nadie mas, excepto ellas escucharan- también nosotras estamos sufriendo…amiga, mía.

_**Quiero que sepas**_

_**Amiga mía**_

_**Que sufriré contigo, Llorare a tu lado**_

_**Sufriré tus heridas, sentiré tu miedo**_

_**Que tomare tu dolor, que mientras yo exista**_

_**Jamás estarás sola, esa es mi promesa para ti**_

_**Amiga mía**_

Daia se secaba las lagrimas con su mano mientras veía a Maya, ambas habían sufrido tanto, y le partía el corazón tener que involucrar a sus primas quienes también habían sufrido, igual o mas que ellas, pero, sabían que tenían que estar todas para que la maldición desapareciera y eso incluía a la mas importante Hasamura, la principal, a Tenten, ellas tres habían vivido sus momentos de felicidad juntas, y habían sufrido tanto, aunque solo fuese por un segundo creyó ver como Maya lloraba con ella, pero lo decidió dejarlo así pues ya sabia que Maya siempre hacia eso, lloraba con ella, y sentían el mismo dolor, pero tanto Maya como ella, habían cerrado sus sentimientos para poder hacer esta gran misión juntas, aunque no mostraran sus sentimientos, aun quedaba uno que ellas no pudieron ni querían perder, y ese era el de su amistad, una amistad capaz de atravesar todo y a todos.

**Daia:** Es cierto…pero…dime…cuando piensas decirle a Tenten la verdad…de la maldición…y…de ti…recuerda Maya, ella cree que estas desaparecida…o…muerta- miraba expectante a Maya, para saber como reaccionaria.

**//Flash Back// (se podría decir que es el pasado de Maya)**

_Estaba una Maya de trece años, vestida con un traje ninja negro (como el que usa ayane de dead or alive) con su cabello color plata corto hasta los hombros, con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo a través de una vitrina a su hermana menor Tenten de ocho años, con varios tubos alrededor de su cuerpecito, la verdad le rompía el alma verla así, como?, como su padre podía ser tan cruel, Maya lloraba, no podía perder a su hermanita, eso no, ya había perdido a su mama, ahora no la iba a perder también a ella, era lo único que el quedaba (ya le habían avisado que su padre estaba muerto, pero aunque estuviera vivo no cuenta para ella), observo como su hermanita abría lenta y pesadamente los ojos y luego los volvía a cerrar, aun había esperanza, no se iba a quedar sola, también en el cuarto de Tenten había una enfermera platicando con una señora, cosa que Maya no paso inadvertido y escucho cada palabra._

_**Enfermera:**__ Si, francamente creo que si, debería llevársela a su aldea, es el único pariente que tiene ahora y que la podrá acoger_

_**Señora:**__ Pero y que hay de esta niña _– _dijo señalando a Tenten_

_**Enfermera:**__ No se preocupe, esta niña no sobrevivirá. _– _Había escuchado bien? Su hermana iba a morir?_

_**Señora:**__ hhay!! Pobrecita niña _– _dijo con tono de cariño y lastima _

_**Enfermera:**__ Entonces, se hará cargo de ella?_

_**Señora:**__ Por supuesto, no podría hacer otra cosa por las hijas de mi prima Minako_

_**Enfermera:**__ Entonces pasare a su custodia a la niña……Maya Hasamura._

_Como que su hermano no iba a sobrevivir? Entonces ella ya estaba sola?, no eso no, NO, se repetía Maya en su cabeza, mientras sus lagrimas caían sin control, corriendo violentamente en sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, describir el sentimiento de tristeza que sentía era imposible, veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta al verla, que su vida fue un desastre, una maldición, una masacre, una vida llena de tragedia tras tragedia, primero perdió a su mejor amiga Daia (n/a: espiritualmente por que ella no esta muerta), después a su mama, y ahora perdía a su hermana, por que la vida era tan cruel con ella?, que demonios había hecho para merecer todo eso?._

_Pasaron dos días, el Hokage le había dicho a Maya que tenia que irse con su tía Leonor a su villa, por que era el único pariente que podía hacerse cargo de ella, Maya no quería irse, quería estar con su hermana, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez Tenten saliera del coma, le habían dicho en el hospital que podría durar semanas, meses o hasta años, pero a ella no le importaba, ella quería estar con su hermana el día en que despertara, no importa si eso le llevaba toda la vida, pero iba a quedarse, esta decida, al lado de su hermana menor, ese era su lugar, el lugar que la vida le había puesto, el lugar donde debe estar hoy y siempre._

_El Hokage se había enterado de la decisión de Maya, y el no era malo, pero tenia que hacer algo para que Maya se fuese, sabia que si ella se quedaba, eso solo le haría mas daño, la lastimaría aun mas, a las dos, no solo a ella, sabia que a Maya se le iría el alma y la voluntad si se quedaba con su hermana, y tenia que estar con alguien que la cuidara, así…dolorosamente…tenían que ser las cosas. _

_Así que el día siguiente le dio a Leonor una pócima para que se la diera a Maya mientras dormía, era una pócima somnífero extra fuerte, pero como Maya era una Hasamura, esta solo la dormiría por unas horas, así que debía irse inmediatamente en cuanto se la diera, y así fue, le dio a Maya, la pócima cuando esta dormía en el cuarto de Tenten, se la llevo en brazos, junto con su marido, partieron lo mas rápido posible el viaje de regreso a su aldea, pero no contaban con que Maya despertó apenas unos kilómetros de las puertas de Konoha._

_QUIERO VER A MI HERMANA DEJENME – gritaba Maya, al tiempo que la pareja la llevaba a rastras, al parecer la pócima también era para debilitar, y como no comía y casi ni dormía, por vigilar a Tenten, pues no tenia fuerza, de repente en una fracción de segundo la pareja estaba en el suelo muerta, Maya se volteo lentamente, pero se encontró con una Daia tirando dos katanas asustada……(de aquí, ps, ustedes ya saben que paso.)_

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

**Maya:** No lo se – fue su seca respuesta, acompañada de un par de lagrimas surcando su rostro.

**0000**

Tenten quedo estática al leer la carta, el pergamino cayo al suelo, ella seguía estática, con una expresión combinada de sorpresa y tristeza, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas sin avisar, Neji la vio, y se intento acercar a ella para abrazarla, quería consolarla, pero Gai le detuvo, no, debía de dejar que Tenten asimilara bien las cosas antes de hacer algo, no debían hacer nada precipitado, todos miraron la miraron, esperando, que dijera algo, que hiciese algo, pero…algo, y lo único que paso fue…

**Tenten:** hermana – dijo casi en susurro y con una dificultad por las lágrimas que se apoderaban de su rostro- estas…estas…viva…- al terminar de decir esto, se desmayo.

Pusieron a Tenten en una de las tiendas, la dejaron descansar mientras hablaban de los sucesos ocurridos, las peleas, y el asunto del clan.

**Gai:** Ahora explíquennos que hacen aquí.

**Kakashi:** Lo dijo bien claro Neji, vinimos a proteger a Tenten. - dijo al momento que miraba a Neji, quien mantenía su rostro sereno y frió, mirando con algo de preocupación la tienda donde habían puesto a Tenten.

**Lee:** Por que?

**Naruto:** Veras cejotas, ella tiene un clan.

**Gai:** Un clan?

**Sakura:** Si, y ella es la que debe liderarlo.

**Kakashi:** Pero si hace eso, el clan seria muy poderoso, aun mas de lo que ya es.

**Lee:** Pues yo no veo el peligro, si Tenten tiene un clan, eso es bueno, tiene familia, y una muy poderosa.

**Naruto:** El asunto es…

**Sasuke:** Supongo que su clan, no es pacifico y por eso la deben proteger, seguramente la buscan para liderar su clan y hacerse mas poderoso para obtener mas control sobre las naciones a base de violencia, me imagino, dime dobe me equivoco?

**Naruto:** Hai – dijo algo enojado por la interrupción – presumido-dijo por debajo, creyendo que Sasuke no lo escucharía pero si lo escucho y nada más levanto una ceja.

**Lee:** Entiendo, pero aun me quedan unas preguntas.

**Sakura:** Cuales?

**Lee:** Sasuke que hace aquí?

**Sakura:** Bueno Sasuke acepto venir con nosotros después de que nos salvo de tres kunoichis que nos atacaron.

**Gai:** A ustedes también los atacaron unas kunoichis.

**Kakashi:** Hai, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que ellas eran miembros del clan Hasamura.

**Gai:** Has…Hasamura.

**Lee: **Si apenas pudimos con ellas, si Tenten se une, serán aun mas poderosas?- pregunto, y recibió como respuesta, un gesto afirmativo de parte del equipo Kakashi.

Neji se mantenía alejado de la conversación, el ya sabia todo eso y hasta mas, solo miraba con preocupación a donde estaba Tenten, el trataba de entender todo lo pasado, hasta que lo resolvió, ella se sorprendió, por que según le contó ella, no supo mas de su hermana mayor después de que saliera del hospital, entonces en todos estos años Maya había estado viva, por lo que entendió del relato ellas eran muy unidas como hermanas, entonces como es que Maya no había vuelto con Tenten?, acaso, la quería ver sufrir?, si se supone eran muy unidas, como es que la había dejado sola?.

**0000**

Hanako, Kira, Kiara, Chi y Yami, aparecían frente a las vistas de todas las demás, su aspecto era miserable, las cinco estaban con uno que otra hilillo de sangre, totalmente sucias, y con algunos golpes en la cara, a lo que las demás, solo se le quedaron viendo con una expresión y una mirada que les decía "que inútiles".

**Maya:** Bien ya era hora que llegaran.- dijo como siempre imponiendo su autoridad.

**Daia:** Fallaron – se incorporo para quedar al lado de Maya, también imponiéndose como la tercera al mando (aunque segunda ahora, por que si no esta Tenten, Maya manda y ella le sigue).

**Kiara:** LA CULPA ES TUYA MAYA!!!!!

**Maya:** si eso por que?- dijo con su actitud fría sin ni siquiera mostrar interés en el asunto.

**Hanako:** POR QUE EL EQUIPO DE LA HOKAGE TENIA ADEMAS UN ESTUPIDO DEL CLAN UCHIHA!!!

**Daia:** Uchiha?

**Kira:** SI, QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE SORDA DAIA…………que rayos? – noto que después de decir el nombre de Daia un montón de agujas estaban como flotando en el aire, sostenidas por varios hilos de chakra, apuntando fijas en su cuerpo, tan cerca de ella, que unos hilillos de sangre no evitaron salir.

**Maya:** No, vuelvas a insultarla – dijo con la misma expresión fría de antes, aunque la voz se el notaba molesta- o si no tendrás que hacerme trabajar demasiado – tenia sus brazos cruzados pero asomo su mano derecha mostrándole que los hilos los sostenía ella.

**Yami:** Trabajar?

**Maya:** En efecto, pulmones, intestino grueso, intestino delgado, bazo-páncreas, corazón, riñones, vejiga, sistema cardiovascular, vesícula biliar, hígado, tantas partes por las cuales enterrar mis agujas, difícil decisión – una sonrisa llena de malicia surcaba su rostro- pero ya es suficiente- soltó los hilos y las miles de agujas que antes apuntaban a los órganos vitales de Kira desaparecieron, dejando a Kira caer de rodillas algo asustada y jadeando continuamente.

**Daia: **Después de este espectáculo, ahora si vamos a hablar.

**Chi:** Yo no se nada acerca del Uchiha ese, pero mi hermana y yo que peleábamos contra los del equipo de Tenten hubo algo extraño por que uno de esos bobos, aumento considerablemente su chakra.

**Yami: **Fue algo extraño, por que ese aumento salió hasta después de que el venciera mi genjutsu.

Naomi quien estaba también ahí, solo miro con cierta curiosidad, no iba a permitir que la descubrieran (n/a: ella no sabia nada de nada de la maldición solo lo saben Maya, Daia, y Kaira), y si la descubrieron, por kami, no quería ni imaginarse que iba ser lo que le pasaría.

**Hanako:** Bueno y aparte de eso cuando regresábamos nos dimos cuenta de que Tenten estaba con otro chico, creo que era un Hyuga, al parecer su "novio", por que estaban durmiendo muy abrazaditos, ahora que lo pienso Tenten tenia una ropa rara y parecía casi segunda piel, no tapaba nada, no se por que tengo la sensación de que ellos…………**0.0**……Maya?, donde estas? – miraba como loca de un lado para otro, pero Maya no estaba.

Daia, solo sonrió burlonamente – Veremos esto mañana, ya vámonos, recuerden nos reuniremos casi entrando a la villa de la arena.

**Todas:** Hai – y desaparecieron.

Daia fue a busca a Maya.

**Daia:** A si que ya tiene novio. – dijo ya al lado de Maya.

Maya bufo algo molesta.

**Daia:** Celosa?

**Maya:**…

**Daia:** Estoy segura de que aunque tenga novio tu hermana te seguirá recordando y queriendo como siempre. – Maya volteo bruscamente para ver a Daia que solo tenía una encantadora sonrisa, Maya solo tenia un gesto de asombro un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

**Maya:** Siempre me adivinas el pensamiento.

**Daia:** Para que son las mejores amigas.

**0000**

En el campamento ya era tarde, ya les habían dicho que irían a la villa de la arena. Todos estaban dormidos, todo era silencio, ya estaba la fogata apagada, y todo en orden, listos para irse a primera hora del amanecer.

Tenten se levanto con pereza, le dolía la cabeza, no quería pensar, solo se le quedo una conclusión y esa era que a lo mejor su hermana no había podido verla por un impedimento de su padre y que a la mejor era una de las Hasamura que había conocido antes (diré los nombres luego) las que firmaron con el nombre de Maya, o bien la obligaron a poner su nombre y firma ahí, fuera como fuera, estaba convencida, su hermana era una persona muy alegre y pacifica incapaz de dañar a los inocentes, se levanto de la cama y se fue de la tienda, sonrió cuando vio a Neji, quien se había quedado dormido vigilando afuera de su tienda, paso de largo y se fue al lago para tomar aire fresco pero nunca se imagino que ahí estaría…

**Tenten:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Tenten…pensé que estabas dormida o desmayada aun.

**Tenten:** Si que chistosito, pues no…solo vine a tomar aire fresco- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke (N/A: pero no tan al lado, una aclaración, NO ES SASUTEN!!!!!NO!!!).

**Sasuke:** Hmp.

**Tenten:** Este es un mundo libre Hyu…Uchiha!!

**Sasuke:** Hyuga?….mm…entiendo

**Tenten:** Si algo así, pero que hay de ti y…no se…Sakura?

**Sasuke:** Sakura?

**Tenten: **Si, por que no me creo que viniste a acompañar al equipo de Naruto por tu propia voluntad.

**Sasuke:** Te equ…

**Tenten:** No me equivoco Uchiha, jamás, tu viniste también por lo de mi clan.

**Sasuke:** Como es que tu…

**Tenten:** Lo se?, sencillo, se que aunque derrotaste a Orochimaru, tu sello maldito sigue ahí, además también se que los Uchiha eran algo cercanos a los Hasamura, a si que tu debes de saber del elixir de la larga vida, una pócima que tiene el líder del clan Hasamura, al asumir su cargo, el elixir como tu ya sabes aunque se llame de la "larga vida" no tiene el poder de darte mas vida, su poder es curar todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades, incluyendo quitarte el sello, supe que Orochimaru pensaba lo equivoco y también estaba tras ella…hasta que tu lo mataste, pero no regresaste a la aldea. Estoy en lo correcto?

**Sasuke: 0.0** no…

**Tenten:** jejeje, ves Uchiha, yo de tonta no tengo ni la cara.

**Sasuke:** hmp

Lo que no sabían era que dos kunoichis los estaban viendo desde lejos.

**Daia:** Vamos Maya, que no quieres conocer a tu cuñadito Hyuga?- decía mientras arrastraba a Maya por el camino.

**Maya:** suéltame!!!

**Daia: **Por kami, somos ninjas nadie nos vera.

**Maya:** Desde cuando actúas tan infantil?

**Daia:** Mira quien lo dice.

**Maya:** Daia ahí hay alguien- se soltó del agarre de Daia y se escondió entre unos arbustos de por ahí.

**Daia:** ES TENTEN!

**Maya:** shhhhhhhh – le tapo la boca Daia, haciendo señas de que debían estar en silencio.

**Daia:** Ese no es un Hyuga- dijo en susurro.

**Maya:** Si, ya lo vi, es un Uchiha.

**Daia:** Es el novio de Tenten?

**Maya:** Pues, se esta riendo con el, debe ser.

**Daia:** Pero Hanako dijo que era un Hyuga.

**Maya: **Déjala, creo que Hanako ya no diferencia bien los clanes.

**Daia:** Pero si los Hyuga se distingues por sus ojos blancos.

**Maya:** Seguro ya se quedo daltónica la pobre.

**Daia:** Creo que deberíamos dejar a los "enamoraditos" solos.

**Maya:** Daia

**Daia:** Que solo digo la verdad.

**Maya:** ahhhhh, vámonos.

Aunque no se fueron del todo continuando observando a una distancia conveniente.

**Maya:** Si, como se nota que he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos. – dijo con un aire de tristeza.

**Daia:** No te culpes, lo haces por su bien.

**Maya:** Lo se.

**00000**

**Haro!Haro!  
**Mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza es que la verdad mi agenda ha estado terriblemente apretada, y es más en este momento debería estar entregando reportes y cosas pendientes en vez de andar por aca, pero la culpa me atormentaba jajajaja.

En este capitulo recuerdo que en verdad le quise agregar unos toques de comedia..

En esta semana descubri algo impactante o mas o menos asi, si no que mi amiga Lau-chan (aquí se llama Azula Uchiha) escribimos un fanfic juntas que pronto veran y lo anunciare, me sorprendi llevo meses sin escribir absolutamente nada, antes escribia hasta en las servilletas ahora ya no, solo se escribir melancolia u.u…

Espero que no les este aburriendo este fic…tal vez le diga a alguien que lo suba por mi pero aun no lo se bien…Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!

Atte: **Rage Kirihara~**


	9. Maya, mas alla de su corazón

**Capitulo IX**

**Maya, más allá de su corazón**

**Tenten:** Entonces Sasuke, esa es la razón por la que tu no regresaste a la aldea, antes querías deshacerte del sello. – dijo ella mientras concentraba su atención en ver lo hermosa que estaba la luna esa noche, suspiro tranquilamente, ya llevaba algo de tiempo que no estaba tan tranquila, en especial con todo esto que había ocurrido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, descansar y estar tranquila, aunque su cabeza le recordaba que ya no mas, ahora tenia que encargarse de lo que debió hace mucho tiempo.

**Sasuke:** Hmp…hai – el mantenía su cabeza baja, pensaba, aquella kunoichi había descubierto sus intenciones antes de lo que el había previsto, lo debía admitir, lo sorprendió por completo, la verdad, lo que tenia pensado era robarle a Tenten, el elixir, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que no podía, mas con la demostración de capacidad, tanto mental como física del clan Hasamura, ahora lo que le quedaba era tal vez, pedírsela directamente.

**Tenten:** Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo haber oído que también has matado a Itachi – dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón tratando de recordar.

**Sasuke: 0.0**…Pero como…

**Tenten:** Te lo dije Uchiha, yo lo se todo.

**Sasuke:** Eres mas lista de lo que aparentas.

**Tenten:** HEYYY!!!!! – inflo sus mejillas y cruzo los brazos molesta por el comentario, a lo que el Uchiha solo sonrió altivamente.

**Sasuke:** Solo no esperaba que ya te hubieras enterado, por que lo mate justo antes de venir para acá. – ella volvió a poner sus manos en suelo, mientras trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en la noche.

**Sasuke:** No me malinterpretes por recordártelo pero necesito saber algo – la kunoichi le miro sorprendida, que podría querer el Uchiha, claro además del elixir.

**Sasuke:** Cual es el nombre de tu hermana? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad (n/a: recuerden yo no he puesto que el lo leyera en el pergamino ni nada, el solo sabe lo que he puesto que sabe, así que si quieren revisen)

La gota que derramo el vaso, ella tan tranquila que estaba, pero bueno, ya lo sabía tenia que pasar por todo eso al día siguiente, aunque solo una noche que se le olvidara, en la mañana los recuerdos regresarían, por que no importaba si lo llegaba a olvidar, lo máximo que había podido era un día, pero al día siguiente lo recordaba otra vez y su semblante cambiaba, y ahora ocurrió lo mismo, su cara se volvió un poco mas seria.

**Tenten:** Maya, se llama Maya Hasamura – dijo casi en susurro, como le dolía pronunciar su nombre, no por que le molestara, solo por el simple echo de que ella no estaba a su lado, eso le dolía, llamarla y que ella no estuviera, prefería solo guardarse su nombre y volverlo a escribir en su corazón cuantas veces quisiera para tratar de recordar que su hermana y su madre le habían enseñado a que ella no estaría sola nunca, pero no lo podía evitar por mas que quisiera.

**Sasuke:** Has…dicho…Maya? – sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco por la sorpresa, la kunoichi solo devolvió el gesto no sabiendo por que el Uchiha se había sorprendido tanto al saber el nombre de su hermana, pues que podría tener su nombre?

**Tenten:** Si, por que? Que tiene el nombre de mi hermana?- pregunto confundida.

**0000**

Daia ya había regresado al bosque junto con Maya, Daia que ya había pasado por tanto sufrimiento sabia todo lo que implicaba, mas aquella amistad que siempre guardo en su interior, la que nunca se marchito, le dolía y a la vez le encantaba, dolía por que ellas estaban conectadas y sufrían y reían juntas, dolía por que ambas sentían lo mismo y junto con el dolor de la otra se volvía peor, pero les gustaba por que así era una forma de demostrarse que estarían juntas, Daia quien tenia un pasado perturbador pensaba y con mucha tristeza que tal vez la persona que había sufrido mas era su gran amiga Maya, la razón, o mas bien las razones eran muchas, su hermana, su familia, y el…

Se detuvo a mirarla, ahora que se habían "enterado" que el novio de Tenten era un Uchiha, el menor, se sentía mal, muy triste, Daia solo quería que el dolor de su amiga desapareciese pero eso era algo imposible, la miraba, ahí, sentada en la rama del árbol mas alto, como siempre recostada, mirando fijamente la luna, con la mirada triste, llevándose con martirio su mano derecha para acariciar su vientre.

**Daia:** Aun piensas en el, no es así? – dijo mientras aparecía con velocidad al lado de Maya.

**Maya:** (suspiro) si, algo así – aun tenia su mano en su vientre, se sentía realmente mal, ahora solo quedaba hacer que aquel Uchiha no le hiciera daño a su hermanita, tal como su hermano mayor Itachi le había hecho a ella.

**Daia:** Tranquila Maya, algún día vas a poder tener un bebe, veras que si – abrazo lentamente a su amiga, sabia todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había ocurrido con ese hombre, con ese Uchiha, con mas específicamente, lo ocurrido entre Maya e Itachi Uchiha.

**0000**

**//Flash Back//**

_Sasuke (de pequeño) acababa de torcerse el tobillo tratando de hacer una técnica ninja que vio hacer a su hermano mayor Itachi, ahora estaba con su tobillo vendado y yendo a casa con llevado por su hermano en la espalda, cuando empezaron a caminar en dirección al barrio Uchiha, Sasuke se emociono ya que vio el cuartel de la policía de Konoha, donde trabajaba su padre, cabe decir que el era el jefe._

_**Sasuke:**__ Hermano_

_**Itachi:**__ Hai, dime Sasuke_

_Sasuke miraba el símbolo que estaba enfrente en el edificio, en donde había una estrella amarilla y dentro de esta, el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, lo miraba muy atento y embobado, como era de esperarse de un niño._

_**Sasuke:**__ Por que el símbolo de la policía tiene el del clan? – dijo mientras no separaba la miraba._

_Itachi rió quedamente su hermanito siempre era así, se emocionaba por todo cual niño era, pero casi siempre se comportaba como un adulto que obviamente no era – Eso es por que nuestro clan es el encargado de la policía de Konoha, nosotros estamos a cargo de preservar la seguridad en la aldea, es nuestro trabajo, normalmente vigilamos por nuestra cuenta, pero a veces los Hokages nos mandan misiones._

_**Sasuke:**__ wow, que sorprendente. - decía aun sin despegar la mirada del edificio en donde trabajaba su padre y su familia, y es que añoraba algún día también trabajar en ese lugar, ser como su padre y también ser como su hermano mayor._

_**Itachi:**__ Si – suspiro- pero ya es hora de irnos- emprendió su camino de regreso a casa cuando una voz lo detuvo._

_**¿?:**__ Itachi!!- dijo una voz grave de adulto mayor._

_Itachi se dio la vuelta todavía con su hermano menor en la espalda._

_**Sasuke:**__ padre – dijo el pequeño Sasuke, mirando a su padre quien salía del gran edificio de la policía de Konoha con una tablilla (de esas para poner los papeles) en las manos, que miraba serio a su hijo mayor._

_**El padre (gomen pero no se como se llama):**__ Itachi!!_

_**Itachi:**__ Hai – dijo haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras dejaba con suavidad a su hermanito en el suelo quien ya se podía parar y caminar._

_**Padre: **__Han pedido una misión de búsqueda, podrías encargarte?- decía mientras le pasaba la tablilla a Itachi quien de inmediato la examinaba._

_**Itachi:**__ No tengo tiempo- dijo quedamente, se puso de nuevo en marcha con su hermanito esta vez de la mano_

_**Padre:**__ Itachi!!, hay una gran cantidad en juego, solo por un simple reconocimiento, para luego emprender la búsqueda, realmente quieres dejar pasar una gran oportunidad como esta?- decía casi gritando a donde su hijo ni siquiera miraba y seguía caminando_

_Itachi giro su cabeza para decir un simplemente – no me interesa_

_Su padre puso una cara de total enfado y desaprobación, mientras se daba por vencido al tratar de convencer a su insolente hijo, como tantas veces había pasado lo dejo ir, pero luego ya conocería las consecuencias._

_**¿?:**__ Espera onegai!!!!! – dijo una voz femenina que a Itachi no le importo y siguió su camino hasta que… algo se puso enfrente de el, fue tan rápido, ni siquiera lo presintió, solo cuando lo vio, aquella chica que le había hablado (o eso creía el)(que era muy cierto) ahora de la nada, estaba enfrente de el._

_**Itachi:**__ Que quieres?- su cara era una muy seria y su tono de voz era de total indiferencia._

_**¿?: **__Que me ayudes!!!- de su rostro se podía ver como lagrimas se morían por escapar- escucha, solo quiero que me ayudes a buscar a alguien y ya!- una lagrima seca y solitaria se escapo de sus ojos- eso es todo lo que pido, si quieres puedo aumentar la cantidad de dinero que ofrezco por el trabajo!- su tono de voz ya era casi suplicante- onegai!, me dijeron que eres el mejor!, y eso es lo que necesito, al mejor, para poder encontrar a esa persona!, onegai! – ya tres lagrimas mas se habían unido al mini rió húmedo que iba de sus ojos hasta su mentón._

_Itachi solo la miraba, estaba mas concentrado en saber acerca de esa gran velocidad de la chica por lo de que ella quería ayuda, un momento, ayuda?, si ella se había aparecido con esa velocidad tan descomunal que ni el pudo sentir, ni siquiera anticiparlo, entonces era un gran ninja, y si era una gran ninja, por que demonios necesitaba ayuda?_

_La chica lo miraba pensativa ya sabia a que se estaba refiriendo, se puso un poco apenada y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas de su rostro con su brazo – si , la necesito, el Hokage no me permite salir de la aldea, por que no me quiere dar la orden de salir, y puesto que yo tampoco quiero salir o mas bien no puedo, por eso pedí a tu padre, el jefe de la policía que me ayudara y el me dijo que tu eras el mejor, así que dime, aceptas o no?._

_Itachi no respondió mientras hizo un ademán de irse en eso la chica nuevamente se vuelve a poner enfrente de el._

_**¿?:**__ Si es por la cantidad de dinero, puedo aumentarla- decía ya un poco desesperada, pues es que realmente era importante encontrar a esa persona, era muy importante, y aun no se creía que el Uchiha no hubiera aceptado con semejante cantidad de dinero que ella ofrecía pero si se trataba de dinero, no había ningún problema para ella, por que si la cantidad que debía pagar era inmensa no le importaba, mas importaba la de esa persona que iba a recuperar._

_**Itachi:**__ No es por el dinero, esta bien – suspiro quedamente- lo haré._

_**Padre:**__ Eso es Itachi!! Sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta, ahora déjame te explique la misión y en que consiste. – pero no pudo terminar ya que su hijo lo interrumpió._

_**Itachi:**__ Me lo explicara la clienta, si no te molesta – su padre no respondió y raramente solo accedió con la cabeza- solo un favor – su padre alzo la cabeza curioso, pues que podría pedir alguien como el?- llévate a Sasuke a casa por mi- como siempre solo fue, pero esta vez con aquella extraña chica._

_Sasuke se le quedo viendo a su hermano mientras se alejaba con aquella extraña chica, y es que desde cuando su hermano aceptaba misiones de AMBU, eso era raro, pero en fin, también se había olvidado de que había prometido ese día jugar con el, pero eso era lo de menos ya que siempre Itachi lo olvidaba o no tenia tiempo – onni-san- susurro._

_Caminaban hacia el bosque que estaba dentro de la aldea, en donde comúnmente entrenaban los Gennin, Itachi era el que la estaba guiando a ese lugar, ella solo caminaba, ya sabía a donde ese chico la quería llevar y no le molestaba por que ese seria un lugar perfecto para que nadie los escuchara, ella debía explicarle en que consistía la misión. De repente Itachi se para en un lugar en donde hay tres postes (era el que iba a ser el campo de entrenamiento para el equipo siete). Ella solo se limito a también detenerse por que ya sabía lo que ahora venia._

_**Itachi:**__ Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte – dijo con su característico tono frió._

_Ella ya sabia lo que venia, sinceramente lo esperaba y no le importo, si ella tratara de evitarlo desde un principio no hubiera aceptado ir con el, ella era obviamente mucho mas lista e inteligente que aquel arrogante Itachi Uchiha._

_**Itachi:**__ Primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo sin mas, pues esto tenia que ser rápido._

_**¿?: **__Mi nombre es Maya (N/A: Si mis queridos lectores la chica es Maya!!!!wuuiiiii .)_

_**Itachi:**__ Bien, Maya, quien es la persona a la que buscas._

_**Maya:**__ Es una chica de mi edad, o bueno, nuestra edad, por que tienes casi la misma edad que yo._

_**Itachi: **__Ve al punto._

_**Maya:**__ Su nombre es Daia._

_**Itachi:**__ De donde es su origen y donde crees que este?_

_Maya no se sorprendió en lo rápido que iba este interrogatorio, y ni si quiera le importo, era un precio insignificante que debía pagar para volver a estar con su mejor amiga. _

_**Maya:**__ Es originaria de la villa oculta de la lluvia y no se por donde estuviera._

_**Itachi:**__ Pero donde crees tu que estaría?- dijo volviendo la mirada para ver por fin con detenimiento a esa extraña chica, al verla se sorprendió, y es que , aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo de su alma admitirlo, tenia que admitirlo, esa chica, era muy hermosa, mas claramente Maya era muy hermosa, su cabello corto plateado, su cuerpo totalmente esbelto, perfecto, y bueno su habilidad ninja, vista momentos antes, la volvía aun mas perfecta, tal vez hasta mas que el._

_**Maya:**__ Supongo que me querrá ver y estaría en las afueras de Konoha y muy cerca de ellas. – dijo recordando que como Daia era su mejor amiga seguramente estaría afuera no pudiéndose acercar a ella, por que si pudiera seguro habría regresado hace mucho tiempo (n/a: Maya no sabe nada de lo que le ocurrió a Daia, hasta que se lo cuenta ya después de que se encontraran años después)._

_**Itachi:**__ Acepto la misión-dijo con su tono serio y frió sin despegar su mirada de la hermosa Maya._

_**//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//**_

**Tenten:** Contéstame Uchiha!!!!! Que rayos tiene el nombre de mi hermana? – decía desesperada pues después de las palabras de Sasuke, este se quedo totalmente callado por un buen rato, y ella ya estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y tenia ganas que si no hablaba en los próximos tres segundo, lo iba a ahorcar con una llave china, de las mil y una maneras que existían.

**Sasuke:** Espera un… - no termino de hablar por que algo en el estomago no se lo permitió, así que guardo un silencio por otro rato, haciendo que nuestra kunoichi se impacientara aun mas, así que después de ese momento en el que estaba pensando y en silencio mientras Tenten, imaginaba en su cabeza todas las maneras posibles que existían sobre como acabar dolorosamente a un enemigo, o aun mejor las maneras de cómo torturarlos para que el estúpido (según ella) Uchiha hablara, de una maldita vez – voy al baño. – dijo este.

Tenten se cayó muy al estilo anime- QUE RAYOS UCHIHA!!!!!- grito mientras agarraba al pobre Sasuke del cuello, zarandeándolo para que hablara de una vez por todas y dijera lo que tenia que decir- HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE JURO QUE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**0000**

Estaba durmiendo, muy cansado había sido su día, estaba recargado en una de las tiendas de campaña, preocupado, si pero un poco, ya se le habían pasado los nervios de momentos atrás, cuando la persona que mas amaba ahora se encontraba en peligro, habían pasado tantas cosas, demasiadas, en un solo día, ya dormía totalmente tranquilo seguro de todas la decisiones que había tomado, hasta que…

QUE RAYOS UCHIHA!!!

Ese grito, no podía equivocarse, ese grito era de su Tenten, se despertó rápidamente, ya que pensó ella estaría en peligro, se acomodo la ropa, se aseguro de que si aun no seguía dormido, y se fue a donde provenían los gritos, o el grito mas bien, se apresuro, y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

**0000**

**Tenten:** HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE JURO QUE ¡!!!!!!!!! – con su otra mano, saco su pergamino tamaño jumbo, invocando todas las armas posibles, y con una sola mano, estaba concentrada en torturar a Sasuke para que dejara de ponerla nerviosa y confundida.

**¿?: 0.0**, Tenten se puede saber por que gritas como loca y no me dejas dormir – dijo una voz fría que la kunoichi conocía mas que a su propia vida, si esa voz, como la podía olvidar, si pasaba cada día pensando en ella, y cuando era de noche la soñaba.

Tenten con una enorme gota en la cabeza: jejeejeje, Neji- soltó al Uchiha del agarre, este al caer al suelo tan violentamente se quejo, pero ellos lo ignoraron- jeje, gomen, no fue mi intención, pero tu sigue durmiendo y pues, ya no te molestaremos,

**Neji:** Lo haría, pero una vez que me despierto no me puedo volver a dormir, pero dime que hacías ahorcando a Sasuke con un montón de armas ninja ocultas entre hilos de chakra sobre su cuello – decía examinando todo el lugar viendo todo lo que Tenten había hecho (n/a: esas armas son de ella y mientras Sasuke "pensaba", ella las coloco).

**Tenten:** jeje, na…nada…Neji, como crees?- dijo riendo nerviosamente, si tan solo Neji no hubiera llegado pues ella (n/a: o sea, sean razonables no iba a cometer un acto criminal de homicidio en primer grado delante de su Neji no?), pues ella le hubiera sacado la información a Sasuke y y…un momento-Sasuke?- miro como loca hacia todos lados y- DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!.

**Neji:** Ya, tranquila, seguro se fue a dormir, ya es tarde, tu también deberías dormir, vayámonos- dijo dándole la mano para que se fueran juntos, ella accedió, pero apenas por que no paraba de hacer puchero, que si el no hubiera llegado, ella hubiera podido saber lo que quería.

**0000**

Entro al campamento algo agitado y con su respiración cortante- _casi me mata –_ pensó mientras, un poco sudado se cambio de ropa, y se metió en su bolsa de dormir que tenia adentro de su tienda, se acomodo, y cuando ya todo estuvo listo para dormir, no pudo se quedo pensativo, en lo que Tenten le había dicho, Maya, ese nombre, lo conocía, claro que lo conocía, si esa persona, la había visto mas de una vez, en donde?, en su casa, con su hermano, con su vida, por que entrar a la vida de su hermano en ese tiempo era como también meterse a la suya.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, desayunando en el gran comedor, estaba solo con su hermano, ambos en silencio, pues su hermano, se encontraba en medio de una misión de búsqueda que primero empezaba con una de investigación, en ese momento era raro que con solo ellos dos en la mesa, puesto que Sasuke hablaba mucho, preguntando y diciéndole muchas cosas a Itachi, pero en ese momento Sasuke solo le veía pues desde ese día que se encontraron con Maya, y ahora si lo pensaba bien, Itachi salía a diario temprano y regresaba muy tarde, pero siempre estaba con ¿Maya?._

_**Sasuke:**__ onni-san? _

_Itachi subió la mirada que hasta ahora había estado centrada en el plato de comida frente a el – dime Sasuke- desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared del comedor, tarde, era tarde, debía encontrarse con Maya, y sinceramente no quería llegar, tarde, se levanto de la mesa dejando el plato en la mesa, su madre lo recogería luego, camino hacia la puerta._

_**Sasuke:**__ Onni-san, vas a salir – dijo tristemente pues su hermano ya no le prestaba atención y solo se la pasaba saliendo, a donde?, pues con Maya, ya no tenia tiempo para el, bueno en realidad nunca había tenido, pero en ese entonces era diferente por que o era su padre o las misiones que lo mantenían lejos de el, pero esta vez era una chica, Maya, si, sabia de la misión pero conociendo lo hábil que era su hermano, por que no la había terminado ya?, o que pasaba con esa fase de investigación, que tanto investigaban para que su hermano no estuviera casi todo el día, eso a el le preocupaba, y a su padre le daba igual por que la chica estaba dando una muy fuerte suma de dinero y mientras Itachi hiciese lo que hiciese pero con la clienta y su misión le daba igual._

_Itachi: hai, vuelvo en la noche, tarde, me voy – dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta, ya en el patio lo esperaba una bella chica de cabellos largos(n/a: ya le había crecido el cabello desde que se conocieron) plateados que bailaban con el viento, la piel clara, pero levemente bronceada, con su usual traje negro (como lo dije igual al que usa Ayame de dead or alive)- nos vamos? – dijo Itachi con las manos en sus bolsillos y su rostro sereno pero serio como el de Maya._

_Sasuke los espiaba desde la puerta, y vio como se iban, y se quedo estático cuando vio lo que vio, acaso había visto bien, sus ojos lo estaban engañando?, en verdad lo que vio, paso?, se lo preguntaba miles de veces ya en su cuarto mientras examinaba bien la imagen de su mente de su hermano Itachi besando con pasión desenfrenada a Maya._

_**//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//**_

**Sasuke:** Así que Maya – dijo para si mismo mientras se dormía, repasando sus viejos recuerdos – la novia de mi hermano Itachi- esto estaba muy confuso la verdad no quería acordarse de la vida que había llevado pacíficamente con Itachi pero tenia que hacerlo- es también la hermana de Tenten- repaso en su mente, aquel momento en que Tenten le dijo el nombre de su hermana- no se lo debo decir- empezó a cerrar sus ojos con suavidez- eso será lo mejor, no hay que darle demasiadas respuestas en un solo día- ya se había quedado dormido.

**0000**

Naomi veía una de las tiendas del campamento de Tenten, sabia bien que acercarse así al enemigo, era literalmente, un acto suicida, pero no le importo, quería saber que había pasado con ese chico al que ayudo, traía en la mano unas hierbas medicinales, por si acaso el chico las necesitaba, se acerco sigilosa a una extraña tienda color verde fuerte, que traía un raro estampado que decía "viva la llama de la juventud", se acerco a ella, entro tan sigilosa como solo una Hasamura podía, se armo de valor y lo vio dormir, a aquel chico con ropas verdes, cabello cortado en forma de tazón, roncando, con la boca muy abierta, solo dejo las hierbas medicinales de un lado y se fue, tan sigilosa como llego.

Lee se levanto, pues el no estaba dormido, estaba bien despierto pero como sintió la presencia del enemigo fingió, para tener el elemento sorpresa pero el sorprendido fue el, al descubrir que había entrado a su cuarto una bella chica de cabellos azul claro cortos rizados con una coleta, y le había dejado, hierbas medicinales?, y aunque aun trataba de asimilar otra cosa que vio, acaso ella lo beso en la mejilla?.

**Lee:** GAI-SENSEI, LE GUSTE A UNA CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escucho en todo el campamento.

**0000**

**Daia:** Maya te encuentras bien?- dijo en el momento que entro a una pequeña cabaña, en donde tuvieron que ir por que de repente Maya se sintió muy mal, y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, fue muy repentino, entro en la caballa con un cubo de madera lleno de agua y con un trozo de tela negro, al parecer ella misma se había roto su ropa, para que le sirviera de pañuelo a Maya.

Maya tenia unas lagrimas en su rostro, no comprendía la razón por que aun lloraba por el, ya no debía llorar, si se suponía que en su corazón ya no había ningún sentimiento, a excepción el de su amistad con Daia, pero por que- tranquila estoy bien- dijo mientras se recostaba mejor.

**Daia:** Tenemos que ir con un medico ninja, y rápido Maya esto no es normal- decía con preocupación al momento que el ponía el trozo de tela en la frente, en donde también estaba la marca Hasamura, puso algo de esa agua en un vaso y se la dio.

**Maya:** Esto debe ser un efecto secundario de lo del aborto- sus lagrimas empezaron a salir mas rápidamente.

**Daia:** Lo se, pero te lo diré una vez mas, esto no es normal- dijo pues ya sabia todo lo que Maya había sufrido con Itachi, si, Maya había quedado embarazada de el y durante ese tiempo Daia era la mas feliz por que su amiga Maya lo estaba, y si ella era feliz, también ella, pero Itachi se volvía mas distante, aun mas durante el embarazo, un día que Maya accidentalmente aborto, hasta parecía feliz, por kami, como odiaban las dos a ese hombre, aunque el fuera la persona que las reencontró, no le importaba simplemente, para que ayudo a Maya para luego dejarla así?.

**Maya:** Que no, además debo vigilar que el hermano de Itachi, no le haga nada a mi hermana, si lo llegase a hacer los pagaran ambos hermanos, por el daño que nos han hecho a las tres, lo prometo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

**000**

**Haro!Haro!**

Recuerdo vagamente cuando hice este capitulo fue algo inesperado no se me ocurria nada la verdad jajaja, y lo hice por que debía actualizar pero en fin ahora ya esta aquí otra vez , había anteriormente subido 19 caps jajaja, tardaremos un poco en llegar hasta alla, hice actua porque para que sea como una disculpa, espero me sigan leyendo.

Por cierto para tener contacto conmigo ahí en profile esta lo necesario por si las dudas ¡

**Rage Kirihara ~**

_Yakuza Boss_


	10. V, de Vida y Venganza

**Capitulo X**

"**V" de vida y venganza**

_En un bosque bello, en el que era otoño, las hojas secas caían graciosamente al suelo lleno ya de estas, los árboles estaban de color café, tanto los troncos como las hojas, en el medio había un gran lago, con el agua muy clara, que podías ver los peces nadar con tan solo una leve mirada, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro la luna llena brillaba rojiza en lo alto del cielo, un pie se sumergió al lago, camino hasta el centro de este donde ya le había tapado un poco mas de su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo, se quedo ahí parada mientras frió y delicado viento de la noche movía sus largos cabellos plateados, estaba muy tranquila, sintió unas manos que le abrazaban dulcemente su abultado vientre, una respiración cortante en su blanco cuello, unos cuantos suaves besos en el, giro su cabeza para ver a aquella persona, que la abrazaba y besaba, al encontrarlo le dio un beso en los labios, un ligero y leve contacto de labios, la persona era su esposo, de repente el viento se volvió aun mas frió, la luna brillaba roja, miro hacia abajo, observo el agua que la inundaba, el agua ahora era color roja, pero no de un rojo cualquiera, si no de un rojo sangre, sintió algo extraño, se sentía muy ligera, no sentía ya el peso de su vientre, se asusto, bajo sus manos a el y lo comprobó, ya no estaba inflado, sin darse cuenta había algo flotando en el agua, justo al lado de su vientre, con sus manos lo tomo, y lo vio, era un bebe, un bebe lleno de sangre, un bebe muerto, se lo aferro fuertemente a su pecho, se lleno de lagrimas de desesperación y dolor, miro a su esposo, este le daba besos constantes en la mejilla tratando de calmarla, y también lloraba amargamente, ambos lloraban por su perdida._

NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Una canción más dulce que las lágrimas**_

_**Llévate ese calor en lugar de la tristeza**_

_**Tu, no creo que vayas a cambiar tan fácilmente**_

_**Solo en mis sueños es verdad**_

Maya despertó sudando y jadeando, aun seguía en aquella cabaña, no lo podía creer, solo se había dormido un segundo y volvía a tener ese maldito sueño, ese sueño como lo odiaba, ese sueño era la representación de su miedo, de su perdida, de su tristeza, por que era solo eso, un sueño, las cosas habían pasado diferentes pero eso no importaba, ese sueño siempre la atormentaba cada vez que podía, pero solo había una duda en ese sueño, por que maldita sea Itachi lloraba con ella, si el nunca se preocupo por nada, nunca le importo tener un hijo, por kami, hasta a ella que era de sangre fría, el tener un hijo la lleno de felicidad y muchos otros sentimientos que a pesar de ser una ninja no pudo contener.

**0000**

Tenten caminaba junto con Neji de regreso al campamento, ella aun seguía molesta, refunfuñando que Neji había llegado en mal momento, por su parte el estaba experimentando un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había tenido, uno muy extraño, por que el oír hablar a su Tenten de Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, a cada momento, le daba una molestia enorme y unas ganas de matar a ese Uchiha tan lentamente como fuera posible, se preguntaba si era eso al que muchos llamaban "celos", no pero eso no podría ser, o si?, no, claro que no, Neji Hyuga no tenia NADA que celarle a Sasuke Uchiha, NADA, era lo que nuestro genio se repetía una y otra vez.

**Tenten:** Neji, me estas escuchando?- dijo mientras agitaba su mano en su cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

**Neji:** Etto…Hai-dijo saliéndose de sus pensamientos, que implicaban el nombre del Uchiha y su amada. Estaba mas metido en lo suyo que ni le hacia el mas mínimo caso a Tenten.

_Y a este que le pasa – _pensaba la kunoichi- _ni me esta escuchando!!!, como me enoja, jo, jajaja, ya se lo que voy a hacer- _una sonrisa un tanto maléfica se torno en su rostro- _eso hará que me escuche de una buena vez…_

**Tenten:** Oie, Neji, sabes?, ayer fui a ver a tu familia, vestida de payaso

**Neji:** Ahhh, que bien

**Tenten ò.ó** –_haber intentare otra cosa- _Y después de eso fui al Ichiraku, pero en un traje súper corto negro pegado, y baile reggeton.

**Neji:** aja, que bueno.

**Tenten-** _esto esta muy difícil, a ya sé- _mira ahí esta Hinata besándose con Naruto.

**Neji:** yo tampoco

**Tenten ò.ó**-_en que demonios piensa este, ya se ahora si lo logro – _Si tu no hubieras llegado tal vez hubiera tenido mi primera vez con Sasuke- _tendré que esforzarme mas-_ por que me besaba sensual, y la forma en que me tocaba era tan…ahhh, - _todavía ese imbécil no dice nada-_y creo que lo hubiéramos hecho ahí mismo y entonces…

**Neji:** NNNAAANNNIIII????????? **0.0**

**Tenten:** . _kya, ahora ya me esta escuchando, jo, soy una genio- _ella estaba sonriendo con satisfacción, el Hyuga estaba como hecho hielo (mas todavía), estaba parado todo blanco, sin hacer nada, hasta que…

**Neji:** VOY A DESCUARTIZAR A ESE MALDITO, ¿COMO RAYOS SE ATREVIO A TAN SIQUIERA MIRARTE?, SE SUPONE QUE TU SERAS MI MUJER, Y NADIE TE DEBE DE TOCAR ANTES DE ESO Y MUCHO MENOS DESPUES, PERO HARE QUE PAGE ESE MALDITO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – **0.0**_no puede ser, grite eso, y Tenten sigue aquí- _Hyuga se sonrojo al máximo.

**Tenten: 0.0** nani???????? **0.0**

**Neji:** ……

**Tenten:** que…dijiste…Neji? – volteo para encararlo, pero, ¡ya no estaba!

Ella llego al campamento, aun seguían resonantes las palabras Neji en su cabeza, no entendía por que también se había ido después de decir lo que dijo, si no tenia nada de malo, absolutamente nada, tal vez hasta hubiera pasado algo en ese momento entre ellos- _Hyuga Neji, tu nunca cambias- _era lo que pensaba la kunoichi, iba tan serena hasta que……sintió un escalofrió, mas bien era una presencia, no era cerca, si no muy lejos de ahí, tal vez era una tontería, pero ella nunca se equivocaba cuando de presencias se trababa, cambio su semblante a uno serio y calculador, debía pensar en algo antes de que "el" se acercara.

**0000**

Daia entro al cuarto por que la había oído gritar, no lo pensó dos veces, la volvió a recostar sobre la cama, le quito el trozo de tela de la frente, lo remojo en el cubo de agua que mantenía al lado de la cama, Maya se volvió a acomodar mientras la veía - ¿has tenido de nuevo ese sueño verdad?- pregunto con algo de temor, pues ya mas de una vez había visto a su mejor amiga en esas condiciones.

-Si lo he tenido otra vez- dijo en seco, tomo la mano de su amiga, unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas coloradas por la fiebre – aun sigue tan confuso como siempre- respiro hondo y con algo de dificultad- aun no lo entiendo- su voz se oía esforzada por las lagrimas que se encontraban atoradas en su garganta.

Daia se quedo ahí, a su lado, acariciándole la mano con un gesto maternal, puso una sonrisa dulce y triste en su rostro – no te puedo decir por que Itachi llora, por que yo tampoco entiendo mucho, creo que tal vez s por que deseas que el se hubiera comportado a si por la noticia, pero no me hagas mucho caso, es solo una teoría- Maya tenia sus ojos entrecerrados, iba a dormirse nuevamente, Daia le siguió con esa sonrisa – Creo que tienes razón – fue lo ultimo que dijo Maya, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Esto esta muy mal – _pensó en lo que apuraba el paso para encontrar a las demás Hasamura debía darles algunas indicaciones que por orden de Maya debía darlas antes de que se acercaran a la villa oculta entre la arena, no paso mucho, gracias a su sorprendente velocidad logro encontrarlas, pero solo a dos de ellas, pero que hacían tan separadas, se supone que Maya dio orden de estar juntas, se acerco con agilidad y – _como lo suponía, son Kira y Aria_- sonrió con autosuficiencia- _Creo que Aria ya se recupero de la paliza que le dio Tenten._

**Aria: **Bien Kira, que piensas que debemos hacer, ya no hay alternativas, hay que deshacerse lo mas rápido posible de Tenten, si Maya logra convencerla, se unirá al clan y seremos sus servidoras de por vida.

**Kira:** Tranquila, no te desesperes, pero aun no es momento de que vayamos por Tenten.

**Aria:** A que te refieres?

**Kira:** Que antes de ir por Tenten, iremos por Maya, y antes de ella…

**Aria: **Ya te entiendo, piensas asesinar a Daia. Eso si es un buen plan.

**Kira: **Exacto, matare con mis propias manos a esa presumida, que solo se la pasa escondida detrás de Maya, vera ahora si lo que es meterse conmigo, solamente se cree por que es la tercera al mando, me las pagara de una vez por todas.

**Aria:** Si me lo preguntas, creo que antes de ir por Daia, deberíamos ir por Kaira, ella es la cuarta al mando y es bueno la mas débil de las cuatro que son leales a Tenten.

**Kira:** No, ya tengo muchísimas ganas de descuartizar a esa maldita de Daia.

**Aria:** Entonces yo me encargo de Kaira y tu de Daia.

**Kira:** Exacto.

_Así que piensa matarme, hmp, pues piensa muy mal, yo jamás estoy escondida, mucho menos atrás de mi mejor amiga, la única razón por la que me protege, es por que aun se siente culpable, pero yo, se lo que es pelear, si Maya y yo nos entrenamos juntas, codo a codo, brazo con brazo, si ese es tu plan, Kira, te recomiendo que te prepares, no te dejare que mates a nadie – _pensaba mientras se retiraba del lugar en busca de las demás, pues mas que claro estaba que no dejaría que nada de lo que habían dicho esas dos se hiciera realidad.

**0000**

Parecía que no había nada de que preocuparse, "el" no había atacado y le sorprendió "el" no hubiera muerto como lo había, presentido, quizás utilizo un jutsu capaz de hacerlo parecer muerto, esa persona no le dejaba de sorprender.

Vio la tienda en donde antes ella había estado dormida, vio que estaba entreabierta, seguramente Hyuga estaba ahí, no lo pensó y entro, y como fue su presentimiento, si, Neji estaba ahí, sonrió al verlo, lo sabia, el se estaba haciendo el dormido, no le importo, se cambio con su ropa de dormir que consistía en una blusa de tiritas pegada color durazno, unos pantalones negros holgados que los llevaba casi arrastrando (n/a: casi lo mismo que me pongo yop. XD: sigan leyendo!), se quito las horquillas del cabello dejándoselo suelto, se acostó al lado de Neji, ignorando que había dormido así horas antes de esa misma manera.

El Hyuga que mas de una vez, había abierto los ojos para espiar a Tenten mientras esta se cambiaba, sintió el color en sus mejillas cuando la chica se acostó justo muy al lado de el, con sus narices juntas, sus labios a pocos milímetros de los suyos, no lo resistió, eso era tortura para el, y si, no lo resistió, se acerco mas a ella, logro rozar sus labios y………

TE ATRAPE!!!!!!!- decía Tenten divertida, por que justo antes de que la besara, con su velocidad impresionante, logro apartarse de el.

**Neji: 0.0** por que hiciste eso? – decía en un tono que a Tenten le puso los nervios de punta, y es que Neji Hyuga le estaba hablando en un tono y una manera tan ¿sensual?, el se acerco mas a ella la tomo de la cintura y volvió a juntar sus narices como momentos antes estaban.

**Tenten:** Por que tu……- no pudo terminar ya que Neji la estaba besando, era un dulce beso, nada mal para su primer beso, y tampoco quien se lo estaba dando, pero en cabeza de la kunoichi pasó un pequeño pensamiento, el de que estaban en una tienda en la madrugada, ambos, acostados, y besándose, y que tal si eso la llevara a algo mucho mas intimo, que no era muy pronto, su pensar lo interrumpió el Hyuga quien pasaba su manos por su espalda atrayéndola mas a el, la acariciaba, el beso ya era uno lleno de pasión, uno desenfrenado, la kunoichi suspiro entre el beso, a Neji se le dibujo una sonrisa de orgullo, realmente esa mujer lo volvía loco, Tenten tenia las manos en el pecho de el, sintiéndolo, el empezó a besar su cuello, ella lo aprovecho para hundirse en el cabello suave y castaño de el, se sorprendió un poco al sentir la manos de Neji, bajando las tiritas de su blusa descubriendo su piel.

Abrió un poco los ojos mientras el Hyuga se separaba de ella lentamente, pero en la mirada se veía que quería devorarla, literalmente, realmente eso le había gustado, y mucho, saber que Neji sentía lo mismo por ella, la hacia sentir realmente bien, lo miraba con ternura.

**Tenten:** No querías? – pregunto por la separación, sintiéndose tal vez algo apenada por haberlo hecho, pero que el había de hacer, ella era de esas personas, a quienes no les gusta quedarse con una duda.

**Neji: **No es eso, ya tendremos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras la abrazaba y la apegaba a el, esa noche estaba seguro, era la mejor que había tenido, saber el pasado de la persona que mas amaba, consolarla, dormir junto con ella, besarla, descubrir los celos, y casi hacerla suya, si, en efecto era la mejor.

**0000**

Les habían dicho irían mas lento, sin explicación alguna, nadie dijo nada ni puso oposición, parada recargado en un tronco miraba hasta con ilusión a las gemelas Chi y Yami , ellas eran especiales, las personas que ella debía proteger, en especial a la pequeña Yami, pequeña aunque solo lo fuera un minuto de su hermana mayor Chi, pero pequeña al fin, aunque ella fuera todavía menor por dos años que ellas, quienes eran sus primas de sangre, debía protegerlas, por que a pesar de se menor, era mas poderosa, y por eso debía hacerlo, debía admitir algo no confiaba mucho en Chi y sus instintos de muerte, pensaba que tal vez algún día llegara a utilizar alguna de sus armas para dañar a su gemela Yami…si lo llegara a intentar, ya lo vería, la verdad no le convenía meterse con ella…

Ella protegería a Yami sobre todas las cosas, esa era su promesa…

**0000**

Despertó, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, lo supuso por la posición del sol, en fin el jutsu había surtido efecto, mas valía que funcionara, por que hasta ya había planeado lo que le haría al estúpido que se lo recomendó, estaba todo adolorido y herido, casi ni se podía mover, pero lo bueno era que estaba vivo, se salvo, no se imaginaba el destino que le hubiera deparado si no utilizaba ese jutsu, y cual era, ninguno, no tendría ningún destino, estaría muerto por kami…, sumamente débil, con muy pocas fuerzas logro levantarse, tenia que hacer algo o seguramente si iba a morir, y tenia que ser rápido, sintió una fuerza, unas presencias, pero la mas importante para el, se hallaba un tanto lejos, reunió algo del chakra que le quedaba y empezó a saltar por los árboles muy torpemente por su débil cuerpo, sabia a donde ir y con quien, tenia sus ojos negros penetrantes en la dirección a la que se dirigía, y por su mente rondaba un nombre…

_Maya_

_**Una hoja que vuela con el viento **_

_**Los sentimientos olvidados me guían **_

_**Nuevamente voy hacia ti**_

_**Un pedazo de sueño, la persona que yo amo**_

**0000**

**Kaira:** Entonces tendremos que ir mas lento- decía con tono de fastidio, estaban en un lago cercano al desierto a donde iban a partir, miraba a las miembros del clan una por una, todo estaba en orden, bueno excluyendo que las únicas que faltaban eran Daia y Maya, pero era lo de siempre, por que ellas no acostumbraban estar entre todas, siempre estaban juntas y lejos de las demás, no le tomo importancia, ya sin ganas de nada, no le gustaba definitivamente esa orden, por…, por que es ese momento no tenia nada que hacer, excepto estar viendo a la tonta de Hanako tratando de conseguir un pez para comer…, era tan fastidioso.

**Hanako:** ATRAPE UNO -, ahhhhhh, me resbalo, me resbalo ¡!!!, auxilio!!! – dijo mientras se resbalaba con una roca cubierta de moho y se caía al lago mojándose toda- gracias por ayudarme eh!!!!!, ahora no les daré de mi pez! – dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo todo un puchero, pero un kunai se llevo al pez, liberándolo del agarre de Hanako y haciendo que cayera al agua, salvo y sano.

**Kiara:** A veces creo que lo hace apropósito para molestarte hermana – decía al momento en que se acercaba.

**Hanako:** KAIRA ERES UNA MALVADA, VAS A VER…………**T.T**

**Kaira:** Es una chica tan fastidiosa, solo es un año menor que yo pero parece una niña de cuatro años, ya ni tu eres así Kiara.

**Kiara:** Tienes razón, pero déjala, ella ha de tener sus razones.

**Kaira:** Eso espero yo.

**0000**

**Daia: **Maya, el…

**Maya:** Si lo se esta cerca, me esta buscando – se incorporo en la cama puesto que ya era de día, debían de seguir el camino, le avisaría a las demás para que partieran, tenia que hacerlo ya que debía alejar a las demás del lugar, debía de hacerlo, antes de que "el" llegara, aunque le costaba decirlo, quería verlo una vez mas, quería volver a…, dios por que pensaba todas esas tonterías, no había tiempo para eso, debía apurarse si no llegaría y no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasaba. Se incorporo pero en ese momento, sus fuerzas la traicionaron, estaba débil, tanto que intento caminar y sus piernas flaquearon y la hicieron caer violentamente al frió suelo.

**Daia:** Cuidado – ayudo rápidamente a Maya a incorporarse, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero bueno que mas le quedaba, lo único que podría hacer por el momento era apoyarla en cuanto necesitara, aunque fuera reunirla con "el".

**Maya:** Ve, y dile a todas que se vayan, déjame aquí, lo esperare, a ver que es lo que quiere ahora – dijo ya recostada nuevamente en la cama de aquella cabaña, Daia no tuvo mas opción y obedeció la orden, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal, sabia que su amiga sufriría pero no le quedaba mas.

**0000**

**Hanako:** Estoy ABUURRRRIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaira: **Ya cállate!, nadie tiene la culpa de eso- _habrá algo mas fastidioso que esto- _pensaba mientras tan de mañana Hanako estaba otra vez molestándola, su hermana tenia razón a la mejor lo hacia a propósito.

Todas sumidas en pensamientos o buscando algo que hacer, se sorprenden al ver llegar tan rápido a Daia, pues no se esperaban nada hasta la tarde, aunque para ser sinceros Kaira ya lo esperaba, no por ser la mejor estratega del clan, si no por que estaba segura que si seguía hasta la tarde con Hanako, no sobreviviría.

**Daia:** Hora de irnos – busco con su mirada a todas – en donde están Chi y Yami?- pregunto pero justo en el momento en que las menciono aparecieron – y Meylara?

**Meylara:** Aquí estoy – dijo con su voz y su mirada siempre fríos y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

**Naomi:** Atacaremos otra vez? – pregunto algo temerosa pues no quería que atacaran a su Lee, puesto que ya le había tomado cariño, verlo sufrir otra vez, no le caería nada bien.

**Daia: **Algo así.

**Kira: **Como que algo así?- dijo apareciendo junto con Aria, ya recuperada.

**Daia:** Solo obedece y ya!!!!- fingió estar molesta, pues sabia que a Kira le encantaba hacerla enojar y mas cuando Maya no estaba, solo quería darle el gusto, por ahora.

**Todas:** Hai- y desaparecieron.

**0000**

Despertó con los rayos de sol iluminando la tienda de campamento en la que se encontraba, sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola, se volteo, lo vio, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue todo tan triste y tan hermoso a la vez, casi ser suya, casi ser de su Neji…

**0000**

Actualizo una vez más en esta resubida, quiero enormemente agradecer los reviews que me han llegado de mis antiguos lectores, gracias en serio, no saben cuanto significa para mí ver que aun estan por estos rumbos dejandome un lindo review

**SOLICITO SU AYUDA ONEGAI!**

Verán alguien esta **plagiando **este fic que yo hice con tanto sudor, lagrimas y cariño, que siempre estuve capitulo a capitulo escribiendolos, a pesar de mis examenes y numerosos problemas personales, www. Fotolog .com /tenten _zone (unan los espacios) me parece increible por que primero pense que tal vez era alguien que adoraba mi fic, pero cuando vi que ponia en sus post que su papa se habia llevado su libreta y le costaba "inspiracion" para el capitulo 10…..por favor en serio, me gustaria que me ayudaran a eliminar esto, por que en serio no se vale…

Atte: Rage Kirihara


	11. Tu peor error

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Tu peor error**_

Despertó con los rayos de sol iluminando la tienda de campamento en la que se encontraba, abrió sus ojos sutilmente, su vista poco a poco se aclaraba, hasta que pudo divisar todo claro, había dormido muy bien, revisaba con la mirada, para ver si todo estaba en su sitio, sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola, se volteo, lo vio, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue todo tan triste y tan hermoso a la vez, casi ser suya, casi ser de su Neji, en efecto, casi ser de él, fue algo tan inesperado y precioso, sentir que había alguien que la protegería, eso si se sentía bien, sin duda, coloco su mano en su cuello, donde aun traía ese relicario de oro, paso sus dedos por la marca, por cada línea, sintiéndola, si había algo que cada Hasamura sabía era que esos relicarios eran muy especiales para cada una, si, cada una tenía uno, con el mismo símbolo que en sus frentes, y lo que cada relicario tenia dentro, era de una imagen de la parte mas feliz de sus vidas, o hasta ahora la mas feliz, y la de ella, nuestra kunoichi experta en armas, era la del cumpleaños numero nueve de su hermana Maya, dejo sus pensamientos aun lado cuando sintió unos besos en su cuello, que hacían que unas risitas escaparan de su boca.

**Neji:** Hola – apenas y suspiro mientras se seguía ocupando de besar su cuello, mientras la kunoichi seguía entre risitas, por que eso, obviamente le causaba cosquillas. Y el no tardo en darse cuenta, y aun así siguió su tarea, bajaba levemente sus besos, besando su hombro.

**Tenten:** jajaja…Iie Neji…ya…- decía entre risas, por que eso le daba muchas cosquillas, y la verdad, no era que no le gustara, al muy contrario, le encantaba estar a si con Neji, pero tenia algo de temor, que por tener muchas cosquillas, terminara dando una risotada, que despertaría a todo el campamento, y como todos saben, cuando se oye un grito o una risa tan siquiera un poco fuerte, todo mundo iba a ir a ver (o para andar de chismosos, como quieran llamarle), y ahora que lo pensaba no era buena idea, eso, por…por que ella estaba con una blusa con las tiritas bajadas, y pues tener a Neji abrazándola, quien solo estaba con un simple pantalón, dejando ver toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, sería un espectáculo demasiado "revelador"

Se sorprendió, cuando dejo de sentir a Neji en su cuello y hombro, para encontrárselo en frente de ella – para esto si que eres rápido- dijo Tenten, por que el tenia la mirada de que se la iba a comer en ese momento – claro, por supuesto – la volvió a besar tan desenfrenadamente como la noche anterior, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la kunoichi, oyéndola suspirar, eso definitivamente lo volvía loco, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada, rozándose con el suyo…

**Lee:** NEJI, TENTEN, NO ADIVINARAN LO QUE ME SUCEDIÓ ANOCHE…**0.0**…EH? – dijo cuando entraba repentinamente a la tienda de ellos, y bueno lo que vio, lo dejo, muy…, era impredecible describir lo que sentía, tal vez, era mucha felicidad lo que sentía, por su amiga, o tal vez, felicidad por que ahora tendría un muy buen argumento con que molestar a su gran rival Neji Hyuga de por vida, por que lo que vio fue…

A Neji encima de Tenten, cabe aclarar que solo tenia un simple pantalón puesto y ya, con una mano en el muslo de su amiga y la otra enganchada a su cintura, y Tenten, estaba debajo de Neji con su simple blusa con las tiritas muy abajo, casi se le podían ver los pechos y con el cabello suelto y enredado, jadeando y con las mejillas rojas.

**Tenten:** KKYYAAA!LEE – rápidamente quito a Neji de encima, se acomodo la blusa y el cabello, la verdad, no le gustaba que el tan inocente de Lee, la viera en esa posición y con muy poca ropa, y también, tenia que hablar con el para que no dijera nada, de lo que había visto, si no, bueno, digamos que no podría soportar las miradas de pervertidos de Lee y Naruto, los consejos sobre anticonceptivos de su sensei, las platicas entre mujeres de Sakura, una que otra mirada sospechosa del Uchiha y que seguramente Kakashi-sensei estuviera dándole consejos a Neji, basado en el libro Icha, Icha Paradise, sobre la mejor manera de…(bueno ya saben) eso si que seria su muerte, arreglar todo con Lee, era lo único que podían hacer por el momento, ya que seguramente Neji, y tampoco ella, querían que todo mundo se enterara de que sucedía entre ellos, al menos no por aun.

Neji también se estaba vistiendo lo mas decentemente posible, pero la mirada de la pareja se volvió asustada, cuando vieron a Lee salir por el camper…

OIGAN TODOS – grita Lee, y todos como buenas personas, salieron a ver por que tanto escándalo (Inner Autora: yo creo que son un montón de chismosos) y salieron a acercarse a Lee para saber lo que ocurría, y bueno digamos que todos se pusieron en posición TEB (n/a: traducción: Todos En Bola) para oír la buena nueva.

**Sakura:** Lee, que sucede y además por que rayos me despiertas tan temprano! – la pelirosa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia si Lee no decía ya rápido lo que ocurría, pues, tenia que ser algo coherente por que no por nada la despertó, y eso que estaba teniendo un bonito sueño con Sasu…jejeje, digamos que solo un buen sueño.

**Lee:** NEJI Y TENTEN SON NOVIOS!

**Todos: 0.0**

**0000**

El iba a venir, lo sabía, por eso es que había mandado a Daia a alejar a todas de ese lugar, quería hablar y estar sola con él, hacia ya seis meses que no lo veía, pareciera imposible, pero ellos habían vivido juntos, desde que se casaron, más después del incidente del aborto cada quien se fue por su camino aunque aun así seguían siendo lo que eran, marido y mujer, más específicamente Maya seguía siendo la Sra. Uchiha, la esposa y mujer de Itachi Uchiha, pero ya no era lo mismo, y no es que hubieran sido unos esposos muy afectuosos pero simple y sencillamente ya no era lo mismo, aunque se trataban igual, las miradas entre ambos ya no lo eran, Itachi siempre trataba de poder ver a su esposa igual pero como sabía lo que había ocurrido no podía, y Maya estaba demasiado dolida como para dejar todo así, todavía no llegaba, lo esperaba, y aunque le doliera hasta el alma admitirlo, deseaba que llegara, lo extrañaba, quería volver a sentir su mirada, esa de unos ojos azabaches, desnudándola, deseándola…KAMI, en que rayos pensaba, se regaño a si misma por lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Se oyó un cuerpo arrastrando sus pies desde la entrada de aquella cabaña en la que seguía, ella estaba acostada en la cama, ya estaba un poco mejor, el resonar de los pies estaba haciéndose más fuerte, se iba acercando ya podía ver a una sombra negra acercarse lentamente a su cama, no hizo nada, dejo que pasara y se acercara a ella, aunque sintió algo de peligro al ver los labios de Itachi tan cerca que casi se rozaban con los suyos.

**Itachi:** Hola Maya – dijo en susurro mientras que con cada palabra sus labios rozaban levemente, le miraba con un brillo intenso de deseo en sus ojos, no se contuvo más y la beso desenfrenadamente con toda la pasión que tenia ya guardada, en ese momento no le importo que casi ni pudiera moverse bien, pero, ver a su Maya, tan indefensa y bella, como en ese momento hacían que el perdiera totalmente su juicio, y mas aun con seis meses que no se veían era mas la urgencia de hacerla suya, por su parte Maya, respondía con la misma intensidad el beso de Itachi, lo había intentado, si, había intentado odiarlo, por lo del aborto, por que en parte había sido su culpa, por no haberla tratado mejor y mostrar algo de sentimiento dejando a un lado la parte shinobi de cada uno, pero por mas que lo intento, no pudo, por que fuera como fuera, ella seguía enamorada de el.

**/Lemon o Lime (como quieran llamarle)/  
Itachi y Maya  
/Pongo la advertencia por si alguien se lo quiere saltar no hay problema/**

Le faltaba aire, y se separo de el – Itachi que haces? – dijo Maya casi en susurro con su respiración algo jadeante, por que como era posible que el llegara como si nada y la hiciera suya, digo, no es que ella no quisiera pero aun así que se creía el como para venir y tomarla, tomo un segundo para mirarlo, el estaba herido, reflexiono, ella también estaba débil, y aun así ese pedazo de…quería sexo?, ambos no estaban en condiciones para nada, mucho menos para sexo, pero a el ni siquiera le importaba.

**Itachi:** No es obvio?, haciéndote mía otra vez - volvió a besarla con intensidad, tal vez Maya tenía algo de razón al no querer por la condición física de ambos, por que lo sabía, sabia leer lo que Maya pensaba, por kami, no era culpa suya que esa mujer lo atrajera demasiado como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Maya, aunque le costase un poco moverse como quisiera, logro quitarle la sabana que la tapaba, descubriendo así el cuerpo de Maya solo cubierto con una simple bata delgada, sonrió altivamente, siempre era fácil hacerla suya, como todas las veces la lujuria lo llenaba al ver a su esposa, tan indefensa, tan bella, tan débil, le encantaba verla así.

_**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado  
y según mis latidos, no me queda mucho  
tiempo a mi favor**_

Maya respondía a sus caricias, a sus besos, a todo lo que le hacia el, inconscientemente, ya que a pesar de todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y las cosas sucedidas, aún lo amaba como a ningún otro, podía asegurar que nunca amaría a otra persona que no fuera Itachi, la razón, no la sabía, era demasiado complicada la historia de ellos dos, pero aun con todo le amaba.

_**Abrázame  
Cualquiera que sean las mentiras de esta mañana  
Es un poco tarde  
A pesar de las advertencias, el futuro no me asusta del todo  
Nada es como antes**_

Sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo desnudo, levanto la mirada, los ojos de su marido decían que deseaba devorarla en ese momento, los besos desesperados, las caricias llenas de lujuria, conforme pasaba el tiempo cambiaban, no sabia muy bien si se debía al estado físico de ambos, pero ahora los besos eran lentos, pausados, cortos intentando ser los mas alargados posibles, el daba cortos y suaves besos por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, tratando de decirle que la quería, que se arrepentía, pero mas que nada que la amaba y la deseaba, y que el simple hecho de que existiese lo provocaba.

Siempre era así cuando hacían el amor, el empezaba ansioso, desesperado, invadido desde la cabeza a los pies de lujuria, pero luego se relajaba, empezaba a tocar a Maya con toda la suavidad posible, dando besos y pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, como queriendo gravarse cada curva, cada instante, cada suspiro, cada segundo, cada gravado que tenia y guardaba ese cuerpo tan perfecto de ella, cegado por un deseo de protegerla, de demostrar cuanto la amaba, que el tenía sentimientos y esos eran solo para ella, por que sabía que no podría decírselo, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía, por culpa de ese orgullo el había perdido a su hijo, al heredero del clan, pero nada de eso importaba ya, al menos para el, por eso desde esa vez, trataba a Maya igual, solo que ella ya no a el, pero desde siempre le hacia el amor de la misma manera.

_**Ella no es un objeto  
¿Qué te cuesta llorar?  
¿Y pedirle perdón?  
¿O me vas a decir que te falta valor?  
Ella es valiente  
Y no merece un cobarde**_

Maya sentía las manos de el y su boca alrededor de su cuerpo, siempre era lo mismo, y ella no le molestaba, le gustaba, bueno mas bien no le gustaba, le encantaba, siempre se sentía bien estar así con el, era como un consuelo, sabía que el la deseaba y ella también lo deseaba a el, pero simplemente no podía perdonarlo, no podía, no sabía por que a veces le gustaba imaginarse que cuando lo hacían el también la amaba como todos los movimientos que le hacía siempre a ella, le gustaba crearse esa fantasía, la hacía sentir protegida y querida, amada.

Se volvieron uno mismo, el agarraba y entrelazaba sus manos fuertemente con las de ella, hundió su cabeza en aquellos cabellos plateados que tantos sueños le robaban y es que tenía todo el derecho de presumir a su mujer, ya que ella era como ninguna otra, suspiraba su aroma, no había instante en que no se la imaginara, donde no la viera, ella siempre aparecía en cada pensar de el de alguna u otra manera, y si era de noche y dormía, la soñaba, quería que aquel sagrado vientre que tantas veces había tocado y besado tuviera nuevamente el fruto de su amor, empezaba a tocar el cuerpo de Maya como si esta se fuera a romper como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, sus bocas ansiosas volvieron a unirse, fundiendo su unión y su amor en uno mismo.

Ella como siempre disfrutaba todo eso, se hundía en las sensaciones que tantas veces la habían invadido cuando pasaba eso, pero para ella, era como si cada vez fueran mas nuevas y bellas, recordó su primera vez con Itachi, aunque no recordaba mucho ya que ambos estaban como hipnotizados por la lujuria, el deseo, el amor, y ahora ella pensaba que el no la amaba, que la usaba, por eso cada vez que lo hacían se imaginaba que ambos se querían y se disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía, de sus cuerpos, de su existencia, de todo, pero sabia que nunca podría ser nada de lo que ella imaginaba por que en primer lugar había sido el, el que se fue, después del aborto que tuvo, ni siquiera se preocupo por ella, ni por nada, se fue, el fue el que decidió separase después de eso, no le importo pisotear sus sentimientos, a ella le dolió demasiado, y por esa razón ya nunca jamás lo vio nuevamente como esposo ahora más bien lo veía como amante, que le saciaba sus necesidades cuando era requerido, aunque lo seguía amando como mas que nadie en el mundo.

_**/Acabo el Lemon/  
Como saben es mi primer fanfic, y quisiera que me dijeran como me quedo este Lemon aunque les aseguro que el de NejiTen no será nada parecido, ONEGAI denme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias en el review!**_

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse, con todo lo ocurrido, hasta se le había olvidado a que había venido a buscar a Maya, pero no paso mucho hasta que lo recordó, ella aun seguía en la cama viéndolo, el sabía muy bien los pensamientos de su esposa hacía el, pero prefería engañarse así mismo, como deseaba volver el tiempo atrás para demostrarle lo que de verdad sentía, así el hubiera…, el hubiera no existe se repetía cada vez que lo pensaba y era muy cierto, Maya solo le miraba incrédula, ninguno de los dos hablo en ese momento, Maya se levanto enrollándose con la sabana para vestirse, ya podía caminar, y al parecer Itachi también estaba mejor, se cambiaron en la misma habitación, cosa que para ninguno era extraño o raro, pues de casados llevaban casi cuatro años, y mas lo que llevaban de novios que eran casi dos, ya no había secretos entre ellos, al menos en lo referente al cuerpo.

Y dime que has venido a hacer aquí? – hablo finalmente Maya, no es que le molestara su visita pero de todas manera lo quería saber.

**Itachi:** Es que no puedo venir a hacerle el amor a mi esposa? – respondió secamente.

**Maya:** Si puedes, pero jamás vienes solo a eso, siempre me buscas con algún propósito en especial, pero siempre acabas en olvidarte de tus razones teniendo sexo conmigo y al final me dices tu razón, Itachi ya me canse de todo esto, solo dime y vete. – no lo miraba, solo hablaba con una frialdad que era especial, especial en el sentido de que era única, por que esa se le dirigía siempre a el.

**Itachi:** Hmp, sexo?, hablas como si te hubiera violado o algo por el estilo, hicimos el amor por que tu también querías, o no me digas que no, por que me respondías con igual o mayor intensidad. – no lo demostraba pero le dolía que ella lo tratara así, sabía que era todo su culpa pero eso no impedía que le doliera o que el desagradase, desde el incidente, ella siempre era así con el, ya no era misma.

_**Este amor a tomado todo en mi  
Ella dijo adiós muchas veces antes  
Y su corazón se esta rompiendo enfrente de mi  
No tengo opción, por que no diré adiós ninguna vez mas.**_

**Maya:** Si Itachi, sexo, por que hacer el amor es cuando dos personas sienten lo mismo, y como no, pues de llama SEXO y ya! – le hastiaba que hablaran acerca de eso, nunca le gustaba, aunque no es por que le diera pena, si no por que Itachi hacia preguntas tan obvias, al menos para ella si lo eran.

**Itachi:** Por que siempre eres así conmigo?- pregunto finalmente, no hacía falta decir que sabia muy bien que ella jamás contestaría, la miro, al parecer esa pregunta si le había llegado, pero ella no la iba a responder, por…, por que ella simplemente era así, una sonrisa ligera se dibujo en su rostro, Maya era tan obstinada y orgullosa, como el, sin duda había escogido perfectamente bien a su mujer.

**Maya: **Mejor dime lo que has venido a buscar y ya! – casi lo grito, lagrimas de sus ojos azules intentaban salir, no, ella no se rebajaría a llorar en frente de el, no iba a ser una de las que pasaban en los programas de televisión que tanto odiaba, ella no iba a ser como las de ese programa de "esposas desesperadas", no, definitivamente no.

**Itachi:** Vengo por un poco del exilir por que estoy muy débil, y necesito recuperarme lo antes posible.

**Maya:** Lo sabía – dijo yéndose a buscar el elixir, por que ella al ser la segunda al mando tenía un poco guardado, por que su hermana Tenten, lo podía fabricar al heredar el puesto, y no era nada difícil crearlo para Tenten, solo tenia que insertar chakra en un mezcla especial de hierbas medicinales, pero eso sería hasta que heredara su puesto, pero eso aun no ocurría, busco en uno de los cajones de la cabaña, y lo encontró, en un frasco de cristal pequeño un liquido de color azul celeste, era el elixir.

El lo tomo y empezó sin tardar el efecto sobre el, recupero todo su chakra en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, se coloco su capa de Akatsuki, y se sentó en la mesa del pequeño comedor de la cabaña, Maya lo vio pero no le importó demasiado y sentó al frente de el trayendo algo de té.

**Maya:** Por que apareciste así? – pregunto sorbiendo un trago de té, un silencio invadió el comedor, el le miro confundido, al parecer no entendía nada de lo que ella trataba decir, hasta que ella señalo donde minutos antes el tenía heridas y su capa toda llena de polvo, sangre, y rasgada.

**Itachi:** Te refieres a esto- levanto un poco de su capa, mientras la frotaba con uno de sus dedos, tratando de limpiarla un poco – Es por tu culpa.

**Maya:** Disculpa, creo que no oí bien, dijiste MI culpa?

**Itachi:** Si es tu culpa, por que esto me lo hizo mi estúpido hermano pequeño, y es tu culpa, si tan solo tu no hubieras interferido, el estaría muerto junto con todo mi clan.

**/Flash Back/**

Dos personas caminaban tranquilamente por el barrio Uchiha, eran el tío y la tía de Sasuke, hablaban de lo que había ocurrido durante el transcurso del día, lo que había sucedido, las cosas que cada quien había echo, sobre el intelecto excelente de los hermanos Uchiha (n/a: ya saben, Itachi y Sasuke), en fin de lo cotidiano.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban uno tras otro en el barrio, al parecer provenientes de los múltiples hogares, sonidos de cuchilladas, sangre ya salpicada por algunas de las avenidas, todo muy acorde con la rojiza tarde.

**Tía:** Que fue eso?

**Tío:** Nos están ata… - no pudo terminar de decirlo, por que ya no le alcanzo la vida, en el cuerpo de el y de su esposo ahora inertes en el suelo, yacían unas agujas insertadas exactamente en lugar en donde esta el corazón.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**¿?:** Más gritos? Itachi que haces? – dijo una joven con traje y mascara de ANBU con largos cabellos plateados, mientras se dirigía a la casa principal Uchiha, en donde se encontraban los padres de el, pasaba por todo el barrio, y se asusto un poco al ver que el había matado a todos con violencia y brutalidad, por Kami si esa era su familia, como le has había matado así?, si ella los había matado con sus agujas, dando una muerte limpia y sin dolor, a pesar de que no eran nada de ella, llego hasta aquella casa, lo primero que vio fue a Itachi quien acababa de matar a sus padres, parado guardando su katana.

Tomo su posición de defensa al sentir un ser aproximándose, pero se relajo y guardo su katana cuando vio que solo era ella, hasta creyó pensar que tal vez lo habían descubierto, se tranquilizo mientras ella se acercaba a el, el ya no tenía su mascara de ANBU pero ella si.

**Itachi:** Maya, ya has terminado?- dijo con su voz fría, en el instante se empezó a acercar a ella aún más, mientras ella con suavidad se quitaba su mascara dejando ver su piel clara y sus hermosos ojos azules.

**Maya: **Hai.

**Itachi:** Alguien se acerca, pero creo que es mi hermano menor, bueno, ya solo nos falta uno por matar- desapareció.

**Maya:** ITACHI! – apenas y pudo gritar Maya, la verdad no le gustaba nada lo que Itachi quería hacer, unas lagrimas intentaban salir pero no las dejó, con su velocidad que la caracterizaba, fue tras Itachi.

Reapareció en la puerta del barrio en donde claramente podía ver a su hermano Sasuke entrando después de su entrenamiento – ahora estúpido hermano menor llego la hora- se iba a lanzar contra el, con su katana ya desenfundada, pero una mano clara y suave lo detuvo, la mano de Maya.

**Maya: **Itachi detente! – ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas, empezaban a salir delgados caminitos de agua desde su ojos hasta su mentón.

**Itachi:** Suéltame – dijo sin más, no entendía la reacción de Maya, su comportamiento era muy extraño.

**Maya:** No – seguía llorando levemente, no lo iba a permitir, eso si que no, aunque ella no era nadie para impedirlo pero de todas maneras lo iba a ser.

**Itachi:** ¿Por qué no me sueltas de una buena vez? – seguía confundido, nunca había visto a Maya así, y menos en situaciones como esa, situaciones de ninjas, y como lo decían las reglas, no debían mostrar ningún sentimiento y mucho menos llorar y ella lo estaba haciendo.

**Maya:** No dejaré que le mates.

**Itachi: **Por que? – ahora si que se estaba confundiendo ya que Maya era una ninja de la clase mas despiadada igual que el, y ahora ella no quería que el matara a alguien, de verdad era extraño ese comportamiento.

**Maya: **Es tu hermano menor, no lo puedes matar.

**Itachi:** Creo que ya comprendo, ahhhh, mi vida – se acerco a Maya para rozarle los labios con suavidad – no te hagas la santa, por que ambos sabemos que no es así- levantaba el mentón de ella, obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella dudara y le mirara con algo de temor.

**Maya:** Usa…usarás el mangekyou sharingan conmigo? – pregunto al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, como Hasamura que era, el mangekyou sharingan no le afectaba, podía salir rápido de ese genjutsu, pero de todas maneras la desviaba.

**Itachi:** Claro que no – Maya ahora si le miro, algo avergonzada por desconfiar de el, por que sabía que el jamás le haría una cosa así, pero como un ninja y asesina no podía confiar mucho en las personas – Ahora lo que me prometiste querida era que me ayudarías a asesinar a mi clan, y todo mi clan, así que todo es todo, claro a excepción de mi, al igual que matamos al tuyo, y no protestaste cuando ambos asesinamos a tu padre.

Pequeñas lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos – Lo se, pero yo no mate a mi hermana menor, ONEGAI, Itachi, ONEGAI – casi gritaba mientras seguía llorando pero ya con más desesperación. El no soportaba verla así, se suponía que iban a asesinar a todo su clan, después de haber matado el de ella, para después irse a encontrar con Daia para anunciar su boda e irse para siempre de la aldea de Konoha, pero nunca se comportó de ese modo.

**Itachi: **De acuerdo, no le matare, pero…-los ojos de Maya se dilataran al máximo- no impedirás que le torture, de acuerdo? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza – bien, me voy, nos veremos en la entrada- y desapareció.

Maya no podía evitar que lo torturara por que conocía muy bien a Itachi, si ella no le hubiera dejado ni eso, lo hubiera matado sin importarle ella, mejor lo dejo así, ya vería después lo que pasaría, pero por ahora todo se encontraba perfectamente bien.

**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**

**Maya:** Yo no iba a permitir que le mataras, hasta con mi propia vida – dio otro sorbo al té, la tensión entre los dos había aumentado, el silencio se sentía muy incomodo – pero por que te ataco de esa manera?.

**Itachi:** Maya preguntas como si no supieras, quiere venganza eso es todo- dijo secamente.

**Maya:** Venganza?.

**Itachi: **A propósito, no entiendo por que tu hermana no la quiere también- se mantenía sentado sin hacer ningún movimiento.

**Maya:** Mi hermana jamás querría venganza, hasta llegaría a jurar que al matar a todo el clan Hasamura, le dio felicidad y hasta tal vez libertad. – suspiro de tristeza, por que era eso, triste, recordarlo todo, no lo podía aún creer todo lo que había pasado y lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta donde estaba.

**Itachi:** Ese sádico de tu padre seguro causo todo, pero eso a mi no me concierne, me tengo que ir, gracias por el té y tu ayuda, se levanto levemente de la mesa, se acerco a Maya, la volvió a besar una vez mas y desapareció, quedando Maya, muy confundida y tal vez triste.

_**Mujer, esperando la llegada  
Mujer, aferrándose a la almohada  
Su poder de querer que frágil es  
y fuerte a la vez siendo mujer**_

**0000**

Neji se apresuro utilizando su velocidad increíble para ir donde Lee y cerrarle su maldita boca de una buena vez, si era cierto que el quería algo formal con la kunoichi de las armas, pero que quede recalcada la palabra "formal", es decir, no se iba a permitir que lo descubrieran si no era a través de una elegante cena o de perdida una simple reunión con los amigos, pero de ninguna manera a través del chismoso de Lee diciéndoles que los había encontrado a punto…de…bueno…ya saben.

**Sasuke:** Neji por que le tapas la boca a Lee, si nos estaba diciendo algo muy interesante- dijo con ironía ya que antes de que el le tapara, Lee había intentado decir algo y con su sharingan había logrado leerle los labios antes de que dijera todo.

Tenten llego hasta ahí corriendo y jadeaba un poco tratando de regularizar su respiración – jejeje, pues Lee no estaba diciendo NADA – mirada asesina hacia el Uchiha – todos pueden irse ya.

**Naruto:** Pero…**T.T** – comenzaba llorar como perrito para que dejaran a Lee contar lo que paso.

**Tenten:** DIJE QUE SE FUERAN – grito con una mirada maligna, torturadora, en fin que hasta a Neji se le erizo la piel.

**Sakura yéndose:** Lee me las va a pagar por haberme levantado, y a las 5:30 de la mañana, SHANARO! – decía en vos baja mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su campamento, sin notar que el ninja hiperactivo la seguía. Se detuvo – Naruto que rayos quieres y por que maldita sea me sigues?!**ò.ó**.

**Naruto:** Oye, Sakura?, no te pareció medio raro que antes de que Lee dijera lo que seguramente iba a ser una de sus burradas-babosadas, viniera de la nada Neji y le tapara la boca como si fuera algo muy importante – decía el ninja, mientras trataba de meditar tomando su mentón.

**Sakura: **Me da igual, aunque ahora que lo pienso esta todo muy raro – no lo decía pero también le causaba mucha curiosidad el asunto ese, pero como Tenten era una de sus mejores amigas, pues seguro se lo contaría tarde o temprano, si, seguramente, y Naruto, quien como siempre se iba a enterar de las cosas hasta el ultimo, tal vez por eso sentía curiosidad – pero yo no me meto en esas cosas.

**Naruto:** Vamos Sakura-chan!- decía mientras le golpeaba con el codo- YO SE QUE SI QUIERES HACERLO!

Sasuke que aun estaba dándole miradas que decían que el ya sabia todo a Neji y Tenten pudo escuchar lo que dijo Naruto al ultimo por que si que lo grito – _como que si quiere hacer que?...pero que demonios le esta diciendo el dobe a Sakura – _cambio su mirada mientras sin darse cuenta había activado el sharingan, Neji se dio cuenta de ello y pensó que tal vez cierto Uchiha estaba celoso.

**Neji:** _Así que Uchiha y Haruno, jejejeje, estas celoso? (mirada macabra) bueno pues apréndete bien esa sensación por que me encargare de que no la olvides, me la pagaras por haberte acercado tan siquiera un poco de mi mujer…etto…de mi futura mujer, si futura, jajajajajajajajajajajajaajaj ajaajajajaja._

Naruto ya había dejado en paz a Sakura quien se fue, aun adormilada a su tienda dejándolo medio inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza y medio cuerpo en la tierra, definitivamente ese dobe era molesto.

Naruto pues seguía medio inconsciente.

Sasuke estaba pensando en las mil y un frases de lo que pudo a ver dicho Naruto a Sakura, no tenía ni idea de por que rayos le importaba, pero de todas maneras como buen ninja no podía dejar pasar nada por alto, NADA (bueno al menos eso era lo que el pensaba).

Tenten se fue para de una vez arreglarse para irse a la villa de la arena y recogiendo todo.

Y Lee como Neji le tapo la boca por mucho tiempo lo asfixio y se quedo sin conocimiento tirado en el suelo.

Gai acababa de regresar ya que según el se había levantado muchisisimo mas temprano para hacer su entrenamiento matutino, para eliminar todas las impurezas que se crean mientras duermes.

Kakashi apenas y se levanto, por que estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir, pues quien no después de quedarse hasta las 3 de la mañana leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise edición platino especial con imágenes y postales de regalo, firmado por Jiraiya.

Y Neji después de que todos se fueron fue a donde Naruto seguía medio inconsciente mirándolo con cara de que tenia un plan macabro en mente!

**Neji:** Naruto, Naruto, Naruto – decía tratando de que este reaccionara.

Naruto: Quiero mi ramen – susurro, al parecer estaba dormido.

Neji le dio un golpe con chakra para que se despertara – NARUTO!- el aludido rápidamente se despertó y se paro.

**Naruto:** EEYYYYYYY POR QUE ME PEGAS…ehhh…Neji? – le miro, era raro que Neji Hyuga se acercara a alguien y menos a el, a no ser que…

Neji con mirada de satisfacción: Naruto quiero proponerte algo…

**Naruto:** ehhhh?

**Neji: **que no quisieras jugarle una pequeña broma al Uchiha? – mirada macabra

**Naruto:** Como cual? – decía con una mirada igual en la cara al parecer la idea le estaba gustando.

**Neji:** De poner a Sasuke celoso

**Naruto:** Con Sakura-chan eh?...jejeje…me parece buen plan…pero a mi ya no me gusta Sakura.

**Neji:** Baka, lo se, solo finge y ya.

Naruto un poco sonrojado y temeroso: Etto…a mi me gusta Hinata.

Neji sentía que le quería dar un buen golpe, pero se contuvo si no, echaría todo lo que pensaba hacer a la basura – si, por desgracia, mía y tuya, lo se también, pero Sasuke no lo sabe así que…

**Naruto:** Además que gano yo con esto, no puedo servirte de cómplice y no tener nada a cambio.

**Neji: **A si que no eras tan idiota como pensé, bueno que tal, una cita con mi querida prima.


	12. ¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?**_

En una casa lujosa, al parecer de un señor feudal, más precisamente la casa feudal de la princesa del país del agua, estaba en el día temprano una hermosa joven de al parecer unos 20 años, muy hermosa, con una corta cabellera abundante color casi blanca (n/a: es como Suu de Clover), con una piel clara, y un kimono blanco con pequeñas flores en rojo, que casi hacia que pareciera un fantasma o mas bien un ángel blanco, se daba aire con un abanico blanco con el estampado de un dragón, dejando solo ver sus ojos grises oscuro, estaba mirando su patio, que tenía una fuente que parecía cascada con agua cristalina cayendo graciosamente, eso era lo único que la calmaba, ver el agua correr en su ciclo tan infinito sobre esa fuente.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, sorprendiéndola un poco de su concentración, de ahí se vio a una mujer mayor de unos 38 años con el cabello arreglado en un elaborado peinado que se veía abundante y de un color negro profundo, con un kimono azul rey con unos pájaros pintados en amarillo con una expresión seria – Princesa Kasumi, me temo que le tengo malas noticias- dijo con una voz educada y seria.

-Ahhhhh, siempre hay malas noticias, pero prosigue- dijo la joven de cabellos blancos, quien era la princesa Kasumi, con su voz suave, armoniosa y con un poco de molestia, mientras su semblante seguía oculto en su abanico.

-Es acerca de los ninjas que ha pedido a Konoha-

La princesa rápidamente se guardo su abanico mostrando ver una cara molesta, fría y calculadora – Que sucedió con ellos?- dijo sin más.

-Hemos recibido un pergamino de la aldea con una notificación de la Gondaime Hokage en donde redacta una disculpa por que los ninjas que solicito no podrán venir ya surgió un problema clasificado que no nos pueden decir, pero que enviaran a otros ninjas aquí-

-YO NO QUIERO OTROS NINJAS- decía mientras que con su abanico tiro una vasija de porcelana que estaba en un estante cercano a ella, mostrando ver enfado total, se volvió la vista hacia la fuente nuevamente – esto no puede ser, ya han pasado cinco años desde que mi madre murió, dejándome una misión sucesoria de la familia, y ahora que estoy tan cerca, PASA ESTO!-

Aquella chica que le dio la noticia estaba empezando a invadir el miedo y la desesperación, nerviosa trataba de articular palabra para calmar a la princesa – Princesa Kasumi, tranquilícese, onegai, creo que esto también puede serviros para su misión-

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras seguía con aquel semblante furioso – eh, por que, explícate Hitomi por que no entiendo nada- dijo mientras ya la miraba directamente.

- El equipo que mandara la Hokage en reemplazo del que usted quería, esta compuesto por: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata –

- Y?, EXPLICATE!-

- Que hay un Hyuga en el equipo de la Hasamura líder, y tal vez esta Hyuga le conozca, además los otros dos son especialistas en rastreo, tal vez si habla con ellos, le pueda explicar la situación en Konoha, junto con la localización de la Hasamura líder, para que usted realice su misión-

- Me parece un buen plan- se quedo un tiempo en silencio asimilando lo que iba a hacer, calculando todo – dime Hitomi, cuando llegan esos ninjas? –

- Kasumi-sama, ellos llegaran a no mas del medio día, es mas ahora deben de estar a mas de mitad del camino de llegar-

-Perfecto-

**0000**

**- **¿Cuánto falta para llegar Kiba-kun?- pregunto una hermosa joven de unos 19 años con cabello largo azul, y con ojos perla, mientras ya un poco cansada de estar saltando entre árboles sin saber cuando todo eso iba a acabar.

-No me preguntes a mí, yo no se nada, mejor dile a Shino- decía este muy divertido mientras a diferencia de Shino y Hinata el disfrutaba mucho saltar entre los árboles con su fiel compañero Akamaru quien había crecido mucho en todos esos años.

Hinata dio una mirada a su compañero Shino – Tranquila Hinata-san, ya falta muy poco-

- Me pregunto por que la Hokage nos habrá dicho todo eso en su oficina antes de irnos- decía la ojiperla con algo de curiosidad y preocupación.

_**/Flash Back/**_

El equipo ocho se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, ella los había llamado de urgencia para una según muy importante misión.

**Tsunade: **Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata.

**Todos:** Hai

**Tsunade:** Les encargare una nueva misión, y es esta, tendrán que llegar al país del agua, y la princesa les dirá su misión, será mejor que no tarden demasiado, ya que después tendrán que ir a la aldea escondida entre la arena, para ayudar al equipo de Gai y Kakashi, y de paso entregar unos papeles al Kazekage.

**Shino:** Ayudar a dos equipos de jounnin? (n/a: para quien no entienda es por que ambos equipos son jounnin, los integrantes)

**Tsunade: **En efecto Shino, nos encontramos en un estado de alarma, solo tendrán que ayudar a escoltar al equipo Gai de Suna hasta Konoha, para que nada malo suceda en el camino, entendido?.

_El equipo de Kakashi y de Gai, los equipos en los que están Neji-onni-san y Naruto-kun, ojala y nada malo les este pasando, aunque a Neji no le creo posible herido o algo así, si el es muy fuerte, y a Naruto-kun… _

**Tsunade:** Hinata, Hinata – decía hasta que la aludida reacciono.

**Hinata: **eh?, decía usted Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Que si has entendido la misión.

**Hinata:** Hai – dijo un poco confundida y pensativa, ya que no se podía imaginar que Neji estuviera herido ni algo por el estilo ya que como era el prodigio de los Hyugas, era muy fuerte y de Naruto, la verdad si lo creía herido y cosas así, ya que el si no tenia cuidado en sus misiones, y ella le preocupaban ambos, pero siempre uno mas que el otro.

_**End Flash Back/**_

- No lo se en verdad, pero será mejor que solo sigamos ordenes, y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso- dijo Shino a lo que Hinata tímidamente accedió con la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

**0000**

Maya ya había salido de la cabaña, claro no sin antes llevarse el exilir, estaba ahora tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeras, había pensado tal vez seguir a Itachi, pero lo descarto, el ya le había hecho mucho daño en su vida como para ir a seguirlo, para que?, para seguir sufriendo?, no, para eso mejor se dedicaría a lo suyo, o mas bien el plan de atrapar a Tenten y obligarla a que aceptara su posición, por que sabían que si iban a ella y se lo decían no iba a aceptar, así que era mejor hacerlo por las malas, utilizando la fuerza era ya la única manera de resolver las cosas, se sentía un poco mal por haberle dicho a Daia que se fuera por que tal vez si ella hubiera estado ella no hubiera vuelto a sufrir tanto, su mejor amiga siempre hacia de muro contra todos sus males, pero que diablos pensaba, dejo que se fuera por que ella misma quería sufrir y quería ser nuevamente la mujer de Itachi, se odiaba a ella misma, se odiaba por que a pesar de todo el daño que le hacia ese hombre ella aun lo amaba y le gustaba, iba entre los árboles hasta que pudo alcanzar el desierto que empezaba ahí las vio a todas ya apunto de entrar en el.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Daia al momento que se volteaba y mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica, no sabia lo que había pasado pero ya se lo imaginaba, si siempre era igual, de alguna manera supo que iba a tardar a si que ya apunto de entrar al desierto decidió esperarla, por que para encontrar a Tenten tenían que ir todas, especialmente Maya por ser su hermana.

-_Como las odio, pero ya no vivirán por mucho tiempo, a la mejor debo dejarlas vivas para que tengan que arrodillarse ante mi, verlas humilladas es lo que deseo, no, matarlas antes de mi liderazgo será lo mas correcto, si las dejo vivas me causaran problemas, disfruten su tiempo juntas "mejores amigas", jajajaja, que tontería- _pensó al momento que vio a Aria con una mirada calculadora a lo que ella asentía, siempre había sentido repulsión por Maya y Daia por ser amigas, consideraba que ese era un sentimiento realmente innecesario que debilitaba y guiaba a la destrucción a un shinobi.

-¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo Maya?, te tardaste mucho- decía con comprensión y tal vez malicia Chi, quien ya estaba un poco impaciente por su venganza, claro ella era de las que les gusta verse como ganadora siempre y la pelea con el equipo Kakashi la dejo mal, así que mientras habían esperado a su actual líder (Maya), se preparaba y entrenaba unas nuevos movimientos, si, esta vez ella no se iba a dejar perder.  
Yami solo estaba mirando con atención el desierto, viendo e inventando otras formas de genjutsu que se podrían usar ahí, a ella tampoco le gustaba perder, esta vez atraparía a ese chico raro y lo iba a matar, cabe destacar que ambas hermanas tenían un ego impresionante. Meylara estaba callada como era su costumbre observando a las hermanas y en especial a Yami, ese era su deber.

**Hanako:** SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ PARADAS, MIRANDOSE BONITO, Y PENSANDO TONTERIAS O NOS VAMOS A IR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.

**Todas: ò.ó**

**Maya:** De acuerdo – dijo con desgano – bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, aun no atacaremos, es demasiado pronto – mientras Daia y Kaira se ponían a su lado como la tercera y cuarta la mando respectivamente.

**Aria:** que? Como que no eso es una tontería, ya los tenemos en la mira por que no los atacamos de una vez? – decía furiosa, obviamente la idea no le gustaba.

**Kaira:** Cállate, eso es lo mejor, la explicación es esta, muchas están algo heridas por el combate anterior y a demás hay que dejar de pasar un tiempo después de un ataque, si atacamos una vez que estemos recuperadas se vera demasiado predecible, sin duda lo esperaran, a sí que hay que atacar hasta después para que así tal vez bajen un poco la guardia y sea por sorpresa, de lo contrario seremos nosotras las que nos llevaremos la sorpresa.

**Meylara:** Yo estoy perfectamente de acuerdo – miro a las gemelas quienes la miraban sorprendidas de que hablara, quienes también accedían al plan.

Maya miraba a Naomi quien solo sonreía y como no si no atacar era algo que le alegraba ya que así no sufriría daño su amado, ella era tan joven aun, a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que Tenten, pero aunque no lo dijera Maya la respetaba y mucho, por…, por que Naomi se había encontrado con su hermana Tenten, y a Tenten ella le dio mucha confianza y la reconforto, tanto que la aprecio, y aun la apreciaba, y decidió pasarle parte de su poder, un poder parecido al hoshizora, pero en vez de hacer efecto en las Hasamura, Naomi tendría la posibilidad de elegir a quien dar o quitar poder, pero solo se podio a una persona a la vez no como Tenten que podía quitarle o darle a todo el clan con tan solo una vez, esa era la razón de Maya, por que Naomi había demostrado en tan solo una semana que estuvo con Tenten, que era mucho mejor hermana mayor que ella en los nueve años que intento protegerla.

**Maya:** Así que eso es lo que haremos y ya nada de quejas, a menos de que quieran que las maten ellos o si prefieren yo misma- dijo con una cara de hambre de sangre a lo que todas accedieron, incluso Kira y Aria quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de que el plan no era malo.

Y las ahora 11 Hasamuras salieron hacia el desierto cuyo destino era la villa oculta entre la arena de Suna, en donde harían su ataque claro que debían esperar algún tiempo para hacer movimiento para que no fueran predecibles, aunque tal vez no estuvieran en lo correcto ya que pensaban que los ninjas de Konoha iban a entrenar y se iban a volver más fuertes (n/a: bueno eso es lo que ellas pensaban, jeje)

**0000**

Tenten se encontraba sentada debajo de un gran árbol sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora trataba de entender muchas cosas, cuando ella estaba recogiendo las cosas para partir a la arena lo mas pronto posible, solo digamos que Lee tuvo un pequeño incidente y como estaba desmayado y Naruto golpeado, además de un pequeño incidente por parte de sus sensei al tratar de apagar la fogata y termino casi incendiando el bosque, entre otras cosas, al parecer iban a esperar un poco más antes de partir.

_No entiendo todo esto que pasa, por Kami, como han cambiado las cosas, antes era todo dolor y sufrimiento, después una vida casi normal, y ahora mis temores regresan, aunque ahora tengo a Neji a mi lado, pero decidí que el esta excluido de todo esto, esto solo me concierne a mi familia y a mi, debo ingeniar una manera de controlar este cambio que esta dando mi vida, pero tengo miedo, si, miedo, oh Maya, si estuvieras aquí conmigo todo sería más fácil, seguramente juntas tendríamos un gran plan para deshacernos de toda esta oscuridad._

_**Mucho tiempo ha pasado  
Desde que ambas jugábamos  
Recuerdo los días soleados  
Y los lluviosos en los que nos mojábamos **_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían suavemente desde sus ahora cristalizados ojos chocolate hasta su mentón, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

**Mientras en otro lado…**

Neji caminaba hacia una tienda que era en donde ahora se encontraba Naruto siendo curado por Sakura, por que aparte del golpe que la pelirosa le había dado al ninja hiperactivo este se lastimo más persiguiendo a una ardilla que se robaba sus ramens instantáneos, y aún Uzumaki no le daba a Neji lo que el quería, la respuesta a su proposición y tal vez aprovecharía que estaba Sakura para ver si ella también entraba al plan, después de todo le convenía.

**Sakura:** Naruto quédate quieto – decía la pelirosa tratando de que su compañero dejase de moverse haciendo gestos de miedo infantil mientras ya acumulaba chakra verdoso en su palma.

**Naruto:** No ¡! Sakura-chan, es que…me va a doler..T.T – lloriqueaba el ninja mientras se alejaba del chakra lentamente hasta que Sakura con una fuerza que solo entrenando con Tsunade-sama podía obtener, agarro a Naruto del cuello de su camisa y lo detuvo hasta que hubo terminada su tarea de curarlo.

**Naruto:** NOOOOOOO SAKURA-CHAN!...eh..0.0… WOW SAKURA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR MEDICO DEL MUNDO NO ME DOLIO NADA .

**Sakura:** ahhhhh, como sea, ya me voy- iba saliendo cuando Neji entro al campamento y Naruto solo se le quedo viendo inocente e ignorante como siempre.

**Naruto:** Neji que haces aquí? – dijo con un tono de quien no sabe nada y Hyuga solo frunció el ceño un poco fastidiado.

**Neji:** Ya decidiste que vas a hacer? – dijo directamente.

**Naruto:** De que?

**Neji: **Si o no, solo dime eso.

**Naruto:** De que…ahhhh, tu dices lo del plan de poner celoso a Sasuke con Sakura-chan para molestarlo, y lo de la condición de que tal vez lo haría si me dabas algo y tu dijiste que tal vez una cita con Hinata – dijo muy sonriente,

**Neji: **Aja, si eso – dijo con desgano pues le molestaba que Naruto fuera así de olvidadizo y luego siempre decía todo desde el principio, tanto que daba flojera tan siquiera verlo, aun le costaba que su prima Hinata lo amara desde que eran niños, bueno después de todo el siempre pensó que ella era rara.

**Naruto: **Pues…SI! Acepto el trato Neji – dijo muy emocionado extendiendo la mano en señal de "trato cerrado".

**Neji: **Bien, la fase uno del plan se pondrá en marcha mañana, y las otras dos partes en Suna por que ya no queda mucho tiempo para que nos vayamos del bosque.

**Naruto:** Entendido!.

**Con Tenten…**

Sintió la presencia de alguien, ese alguien era alguien peligroso, esa presencia la había sentido desde hacia mucho, pero ahora estaba tan nostálgica y sumisa que no le dio mucha importancia mucho menos cuando ese alguien estaba enfrente suyo.

**¿?:** Así que tu eres la hermana menor de Maya – dijo una voz mayor como de la misma edad que su hermana, alzo la cabeza un poco para observar unos orbes negros y un cabello del mismo color y una piel clara casi como la nieve.

**Tenten:** Itachi, que haces aquí? – pregunto volviendo a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas.

**Itachi: **Así que ya sabías que estaba aquí desde mucho antes, impresionante, ni siquiera Maya puede saber eso con tanta anterioridad- dijo el moreno al tiempo que tomaba lugar enfrente de ella recargado en otro árbol.

**Tenten:** Como sabes de mi hermana?- pregunto, ni siquiera se había percatado, ya habían sido dos veces que Itachi decía el nombre de su hermana, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado!- _que tonta-_ se dijo a si misma por tal error.

**Itachi:** Bueno es una historia larga y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de mi presencia, por que tal vez mi estúpido hermano menor trataría de matarme por que como ves no lo logro, pero solo te diré que casi te hacemos tía. – dijo simplemente.

Tenten abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tía?, se repetía en su cabeza, pero si ser tía significa que lo eres cuando tu hermana tiene un…QUE?- los ojos de la kunoichi denotaron rabia y tristeza a lo que Itachi mejor ni la miraba por que si lo hacía tal vez no seguiría vivo.

**Tenten:** Entonces mi hermana y tu? – a lo que Itachi solo accedió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de la kunoichi estaban llenos de tristeza y una extraña felicidad, por que bueno por lo menos su hermana fue feliz, ahora que sabía eso, bueno era una razón, aún no debía sacar ninguna conclusión Itachi le había dicho que hablarían después, tal vez en la platica de luego las cosas tomarían sentido, al menos Maya había encontrado felicidad en Itachi, por que por un momento había visto el rostro de Itachi cuando mencionaba el nombre de su hermana y tenia en los ojos un brillo algo especial, el mismo brillo que tenia ella cuando pensaba en Neji, y el mismo brillo que Neji tenia en los ojos cuando estaba con ella, obviamente eso significaba algo.

**Tenten:** Por lo menos mi hermana es feliz- dijo con rabia en la mirada a lo que Itachi bajo la cabeza con deje de tristeza.

**Itachi:** Ni tanto, o tal vez durante algún tiempo pero ahora no se lo que piensa de mi – dijo mirando al suelo.

**Tenten: **Pero lo fue, mientras yo estaba siempre sola, ella estaba contigo muy feliz mientras yo me estaba muriendo en Konoha, no entiendo eso – sus lagrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente pero esta vez era de rabia.

Itachi alzo la mirada: Tenten escucha, yo creo que tal vez Maya también sufría mucho, mas bien, aun sufre, pero ella no tubo miedo y busco ayuda, no pienses que la defiendo pero la verdad es esa, ella dejo el miedo atrás, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tienes mucho poder, demasiado, y no entiendo yo tampoco la razón por la que no lo usas pero se que serias aun mas fuerte si dejaras el miedo atrás, eso hasta te hace sentir libre, mira me tengo que ir pero solo piénsalo. – dijo al tiempo que desapareció.

Tenten solo se quedo ahí estática, pensando en que tal vez la nota tenia razón y si su hermana estaba con las Hasamura, si fue capaz de enamorarse de Itachi Uchiha quien era un vil asesino entonces ella tal vez seria aun peor, rápidamente olvido lo que le había dicho el antes de irse, ahora solo le interesaba saber las razones de su hermana para irse ella a ser feliz con una familia y unirse a las asesinas en vez de quedarse con su hermana menor que tanto la necesitaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Itachi le había dejado una pequeña nota tirada en donde estaba ella. Y cuando Tenten se fue no la vio. La nota decía:

_**¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?**_

**Con Sasuke…**

El seguía pensando en lo que el dobe le había dicho a Sakura, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que ni el mismo sabia por que tanto importaba, y cuando hablo con Tenten algo se le revelo, que era muchas cosas ciertas, cuando el se fue de la aldea, Sakura le había rogado que se quedara inclusive le dijo que si no se podía quedar la llevara con el, a lo que el solo le dio las gracias y se marcho dejándola inconsciente pero lo que si le dijo y hasta ahora reconocía que era verdad fue cuando le dijo que la venganza no haría feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a el y solo se iba a sentir mas solo de lo que ya estaba.  
Y fue cierto por que cuando mato a Itachi (n/a: el no sabe que aun esta vivo solo lo sabe Tenten, Maya y Daia) no sintió lo que creía que iba a sentir, la satisfacción de haber vengado la muerte de sus padres y de su clan, no, no tuvo nada de eso, simplemente no sintió nada, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Guardaba su katana que estaba algo cubierta de sangre en su funda que la tenia en la parte posterior de su extraño traje tipo samurai, mientras veía a su hermano mayor Itachi quien estaba tirado en el suelo, con algunas perforaciones y la mas grave fue hacia su corazón, y Sasuke obviamente no tuvo compasión alguna por el conocido asesino.

**Sasuke:** Con esto he vengado al clan Uchiha – dijo viendo el cadáver de su hermano.

Cuando de repente sintió unos chakras y presencias muy familiares para el, se quedo un momento mas viendo ya su realizada venganza pero no sintió nada de lo creía que iba a sentir en ese momento tan esperado que finalmente había llegado y no supo por que pero rápidamente las siguió, era como si su mente no ordenara nada y sus pies por instinto se dirigían hacia el lugar de las presencias de Kakashi, Naruto y… Sakura.

_**/End Flash Back/**_

Solo.

Era como justamente estaba, pero ahora tal vez lo que quiera encontrar era lo que estaba buscando, un sentimiento que no sabia que era pero aun así.  
Salió de la tienda buscando a Sakura para hablar con ella, para que tal vez a sí se le aclarara un poco la mente, camino hasta unos árboles hasta que se oyó un ligero crujido como de papel, miro solo mirar, y no creyó lo que vio, recogió el papel y lo leyó.

_**¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?**_

**Sasuke:** Itachi sigues vivo maldita sea?

_**/ Flash Back/**_

Se encontraba Itachi parado en un zona de entrenamiento, cerro los ojos para concentrarse y después con una mano saco unos cuantos kunais, respiro profundo, los lanzo y todos dieron en el blanco.

**Sasuke: WOW**, hermano le diste a todos, incluso hasta el mas difícil – decía su hermano pequeño animándolo como siempre por que ya era costumbre que Sasuke siempre lo siguiese a todos sus entrenamientos, y no le molestaba.

**Itachi:** Quieres intentarlo Sasuke?- pregunto el moreno de coleta cuando le daba un par de kunais a Sasuke que tenia en ese momento uno años, pero su hermanito simplemente dio unos pasos atrás.

**Itachi:** Que sucede?

**Sasuke:** Hermano me da un poco de miedo – admitió el menor con una voz de arrepentimiento por haberlo contado y pena.

**Itachi:** Sabes Sasuke el miedo a veces nos controla y eso no es bueno mucho menos para un shinobi, quieres ser un gran ninja cierto? – el menor accedió con la cabeza – entonces debemos alejar el miedo, eso no es siempre bueno, y por ejemplo cuando tengas una misión no te va a ayudar en nada, eh, mira solo piensa en esto Sasuke:

_**¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?**_

**Sasuke:** Pues tomaría los kunais que me estas dando sin el miedo a poder cortarme para luego lanzarlos y darle en el blanco como tu.

**Itachi: **Entonces hazlo.

_**/End Flash Back/**_


	13. Sentimientos

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**Sentimientos **_

Caminaba molesta entre los árboles sin sentido alguno, tenia en sus ojos chocolate lagrimas llenas de ira saliendo sin control, lo que le había dicho Itachi tenía que ser verdad, en ese momento como necesitaba los brazos de Neji o tal vez los de… no, "el" estaba en otro lugar y en cambio Neji estaba a solo unos metros, ya debía de dejar de pensar en "el" , pero ninguno de los dos estaba ahí con ella en ese preciso momento, solo caminaba tratando de despejar su mente, estaba realmente molesta llena de ira y a la vez tristeza.

- ¿ POR QUE MALDITA SEA ME DEJASTE SOLA MAYA? –

Grito al bosque en lo que por el fuerte sonido miles de aves se iban volando disparados desde la copa de los arboles, el sonido de las aves la logro tranquilizar un poco, en lo que caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar, en eso se dio cuenta, desde que habían partido a la misión eso era lo que siempre había hecho ella, llorar, pero no era su culpa, tenia muy buenas razones para llorar, y además su llanto siempre se lo había mantenido guardado, y una vez había oído a su madre decir que los sentimientos y el llanto guardado duelen mas, aunque su madre también no hacia caso a su propio consejo…

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Minako estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno aprovechando que su esposo Sadame se había ido a recoger unos cuantos papeles, ese era el día después de el primer golpe que recibió, cortaba algo de fruta, se sorprendió un poco al oír unos pasos acercándose que eran de su hija menor Tenten, rápidamente oculto el moretón que tenia con algo de crema batida, para que no se viera._

_-¿Mama te encuentras bien?- dijo la pequeña Tenten de ahora cuatro años, con una mirada clavada en el suelo, y la voz muy a duras penas saliendo de su garganta sin crear un rio de lágrimas_

_- Si, hija, no te preocupes por mi – dijo Minako mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y volvía a su tarea, Tenten no entendió su sonrisa y le dolió, sus lagrimas ya salían, su madre tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero su sonrisa dolía por que era falsa viniendo de una mujer que siempre había sido tan sincera en su vida. _

_- No llores hija mía – decía su madre limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser sincera, su hija la miro y al ver la crema batida embarrada se podía ver una pequeña coloración morada, y lloro mas, por que era en donde su padre la noche anterior la había golpeado dejándola inconciente- _

_- Madre tu si tienes ganas de llorar ¿Por qué no lloras? –_

_- ¿Por qué…eh, mira Tenten – levanto la cabeza de su hija para que esta la mirara a los ojos – tu ¿te sentirías muy mal si me vieras llorar?- pregunto a lo que Tenten asintió con su cabecita- lo ves, es por eso, hija, tu ya estas sufriendo demasiado y yo tengo que ser fuerte por ambas, además hija, algo que te ayudara cuando estés mas grande es esto que hago, sonreír alegremente aunque en tu alma estés llorando tan amargamente- abrazo a su hija tan fuerte y delicada como pudo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con aquella sonrisa falsa._

**/**_**Fin del flash back/**_

Y eso era lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo, cuando ella murió y se quedo totalmente sola, eso hizo siempre en la academia, y cuando se volvió gennin también, sonreía siempre aunque llorara en su alma, mas no todas las sonrisas que había dado eran falsas, un poco mas de la mitad habían sido reales gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos a los cuales quería mucho y apreciaba mas que nada en la vida, por que, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba.

Se quedo en el bosque sentada unos momentos mientras sonreía con nostalgia recordando todo lo que hasta ese momento había pasado, las señales que había tenido toda la vida que le decían que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar su destino, la nota en su departamento, el pergamino dejado donde la hokage, los ataques hacia ellas y a sus amigos, listo, estaba decido, destruiría a las Hasamura aun con su hermana, por que no era justo que ellas le quisiesen arrebatar lo único que ahora le quedaba.

Recordar a sus amigos y a esas dos personas que tanto sentían por ella, hizo que su humor mejorara considerablemente, ahora se concentraría en hacer felices a sus amigos por que ellos se lo merecían e iba a disfrutar con ellos este lapso de tiempo para luego irse a resolver aquello pendiente con su familia y poder volver con todos ellos y con Neji. Sonrió sinceramente y camino hacia el campamento después de todo quería saber que iba a pasar con Uchiha, pues sabia bien del plan que Neji estaba haciendo, como lo dicho, ella no era nada tonta y eso iba a hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, ver a Uchiha sufrir un poco, eso si que ayuda a cualquiera.

**0000**

En el campamento estaban Kakashi y Gai en una tienda, todo por que Kakashi jalo a Gai justo después de que llego de su entrenamiento matutino para poder hablar en secreto con el, de algo que era muy importante para todos.

- Bien Gai, lo que te diga no debe de salir de nosotros dos bajo ninguna circunstancia – dijo el ninja copia en tono enormemente sospechoso y con aires de misterio a lo que Gai asintió serio.

- Deja de rodeos Kakashi y dime ya, por que podrían los muchachos sospechar algo-

- De acuerdo, es acerca de este asunto del clan Hasamura-

- Ya me habías explicado que la líder es Tenten y todo eso Kakashi –

- No esto es mas importante –

- Entonces, habla de una buena vez-

- Es acerca de una extraña maldición que tiene-

- ¿Maldición has dicho? –

- Si, y lo he estado investigando por mucho tiempo desde que descubrí unas cuantas ruinas-

- Pero, si me dijiste que no sabias nada mas –

- Lo se, solo que hace ya mucho tiempo tuve una misión cerca de la villa oculta de la lluvia en donde por accidente termine en un lugar muy misterioso en donde habían unas cuantas ruinas llenas de escritos, por lo que determine eran acerca de clanes, o mas bien de un clan-

- ¿Y estas seguro de que es del clan Hasamura? –

- En uno de los grabados venia la palabra _samura _de una piedra ya casi borrada por completo, pero al oír el nombre de _Hasamura _supongo que ahí esta mi resultado –

- Ya veo, pero dime ¿sabes en que consiste? –

- Apenas, las ruinas estaban demasiado destruidas y borradas, solo alcance a entender que los Hasamura hicieron un pacto o algo parecido con alguien que logro hacer que ellos fueran los asesinos que eran y tal vez…serán-

- ¿Crees que Tenten sepa de esto?

- Lo dudo, pero preguntarle si no sabe, seria algo mas que inadecuado, entonces lo sabría y sus emociones que deduzco deben estar a flor de piel, por el desmayo al simplemente leer el nombre de su hermana, no me imagino que pasara después si le decimos y ella no sabe, y aunque lo supiera dudo que conozca todos los detalles a fondo-

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? –

- Esperaremos el momento indicado para dar la información a los muchachos, no hay que precipitarnos en nada, ya que podría causarnos problemas, hay que estar muy atentos a lo que viene, tal vez podremos sacarle la información a los enemigos si tomamos a uno de ellos como rehén, pero dadas la condiciones en las que estamos, con nosotros apenas y podemos estar a su nivel es algo que esta demasiado dudoso-

-Pero que hay de Tenten, ella se supone que es la líder, y ella seguro es la mas fuerte – dijo Gai sensei en lo los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimitas de la emoción – y además ella esta de nuestro lado, entonces con ella tenemos esa oportunidad-

- No, si hacemos eso, Tenten se podría enterar de lo que planeamos hacer, y además no te olvides de la maldición, si tu alumna la padece estaremos en graves problemas, ya que si no podremos con unas del clan que son de rango menor, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si ella también se une, lo mas probable es que nos asesine a todos- dijo igualmente serio haciendo que el rostro de Gai se tornara preocupado ya que no sabia como su alumna tan carismática, simpática, la más agradable y mas hermosa flor de konoha pudiera hacer tal crueldad, pero asumiendo lo dicho por Kakashi tal vez y solo tal vez esa maldición la obligara a hacerlo.

**0000**

Kasumi esperaba en su lujoso palacio impaciente, y es que desde siempre se comportaba así odiaba esperar (n/a: tipo sasori, jejeje), pero Hitomi le decía que esperar un poco más de lo que ya llevaba esperando no era nada – _que imbecil- _pensó Kasumi ante tal atrevimiento, ella ansiaba acabar la misión que la había dejado su madre a quien fue dada por su abuela y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a una poderosa joven hechicera quien realizo un conjuro especial hacia una familia, la tátara tátara ( y muchos mas tatara) tatarabuela de Kasumi, la misión muy sencilla, romper el conjuro y romper esa maldición, - _soy una estupida – _se recalcaba pues su hermano gemelo Yzak (n/a: si quieren saber como son ellos, son como suu (clover) e yzak yule (gundam seed, es que son igualitos) vivió por la mayoría de años de su vida en el país de la lluvia y había tenido demasiados encuentros con la heredera actual de la familia Hasamura, y pues jamás se le ocurrió a ella preguntar por la chica que a su hermano llamaba "mi amada princesa", pues ella creía que su hermano Yzak estaba loco, que le faltaba un tonillo, y no confiaba mucho en el.

No fue hasta hace mucho que Yzak le dijo el nombre de "su amada princesa" a medio mundo, por que Kasumi descubrió una carta que le enviaba el, obviamente con el nombre del destinatario que era quien mas ni menos Hasamura Tenten, e Yzak ya no tuvo opción que marear a su hermana con historias de ellos de niños y preguntándole si sus poemas y cartas eran suficientemente bellos para alguien de tan alto prestigio como su amada, a lo que Kasumi lo ignoraba completamente – _Kuso en que tonterías pienso!, el es el único estupido, estupido hermano!- _maldecía en sus adentros cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un chico casi idéntico que ella pero con un rostro que claramente era diferente en algunos rasgos muy notables.

- Hermana ¿es cierto lo que me han contado los sirvientes? – dijo entrando de un portazo en el momento de silencio de Kasumi, con la respiración agitada, luciendo su traje de ANBU de la villa oculta de la lluvia, con una cara de preocupación.

- ¿Acerca de que? – repondrá Kasumi con una clara molestia y hasta algo de odio a su hermano, -_ uuyyy! Los sirvientes por que tienen que estar hablando entre ellos, si ni siquiera limpiaron bien esta mañana, hace un momento había un capa de polvo, una CAPA DE POLVO, que no saben que eso me hace daño!, son unos irresponsables, debería cambiar de personal, pero pues será la tercera vez en el mes que hago eso, y bueno…también Yzak que raro es ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre estar hablando con la servidumbre?, se supone que no les debería hablar pero ahí va el comportándose como un criado mas, lo único diferente es que no lo puedo despedir. _

- ¿De que Tenten viene para acá?- dijo interfiriendo en los pensares de su hermana.

- Pues al parecer la servidumbre no te contó bien el chisme – se levanto del sofá en donde estaba sentada hace un momento, en lo que a su hermano le molesto esa palabra "servidumbre" obviamente a Yzak le molestaba la manera fría de su hermana – tu querida princesa no vendrá por que la muy idiota teni…ahhh, Yzak que demonios…crees que haces?- dijo con algo de dificultad ya que al decirle idiota a Tenten, Yzak se lanzo contra su hermana dejándola entre el kunai y la pared, dejando a Kasumi algo confundida y temerosa.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así – dijo simplemente y se marcho por donde vino, su hermana no tenia derecho a decirle así a Tenten pues el mas que nadie había estado presente en los momentos mas duros de su amada princesa y lo estaría siempre que ella lo necesitase como "el mejor amigo que era" que le decía Tenten siempre que el limpiaba sus lagrimas en el día, en las noches en su cuarto (n/a: no! No crean que se tuvo relaciones sex con el por que no las tuvo, el primero será Neji), lo que nunca de dijo el lloraba siempre con ella, por…, no soportaba verla así, y tenía guardado un sentimiento hacía ella que se lo diría después por que, el consideraba que no importaba, ya que sabia que ella sentía lo mismo por el (n/a: aki pues el piensa eso por que Tenten siempre es muy amable con el) .

_**Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
de amores perdidos**_

Se movía algo lento pero seguro en ir a donde estaba su Tenten no permitiría que ella volviera a sufrir una vez más, el sabía mas que nadie como era Tenten y su corazón, el tenía que ir hacia ella, ratos después descubrió que nadie sabia en donde estaba ella, por que habían mandado a otro equipo para ayudar a su hermana, el no sabia nada acerca de la maldición, solo sabía que debía ayudar a su amada princesa y nada más.

**0000**

Las once Hasamuras se encontraban atrapadas en una inesperada tormenta de arena que vino casi de sorpresa, bueno no fue ninguna sorpresa, o tal vez si, la sorpresa de cómo alguien puede llegar a ser tan estupido o estupida por que así era el caso.

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Habían partido ya, estaban corriendo a gran velocidad sobre la blanda arena del desierto, queriendo cada vez mas llegar hasta la villa oculta de la arena en donde armarían un plan de ataque infalible de una vez para acabar ya con todo esto. Debe mencionarse que cada una traía pensamientos visibles en sus rostros._

_**Pensamiento de Maya:**_

_****__Tengo que fijarme en el estupido Uchiha novio de mi hermana, si le atreve a hacer algo malo, lo mato, lo mato, mas bien me fijare en que ni la toque si ella no quiere, bueno mejor que ni siquiera se besen o hagan algo inapropiado mientras los espió, por que si no le daré la regañiza de su vida a mi hermana._

_**Pensamiento de Daia:**_

_Maya esta muy pensativa, debe estar pensando en el novio de Tenten, es una hermana tan celosa, bueno mas bien que alguien le robe el cariño de su hermana, jajajajajaja, ella se ve como una niña haciendo berrinches cuando esta así de celosa, pobre Maya, lo que le espera, jajajajaja, ser celosa cuando Tenten tiene 20 años no te conviene en absoluto._

_**Pensamiento de Kaira:**_

___Que demonios hace Hanako, parece que esta haciendo algo con su chakra, que demonios será?, que piensa hacer la loca esa desquiciada, solo lo hace para molestarme, por kami ni mi hermana que es menor que ella es asi de molesta, pero como rayos…, se ve que piensa en algo maléfico, ahhh, kami parece que la pobre ni tuvo infancia se comporta como una niña de 5 años._

_**Pensamiento de Kiara:**_

_Jajajaja, que divertido ver la cara de mi hermana, esta realmente molesta, bueno, que sufra, no me importa, es divertido ver Hanako haciéndola rabiar, realmente si, ahhhh, hermana, hermana, a veces no entiendes que siempre es bueno divertirse y ser una persona simpática, aunque pues Hanako es toda un sanguinaria en combate, pero ok, se comporta como toda una persona cuando no pelea y eso pienso yo es muy bueno._

_**Pensamiento de Meylara:**_

___Chi esta demasiado cerca de Yami, debo fijar que no se atreva a hacerle algo malo enfrente de mi a Yami- sama, si lo llegase a hacer no tendré piedad de nada, siempre he estado sola, pero gracias a los padres y la propia Yami-sama, me siento como si en verdad fuera su hija, y como si Yami-sama fuera mi hermana gemela, como si yo fuera la hermana de Yami-sama y no Chi, que solo busca hacerle daño._

_**Pensamiento de Chi:**_

___Esa estupida de Meylara otra vez viéndome raro, que se cree, esa maldita huérfana que es, solo por que mis padres la aceptaron en casa, cree que ya puede mirarme feo e intimidarme, ya se las vera conmigo si sigue así de atrevida, no la soporto, ojala que muera en un combate de los que vamos a tener, de lo contrario creo que yo tendré que matarla._

_**Pensamiento de Yami:**_

___De nuevo otra vez, no entiendo por que se odian Chi y Meylara, bueno a Chi la quiero mucho por que después de todo es mi hermana, y mas que eso mi hermana gemela, la ultima vez que estuvimos lejos, casi nos dejo un trauma de por vida, y tengo que estar cerca de ella, y en cambio Meylara se comporta como toda una hermana aunque es menor que yo, siempre me trata como si fuera la revés y me protege siempre, ojala que algún día ellas dos que son las personas que mas necesito se lleven bien._

_**Pensamiento de Kira:**_

___Tengo que matar ya a Daia y Maya, para que dejen de hacer semejantes tonterías, como esta, por dios, esas dos no saben lo que es el combate sangriento o que, están medio atolondradas, siii, no lo puedo creer, son unas entupidas sin cerebro, lo unico que falta es que ambas sean yuris, que asco me dan esas dos. _

_**Pensamiento de Naomi:**_

___Ojala esto dure mucho no quiero que le hagan nada a Lee-san, aunque tengo que volver a verlo por que lo necesito ver, además quizás poderle dar otro beso en la mejilla, ahhhhhh, ehh, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo! Ojala nadie me vea asi, no puedo creer que Tenten tenga novio que bueno por ella, se lo merece en verdad!._

_**Pensamiento de Hanako:  
…**_

_**Pensamiento de Aria:**_

___Ojala que Kira tenga un buen plan, si no, se las va a ver, yo no arriesgo mi vida a lo puro pendej…a lo puro inútil, mas le valdra tenerlo, ya me hicieron añicos una vez por su maldita culpa!. _

_**Pensamiento de Hanako (de nuevo):**_

_.__Todas están pensando mucho -.-, que ya se relajen por favor ni estamos peleando pero esa bola de idiotas se la pasan pensando tonterías, bueno yo mejor practico un jutsu de viento que me dijeron que es muy famoso en Suna, tal vez por la embajadora Sabaku no Temari, pero de todas maneras me encanta, tratare de hacer un poco de aire con mi chakra… _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito de todas._

_**/Fin del flash back/**_

Todas estaban refugiadas en una cueva cercana, totalmente llenas arena, tenían arena en el cabello, en la ropa, adentro de los zapatos, adentro de la ropa, y donde dios solo sabe, todas miraban con odio, indignación, pena ajena, y demás a Hanako.

**Kaira:** Ya me imaginaba que no tramabas nada bueno, pero NUNCA ME ESPERE QUE HICIERAS UNA TORMENTA DE ARENA CON UN ESTUPIDO JUTSU QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES CONTROLAR, Y TODAVIA NOS LANZASTE EL REMOLINO DE ARENA A NOSOTRAS, QUEDANDONOS ATRAPADAS POR MAS DE MEDIA HORA, POR TU CULPA TENGO ARENA HASTA EN EL..

- lo siento si, no fue mi culpa que me saliera mal el jutsu- dijo con resignación, y pues por que esa era la verdad, mas lo único que recibió fue una muy linda mirada de todas, y comentarios de todas.

-que patética-

-molestia-

- no hagas jutsus que no sabes controlar-

-inútil-

- que fastidio-

- tenias que ser tu-

Hanako seguía con sus mejillas infladas con su gesto de indignación que siempre daba por que a ella no le molestaban para nada sus comentarios y a decir verdad le encantaba que kaira se pusiera así.

- PERO QUE RAYOS TE CREIAS QUE ERAS TEMARI O QUE? QUE DEMONIOS INTENTABAS HACER MATARNOS O QUE?, DECIDETE EN QUE MALDITO BANDO ESTAS, SABES QUE ES ESTAR ATRAPADA POR MAS DE MEDIA HORA EN UN REMOLINO DE ARENA, POR QUE SI NO AHORA LO SABRAS – quería lanzarse hacia Hanako para aventarla al remolino de a fuera, pero todas con fuerza infrahumana la agarraron de los brazos y piernas, Daia al acordarse de esa torturante media hora, vomito, por que eso le revolvió el estomago, Maya con incredulidad estaba sacándose la arena del cabello, kaira ya estaba amarrada con sogas y con un calcetín de Hanako en la boca (que la mismísima Hanako le puso para que ya dejara de taladrarle los oídos con sus gritos) Aria se sacudía con las manos indignada la arena de la ropa, Naomi hacia mil muecas, pues la arena atrapada adentro de su ropa no le agradaba para nada, en fin todas incomodas y dándole a Hanako una mirada de "_te mato si vuelves a hacer tonterías como esa"_

**0000**

Neji seguía en el campamento hablando con Naruto acerca del plan tan ingenioso para celar al Uchiha, quien ahora si se las iba a pagar por estar cerca de Tenten, le dijo en susurros el plan numero uno a Naruto quien sonreía zorrunamente a cada palabra que escuchaba, ahora Sasuke-Baka sufriría mucho de un ataque de celos, después de todo se lo merecía, sufrir un poco por todo lo hecho, por no volver a la aldea por acercarse a Tenten entre otras cosas, este si que iba a hacer un buen día.

Naruto salio del campamento con una bote de agua hecho de plástico vació en camino al rió donde sabia bien que se encontraba nuestra querida pelirosa, seguido de Neji con una sonrisa visible en el rostro, pero era una sonrisa maligna, juajuajuajuajua, en lo que en el camino se tropezó con alguien.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con tono frió a la chica de chonguitos que estaba delante de el.

- Gracias por tan siquiera saludarme – respondió Tenten en lo el Hyuga se arrepintió de su tono.

- Lo lamento, me tenias preocupado – abrazo a la kunoichi mientras ella también lo abrazaba con dulzura y jugando con los cabellos largos y sedosos de Neji respondió – tranquilo estaba bien, solo fui a caminar un momento, quería despejar mi mente, no te preocupes demasiado- deshizo el abrazo y miro a Neji con dulzura mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios y el también le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Oye quieres ver algo gracioso?- dijo Neji quien seguia embobado con Tenten

- Claro, si es que es ver tu plan contra Sasuke – Neji se sorprendio al escuchar que ella ya lo sabia y con tono casi sensual peligrosamente cerca queriendo casi devorarle respondio -¿Cómo sabes?.

Tenten lo aparto de ella jugando – Por que te conozco, estabas medio raro, te seguí y te escuche cuando se lo propusiste a Naruto el gran plan a cambio de una cita con Hinata, eso es fácil de hacer-

-Bueno entonces vayámonos no me quiero perder de nada-

-Yo tampoco- se engancho al brazo de Neji y muy pegaditos juntos se fueron a unos arbustos para ver de cerca la escena.

**0000**

Sasuke seguía ensimismado con la nota que encontró de Itachi y pensó que tal vez no estaría muerto, que tal vez estaría vivo, pero no eso no podía ser, el estaba totalmente seguro de haberlo dejado bien muerto, y entonces como es que estaba esa nota?, tenia demasiados pensamientos rondando su cabeza y decidió ya olvidarlo, Itachi estaba muerto y punto nada mas, y eso era todo, mas todavía tenia sus dudas y decidió irse al rió que raramente le había comentado momentos antes Naruto que estaba una bella cascada en donde podía relajarse, raro era que el dobe le hablara de lugares de relajación pero como sea iba a ir, necesitaba echarse agua fría en la cara para poder dejar de pensar en todo eso, de repente escucho unos ruidos, como de pasos rápidos, se dirigió a un lugar cercano del arbusto sin mirar, solo escuchaba, ni siquiera activo el sharingan solo hasta que oyo, cosas demasiado raras..

- Naruto….ahhhhhh….Naruto…Naru…ahhhhhh…hazlo de nuevo…- escucho el uchiha con la boca abierta era la voz de, de, de, Sakura como ¿gimiendo? Y….el nombre de Naruto.

- Saku…..ahhhh…acomódate bien..ahhhhh…que asi no..ahh…no puedo…ahhh…hacerlo bien- la sangre del Uchiha ardia con fuerza acaso eso era lo que el dobe de Naruto quería decir con su "se que quieres hacerlo" , era eso, sexo?

- Naru…ahhh…baka…ahora no sal…ahhh…no sale…ahhhhhhhhhhh- un gemido algo desgarrador a lo que el Uchiha activo el sharingan, queria ver pero tal vez ver a sus dos mejores amigos haciéndolo no lo era, opto por irse pero..

- Ya casi…ahhh…saku…esto si que…ahh…cansa…ahhhhh – no podia mas se iba a volver loco pero lo que escucho algo que fue la gota que derrama el vaso.

- Naruto…ahhh…para la proxima…ahhh…lleva algo de…liquido…ahhh…adentro…por que…si…no…haces que…ahhhhhh, pase…esto…y…ahhhh…también…algo en…las manos…ahhh…por que si no…ahhh…duele… y ahhhh…arde – Los celos del Uchiha llegaron hasta el fin, salto hacia ellos y lo que encontró fue algo que no esperaba…


	14. Planes

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**Planes**_

_**/Flash Back/**_

Naruto salía del campamento con una botella de plástico en camino hacia el río cercano del campamento en donde sabia de sobra que estaba nuestra querida pelirrosa, seguido de Neji con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, vio como Neji se encontró con Tenten pero decidió seguir con el plan, seguro Neji se escondería después para ver el espectáculo preparado que sabía muy bien no era de perderse, siguió su camino por que sabía que en ese momento Sasuke estaba en los alrededores así que era el momento del plan macabro.

-_ya llego la hora_- pensó al ver el río y a la pelirrosa de ojos jade ahí, sonrió como siempre y moviendo la mano la saludo- Holaaa, Sakura-chan que tan temprano haces por aquí? ¡!

Sakura quien al levantarse temprano había ido solo a mojarse la cara pues al no dormir bien aún se sentía cansada y pues decidió ir a ese lugar para mojarse la cara con agua bien fría para que se le pasara el sueño – _y ya esta molestando tan temprano!_

_- _Hola, naruto, pues la verdad solo para estar aquí un rato – respondió con una sonrisa Sakura.

- _jajaja, ya empezamos!- _Oie Sakura-chan – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- me podrías ayudar a llenar esta botella con agua- levanto su mano izquierda con la botella claramente en su mano y con una sonrisa…mmm…extraña? Se acerco hasta ella para luego hincarse en donde ella sentaba sentada a pies del rió y aun seguía con aquella extraña sonrisa.

-_ Naruto se esta comportando medio raro, que plan traerá entre manos, un minuto ¿plan?, Naruto no es tan inteligente, bueno hasta creo que desconoce el significado de esa palabra, creo que le creeré que nada mas va a hacer esto- _Claro Naruto, te ayudare – _Espero no estarme equivocando- _dijo la kunoichi con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, en lo que naruto metía la botella al agua.

_- Ya es hora – _sonrió con malicia mientras en un lugar ya preparado previamente para el plan, hundió su mano con la botella también junto con la mano de Sakura que lo ayudaba así ambas manos sujetando la botella se hundieron en el agua, de pronto en un jalón, Naruto la hundió toda de un solo golpe haciendo que la botella junto con sus manos quedara atrapada en dos rocas llenas de moho que estaban tan juntas que la mano de Naruto y la de Sakura no podían safarse, quizás sea necesario decir que ambas piedras estaban muy juntas y con picos filosos en su punta.

- _ya decia yo que Naruto iba a hacer alguna tontería, shanaro ¡se me tuvo que atorar la mano ¡ - _pensaba la molesta pelirosa en lo que a cada movimiento de su mano esta se raspaba con las rocas junto con el bendito bote de agua y la mano del baka de Naruto.

- _Fase 1, 2 y 3 completa, plan uno de la operación UchiHaru completado! Wow hasta pareciera que estoy en una película de 007, Neji me ha metido muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero volviendo al tema "soy Naruto sexy shinobi 00kyubi " sii ese nombre me gusta..-_

NARUTO BAKA! – grito la pelirosa haciendo que el 00kyubi saliera de sus pensamientos, quien al ver la cara de la pelirosa solo podía sudar del miedo y pedir gracias que la mano junto claro su puño estaban atrapados para que no le pudiera dar un buen golpe con esa fuerza descomunal, aun seguía sudando desde que el capitán Tenzo (Yamato) le había comentado de Jiraiya que casi muere por un golpe de Tsunade.

- Tranquila…Sakura-chan…vamos a salir de esta…jejjeje…lo prometo…jejee- reía nerviosamente al ver la furiosa cara de Sakura y con una gotita muy al estilo anime.

- Esta bien…(exhalo profundamente), de acuerdo, hay que salir de aquí, a ver Naruto creo que se me esta ocurriendo algo, vamos a mete juntas nuestras manos de un jalón para luego inmediatamente sacarlas para ver si nos podemos desatorar – _lo golpeare si esto sale mal y después también lo golpeare por esto!shanaro!¡Por que Naruto tenia que ser tan baka!- _Naruto escúchame bien, a la cuenta de tres, uno dos y tres! 0.0, Naruto te dije que a la cuenta de tres!-

- Tres? Ahhh, entiendo, pensé que ibas a decir uno, dos, tres y ahora!, ok ok, ya entendí-

Como dijo Sakura metieron mas sus manos y luego las intentaron sacar cosa que no pudieron y ambos se rasparon sus manos y parte de sus brazos por los picos de las rocas- - Naruto….ahhhhhh….Naruto…Naru…ahhhhhh…hazlo de nuevo…- decía Sakura para que ella y Naruto volvieran a intentar hacer lo mismo para poder desafarse, más no pudieron otra vez, cosa que hizo que ambos se comenzaran a desesperar.

- Saku…..ahhhh…acomódate bien..ahhhhh…que así no..ahh…no puedo…ahhh…hacerlo bien- Dijo Naruto ya que por tener las manos atrapadas Sakura estaba pegada a el y para agarrar fuerza se necesitaba espacio, estaba ya casi casi logrando safar sus manos pero un movimiento en falso de Naruto hizo que la situación fuera peor.

-Naru…ahhh…baka…ahora no sal…ahhh…no sale…ahhhhhhhhhhh- gemidos de dolor salían de la boca de Sakura ya que cada vez su mano y su brazo que estaban atrapados se raspaban mas con las filosas rocas y Naruto había empeorado todo e intentaba arreglarlo.

- Ya casi…ahhh…saku…esto si que…ahh…cansa…ahhhhh – Ya casi estaba saliendo sus manos, por fin, pero ambos estaban llenos de sudor por el esfuerzo y por la desesperación, cosa que no es nada raro en ese tipo de situaciones ( n/a: verdad?).

- Naruto…ahhh…para la próxima…ahhh…lleva algo de…liquido…ahhh…adentro…por que…si…no…haces que…ahhhhhh, pase…esto…y…ahhhh…también…algo en…las manos…ahhh…por que si no…ahhh…duele… y ahhhh…arde – Ya estaban saliendo sus manos y aun seguían sintiendo dolor y Sakura maldecía a Naruto por no haber llevado agua o que tan siquiera fuera precavido y se hubiera untado no se ¿mantequilla? Para que las manos salieran más rápido.

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Cayeron al suelo por el movimiento rápido de Naruto, Sakura rápidamente tomo su mano y brazo para comenzarlos a curar con su chakra, mientras Naruto seguía demasiado raro pues estaba como que ¿riéndose?, la cosa estaba subnormal en cuanto paso a ser rara por…

**0000**

**En unos arbustos:**

NARUTO BAKA!

- Ese era el plan? – preguntaba Tenten medio atónita por que ese plan parecía ¿muy simple? Y se supone su ahora "novio" era un genio y ¿había ideado eso?, estaba oculta entre los arbustos observando a unos Sakura y Naruto atrapados por unas rocas debajo del agua del río.

- Tu solo espera y veras – dijo con algo de malicia y un tono que pudo haber pasado de "sensual", mientras seguía con la mirada bien puesta a Naruto y los resultados del bendito plan.

**0000**

Sasuke salió de los arbustos cercanos con su velocidad que lo caracterizaba en el capitulo uno del Shippuden sus ojos sharingan pedían sangre y estaba muy pero muy furioso, los celos le llegaron a su limite y lo que vio al llegar al tan dicho lugar que hasta me da flojera volver a escribir no encontró precisamente lo que buscaba encontrar.

**0000**

-TE VOY A MATAR NARUTO! – Sasuke salió gritando como si de grito de guerra se tratase, se iba a abalanzar sobre Naruto cuando… Sakura estaba sentada nada más con su ropa puesta normal curándose una mano y un brazo normal, Naruto solo estaba sonriendo medio raro igual mente vestido y todo, un montón de pensamientos se metieron en la cabeza del Uchiha, que había ocurrido?, y los gemidos que escucho?, que demonios paso ahí?, que ellos no estaban teniendo sexo? Y lo mas importante, ¿a el que carajo le importaba si ellos tenían o no sexo?.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- decía Sakura mientras agitaba una mano levemente a Sasuke para que reaccionara, eso si que había sido raro, ella nada mas se estaba curando y de pronto y de la nada llega Sasuke diciendo " te voy a matar Naruto" bueno en realidad lo dicho no era raro, lo que si es que saltara como si y gritaba como si estuviesen asesinando a alguien y luego, ¡se quedara parado!, ensimismado, embobado, con una expresión de tarado! Por kami que era eso!.

- Naruto ayúdame con…**0.0**Naruto?...- la pelirrosa miro hacia todos lados y Naruto ya había desaparecido – _ese baka, bueno luego le pego- _y volvió a la tarea de sacar a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, por la distancia entre el y los labios de la Haruno quien lo veía anonadada, desapareció ante la mirada algo divertida de la joven – Sasuke…-

**0000**

- Bien hora de irnos- dijo Kakashi a los demás en cuanto empezaban la caminata a la arena que iba a ser muy corta y que faltaba poco trayecto, Kakashi después de aquella platica con Gai pensó en investigar más pero solo resolvió vigilar a Tenten y analizar bien los movimientos de las Hasamura antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Bien mis jóvenes de la primavera, prepárense que partimos justo ahora- Dijo Gai con su típica forma de hablar y su bling y sonrisa en los dientes, aunque las cosas no marcharan bien y hubiera una preocupación el siempre ponía la mente en positivo, consideraba un derroche de energía deprimirse y preocuparse, por que para el ( y era muy cierto) la vida se tenía siempre que disfrutar no importa que pasara.

- Por fin – Sasuke no tenía ya ni ánimos ni orgullo como para quedarse más tiempo ya que después de aquel incidente en que creyó que sus amigos tenían sexo lo dejo fuera de combate, ahora lo único que contaba como ventaja era que nadie sabia que el había estado celoso ( n/a: bueno eso cree el), la verdad aún tenia dudas si acaso estar ahí era necesario, tenia duda que si tomo la decisión correcta al querer antes quitarse el sello, pero de algo estaba seguro necesitaba regresar.

Sakura veía de reojo a Sasuke aún seguía confundida por lo sucedido en el río pero de algo estaba segura aquel Uchiha que supuestamente no sentía algún otro sentimiento que no fuese odio o venganza, estaba sintiendo otras cosas, tales como celos (aunque lo creía una tontería) y volviendo a sentir aquella amistad perdida y deseo de volver a sus raíces.

Lee seguía pensando en aquella chica misteriosa, el beso, el chakra raro que sintió ayudarle y el la chica parecía el mismo, de todas maneras el consideraba todo eso como una experiencia que no iba a olvidar jamás, pues nunca se sabe, tal vez volvería a ver a esa chica y si el destino no quería que hubiera algo, el iba a cambiar eso, pues el siempre fue una persona que luchaba por lo quería hasta que lo lograba y esta no era ninguna excepción.

- Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a la arena – le Neji a Tenten en el oído con una voz tan sensual que hizo que a la chica la invadiera un escalofrío desde la espina dorsal que la sacudió levemente y encendió un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas bronceadas, a lo cual como todos se han de imaginar Hyuga sonrió con altanería para darle un rápido y apenas visible beso en los labios una pequeña muestra con un enorme significado acerca de sus sentimientos.

Así todos partieron a la arena y… caminaron…caminaron…caminaron…bla,bla,bla, y pasamos a otra cosa.

**0000**

Yzak se encontraba fuera del palacio de verdad no soportaba que su hermana se comportara así, desde que recordaba Kasumi siempre fue muy fría con los demás ya que tenía un ego peligrosamente descomunal e Yzak siempre había optado por ayudar a las personas, siempre el había tenido muy buen corazón aun siendo ANBU de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia era una muy buena persona, como lo recordaba, la primera vez que vio a su amada princesa, fue en la época en que tenían 16, cuando Tenten por un papeleo que tenía que hacer tuvo que ir a dicho país por unos papeles, la época que para el fue la mejor.

_Cada noche, en mis sueños,  
te veo, te siento  
De esa manera se que sigues.  
Lejos más allá de la distancia  
Y espacio entre nosotros,  
has venido para demostrar que sigues._

Ahora tener la seguridad de que volvería a ver a su princesa con la que paso tanto y a la que amaba con cada gota de su ser le devolvía una sensación tan placentera era como bueno como si imaginaran ustedes, ver nuevamente después de años a la persona que amas con todos tus sentidos y que estas seguro que ella también siente lo mismo por ti (aunque en este caso eso se excluye), aun recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hasta que llego al recuerdo del día en que Tenten le dijo que lo sentía pero debía regresar a su aldea, ese día el se le iba a declarar pero no lo considero necesario pensaba su princesa siempre seria suya, su Tenten siempre iba a ser de el y nada más.

_Si estas aquí no hay nada que temer_

**0000**

Miraba hacia todos lados, era un palacio realmente hermoso, uno de los más grandes y bellos que en su vida vería, algo que la inquieto era que a la dueña de este le encantaba el color blanco y la casa deslumbraba con esplendor de cuento, cuando entro vio que en ese palacio había pocas cosas y no muchas decoraciones más cada una de ellas era grande, se veía costosa y resaltaban, una sirvienta de nombre Hitomi los condujo a un gran salón en donde ella y sus compañeros de equipo se sentaron arrodillándose ante la princesa del país del agua Kasumi.

- Bien, como les habrá dicho la Hokage, les diré aquí su misión- apareció en una gran silla sentada como si fuera una gran reina la princesa Kasumi – Yo soy la princesa Kasumi y como también sabrán yo pedí un equipo especifico para que hicieran esta misión…-

- Con todo respeto Kasumi-sama pero el equipo que ordeno no pudo venir como también a usted le habrán informado tuvo unos problemas que son confidenciales para la Hoja- dijo Shino con su rostro siempre tapado mirando como la princesa se mordía el labio inferior totalmente enfadada, tanto que llego a ver un hilillo de sangre.

- Si, me informaron de ello- Dijo la princesa mientras se levantaba y caminaba con paso altanero hacia la parte de atrás- Hitomi por favor tu explícales la misión a estos ninjas insolentes- y se fue.

- Hai Kasumi-sama- hizo una leve reverencia – Vengan conmigo por favor – guió al equipo ocho hacia otro salón, uno más pequeño, por lo que pudieron ver los ninjas era el de servicio, abrió una puerta trasera en donde había un pequeño, humilde, pero hermoso jardín – Por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa indicándoles que entraran.

- Akamaru!- grito kiba para ver a akamaru en el jardín y corrió a abrasarlo, ante la mirada fria de Shino y la tierna de Hinata.

- Por favor disculpen a la señorita Kasumi hoy no esta de muy buen humor-

- Eso lo notamos- dijo Shino.

- Pues yo lo note desde que ni bien entrábamos, cuando me obligo a entrar sin Akamaru, más bien quería que lo dejara afuera del bosque cercano donde quien sabe que le podría pasar- ese era Kiba quejándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho le dedico una sonrisa a Hitomi – Ah, por cierto no te he agradecido por traer aquí a Akamaru en donde esta a salvo, muchas gracias-

- No es nada- respondió la siempre educada Hitomi.

-Por cierto cual es la misión? – pregunto la tímida Hinata

- Pues la misión, no es exactamente hacer un trabajo como ustedes se que ha de acostumbrar…-

- Antes de que comiences quisiera saber por que la princesa no solicito la ayuda de la villa oculta que esta en este país y de la que ella tiene control, ya que para nosotros es no muy común que vengamos para ayudar países quienes ya tienen una aldea oculta y que por razones no muy concretas nos piden ayuda- decía Shino adelantándose a la situación.

- Pues lo de la misión ha sido como dicen una farsa, una mentira, la razón es que la princesa desea ver a una persona de su villa-

- Y por que no la cita como es normal o la llama- decía Hinata a lo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con ella, ya que pues era muy cierto.

- Por que la persona a la que quiere ver es un ninja jounnin como ustedes- todos se quedaron sin habla mirando instintivamente a Hitomi.

- Quien es? – dijo Kiba

- Era alguien del equipo que ella eligió para la misión, Tenten-

- Tenten?- dijeron al unísono.

- Para no alargarles la historia, la princesa tiene algo así como un asunto con ella y la necesita ver urgentemente pero como no pudo pensamos que ustedes nos podrían ayudar ya que por lo que leí son excelentes en rastreo y además considerando que un familiar tuyo es del mismo equipo- dijo Hitomi señalando a Hinata.

- El problema en este caso es que ellos ya tienen misión y una muy restringida, auque pensándolo bien nos ordenaron cumplir esta misión e ir directamente con ellos- dijo Kiba

- Ah, entonces ustedes saben en donde esta la señorita Tenten? – decía con una sonrisa en los labio- Tal vez seria posible que ustedes llevara a la princesa a ese lugar para que ella pueda resolver sus asuntos y así ustedes no harían nada en contra de ambas misiones.

- pero no podemos llevar a una civil a una misión peligrosa y mucho menos a una princesa-

- Civil?- dijo una voz en lo que un abanico afilado se incrustaba en la madera y corto algo de cabello de Kiba, la voz naturalmente era de la princesa- Yo también soy shinobi, y una misión se tiene que cumplir-

- De acuerdo , pero le advierto que usted va bajo su propio riesgo, si llegase a presentarse una situación en la que no podamos protegerla por ende razones ya no es nuestra responsabilidad ya que usted lo pidió, aunque nosotros protegemos al cliente con nuestra vida aquí es diferente ya que vamos con usted a una misión de alto rango- Dijo Shino nuevamente despertando la molestia de la princesa.

-Que comience entonces la misión- dijo la princesa.

- _Si que comience hermana, si le llegas a hacer algo malo a mi Tenten no me importara que seas mi hermana y mucho menos que seas mi gemela pero no responderé por mis actos- _pensaba Yzak quien estaba oculto entre las flores de aquel pequeño jardín de la servidumbre como decía su hermana.

**0000**

Una sombra se desplegaba por la cuidad de Suna se veía unos cabellos verdes saliendo de aquel impermeable negro, estaba lloviendo, algo muy raro en aquel desierto, se movió con cautela, hasta paso por una simple ciudadana del mencionado lugar, paso por la torre del Kazekage buscando algo con la miraba hasta que lo encontró, se fue con una tranquilidad sorprendente, después de todo era una espía y tenia que ir con cuidado, llego a una casa abandonada en donde entro, la casa era de madera que ya se estaba deshaciendo, maderas caían del techo, bajo unas largas escaleras hasta que llego, y lo primero que escucho:

- QUE MUGRE DE ESCONDITE, KYA ¡! DA ASCO, ESTA TODO DERRUMBADO, LES DIJE QUE NO SE GASTARAN TODO EL DINERO EN ARMAS Y POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS AKI-

- YA CALLATE HANAKO, TU CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA-

- PUES SI TE GUSTO EL CALCETIN QUE TE PUSE EN LA BOCA SUPONGO QUE SI-

- ARGGG! TE MATARE-

Finalmente bajo las escaleras con cuidado pasando entre todo el barullo se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. Hanako y Kaira eran las que estaban gritando y el resto estaba dormido ya con seguramente unas bolas de papel en los oídos para evitar escucharlas. – Se hospedaran en casa del Kazekage en las habitaciones principales, estoy segura, las sirvientas preparaban las habitaciones, por cierto Maya cuando atacaremos?-

- Aun no, Daia dejaremos pasar algo de tiempo para que se sientan seguros- dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras daba un bostezo

-Entiendo, lo mejor por ahora es irnos ambas a dormir- dijo mientras se iba a una parte de la habitación, tendía un trozo de tela y se sentaba ya que ella acostumbraba dormir sentada al igual que Maya.

_Ya estamos aquí, tal vez será una buena oportunidad para espiar al estúpido novio de mi hermana, aquel Uchiha que si le hace algo malo pagara junto con su despreciable hermano, mi amado Itachi._

- _Maya no sabes lo que te esperara dentro del amacer de mañana-_

Las Hasamura dormían en una tarde, ya que en las horas de la noche habían estado viajando y estando alerta, así que aprovecharon esa tarde para dormir, aunque los pensamientos de Kira no eran nada buenos para lo que estaba por venir.


	15. With Love

_**Capitulo XV**_

_**With love**_

_Salio lentamente de su casa, era una casa pequeña de madera no muy lujosa, tenia puesto su uniforme blanco, uno estilo militar, era el que usaba cuando no tenia que llevar su traje de ANBU, su familia y muchos más le habían tratado de convencer de que se fuera a vivir a otro lugar lleno de los lujos que alguien como el debía tener, pero el no era de esa clase de personas, ignoro a todos ellos y se fue a vivir humildemente en una casa con una preciosa vista a la playa que como saben daba una vista muy hermosa del atardecer, le daba la rara impresión de que este iba a ser un buen día, por que…bueno eso no lo sabía, la verdad solo era un presentimiento, su vida si antes era algo criticada por ser un joven humilde y generoso, y por humildad me refiero al valor de ser amable, por que si algo a el le sobraba era el dinero, como fuera esa sensación de que iba a ser un buen día, aun no la comprendía el ya se iba a trabajar, y su lugar de trabajo no era ni mas ni menos que el palacio feudal del país del agua, este día según le habían dicho pasaría algo grande, como fuera como siempre vería a su hermana y ella este día iba a estar seguramente muy enojada, la razón comenzando desde el principio cuando niño el país del agua era algo pobre por lo que en ese tiempo no había muchas familias de nobles, el feudal si es que así se le podía ayudar había muerto, aquel feudal no hacia nada por ayudar a la gente, pronto se busco otro feudal ya que este no había tenido herederos y decidieron que el nuevo feudal seria un hombre de la aldea oculta de ese país uno a quienes decían era más poderoso que cualquier kage, este años después había sido asesinado y había dejado claro que tenía dos herederas que también poseían la misma fuerza que el, por lo que el consejo opto que ellas serian las sucesoras, pero en cuanto lo mataron, nada se supo acerca de las dos mencionadas herederas por lo que todos pensaba seguro era mentira, pero encontraron que el feudal las había ocultado por alguna razón, se trato por un tiempo ya que si tenían la misma fuerza que su padre ayudarían mucho al país, ya que durante el tiempo que este fue feudal, las cosas cambiaron y el país creció y se enriqueció mucho._

_Cierto día se oyó un rumor que ambas herederas y la esposa del anterior feudal habían sido también asesinadas, y desde ahí no hubo feudal, si no que las familias nobles fueron las que en conjunto gobernaron, hasta que el país se vio obligado a elegir a un nuevo feudal, y la familia de el, de Yzak, era la familia de la nobleza más rica y más apta para asumir el puesto, Yzak ya había dictaminado que el no quería ser feudal, ya que pensaba que estos con tanto papeleo extranjero y problemas grandes casi no se ocupaba de los que de verdad necesitaban ayuda, entonces la hermana gemela de Yzak, menor por unos minutos, Kasumi sería la nueva feudal ya lo habían dicho así, hasta claro ese día que alguien por algunos rumores y por investigaciones arduas, se descubrió que una de las herederas del antiguo señor feudal estaba viva y sabían en donde se encontraba y la heredera mayor estaba desaparecida desde hace años, Kasumi exploto de rabia cuando se entero, y a el le daba igual, no le tomaba mucha importancia, la heredera vendría para discutir si tomaría el trono o no._

_Más en esta situación a el ahora si le importaba un poco, por que a pesar de ser de la familia más rica de aquel país, el era un excelente ANBU, el mejor de todos se podría decir, y le habían dado la misión de ser el escolta y el guardaespaldas personal de la heredera._

_Como fuera el asunto se fue respiro el aire fresco que le mañana le daba, camino, saludo a mucha gente que amablemente le daba los buenos días como siempre y el con el mismo gesto lo agradecía, el era alguien conocido por sus buenas acciones y que a pesar de ser rico, no se portaba como tal, llevaba ropa normal, iba a las reuniones a las que le invitaban los campesinos en vez de ir a las de palacio, llego al palacio, el siempre entraba a la puerta de servicio, aunque su hermana lo reprendiera diciendo que tenia que entrar por la principal y que si fuera por ella le dejaría hacer lo que sea pero como el era su hermano le importaba por que se ensuciaría la imagen de ella, entro y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a la heredera aunque el fue a la puerta de la aldea en donde escucho una suave y hermosa voz._

_- Wow, no pensé que el país del agua fuera tan grande – Comento una voz de obviamente era de una chica de unos 16 años aproximadamente._

_Yzak oyó la voz y a pesar de que le había agradado la voz de la joven se volteo para verla ella llevaba una camisa estilo chino blanca con rojo, un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo que le llegaba a los tobillos, unas sencillas zapatillas, y un enorme pergamino en su espalda ( n/a: ya saben quien es), con el cabello suelto que lo tenia hasta la cintura y que hacia resaltar más la silueta que tenía su cuerpo, se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que por fin reacciono._

_¿De verdad aquella joven que a juicio de el era bastante hermosa era la heredera?, ¿ella era la guerrera de la que había oído hablar? ¿La gran y poderosa heredera del trono del país del agua? ¿Esa kunoichi era…era…Tenten Hasamura?_

Sentado, descansando del viaje a la arena estaba el, pensando y recordando el maravilloso día en que la conoció, ese si fue un día especial aunque de primera vista le agrado lo hermosa que era, y claro que le parecía una kunoichi habilidosa, por su puesto, de eso no había duda, más cuando el le dijo que era ANBU, hicieron una pequeña competencia en donde el dio justo en el blanco con una flecha sin prestar atención y ella simplemente con una rama afilada que hizo que la flecha con punta de fierro que había lanzado el se partiera en dos por el impacto y la exactitud dio justo en el blanco y ella esta aun más distraída que el, lo cual le demostró que ella en verdad era una gran guerrera. Si el había pensado que ella era muy hermosa, cuan mayor razón cuando en el palacio le entregaron un hermoso kimono digno de su puesto, y cuando se lo puso, se veía como el mas bello ángel que hubiera pisado el mundo. Siguió recordando.

_Era el tercer día de la heredera Tenten a palacio, a su palacio más bien, Yzak no había conversado mucho con ella, si cierto día habían platicado, el le había hablado un poco de su aldea y ella de la suya, el seguía la rutina de ir vigilarla, ser su escolta y luego se iba a su casa, eso ocurrió hasta ese día, en donde conoció un poco de la vida de Tenten y de su pasado._

_- Yzak, necesito hablarte – dijo un hombre alto, mas claramente un ANBU, sujetándolo, Yzak lo dudo un poco, viendo la cara de curiosidad de la princesa que había volteado a verlo, estaban de camino a una junta de ella y como escolta tenía que estar ahí._

_- Estaré bien – dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa, a lo que el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue con el ANBU. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había mucha gente._

_- Y bien? – cuestiono_

_- Yzak, debes quedarte con la princesa a vigilarla todo el tiempo – dijo el ANBU muy serio_

_- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo –_

_- No, me refiero a estar con ella, las veinticuatro horas-_

_- ¿ Queeeee? – dijo el, pues si bien era la princesa, el era un hombre y ella una mujer y pues no lo consideraba ético._

_- Mira, ella ha sido atacada muchas veces, hablamos antes con un doctor que dijo que la había atendido en demasiadas ocasiones, y todas habían sido de heridas muy graves, su padre le había dicho que eran ataques de otros ninjas, así ya verás como esta el caso, aunque en los últimos años no ha sufrido ningún ataque, pero eso se debió a que escondieron su apellido y conexión con la nobleza, ahora la podrían atacar de nuevo y hay que impedirlo –_

_El que había estado atento y escuchando cada detalle no sabía como reaccionar, hasta que después de unos minutos accedió, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se despidió del ANBU, preguntándose a si mismo ¿Cómo fue que el no hablo con aquel doctor, si se supone era el jefe ANBU?, después dejo su pregunta para luego decirse a si mismo que tal vez su hermana haya impedido eso sin consultárselo, ya que ella tenía gran influencia._

_La princesa ya había salido de su junta y el la vio muy feliz, pero el solo se limitaba a acompañarla y no a platicar con ella, pues se supone que era una misión y el no acostumbraba meter sus emociones ahí, ya era algo tarde, casi las 10 de la noche, la tardanza era por que había muchas cosas que hacer con el papeleo, presentaciones, y lo más importante : la decisión que tomaría ella, si quedarse y asumir lo que heredaba o irse y quedar mal con todo el pueblo._

_Así Tenten se dirigió a su habitación estaba muy cansada, tenía que encontrar la manera de irse sin parecer una deshonra, no quería ser princesa, quería ser kunoichi, aunque eso la hubiera traumado en el pasado, era lo que a ella le gustaba y nada más, se fue a su cuarto, entro en su habitación, notando que su guardaespaldas la había seguido hasta ahí, lo primero que pensó fue lo que cualquiera pensaría "pervertido", no dijo nada y se volteo._

_- Disculpa…jejeje…pero por que estas aquí? – dijo riendo nerviosamente mirando a su escolta, quien estaba en su cuarto y había ya cerrado la puerta tras de el, lo bueno era que ella era ninja, pero bueno nunca se imagino que su escolta, a quien le tenía confianza por que parecía una buena persona hiciera eso._

_- Princesa, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero me han ordenado vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día, créame cuando le digo que me opuse, pero no funciono, después intente hacer que solo hiciera de vigilante tras su dormitorio pero tampoco me lo permitieron (N/A: esto no es mentira, pero ya no lo quise poner para no alargar mucho esto), me dieron las ordenes explicitas de vigilarla en su propio cuarto hasta cuando usted este dormida, créame que me apena mucho como capitán ANBU, tener que hacer esto, pero la orden vino de algunos con más poder que yo para tomar este tipo de decisiones – inmediatamente hizo una reverencia a la joven princesa, ante la mirada atónita y un tanto espantada de esta._

_- 0.0…De acuerdo – le dijo ella al tiempo que se bajaba hasta quedar a la altura del joven con una muy sincera sonrisa – Pero prométeme algo…Yzak – el joven la miro y quedo anonadado por la sonrisa tan dulce de ella – No me trates con tanta educación, quisiera que fuésemos amigos, no princesa y plebeyo, jajaja – rió con suavidad mientras extendía la mano, el se irguió y correspondió el gesto._

_- En ese caso altez…- Tenten le envió una mirada fulminante, ya le había dicho que no fuera tan educado – esta bien, dormiré justo al lado de la puerta –_

_- Pero, no se te hará muy incomodo?- decía ella con una mirada de preocupación_

_- La verdad no, cuando estoy de misión siempre duermo sentado, así que no me molesta – le sonrió también y ella devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su cama a dormir._

_No creyó que algún día le interesarían ese tipo de cosas, pero ver a la princesa con su bata de dormir corta que apenas llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y los tirantes de la bata que le dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos y su cabello suelto esparcido en su almohada, le hacían delirar, como si estuviera viendo a la criatura más hermosa y a la vez más provocativa de todas, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado por que las horas pasaban y para el era como un minuto mirándola, noto algo extraño, ella sudaba, y notaba que sus puños se abrían y se cerraban con lentitud, pronto el sudor en ella aumentaba y el movimiento de la mano también, hasta que llego el momento en que ella empezó a mover la cabeza desesperada, primero susurrando "no, no, padre, onegai, no", hasta que sus susurros se transformaron en gritos._

" _NO, NO, PADRE, OTO-SAN, ONEGAI, ONEGAI, NO ME HAGAS HACER ESO, ONEGAIIIIIII"_

_Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin control, el estaba ya parado y no sabia que hacer, tal vez no era bueno despertarla, pero que podía hacer?, la princesa con más rapidez movía las manos y pronto se movía de lado a lado de la cama, el también estaba desesperado, sin pensarlo corrió hacia la cama, le tomo las manos, para que no se hiciese daño ella misma, la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola, y la abrazo con fuerza, una de sus manos estaba en la cintura y la otra acariciándole la cabeza como si de una pequeña se tratase, "tranquila, todo estará bien, tranquila, tranquila" repetía Yzak con voz dulce mientras seguía con Tenten en sus brazos, ella despertó luego de unos minutos._

_- Yzak – lo vio, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el la vio, parecía tan hermosa así, indefensa, con esa apariencia de mujer, le daba tantas ganas de protegerla e impedir su sufrimiento para siempre – No me sueltes – le dijo ella, después se quedo totalmente dormida y sujetando fuertemente las ropas de Yzak, el por otro lado, quería soltar el agarre para dejar a la princesa descansar, pero ella no cedía el agarre, busco las mil y una formas pero no pudo, y la única solución medio posible, era que ambos durmieran así abrazados en la cama._

Esa noche aunque no se lo hubiese dicho fue la mejor de su vida, oler su aroma y sentirla tan cerca era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

_**A veces, por las noches veo tu rostro y contemplo los ojos más increíbles.  
Los ojos de mi princesa…  
He comprendido que formas parte de mí  
Se que tal vez nunca estarás tangiblemente a mi lado, pero también se que nunca te iras.  
Eres el aire, el cielo, el agua, eres la sed de cariño que el Creador sembro en mi corazón.**_

Escribió su pensamiento en su cuaderno y lo guardo, tal vez, algún día se lo daría a su princesa para que lo leyera.

**0000**

Estaba en la gran puerta de Suna esperando a que los shinobis de la hoja llegaran, según Tsunade era una situación de extremo peligro por lo el prefirió no contar nada aun a sus hermanos, para no preocuparlos innecesariamente si es que ellos ya habían arreglado el problema, si es que la cosa empeoraba les contaría pero aún no era momento, los shinobis no llegaban, miro levemente hacia atrás, no había nadie, bueno casi nadie, no sabía si agradecer o regañar a alguien por no estar ahí también, como fuera el caso, miro con algo de una ternura dirigida solo para ella, a aquella chica de cabellos cafés cortos y ojos negros, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- Tranquilo Gaara, ya llegarán, estoy segura – dijo la chica en lo que se recargaba levemente la cabeza en el hombro del kazekage, con una sonrisa dulce y sincera, se sonrojo un poco al notar la mano de el rodeándole la cintura.

- Lo sé Matsuri, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme algo preocupado – dijo el Kazekage recargando su cabeza en la de ella, sentía la presencia de los ninjas de la hoja así que le envió una sonrisa a Matsuri mientras se separaban, ya en posición normal vieron la sombra de uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, gane! (Inner N/A: te has emocionado de mas. N/A: gomen, jejeje), eran el equipo Gai y el equipo Kakashi junto con Sasuke.

GAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA ¡! – grito el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca de la hoja, saludando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Bienvenidos sean a la arena ¡! – dijo Matsuri a lo que Naruto se le quedo viendo con expresión curiosa, primero a Gaara luego a ella, y así sucesivamente hasta poner una cara de perversión que todos conocemos, se acerco a Gaara y le empezó a dar de codazos.

- Si, que eres rápido dattebayo, mira que linda chica – ante esto Gaara no hizo mas que gruñir levemente, mientras Matsuri se puso roja al extremo.

- Etto…Naruto-san – decía Matsuri

- Naruto, ella es Matsuri, mi escolta – dijo el Kazekage como diciendo cualquier cosa, el y Matsuri ya habían hablado acerca de su relación, decidiendo que se daría a conoces en el cumpleaños del Kazekage al que toda la aldea de Suna asistía.

- ¿Matsuri?... ¿que ella era tu alumna? – dijo a lo que Gaara solo asintió y se fue yendo junto con Matsuri detrás, mientras todos lo demás seguían al Kazekage a su oficina.

**Ya en la oficina…**

- Ya veo, Tsunade ya me lo había dicho pero menos explicito – dijo Gaara con expresión seria luego de oir todo asunto relacionado con el clan Hasamura – Según Tsunade se quedaran aquí hasta que el peligro sea menos para que puedan regresar a la hoja, el equipo 8 vendra tambien a auxiliarlos.

- ¿ El equipo de Hinata-sama?- dijo Neji con una expresión preocupada pues su prima podía correr peligro y el ya le había tomado un cariño, el cariño que se le da a un familiar y no podía permitir que saliera lastimada después de todo esta era una misión muy peligrosa.

Se tranquilizo cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, la de Tenten quien le sonrió como diciéndole que no se preocupara, su prima ya era alguien mayor y además muy fuerte, capaz de protegerse ella misma, agregándole claro que tenía a sus compañeros de equipo, que la auxiliarían en todo momento ante una dificultad.

- Sus cuartos están listos, pueden retirarse si lo desean a descansar – dijo Matsuri quien estaba al lado de Gaara.

Kakashi decidió por irse a ver si en el puesto de revistas de Suna estaba el nuevo volumen de Icha Icha Paradise, o si no estaba, comprarse una revista u otro libro ( ya sabrán de que o sobre que), Naruto se había ido a la puerta de la aldea acompañado por Kankurou para esperara a Hinata, a Shino y a Kiba, Sakura salio a dar un paseo junto con Temari contando las nuevas que habían ocurrido, ya como he mencionado las kunoichis se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Sasuke salio a caminar solo, para repensar las cosas y para no estar junto con Sakura o Naruto y se burlaran de el por lo que sucedió en el río esa mañana, Lee y Gai se fueron contentos por que había un festival pequeño en la ciudad con demostraciones de taijutsu que los ninjas no iban a desaprovechar de ver tal vez nuevas técnicas, Neji y Tenten aún estaban en el pasillo de la torre del Kazekage.

- Lista para la sorpresa – le susurro al oido con los labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, algo que hizo que ella sintiera como una corriente electrico por su espina dorsal, pronto Neji con una velocidad digna de su posición, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban ambos en el cuarto.

**Lemmon NejiTen**

**Parte contada por Neji**

Te veo y tu sonrojas rápidamente ante mi mirada de deseo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encuentra, nos abrazamos como queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpos, percibo ese abrazo muy diferente por que contigo siento el cuerpo de una mujer, de la mujer que amo, que despierta en mi a escondidas vibraciones jamás experimentadas, sin deshacer ese abrazo te voy quitando los chongitos, ya que te vez mas hermosa sin ellos, además para lo que vamos a hacer nos estorbaran, nos miramos como deseando grabarnos cada rasgo uno del otro, llevo mis brazos hasta tu cintura, tus ojos me miran con ese belleza tan especial. Tu boca pequeña se entreabre dejando ver la silueta de unos dientes magníficos. Nos acercamos despacio, mis brazos te atraen con firmeza y en un instante te hallo tan cerca de ti que puedo sentir tu respiración en mi barbilla, tu aliento en mi aliento, tu boca en mi boca, llevo mis manos a tu espalda para sujetarte con firmeza, tu pergamino exageradamente enorme cae al suelo con estrépito, pero no importa. Que se caiga todo el mundo en este momento.

Cierras los ojos y disfrutas primero superficialmente mi lengua, mis dientes… una de tus manos se hunde en mi cabello y me acaricia. El beso entonces se torna más sustancial. Respiras con rapidez. En tu aliento hay ecos de frescura y sensualidad. Tus labios empiezan a mecerse en una apasionada fluctuación de movimientos, aceptando con profundidad, luego rehusando y después equilibrando la presión de los míos.

**Fin de parte contada por Neji**

Se siguieron besando con una pasión desenfrenada como si esta fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciesen, Neji y Tenten seguían perdidos en el acariciando el cabello del otro, en un tiempo se les acabo el aire, tenían la respiración muy agitada y ambos tenían un sonrojo notable, pronto el la abrazo con ternura mientras la iba cargando como si acabasen de entrar después de la boda y la acomodo con extremo cuidado hacia la cama, como si se trátese de su tesoro mas preciado.

Acerco su cuerpo más al de ella solo para hundirse en los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaba ver, sus narices se tocaron mientras se veían con ternura, Neji la comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez hizo gemir a la kunoichi experta en armas, lentamente comenzó a desviarse besando el lóbulo de su oreja y así hasta que bajo mas hacia su cuello, Tenten tenia los ojos cerrados como queriendo sentir así con mas intensidad y atención aquella sensaciones maravillosas que estaba apunto de experimentar, el con sus manos comenzó a desabotonar su camisa estilo chino que llevaba siempre, hasta que se la quito pero con algo de ayuda de ella, ya que ambos eran muy inexpertos aun en esto, la miro, estaba tan hermosa así, sin su permiso comenzó a besar el comienzo de sus senos y ella le tocaba la cabeza como incitándolo a que no se detuviera, ella suspiraba de excitación y con los sentidos a flor de piel, cuando Neji se detuvo a besarle el ombligo con pasión, ella reprimió un grito de excitación, lo cual hizo en el una sonrisa de superioridad total.

El volvió hacer el mismo recorrido de vuelta a sus labios notando que la kunoichi le desabotono toda la camisa y empezaba a acariciar su pecho bien formado por el entrenamiento, el se la quito por completo, Tenten se lanzo contra el, quedando ella encima y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el había hecho con ella besarlo desde la boca hasta el ombligo, Hyuga no perdió tiempo y aprovecho para desabrochar el sostén de ella empezando a acariciar la ya desnuda espalda de ella, sintiendo sus pezones erectos en su pecho lo hacia ya querer hacerla suya, el invirtió los papeles y así empezó a quitarle a ella el pantalón, quedando Tenten con solamente su ropa interior inferior ( o sea la de abajo ), ella por inercia había subido las manos para taparse los senos, pero el la volvió a besar acariciando uno de ellos y con el otra jugueteando con la única ropa de ella bajándola y subiéndola.

Tenten dirigió sus manos a las del pantalón de Neji y queriendo bajarlo, pero no podía debido a la posición, el tuvo que dejar su juego y quitárselo el mismo volviendo al mismo juego, Tenten gimió al contacto de sus intimidades, y más aun cuando la mano de Neji que estaba acariciándole el seno cambio para ser su boca la que se encontrara ahí, sus cuerpos ya perlados de sudor exigían más aun, el bajo y beso su intimidad encima de la ropa de ella, lo que hizo a ella gemir fuertemente, se la quito por completo y ella coloco sus rodillas apresando la cintura de el, esta vez el que gimió fue el, por el simple contacto, sin pensarlo mas se quito los boxers y ellos ya desnudos disfrutaban el cuerpo de cada uno, el no quería dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo de Tenten sin besar y acariciar, mientras ella también aprovechaba y sus manos actuaban por decisión propia haciendo lo mismo que su amante, hundida totalmente en deseo y excitación, entre gemidos y suspiros.

Pronto llego la hora de hacerla suya, se adentro en ella con cuidado, por que después de todo era virgen, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, le invadía un dolor que fue calmado por el, que la beso cariñosamente, después de un rato aquel dolor se transformo en placer desenfrenado, las embestidas de el eran muy rítmicas, algunas fuertes y otras lentas tratando de disfrutarse lo mas posible, el no perdía tiempo y disfrutaba totalmente el cuerpo de diosa que estaba poseyendo y marcándolo, si, esta marcando a esa mujer como suya, ambos en poco tiempo llegaron al clímax, sintieron llegar hasta la gloria, el cayo suavemente sobre ella, entrelazando sus manos, ambos totalmente sudados, tratando de regularizar su respiración, aun no salía de ella, se quedo más tiempo sintiendo el simple roce de sus cuerpos.

- Te amo – salio de la boca de Neji mientras la veía a los ojos, viendo en ella un sonrojo – A pesar de lo que llevamos juntos no te lo había dicho, Te amo - vio en ella un brillo en sus ojos y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos – Lo siento, te lastime, no volvera a suceder – iba a salir de ella para no hacerle más daño pero al momento de que quiso hacerlo las piernas de Tenten no lo dejaron, el se quedo confundido.

- Tonto, no lloro por que me hayas hecho daño, lloro por que estoy muy feliz – dijo ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios, el en el segundo que ella se separaba la tomo de su espalda y haciendo que el beso fuese mas profundo.

**Fin del Lemmon (Diganme como me quedo)**

**0000**

Ya estaban muy cerca de la arena, después de unas horas de recorrido, habían llegado más rápido de no ser por una carga que también tenían que transportar.

- Miren, ahí esta la entrada a Suna – dijo Hinata alegremente, pues el viaje no había sido nada fácil, después de todo, la princesa Kasumi a pesar de que habían aceptado que era buena shinobi, no dejaba de ser una molestia, quejándose a cada segundo de todo.

- Ven, ya llegamos, si no fuera por mi atajo – dijo con superioridad Kasumi.

- ¿Cuál atajo, si por su culpa nos perdimos?- susurro Kiba a Shino, ya hartos de guiar a la princesa, es que era tan molesta, egoísta, egocéntrica, presumida, etc.

- QUE DIJISTE – y como si nada a Kiba le dio en la cabeza un zapato de ella, a lo que solo el con fastidio se lo dio, pero ya se lo iba a lanzar con una fuerza de los mil demonios para que le doliera hasta el…alma, pero la mano de Shino se lo impidió, indicándole que por mas molesta que fuera tenían que soportarla por que era ella la que les pagaba.

- _Ya quiero ver a Neji-onnisan y a Naruto-kun- _pensaba Hinata en lo que vio algo amarillito en la puerta de entrada.

- HOLA BIENVENIDOS, HINATA-CHAN, KIBA, SHINO Y…QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESA ¡! –

- _estupido –_

_- idiota-_

_- Naruto- kun – _

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ESO ME DOLIO DATTEBAYO! – dijo Narutin sobandose un gran chichón propinado por la dulce Kasumi.

- Haber si eso te enseña a tener modales – se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos indignada, Kankurou se rió de Naruto pero se callo cuando Kasumi le envio una fulminante mirada.

- jejeje, bueno los estábamos esperando – dijo nerviosamente Kankurou rascándose la cabeza.

- Naruto-kun, toma esto, te ayudara – y le dio un poco de un ungüento preparado por ella, claro como eran las kunoichis amigas, Sakura le había dado unas cuantas lecciones de medicina y esa era una especial que Hinata para los golpes que Naruto recibía constantemente de Sakura.

- Gracias, Hinata-chan –

- Bueno ya basta de romanticismos, en donde están los demás?- interrumpió Kiba.

- Etto…Sakura esta con Temari, Gai-sensei y el cejotas se fueron al festival, Kakashi-sensei a comprar libros, a Tenten y Neji no los he visto en toda la tarde, y Sasuke debe andar rondando por ahí-

- Sasuke? – pregunto Shino con curiosidad

- Si, el teme, aparecio para ayudarnos, muy raro verdad, después de tanto tiempo –

- Seguro se arrepintió de casi asesinarnos a todos- dijo Kiba

- Ok, no se de quienes estan hablando pero yo NECESITO VER A TENTEN ¡! – grito Kasumi

- Dattebayo, te dije que no la he visto – le lanzo una mirada asesina a naruto y después exigio su respuesta.

- Donde fue la ultima vez que la viste?-

- Fue en la torre del Kazekage –

- De acuerdo y en donde esta esa torre?- le pregunto a naruto.

- Mira, ves ese gran edificio?-

- Si –

- Ok, ese no es, es el otro –

**0000**

- ok, Temari – chan, yo puedo seguir sola – dijo la pelirosa despidiéndose de su amiga que tenia que ir a ver con Shikamaru, unos detalles de lo exámenes chunnin (como llego Shikamaru ahí?, mmm), - jaja-

Camino un rato, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, no le importo iba por las calles del otro lado del festival así que estaba sola o eso creía ella, tropezó con una piedra que había por ahí y alguien detuvo su caída- Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp- dijo o mas bien, bueno el caso es que uso sus monosílabas, mientras ayudaba a la pelirosa a pararse y a recoger algunas cosas que se le habían caído, procuraba no mirarla, después de ese incidente no tenia valor de mirarle a la cara, por…por que sabia que seguramente se burlaría de el.

- Que hacias aquí Sasuke-kun? – pregunto ella.

- Eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti, es un lugar oscuro y solitario para que andes sola –

- Gomen, pero Temari tenía algunos asuntos y yo acepte regresarme sola-

- No deberias haberlo hecho- dijo con expresión seria en lo que se volteaba para alejarse.

-Sasuke-kun espera – ella lo habia tomado del brazo, obligándolo a que la mirara.


	16. El despertar

_**Capitulo XVI**_

_**El despertar**_

-Sasuke-kun espera – ella lo había tomado del brazo, obligándolo a que la mirara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- decía tratando de que se viera una cara de enfado activando el sharingan, no quería que se burlaran de el y mucho menos ella, así que con cautela se acerco levemente a ella como intimidándola a lo que ella no retrocedió en cambio dio un paso adelante.

- ¿Por qué no regresaste a la aldea luego de cumplir tu venganza?- pregunto con la mano aun sobre su brazo – Eso es todo lo que quiero – sus ojos jade estaban puestos en el que mostraban una ternura y preocupación compartidas.

Sasuke no sabia que responderle, no le podía decir que era por el sello, el quería volver sin aquel sello en su cuerpo, ya que ese representaba todo su pasado, su traición, los amigos a los que traición, al "matar" (n/a: los "" son por que sabe que aun no esta muerto) a Itachi, no sintió todo lo que creyó sentir en ese momentos, al saberlo muchas dudas pasaron por su cabeza, como la de ¿por eso fue que el dejo todo, por eso traiciono a la gente que mas lo quería, a sus amigos, a la aldea en la que nació y se crió, por ese pedazo de inútil de Itachi?

-No tengo por que responderte nada- le dijo fríamente apartando su brazo de un jalón para irse, dejando a Sakura con la pregunta en la boca, comenzó a caminar hacia la torre para ir a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que el aguante hacia el de Sakura estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¿Eso significa que no regresaras nunca?, y si es así, ¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?, si toda tu venganza esta cumplida, ¿Qué harás?, ¿No te disculparas, ni nada?, ¿Sabes lo mucho que Naruto y yo hicimos para que TU regresaras? – sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de furia- ¿Todo lo que hicimos, todos lo años preocupándonos por ti, y mejorando a cada segundo para que regresaras, es inútil? DIME SASUKE!

- Yo nunca les pedí que hicieran nada, pudieron haber dejado las cosas como estaban y simplemente dejarme ir, se los dije, que este no era asunto suyo y que no tenían por que inmiscuirse en esto –

- Todo eso lo hicimos por que te queremos, y para nosotros siempre significaste mucho, mas de lo que podemos decir, y a pesar de que tu jamás nos devolvías los gestos, no pudimos aceptar que te fueras para arruinar tu vida, estoy casi segura de que tu venganza no te llevo a nada- esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¿Y QUIEN TE PREGUNTO ESO? Y CLARO MI VENGANZA SI ME LLEVO A ALGO…- Sasuke estaba realmente enojado seguía con el sharingan activado y su rostro lleno de furia enloquecida no ayudaba mucho, pero no pudo terminar su frase por que Sakura lo interrumpió.

- SI A MAS SOLEDAD ¡! – dijo ella al momento que salía corriendo con sus ojos jade bañados en lagrimas, dejando al Uchiha solo y arrepentido.

**0000**

_El aire fresco de la mañana soplaba suave por la ventana causando que las cortinas danzaran al compás del viento, abrió sus ojos con lentitud notando que nadie estaba a su lado, llevo sus manos a su pecho, toco su rostro y lo comprobó: no había sido un sueño, efectivamente había llorado esa noche, se sonrojo al recordar que inundada de dolor se había abrazado de su guardaespaldas llevándolo a dormir con ella._

_-¿ahora que pensara de mi?- se preguntaba_

_Salio de la cama y se metió a la ducha, aun le dolía la cabeza, llorar siempre la dejaba con algo de fiebre y ese dolor, el agua fresca la tranquilizo, se puso el kimono que le habían dado, era blanco con flores en dorado y bordes en azul, el cabello ligeramente arreglado casi suelto con un broche en forma de mariposa, salio de su cuarto, pensó que tal vez Yzak había despertado con ella por…ahora que lo meditaba bien, tal vez no era por nada en especial, acaso seria por pena por que el le tenia mucho respeto, como fuera si el era su guardaespaldas tenia que aparecer tarde o temprano._

_-que idiota soy- se reclamo cuando recordó que ese era el día libre de Yzak, el único que tenia después de tantos días._

_Fue a desayunar y se encamino al patio, los rayos de sol lucían hermosos desde ahí, había toda clase de flores hermosas._

_-claro que tiene que haber flores hermosas, por kami es un palacio- se reclamo a si misma._

_Como fuera le agradaba la tranquilidad de ahí, se sentó a la sombra de un gran roble, volvió a abrazar sus piernas, comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué ahora soñaba con su familia?, ¿Qué no lo había superado todo ya?, sintió un pañuelo en su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas y cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con una hermosa rosa azulada para ver el rostro de Yzak sonriéndole arrodillado frente a ella, que después de limpiar sus lagrimas pudo ver que él tenia en sus manos un ramo de aquellas hermosas rosas, la ayudo a levantarse y le ofreció la rosa que le había enseñado._

_-No gracias, no quisiera quitarle una rosa al ramo de tu chica- dijo al ver el rostro tan sonriente y el ramo tan bien arreglado._

_-Ja, ja, ja, no es una chica exactamente, es una mujer y se podría decir que tiene algo que ver conmigo- a lo que noto que Tenten bajaba la mirada- ¿por que no me acompañas a dárselas? –_

_- No quisiera interrumpir- se comenzó a sonrojar en ese momento "el puede que sea muy dulce, pero estoy segura de que aunque el quiera, ella no estará tan feliz"- además, ¿no crees que se molestara? –_

_- En lo absoluto, por muy el contrario, estará feliz de conocerte, yo lo se- seguí manteniendo esa gran sonrisa._

_- Eh?- _

_-¿Cómo fue que acepte?- pensaba ella mientras caminaba con Yzak a su lado, pero fue imposible, el estaba tan feliz que creyó imposible resistirse, ya hace un rato había dejado el palacio y estaban caminando a un lugar algo baldío, ella solo veía el rostro de el , parecía tan sereno y seguro, aun mantenía esa enorme y sincera sonrisa, en cambio ella estaba como gelatina por que no el país y por ende no sabia hacia donde iban, su corazón se detuvo junto con su cuerpo y su cara cambio de confusa-nerviosa a una de compasión, cuando entendió a donde iban al ver…_

**0000**

Despertó suavemente abriendo sus parpados lento, se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, había un poco de frío, pues en el desierto las tardes eran calurosas, las noches eran muy frías, pero ahora eso poco importaba pues el cuerpo masculino que tenía al lado la ayudaba a mantener su cuerpo a temperatura estable, sonrió con una total sinceridad y complicidad, pues nunca se imagino que Neji fuera así con ella, se había vuelto con los años más sensible.

_- oh, tal vez es la madurez- _

Fuera como fuera había sido maravilloso, el sin darse cuenta había entrado en el corazón de ella antes como un simple capricho, y luego con el paso del tiempo se volvió un sentimiento, tan doloroso y tan hermoso y maravilloso llamado amor. Abrazo a Neji que aun estaba dormido con lo que noto que el iba despertando e igualmente le correspondía el abrazo de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Mmmm- murmuraba Tenten con ternura al sentirlo cerca ahora, el aire frió para ella y el, no lo era, era algo que siempre recordarían en esta su primera vez.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo el con dulzura antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y la miraba con una ternura que era solo para ella.

-Igual que tu- Mientras lo volvía a abrazar y se quedaba pegada a el durante un buen rato, aspirando ese aroma suave a madera, a bosque a hojas, ese aroma a hombre que Neji esparcía, como le encantaba el, aun no se podía creer de que su primer beso y su primera vez fueran con el, algo que creyó, bueno no tan imposible para ella, pero pensaba que tal vez el ya habría besado o tenido algo con otra persona, como fuera, ese si que era el mejor día de su vida. – Creo que deberíamos reunirnos ya con los demás antes de que sospechen algo- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de el.

- Tal vez, pero parece que ni tu ni yo queremos eso- su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia se formo.

- Ok, como tu quieras, pero sabes como son todos- _como si a el le importara, además todos tenían una mente inferior a la de el y podía confundirlos o amenazarlos en cualquier momentos- _o van a empezar los chismes – _quien se lo iba a creer y si el lo negaba, era un error meterse con Hyuga Neji y eso era bien sabido – _podrían sospechar algo antes de tiempo – _eso se arreglaba, sobornándolos o amenazándolos, no había problema, el tenia el dinero y la fuerza para hacerlo- _Y quien sabe, tal vez Lee podría venir para acá- _Eso no…que?..._

-LEE!-

Comenzaron a vestirse para poder ir a cenar con todos, pero fue algo difícil para Tenten, ya que SU Neji no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, si se paraba de la cama, el la volvía a besar y devolverla a el, si se iba a la ducha, ya Neji estaba ahí para estar con ella, cuando estaba a medio vestirse, el la volvía a desnudar, aunque a ella le agradaba por que ahora sabía con suma claridad cuanto la amaba y la deseaba, asi después de una tarde de pasión y amor fueron a cenar con sus compañeros y senseis quienes ya los deberían de estar esperando ahí.

**0000**

Maya despertó luego de unos minutos no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba algo cansada, pero prefería terminar de una vez con esto del clan que dormir, eso era seguro, camino por un rato y revisando que todas estuvieran dormidas fue a un encuentro que tenía pendiente. Salio del escondite con una rapidez solo de ella, llego hasta los bordes de Suna en una parte escondida de las fronteras de la aldea, claro que nadie la siguió puesto que ella era un gran kunoichi y nunca hubiera dejado que nadie la viera, aunque Daia ya sabía lo que ella iba a ser.

- Llegas temprano, como siempre- dijo aquella voz que hacía que una corriente eléctrica le pasara por todo el cuerpo, el también como siempre era así, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

- Ya dime que quieres…Itachi- ella como siempre y su secas respuestas para con el, el solo dio un pequeño suspiro, cerro sus ojos con lentitud para reflexionar un breve momento.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- segura?, claro que estaba segura, lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, era poner fin al sufrimiento de sus primas y darle felicidad a su hermana, y con todo eso claro que estaba segura.

- No te incumbe en lo absoluto pero si, estoy totalmente segura-

- A pesar de que eres muy fuerte, eres demasiado ciega para estas cosas, se muy bien tus intenciones acerca de esto, pero date cuenta, que no sería mejor si le dijeras de una buena vez la verdad, tu hermana ya esta demasiado dañada como para poder convencerla si la raptas-

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún así no hallo otra manera en que esto pueda funcionar, hablando no creo que funcione bien, ella como tu lo dijiste esta dañada, y eso es por mi…- decía en lo que su mirada bajaba y se tornaba triste, no le agradaba hablar mucho de eso, era algo doloroso para ella, Itachi la miraba de una forma algo extraña.

- YA DEJA DE CULPARTE!- grito por fin, con furia y desesperación y es que ya no lo soportaba, Maya todo el tiempo se la pasaba culpándose por el sufrimiento de Tenten, ignorando que tal vez era ella la que necesitaba ayuda en vez de su hermana – No es tu culpa.

Ella le miraba sorprendida con las lagrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos, era increíble que Itachi le estuviera diciendo o más bien gritando eso.

-No es tu culpa, entiéndelo de una buena vez, Maya- se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura en los labios a lo que ella le correspondió sin dudarlo.

**0000**

_Al ver unas cruces, iban a un cementerio, el le llevaba flores a una persona muerta, ella entendió entonces, con razón el dijo que ella no se molestaría, por que estaba muerta, por kami, ahora no sabia bien como sentirse pero había algo ahí que no encajaba, por que Yzak estaba tan alegre, por que tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios, eso si que estaba fuera de lugar, y Tenten no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer, seguramente el solo aparentaba por que en el alma debía estar llorando por dentro, quizás solo se estaba engañando para hacer menos su dolor, y si cada día libre que el tenia iba a dejarle flores, mas claro estaba aun, el debió de querer mucho a esa chica, unió sus manos y las llevo hasta el pecho tratando de contener una tristeza que le sentaba por dentro, pero todo eso cambio un poco cuando sin darse cuenta formo una sonrisa muy sincera._

_- ¿Lo ves?, te lo dije, seguro a ella le hubiera encantado conocerte- dijo el con su brazo como presentando a una tumba en la que se hallaba la foto de una mujer de unos 35 años aproximadamente con un cabello un tanto alborotado y color casi blanco, ahora ya todo era más claro, la chica o más bien la mujer a la que el le llevaba flores era a su madre._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejaron las flores, el se quedo viendo la foto que estaba delante de la tumba un rato en silencio pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca, cualquiera podría pensar que se estaba contactando a través de la mente con la fotografía, ella lo veía con ternura, pues quien llega a ver a un hombre trayéndole flores cada vez que puede a su madre difunta, casi nadie era la respuesta, no había duda en ese momento Yzak era un hombre diferente a todos los demás, a el no le apenaba y ni nada, tener sentimientos y demostrarlos, que en efecto era algo que a el lo hacia muy especial._

Así recordó aquel día en que la llevo al cementerio a conocer a su madre, recordó muy bien ese día ya que después de eso, ella le comento que también cada vez que podía le iba a dejar flores a la tumba de su madre como lo hacia el. Sonrió por lo bajo realmente ese día ambos se desenvolvieron más, y eso era muy bueno.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vio algo extraño saliendo de una de las casas de Suna, o más bien casa no era por que estaba muy derrumbada, vio primero dos sombras y se puso alerta, no sabia bien que pasaba, mas lo único seguro era que tenia que ver con SU Tenten y eso el no lo iba a permitir, no podía escuchar bien la conversación de aquellas dos personas, pues sospechaba que aquellas eran personas hábiles que lo podrían descubrir en cualquier momento, aquellas sombras se fueron y pasaron como unos 15 minutos cuando otra persona salio de aquel lugar nuevamente, esto si que era extraño a sí que las cosas en Suna no iban a ser nada fácil, siguió a aquellas personas y pronto se libro una lucha…

**0000**

TENTEN ¡!

La susodicha se volteo y tras ser asfixiada por su compañero de equipo " La gran bestia verde de Konoha", comprobó que en efecto todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el comedor del Kazekage, también presencio que Hinata, Kiba y Shino también estaba ahí, y comenzó a dudar y llego a la mera conclusión de que lo más seguro era que la Hokage los hubiera enviado como auxilio.

- Lee, ya déjala en paz- se escucho la voz del Genio de la Hoja, quien salio unos diez minutos después de su compañera y ahora amante, pues era mejor que ambos salieran en diferentes periodos de tiempo ya que si salían juntos, habría demasiadas sospechas.

- Arigato, Neji – dijo ella enviándole una fugaz y rápida mirada de complicidad y ternura la cual el por no pudo responder por la presencia de todo mundo ahí, pero Tenten supo entender eso. La mirada de ella se poso en una cabeza de cabello blanquecino, kimono blanco y ojos negros penetrantes.

La Princesa Kasumi se volteo sintiendo la mirada insistente de alguien, y vio a la portadora de esa mirada – _Ella es Tenten, luce como una campesina cualquiera, con razón mi hermano esta loco por ella, Yzak tiene muy mal gusto, pero como sea ya que…, ella es mi misión así que como sea, como odio ahora tener que hacer esto – _le envió una sonrisa falsa, con eso Tenten se sintió aún más incomoda y aún más cuando esta miro muy descaradamente a su ahora novio Hyuga Neji, cosa que a el le molesto y se volteo ignorándola .

- Ah, si casi lo olvido, ella es la Princesa Kasumi del País del Agua- dijo Shino como si nada, mientras devolvía la mirada a un insecto que tenía en el dedo.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre traer a una Princesa a este lugar?- cuestiono Neji a su prima, la cual bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos.

- Etto…Kasumi-sama, lo pidió y no tuvimos opción-

- Esto será un problema si algo le pasa a ella- dijo Gai sorprendiendo a todos por lo serio de su actitud- No lo crees así mi eterno rival – señalando a Kakashi.

- Eh?...- levantando la vista de su libro mirando a Gai - ¿Qué dijiste, no te estaba escuchando?, gomen –

- Por que esto me pasa a mi – dijo Gai muy depre.

- Espero que estén conscientes de lo que significa- dijo Neji ignorando olímpicamente a Gai-sensei.

- Yo me puedo cuidar sola- respondió Kasumi con una voz que se oyó algo ¿Seductora?

- Creí que tenias algo que tratar con Tenten-chan, no que te intentabas ligar a Neji…-interrumpido el comentario de Kiba por otro zapato volador de Kasumi- Ouch! Ya veras!- kiba se encargaría de que ya fuera de misión le diría unas cuantas cosas no precisamente educadas a la princesita.

- Tenten-sama, necesito hablar con usted, urgentemente- dijo Kasumi, cambiando de su actitud a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que la kunoichi experta en armas seguía muy confundida y molesta.

- Princesa, creo que lo mejor sería que eso fuera después de cenar- dijo una voz que helo a todos los presentes.

- Por supuesto, Gaara-sama- respondió ella. –

**0000**

Dormía, plácidamente, algo muy extraño, por lo que se levanto, ya había tenido suficiente descanso, además era demasiado raro que hubiera tanto silencio, aún con las Hasamura dormidas, noto algo, tanto Kira como Aria no estaban en sus lugares, y Maya tampoco, aunque ya sabia hacia donde se había dirigido su mejor amiga, no estaba muy segura del paradero de las dos traidoras, Daia era muy inteligente y tanto ella como Maya y Kaira sabían que esas dos eran peligrosas para todo el clan, más no las consideraron muy astutas como para poder hacer fácilmente lo que se habían propuesto que de seguro era acabar con Tenten y con las tres que le seguían en poder y mandato ya que con eso, usando el poder de la maldición podía controlarlas a todas ellas y así hasta llegar a dominar el mundo, sumiéndolo en una agonía y crueldad inimaginable, se apresuro a salir del edificio, escondió todo su chakra, y ahí las oyó.

- Ya?, tan pronto? – hablo la que Daia aseguro con su vida que era Aria.

- Claro que si, que no ves la situación, primero hay que matarlas a ellas – _a quienes se estarán refiriendo?, tal vez a…_

-A quienes? –

- Pues esta muy claro a Maya, Daia y Kaira – _me lo temía._

- Pero a quien mataríamos primero, sabes bien que si matamos a alguna de ellas seguro se pondrán furiosas por su muerte y no podremos librar con todas ellas al mismo tiempo-

- Creo que eso ya esta decidido –

- ¿Como porque? –

- Mataremos a la que nos esta espiando, ¡sal de una vez de ahí, Daia! –

La susodicha salia de la casa en la que se refugiaban y queda enfrente de ahora las dos traidoras, claro esta que ella descubrió un poco de su chakra pues aunque fue una acción algo imprudente, ya era hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez, como lo dije y reitero Daia no era nada tonta, y eso le daba mucha ventaja ante ellas.

- Así que espiándonos, ese no es de tu estilo – dijo mientras sacaba su katana para empezar la batalla. – Tú aléjate Aria, esto es solo entre las mejor amiguita y yo – a lo que Aria desapareció.

- ¿Acaso creíste que yo no sabia nada de esto?- comenzó a sacar unos cuantos shurikens.

- Pero fuiste muy tonta al retarme-

- Eso es lo que tu crees –

En menos de un segundo Kira esta con la punta de su katana en el cuello de Daia, mirándola con frivolidad mientras ella lanzaba un suspiro y la miraba con desgano.

- ¿Y todavía te pones difícil, y ni siquiera pudiste interceptarme?, ¡Que patética eres! –

- Kira eres una idiota –

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

- Que eres una idiota- dijo mientras con la mano suavemente retiraba la katana de Kira que de un segundo a otro ya estaba en el suelo, ella si que tenia fuerza y rapidez- Eres muy lenta, como si yo no hubiera visto tu movimiento y si te digo idiota, por que fíjate en donde estamos luchando-

Kira examino el lugar y – Que, no tiene nada de malo, o es que acaso quieres un campo de flores o algo parecido para tu tumba- comenzó a reír histéricamente.

- De verdad que eres idiota, mira imbecil, estamos afuera de nuestro refugio si peleamos aquí, todas despertaran y tu estarás perdida pues ellas me ayudaran, cuando no esta Maya, como ahora, yo soy la que mando aquí, y como lo dijo Aria, tu no podrás con ocho hasamuras al mismo tiempo o si?- la miro con arrogancia.

- De acuerdo, vayamos a otro lugar – esta vez se vengaría de esa patética Daia, siempre la ponía en situaciones incomodas como esa, la odiaba con todo su ser y esta vez le daría su buen merecido.

**0000**

Se dirigían a una habitación de la torre del Kazekage, la Princesa se sentó en una silla alta, y Tenten en una al frente de ella, había algo de que hablar y esa conversación no iba ser nada cómoda, de eso estaba segura.

- Como sabes, yo soy la Princesa del Pais del agua-

_Princesa del país del agua, tantos recuerdos, ahora que la veo me recuerda demasiado a Yzak, si, es casi exactamente igual que el, por que será, y por que ahora alguien de ahí me busca, yo ya dije que no quería ese trono, que se lo quede ella o cualquiera, yo ahora soy kunoichi jounnin de mi aldea, y no cambiare nunca de parecer_- sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo a la Princesa por un largo tiempo.

- Eso es por que soy la hermana gemela de Yzak-

- Etto…yo no pregunte-

- Pero lo pensaste, no?-

Tenten solo asintió con la cabeza, esa chica le estaba adivinando el pensamiento o tal vez solo era intuición.

- Vengo a hablarte acerca de algo muy importante para ambas –

- …- se quedo viendola con curiosidad

- ¿Tu sabes acerca de la maldición del Clan Hasamura?-

- …- sus pupilas se abrieron a mas no poder ¿Qué maldición? A ¿Qué se refería ella?

- Te has preguntado alguna vez por que las Hasamura tienen una marca en sus frentes?- la miraba con superioridad.

-…-

- O por que son tan poderosas –

- A donde quiere llegar?- se comenzaba a enfadar, pues no sabia nada de lo que ella le estaba preguntando

- Tranquilízate, he venido a responderte eso, y a quitarles a ti y a tu clan esa maldición, esa es la misión que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia-

**0000**

Sintió unos chakras muy conocidos, se alejo de los labios de el al reconocer las presencias.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Itachi al ver como su esposa, salía de la cama y con desesperación se comenzaba a vestir.

- Son Daia y Kira- se continuo vistiendo, esto era malo.

- No puede ser, acaso ellas- dijo el mientras se cubría con la manta para sentarse en la cama.

- Si, tengo que ir a ayudar a Daia, no la puedo dejar sola-


	17. Bokura no love style

_**Capitulo XVII**_

_**Bokura no love style ! **_

_Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
No se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó_

Mantenía la vista clara en la noche que ahora venía, ella tenía toda la razón, aquella venganza, sus deseos infantiles, su odio descontrolado, y el mismo lo había llevado a una soledad aún más grande que jamás creyó que sentiría, las personas que habían confiado en el, ahora le llamaban traidor, y estaban mas que decepcionados de el, sus amigos (o al menos esperaba que aun lo fueran) no lo volverían a ver con los mismos ojos, pues era inevitable, y su querida molestia compañera de equipo ya no tenía la misma sonrisa juguetona e infantil, cuando la miraba veía en sus ojos una decepción de cómo el había sido capaz y de cómo ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para traerlo de regreso, lo que soñó era que su venganza lo llenara y volver a Konoha como algo parecido a un héroe, pero DEMONIOS!, volvería como un sucio traidor que no fue capaz de poder olvidar su pasado para escuchar el presente pues con las sombras de su pasado se arruino el presente y su futuro si es que aun tenia uno, se sentía culpable de todo, más por las miles de lagrimas que sabia a ciencia cierta que cierta pelirosa había soltado en su ausencia….

Estaba muy concentrado en su pensar hasta que sintió la presencia de unos chakras batallando, y sintió también uno muy conocido.

-Itachi!- dijo en cuanto se encaminaba rápidamente para ir a ver si en verdad ese era su hermano, no sabía bien lo que haría después de que lo encontrase, pero debía saber con certeza si seguía vivo y el porque. Tantos pensamientos, tantas razones, tantas culpas, esa era la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, ahora más que nunca ansiaba volver, y escuchar por fin a su corazón que le decía o más bien gritaba que debía aceptar un sentimiento ya desarrollado pero oculto en el. Y es que el aún tenía corazón pero no le gustaba para nada aceptarlo, el era así, además el hecho de ser ninja indica no escuchar a tu corazón, pero el lo escuchaba de vez en cuanto, para tratar de aclarar sus dudas.

**0000**

Estaba recostada pensando en lo que había dicho ahora la nueva princesa del Agua Kasumi, al principio creyó que ella o venía para darle el trono o para de plano amenazarla para que no se le ocurriera volver, pero no se imagino que hace muchos siglos la persona quien le puso la maldición a la familia Hasamura fue la ancestro de Kasumi y por ende su familia era quien debía borrar la maldición y según Kasumi era la que tenía el deber de hacerlo, como sea, se sentía fatal pues siempre blasfemo en contra de su familia sin saber que el comportamiento de todos ellos no era su culpa si no de algo mucho más fuerte era lo que los acarreaba a las desdichadas vidas que tuvieron y que ahora ella tiene.

En estos momentos y como en ningún otro necesitaba a alguien a su lado¿pero a quien?, Neji no estaba ahora con ella, ya que después de la cena el se había ido a buscar algo, ella había querido acompañarlo pero el se negó hasta de sus caritas de perrito mas tiernas, aunque el se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ahora y en este mismo instante ella estaba sola, no supo por que cuando de pronto comenzó a recordar como después de haber dormido con su guardaespaldas y haber conocido tanto de el, se volvieron inseparables amigos y que sin que nadie lo supiera, le había pedido en mas de una ocasión que el se volviera a dormir con ella en su cama para que no tuviera mas pesadillas.

De repente sintió una presencia en su ventana y se sorprendió pues ahí esta el, ahí estaba parado en su ventana Yzak, y se sonrojo un poco al verlo así, sin su habitual y característico uniforme blanco con botas, de mangas largas y bueno un uniforme en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ahora el llevaba su traje de ANBU, el pantalón pegado y sus brazos desnudos mostrándolos bien formados que hacia verse los años de entrenamiento para llegar a ser el mejor capitán ANBU en el país del agua.

Yzak camino hacia ella con lentitud mirándola dulcemente pues ya la había visto en momentos peores que ese, es decir, tantas veces ya había visto a su hermosa princesa llorar e hizo lo que siempre hacia, llego hasta ella, se sentó sobre la cama y limpio con suavidad sus lagrimas con sus manos, ella se incorporo hasta quedar sentada en la cama como el.

- Se que es algo inapropiado…demo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Tomo con cariño su mano y la retiro con lentitud como no queriendo.

- Las cosas no andan bien Tenten-sama- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, tenia que decir lo que sabia, aunque eso significase que ella tal vez sufriese más

-Me creerás loco, pero juraría haber visto a tu hermana y a tu prima peleando- en efecto Yzak sabía acerca de la familia de Tenten y también del clan aunque había una cosa que el ignoraba totalmente (la maldición).

- ¿Eh¿Dónde…y cuando a ocurrido eso?- miraba de un lado al otro nerviosa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que las manos de Yzak en sus hombros la tranquilizaron un poco.

- Cálmate, apenas fue un rato de eso, al parecer otra de tus primas las ataco, pude siquiera hacer que la pelea se detuviese por ahora- le decía el tratando de que se recuperara del shock causado por la información.

Los rostros de ambos estaban ya muy cerca, cosa que Yzak no desaprovecho en lo absoluto y le dio a Tenten y suave y calido beso en la mejilla casi, casi en el borde de sus labios, a lo que ella suspiro suavemente cerrando los ojos, sintió su cuerpo frágil y se dejo caer con Yzak encima de ella abrazándola, mientras él aspiraba el suave aroma a jazmines que emanaba del cuerpo de ella como tantas veces antes.

"Estoy_ segura de que ella también me ama, te lo dije Maya-san, y te lo seguiré diciendo, haré muy feliz a tu hermana a mi Tenten de eso no tengas la menor duda, yo se que ella no ama a Uchiha como tu lo dices"_

_Cuando te toco, todo el amor que poseo se escapa, y es pecado.  
Arrebatar todo lo de tu corazón no debe ser incorrecto.  
Sólo obedezco este amor infinito que es mi maldición.  
Sin embargo, cuando tu y yo nos tocamos, deberia parar  
este bello amor culpable. _

La escena se veía tan hermosa ya que estaba iluminada por la luz dulce de la luna, el ahora sabia que la amaba a mas no poder, estar cerca de ella y ser quien le devolvía sus hermosas sonrisas lo hacia tan feliz, noto como ella se aferraba con mas fuerza a el como diciéndole "protégeme", la luna, las estrellas y la cama pensaban que eran sus únicos testigos esta vez que volvieron a dormir juntos, pero ignoraban totalmente a un par de ojos con el poder suficiente para presenciar aquella escena que se encontraba detrás de la puerta –_Byakugan-_

**0000**

En otro lado también estaba alguien que necesitaba un abrazo de la persona que más amaba pero esta vez, esto si era imposible, aquella chica quien ahora lloraba mirando la luna y los astros en el cielo nocturno era _Sakura Haruno._

Ella confió totalmente que Sasuke reaccionaria de un modo u otro y regresaría con ella y Naruto hacia Konoha nuevamente, y como tantas veces se decepciono, lloraba por tantas cosas, y es que aún lo recordaba, desde que el Uchiha se fue ella rezaba cada día por que volviera, entrenaba tan duro esperando así traerlo, en año nuevo su deseo siempre era regresarlo, pero los años pasaban y su deseo aún no se veía cumplido.

Trato de alejar los sentimientos hacia el, por que sabia de sobra que solo se estaba haciendo mas daño, que así era más doloroso soportar los días que el no estaba, tratando nuevamente a asimilar las razones que el tenía para irse, el se fue cuando ellos solo tenían catorce años y ahora ya tenia diecinueve, cinco largos y pesados años de lagrimas y sudor de entrenamiento, que ¿habían servido de algo?, y la pregunta aún mas importante¿Había llegado el momento de responder esa primera pregunta?, aun no lo sabia, y tal vez eso la llenaba más de soledad, por que ella lograba sentir lo que el estaba sintiendo.

- No seas tan patética y deja ya de llorar- dijo una voz que la helo, esa voz que conocía tan bien y con la que siempre soñaba cada día y noche.

- Si solo vienes a insultarme entonces vete ya de aquí- dijo mientras le lanzaba la almohada y secaba con su brazo sus lágrimas parándose en la cama viéndolo frente a frente.

- No vengo a insultarte!, solo hablar, pero tu te pones demasiado histérica y molesta- si esa era la voz de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras Sakura trataba de calmarse, pero es que ya no lo soportaba más.

- Si vienes a hablar di ya lo que quieres decir- ordeno prácticamente ella, quería ya solo olvidar, olvidarlo a el y todo, ya no quería sufrir mas y vivir por siempre en ese mar de recuerdos dolorosos.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que mi venganza me llevo a mas soledad?- cuestiono.

- Como que por que, es lógico, la venganza nunca llega a nada, eso lo sabe cualquiera, siempre hay que vivir en el presente y soñar con el futuro, no quedarnos encerrados en el pasado!- casi grito, mientras sentía las lagrimas volver a tocar las puertas de sus ojos.

- Entonces por que aun me buscan si el pasado ya no debe importar- impuso su autoridad como siempre lo hacía.

-No es que no deba importar si no que, nosotros también pensamos en tu futuro y no quisimos que este se fuera al desagüe pero a ti poco te importo que te queríamos ¡!-

- ¿Tu me querías?- las lagrimas de ella ya habían comenzado a presenciarse mientras parada en la cama como preparada para atacar pero en ese momento se comenzó a debilitar por sus palabras.

- Claro que te quería y siempre te quise, y hasta ahora te sigo queriendo, y me odio por eso!- casi le grito ella, mientras la mirada del Uchiha también se iba debilitando, al parecer lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad.

**-Lemmon SasuSaku-**

Sin previo aviso se lanzo contra ella, Haruno estaba totalmente temblorosa de miedo al ver que ambos se caían sobre la cama, él encima de ella, con el sharingan activado, sin saber lo que iba a pasar poco a poco se fue calmando y mas cuando sintió la respiración de Sasuke tan cerca de su cuello, hizo su cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle el paso, él comenzó a besar su cuello primero muy ansiosamente saboreando aquella piel blanca cual leche que siempre deseo tener así, Sakura comenzó a suspirar aun no creyéndose que estuviera apunto de hacerlo con él.

Sasuke se despidió de su cuello con suaves besos, se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de ella, que estaba sudando, suspirando y ya no estaba asustada, tenía los labios entre abiertos, así que ataco sus labios a lo que ella correspondía al beso gustosa, pues después de todo eso era lo que había deseado desde hace mucho. Se besaron con desesperación pues ambos querían ese beso más que nada, Sasuke empezaba a bajar el cierre de la blusa de ella, mirándola, y es que ella era muy hermosa, la sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar el inicio de sus senos sobre el brassier, ella hacia la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando y gimiendo, en más ni menos que un segundo ella ya estaba desnuda de la parte superior del cuerpo con un hombre de apellido Uchiha, besando y amando cada parte que su atrevida y ardiente boca encontraban.

Ella también quería tocarlo, así que con su fuerza sobrehumana lo empujo para quedar ella encima de el, mientras le quitaba el obi, descubriendo un pecho lleno de músculos ni tan grandes pero notables, a lo que se sonrojo pero coloco sus manos ahí y empezó acariciarlo y también lo besaba, aun no sabía si eso que ahora hacia con Sasuke era un sueño o era verdadero pero pensaba que cualquier cosa que fuera lo iba a disfrutar.

Sasuke solo abrazaba aquel cuerpo que tenía ahora encima, la razón por la que no había querido hacer nada aún con ella, era por que no quería que pensara mal de el, por supuesto ahora comprobaba que Sakura también lo había sabido perdonar a pesar de todas las cosas que el había hecho, ahora decidió que ya era hora de hacerla completamente suya, mientras ella seguía encima de el, le empezaba a bajar la falda cosa que ella entendía y también le empezó a bajar el pantalón a él, rápidamente el tomo el control nuevamente.

Ya estaban completamente desnudos, Sasuke marcaba y besaba cada parte de ella a su alcance, ella era la mujer con la que unos años antes había decidido renacer su antiguo clan, y ahora estaba apunto de hacerlo, se acomodo junto con ella para penetrarla, Sakura ahogo un grito y entrelazo su mano con la de ella, comprobando que era virgen, es decir ella lo había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo, solo a él, la beso nuevamente mientras se hundía en el cuerpo de quien ahora era su mujer, haciendo embestidas lentas primero para que ella se tranquilizase y así se acostumbrara, pero supo que ella ya esta lista, cuando se encimo en el besándolo con pasión, empezó a ser un poco más salvaje con ella.

**-Fin del Lemmon SasuSaku-**

Hasta que después de tantos besos, pasiones, movimientos, y el ahora revoltijo en que se había convertido la cama de la pelirosa, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, el encima de ella, y ahora como quien dice era el momento para las preguntas, ella aún estaba confundida y ahora todavía más.

- Eso que fue…Sasuke- le dijo con una voz un poco fría en lo que sus cabellos rosas se esparcían por toda la almohada.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió este con algo de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué¿Qué te acostaste conmigo?, NO, lo que quiero saber, es ¿Qué tipo de razones estabas teniendo?- exigió Sakura, si cierto era que lo que acababa de pasar era lo que más quería pero aún temía sufrir otra vez por el, por eso era necesario saberlo.

- Pues que te amo baka- dijo y rápidamente la volvió a besar para acallar cualquier otra pregunta, por que a el no se le daba muy fácil hablar y esto lo había dicho a duras penas, por otro lado sakura al sentir aquel beso tomo la cabeza de sasuke empezando a acariciar sus cabellos, ya no quería separarse de el nunca más.

**0000**

_**Lo que sucedió horas antes: La pelea de Daia y Kira**_

_Ambas luchaban con brusquedad, y el sonido metálico de las espadas, shurikens y demás armas podía escucharse, como decía una antigua regla, si dos hasamura peleaban, aquella pelea era solo con armas y taijutsu, no debían usar ni genjutsu ni ninjutsu, y así iba la pelea, demasiado reñida, bueno en realidad lo era por que Daia no usaba todo su poder ni Kira, solo usaban un poco confiadas de su victoria._

_Kira la ataco y Daia esquivo a tiempo el ataque, y contraataco, la pelea casi no cambiaba en lo absoluto, claro hasta que lograron chocar sus espadas._

_- Lo viste, eres débil, y ahora ya no esta tu mejor amiga para salvarte- decía con rencor y furia con una sonrisa sádica en los labios._

_-Cállate, que no ves que yo te estoy ganando!- la volvió a atacar asegurándose esta vez de dejarla callada haciéndole una herida en un brazo y cortarle un buen mechón de cabello._

_- ¿QUE RAYOS HACEN?, DETENGANSE!_

_-Maya!- dijo Daia mirándola sorprendida, ella sabía que Itachi estaba cerca, pero imagino que al igual que siempre Maya se tardaría mucho._

_- Mira nada más, después de todo si vino a salvarte, ja,ja,ja!- _

_-Cállate-_

_- Kira, detén esto inmediatamente, sabes que eso merece un escarmiento departe del clan, no?, así que o te controlas o verás las consecuencias-_

_- Poco me importa – las iba a atacar, cuando de la nada alguien le coloco las manos hacia atrás rápidamente atándolas, solo cuando eso concluyo se mostró, claro Kira estaba con furia que desprendía de sus ojos pero aún así no tenía ahora escapatoria- Esto no se queda así- dijo mientras llegaba Aria y juntas se iban desapareciendo._

_- Ah- suspiro Maya, salvada, mirando a aquel que había detenido el ataque- Buen movimiento, eres muy rápido debo admitir…Yzak, creo que así te llamas ¿no es así?- se giro dedicándole una sonrisa al joven de cabellos casi blancos que se acercaba vestido de ANBU asintió con la cabeza un tanto sorprendido._

_- Se quien eres¿pero como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto a lo que Maya ladeo haciendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_- Siempre espiaba a mi hermana para ver que tal le iba, y se todo acerca de ti Yzak, se que estas muy enamorado de ella, si ha eso quieres llegar con este interrogatorio-_

_El no dijo nada, permaneció viéndola, no se parecía mucho a Tenten, en realidad parecía la otra parte de ella, una con distintos modos de pensar y al parecer de presumir y fastidiar._

_- Lamento romperte tu burbuja, pero ella tiene de novio a un Uchiha, aunque si te digo la verdad, te prefería a ti como cuñado- _

_Yzak se fue sin decir nada, estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer, además desconfiaba de las palabras de Maya, ya que en todo el trayecto en que la había vigilado nunca la había visto cerca de ese tipo de manera con el Uchiha que lo acompañaba, además solo había otro Uchiha y ese era el esposo de Maya. Tal vez solo ella estuviese engañándolo. Estaban ahora en un problema Kira y Aria habían huido pero pronto las encontrarían no había problema (o eso pensaban ellas), ahora Daia miraba a su amiga un tanto sorprendida y confusa._

_- Maya no debiste decirle todo eso, se va a deprimir- dijo con compasión mientras veía en donde momentos antes estaba Yzak._

_- No amiga mía, solo quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar por el amor de mi hermana, sabes, parece una muy buena persona, lo estimo mucho, si tuvier años menos, me hubiera casado yo con el, en vez de con Itachi, ja,ja-_

_**En otro lugar a esa misma hora.**_

_Estaba ahora listo para irse, ella ya le había explicado un poco las cosas, y había tal vez logrado que estuviera ella un poco mejor, bufo molesto, sentía venir un chakra ya muy y demasiado conocido, ahora ya no tenía con que salvarse, solo se giro y lo vio parecía que ya no tenía ganas de pelear._

_- Estupido hermanito, que no me vas a matar o que piensas hacer ahora- le dijo Itachi, con aburrimiento._

_- No, eso ya no- djo el con desgano._

_- ¿Y ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?- si, se estaba burlando un poco de el, el tampoco ya deseaba, pasarse la vida peleando con los demás por cosas que ya habían pasado, ya no._

_- Nada de lo que sacrifique para matarte valió la pena-_

_- Ah, hasta que tu amiga pelirosa te lo hizo entender-_

_- ¿Eh?- dijo sin entender aún lo que trataba de decir._

_- Y tu crees que yo me divertía peleando contigo a cada rato, yo ya pague mi crimen, estuve en vela muchas noches pensando en el por que de todas mis acciones, conocí a una mujer que me ha ayudado a superar estas cosas, y no le importo que hacerlo le costase hasta…nuestro hijo- suspiro con tristeza, claro que el había estado muy preocupado cuando Maya aborto pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, mas que a si mismo._

_- ¿Hijo?- miro a su hermano mayor entendiendo que ese era un tema del que su hermano no quería hablar en absoluto._

_- He visto que esa chica pelirosa, ha estado haciendo de todo para traerte de vuelta, pero tu has sido tan ciego como para no notar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos- reprendió con la mirada a su hermano menor que así entendió un poco. – Se bien que tu también la quieres, aunque no lo quieras aceptar-_

_Noto cuando Sasuke se fue, sonrió, por fin su hermano había logrado ver y entender todo lo que tuvo y aún tenía enfrente y que no veía a causa de su venganza y de el mismo, ahora ya era tiempo de irse, o por lo menos eso llego a pensar, pero por alguna extraña razón, algo le dijo que algo iba a suceder y tenía que estar ahí para salvar a Maya del caos que pronto vendría._

**0000**

Azoto la puerta de cuarto, estaba enfurecido, apretó sus puños, no lo podía creer, lo que acaba de ver, no podía ser, no, no, se repetía a si mismo, camino dando pasos sonoros, tan molesto estaba que dejo caer una pequeña caja forrada de piel roja, no se lo había querido decir a ella, pero, cuando se fue, había ido a lo que quedaba del festival, encontrando una extravagante joyería, en el que compro un anillo de oro que en el centro tenía una piedra de jade, adornada con pequeñas piezas de lapislázuli alrededor, una verdadera joya, claro, que le costo cara, pero poco le importo, quería lo mejor de lo mejor para pedirle matrimonio a Tenten, si, como tantos imaginan, ese era un anillo de compromiso, ahora que el no sabía en que pensar, había visto a su mujer acostada siendo abrazada por otro hombre, sin darse cuenta una lagrima de furia o dolor surcaba frágil en su pálida piel.

Ahora no sabía como sentirse, ni como actuar, por Dios, era la primera vez que Neji Hyuga no sabía ni hacía donde mirar, pronto se oyeron pasos, y llamadas a su puerta, el no iba a abrirle a nadie al menos que fuera Tenten, pero no era, así que definitivamente no iba a abrir.

La puerta fue derrumbada, el se levanto, y vio a quien tanto lo llamaba, bufo molesto como queriendo matar a alguien, y mas o menos a si paso, tomo del cuello a quien entro y de la boca de ella salio un grito ahogado al estar su espalda abruptamente chocada contra la pared.

- Ah!, de-ten-te- decía ya casi perdiendo el aliento la Princesa Kasumi, en lo que Neji ya con el byakugan activado, que a decir verdad daba un poco de miedo, estaba casi ahorcando a las princesa kasumi.

La soltó masajeándose la sien, y es que por estar pensando tanto en Tenten ya estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, por Kami, eso no podía ser- ¿Que rayos venirte a hacer a mi cuarto a estas horas?-

- No te interesa acaso saber acerca de ese chico que te quiere quitar a Tenten- la mirada de Neji rápidamente se dirigió a ella mirándola con curiosidad "Acaso había dicho _quitar a Tenten" _

- En la mañana que lo puedas ver, te darás cuenta de algo, el es mi hermano gemelo, su nombre es Yzak, digo por si te interesa saberlo- ella se dirigía hasta la puerta pero la mano de Neji la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, ella sonrió con maldad, había logrado lo que quería.

**Momentos después…**

Neji ya estaba solo en su habitación, le sorprendió mucho lo contado por Kasumi, aunque no lo crean ella le dijo la verdad a Hyuga, la historia de Yzak y Tenten desde la infancia, como fueron tan unidos y como creció una amistad pura y sinceridad, entre ellos, y su adolescencia como Yzak ayudo tanto a Tenten a soportar todo lo sufrido, también lo mucho que se querían, Neji por alguna extraña razón comenzó a preguntarse ¿El era el indicado para Tenten?, claro que el era de un clan famoso y reconocido poseía algunos bienes y tenía una barrera de sangre e Yzak era el heredero de una familia noble muy reconocida, era el mejor ANBU de su tierra, había recibido múltiples condecoraciones por sus logros, sin agregar su actitud, tan amable y servicial comparada con la fría y un tanto egoísta de Neji.

Y así que esta era la cuestión¿Quien merecía más a Tenten?, según lo que decía Kasumi, su hermano Yzak se iba a quedar en la torre del Kazekage por un rato, o más exactamente cuando la misión contra el clan Hasamura terminara.


	18. Guilty beauty love

_**Special Cap XVIII**_

_**Guilty Beauty Love**_

Llevaba ya un rato aspirando dulcemente el aroma de ella, de aquella piel morena que lo hacía suspirar, de aquella mujer que le robaba el alma, no podía evitarlo, la amaba demasiado, ella se acomodo mejor con él sobre la cama, Yzak le besaba la mejilla, dando cortos, rápidos y repetidos besos, ella por instinto comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y aunque de ese modo fácilmente pudieran terminar en sexo, eso jamás pasaba, por que para ellos dos ese acto de besarse las mejillas en mitad de la noche dulcemente, era hacer el amor, aunque a mucha gente le resultara incomprensible.

Él se levanto poniendo sus rodillas al lado de las piernas de ella para poderse mover y quedar al lado de Tenten sobre la cama, pero cuando lo hizo, se sonrojo levemente, por que ahí estaba ella, con esa bata corta, y aquella mirada de inocencia tan provocativa, noto rápidamente que la bata ya de por si corta de ella, estaba algo subida, toco su pierna con suavidad, le dio unos cuantos besos, y Tenten pensando que ahora si acabarían en otra cosa abrió sus ojos con impresión, pero él luego de eso, bajo la bata acomodándosela y se acostó al lado de ella.

Así paso un rato que se convirtió en horas y luego sin darse cuanta ya debía ser madrugada, Tenten no había podido conciliar el sueño, miraba a Yzak, él estaba tan en paz, tan calmado, tan seguro, tan impasible, tan lleno de alegría, hasta cuando dormia podía ella ver eso en su interior, el de verdad era un hombre maravilloso, siempre se sorprendía por que siempre se quedaba anonadada y se le iba el tiempo en tan solo verlo dormir.

_Tu siempre vas a ser mi amor  
aunque me enamore de otra persona  
recordare amar  
tu me enseñaste como  
tu siempre serás el único ahora  
todavía es una triste canción de amor  
hasta cantar otra canción_

Como recordaba aquellos días en el país del agua, habían sido los mejores de su vida, haber vivido tanto junto a él, le había hecho muy bien, vivir junto al que una vez había sido su amado Yzak, si en efecto, en ese tiempo, ella se había enamorado de él, pero pensó que el no la quería igual, ya que siempre tenían y surgían las oportunidades de besarse o tocarse, o bien para que mentir¿Cuántas oportunidades no hubieron de decir que se amaban, cuantas no existieron para ese primer beso entre los dos, y algo que también estuvo, todas las noches tenían la oportunidad de hacer el amor como quisieran, uniendo y fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno?, pero esas oportunidades jamás eran aprovechadas por él, quien era el que debía tomar la iniciativa según ella, él que había sido un amor, por que siendo sinceros, aunque a ella le había gustado Neji desde un principio, este jamás la había tratado de una manera diferente, nunca la trato como mujer, claro, hasta ahora, así pues Yzak también había sido una de las tantas razones para irse lo más rápido posible del país del agua, recordó con ternura aquel día en el que descubrió cuanto lo amaba, y también como automáticamente casi, había perdido toda esperanza con Yzak.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Una puerta se oyó cerrar, él que ya tenía bastante tiempo parado esperando afuera de una de las salas del palacio, mas específicamente la de conferencias, se volteo para encontrarse con una Tenten que cerraba la puerta con hastió y que con cansancio se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta.

-Ahhh, Dios, pensé que nunca saldría de ahí- suspiro realmente todos la querían convencer de quedarse como princesa, por kami, ella no soportaba todo eso, es cierto, si aceptaba iba a ser asquerosamente rica, pero para vivir, dando ordenes siendo educada en cada milímetro de su vida sin poder tocar una kunai, no, para eso mejor ser pobre y orgullosa, aunque ella de pobre tampoco tenía nada. Se levanto con suavidad mientras Yzak la veía divertido, alzo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Nos vamos?-respondió el, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que habían dormido juntos, todo había ido bien entre ellos, ya que desde ese día se habían podido conocer mejor y hasta ahora eran muy buenos amigos, aunque con un poco de derecho pues Tenten le había pedido que él se durmiera junto con ella todos los días, en parte para no tener más pesadillas y para que él que se tomaba demasiadas molestias por cuidarla, durmiera de un modo apropiado.

-Claro-camino junto a el mientras se comenzaba a acordar de algo, en la mañana muy temprano había visto a innumerables aldeanos con ropa de vestir dirigiendose al centro de cuidad, picada por la curiosidad decidió preguntar- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?.

El paro y se giro para sonreírle dulcemente- Por su puesto alteza, puede preguntarme lo que desee – dijo muy educadamente ya que a pesar de lo dicho por Tenten, el había aceptado dejar de ser tan así con ella, pero solo cuando estuvieran solos y juntos, por que ya dentro del palacio, eran otra historia y prácticamente eran princesa y plebeyo o guardián mejor dicho, así debían ser vistos como tal.

- ¿Hay algún evento en la aldea?, por que vi a mucha gente muy arreglada para ir al centro de la cuidad, digo aunque tampoco se que hay en el centro, pues desconozco totalmente este país, ja,ja,ja- rió con suavidad, aceptaba muy comúnmente su ignorancia ante aquel país del que nada sabía.

El respondió con suavidad – No precisamente, hoy llega como un tipo de festival a la aldea, es uno no muy grande, pero es en donde vienen muchos mercaderes a vender diferentes productos¿Cómo le podría explicar?, un poco de todo se ve ahí- dijo para luego bajar la mirada, a él siempre lo invitaban a ese tipo de eventos, a ese "festival" el asistia todos los años, los aldeanos lo invitaban y él felizmente iba, ahora como siempre fue invitado, pero por la llegada de la princesa y su deber de guardia era imposible asistir.

-Ah, ya veo- siguió caminando con él, un poco pensativa, lo miro, pareciera que el quería asistir también – _ja,ja, quisiera ir Yzak, lo se, bueno también me hace falta un descanso-_ apresuro el paso y quedo delante de el- ¿Por qué no vamos?- pregunto finalmente.

-Usted no puede salir del palacio- dijo con voz algo autoritaria, el deseaba ir, no lo mentía pero ahora en este momento debía pensar primero en la princesa a quien estaba protegiendo y a su puesto de ANBU, en vez de sus intereses.

-Soy la princesa. ¿no?, en este caso si te vas a poner así de terco, ES UNA ORDEN!- no sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo y mucho menos haciendo pero ella por lo menos quería salir, ya no soportaba estar ahí, con cada persona que se cruzaba tenía que hacer una reverencia y mucha formalidad como si fuera un robot, ya no lo soportaba, el ambiente del palacio era un poco asfixiante.

Él solo veía aquella sonrisa juguetona que le enviaba ella, la había acompañaba casi en todo, y también sentía lo mismo que ella, era necesario salir y tomarse un descanso y que mejor que ir a aquel "festival" en el centro de la cuidad, pero no se iba doblegar ante ella, o eso pensó.

-Le recuerdo que por ahora es princesa temporal, ya que no se ha anunciado nada formalmente acerca de su cargo en este país además por lo que me ha dicho usted, arregla los papeles para desocupar el puesto, así que indudablemente la respuesta es no, además aunque fuera princesa ya definitivamente con mayor razón no debería salir- con eso creyó sería suficiente para que ella no dijera más, pero se equivoco.

Tenten puso su cara de perrito mojado abandonado – Vamos, onegai- estaba tan cerca de él y de sus labios y con movimientos casi sensuales se iba acercando más y más , Yzak sintiéndose acorralado retrocedía mientras ella seguía avanzando, él sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho y que su sonrojo ya no podía llegar más allá, acepto.

-De acuerdo princesa, iremos- ella comenzó a saltar de alegría se moría por salir y lo había conseguido, el esbozaba una sonrisa de ternura, le encantaba verla así, y rio por la bajo sabiendo bien que lo que iba a decir no le iba a agradar mucho a ella.

-Necesitara dos compañías-

Ella dejo de saltar para mirarlo – Iie, solo me acompañaras tu, además si vamos a salir nadie debe vernos y no se deben de dar cuenta, no crees "señor capitán ANBU" que arriesgarías tu puesto si al decirle a alguien se enteran de nuestra salida- se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojada. Mientras oia el sermón de Yzak acerca de lo peligroso que era salir.

-Princesa usted misma lo ha dicho, nadie se debe enterar, pero pido solo una compañía más, piense por favor que si algo llegase a suceder y al le pasase yo cargaría con toda la responsabilidad por haber permitido que salga- Tenten suspiro eso era totalmente cierto, además no quería meterlo en problemas por algo que ella casi lo obligó a hacer, así que resignada suspiro.

-Ok…¿A quién llevaras?- pregunto finalmente.

-A una ninja médico- le envío un sonrisa calida al ver su rostro pensativo por un segundo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, dejándola aún procesando lo dicho.

- ¿Eh?...¿Ninja médico?...Yzak…NO NECESITAS LLEGAR TAN LEJOS!- grito pero él ya se había ido a buscarla, y si, pensaba que el iba demasiado lejos – _ninja médico, hum, ya ni que nos fueran a emboscar o estuviéramos en misión, Yzak, eres un exagerado, por kami- _así refunfuñando se fue a encerrar en su cuarto ya que si no veían a ella acompañada, él tendría problemas, así que para que pensasen que nada ocurría se fue para allá ya que habían puesto eso de que él tenía que vigilarla hasta adentro de su cuarto. Después de cinco minutos por fin apareció.

- Hola, lamento la tardanza, princesa- entro al cuarto apareciendo entre humo, con una joven que parecía mayor que ella por lo menos cuatro años, de ropas ninja para pelear negras, una cabellera verdosa y ojos amarillentos, se quedo un rato mirándola, le parecía tan familiar, la había visto antes, de eso estaba segura pero no podía recordar donde, se reprocho a si misma, pensando que ese tiempo en el palacio le había afectado y ya estaba inventando cosas, y seguramente si la había visto, por kami, si ella era una ninja del palacio, obvio ya la había visto.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hasamura Tenten- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar, en ese país ella debía decir su nombre completo, en ese lugar no había peligro de nada, así que no había de que preocuparse. Creyó notar una leve impresión por parte de ella, miraba a Yzak y hasta que este le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, acepto el saludo de mano.

-Lo se, bien princesa, también para mi es un gusto conocerla- decía durante el saludo.

-Princesa, le presento con mucho gusto a _Daia_, la mejor ninja médico que conozco- dijo en lo que le decía algo en silencio a la antes dicha, y esta comenzó a sacar algo como un bulto de sus ropas.

-Tenga princesa- dijo mientras se lo daba, al aparecer era ropa solamente, ella la acepto.

-¿Y esto?- dijo al desdoblar la prenda, era un vestido blanco de seda blanca, nada del otro mundo, era escotado en forma de V y terminaba a medio muslo, pero en esa parte de la cintura para abajo estaba esponjado con holanes, un poco atrevido, pero en si una prenda algo elegante y bonita.

-Es para usted, debe ponérselo para que no la reconozcan y no metamos ni a Yzak ni a mí en problemas- rió con suavidad.

Caminaban ya en el "festival", Tenten miraba totalmente maravillada todo lo que ahí estaba, los colores, toda la conmoción, las risas junto con pasos que no se paraban de escuchar, el aroma a comida que emanaba de aquel lugar, todo, definitivamente a Konoha le haría mucha falta un festival así o algo como eso, pero Konoha era más practica o más bien para ella, algo aburrida, definitivamente la cuidad principal del país del agua, estaba llena de sorpresas.

Había tantos puestos de comida, de ropa, de accesorios pero lo que más le atraía eran los maravillosos puestos de tiro al blanco, en lo que Yzak pensó no podía hacer lo que los demás jóvenes hacían ahí, ayudar a sus novias a ganar uno de esos peluches de felpa o bien ellos los ganaban para regalárselos y recibían una dosis dulce de besos y abrazos, movió un poco su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ya que Tenten podía ir y ganar todos lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, y justo como él pensó, en menos de un segundo la kunoichi maestra de armas de Konoha ya estaba en frente de aquel puesto.

-Bueno días señorita, desea intentarlo- dijo el encargado del puesto al momento en que le pasaba cinco kunais, ella estaba muy contenta pues por fin una persona la había llamado como si fuera alguien normal, tomo los kunais y estaba aún más contenta al sentir el frio metal de armas tan perfectas que no había tenido oportunidad suficiente de tocar en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Para sorpresa de Daia y no tanto de Yzak, Tenten dio en el blanco las cinco veces seguidas sin ningún esfuerzo, así gano un peluche de un conejo blanco, grande y esponjado, se alegro al saber que no le dieron una tan rosa y empalagoso como los demás, de cualquier modo, pasaron casi todo el día ahí, entre risas y diversiones, Daia solo la observaba detenidamente mientras iba al frente, Yzak a veces se había quedado un rato a platicar con los aldeanos e iba atrás en la formación, ya era tarde, el cielo se había tornado ya amarillento y naranja.

-De verdad, todo esto ha sido de lo mejor, se sintió tan bien algo de libertad- se estiro y de su boca salio un bostezo, se divirtió mucho y ahora ya estaba cansada, traía aun el conejo que se había ganado en el tiro al blanco, todos estaban caminando tranquilamente llendo a palacio cuando se escucho un quejido.

Era una anciana encorvada por el peso de dos grande bolsas de compras, quien había lanzado el quejido, ni si quiera vio cuando Yzak ya había llegado ahí y la estaba ayudando cargando las bolsas él, mientras la anciana le indicaba el camino por donde se encontraba su casa, ella miro algo confundida, sabía bien que él era un hombre diferente pero nunca se imagino que tanto.

-Él siempre ha sido así- dijo Daia mirando con ternura la escena, Tenten detenidamente la miro, en el tiempo que llevaba con ella, no la había visto sonreír tanto como ahora, y creyó notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no supo por que le dio tanta rabia, que Daia estuviera así por causa de Yzak.

-Oh, que tarde es, disculpe Tenten-hime me tengo que ir, dígale a Yzak que lamente irme antes de escoltarla palacio pero me temo que tengo asuntos que resolver antes, y también que ha sido un gusto acompañarlo- así desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tenten suspiro, ahora estaba sola, Yzak había ido a hacerle el favor a la anciana y Daia se acababa de marchar, -_genial, ahora estoy sola en una cuidad que no conozco- _pensó en lo que miraba de un lado a otro, debía quedarse ahí parada esperando pero entre tanta gente que pasaba, no podía distinguir a nadie ni nada, vio a un grupo de chicas, pensó en irles a preguntar para orientarse hasta que algo que dijeron ellas le inmovilizo.

-_Yzak-_

Así Tenten uso sus habilidades ninja para secretamente oír la conversación de aquellas chicas, claro que era malo espiar, pero esto, según ella era importante, así comenzó a escuchar lo que decían aquellas chicas que era más o menos de su edad.

-_¿Vieron a Yzak-kun?- Decía una que empezó la conversación, las demás empezaron a hacer caritas con corazones y gritar un poco._

_-Si, estaba hoy tan guapo- aquí vino un SI grupal._

_-Oigan, momento¿Quiénes eran las tipas que lo acompañaban?- Un segundo ¿Tipas? Que se creían esas escuinclas para llamarla así._

_-Su novia es la de cabello verde la otra no se quien será- ¿Novia?, por alguna razón sintió unas enormes ganas de uir y tirarse a llorar en su cama._

_-Eso es mentira- dijo otra señalándola con el índice._

_-¿Cómo que no, ya van varias veces que los veo juntos- su vista era nublosa y estaba apunto de marcharse de ahí._

_-No seas estupida, mi madre y yo le preguntamos y ella solo es una ninja médico, que según me contaron siempre la mandan a misiones con el – Sintió un enorme alivio interior al oir eso._

_- Además ¿que no vieron como miraba a la otra chica del vestido blanco?- Tenten por alguna razón sintió su cara hervir y escuchaba el latido de su corazón._

_-Si, claro, daría lo que fuera para ser ella- _

_- Por supuesto, que alguien tan guapo, educado y sexy como Yzak-kun enamorado de ti, ahhh, seria lo mejor- Se llevo sus manos al pecho, sintió enrojecer aún más y ya no quiso seguir espiando más de la conversación._

Estaba ya en el lugar en donde la habían dejado sola, volteo a ver al grupo de chicas a quienes había estado espiando, extrañado vio como de un momento a otro las chicas que hace un segundo hablaban entusiasmadas de Yzak, estaban ahora hablando muy serias y tristes, no pudo hacer nada y que sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Veo que Daia ya se fue, bueno, ahora Tenten, me vas a tener que acompañar a mi casa, debo ir a recoger más ropa para mí, espero que no te moleste- ahora que estaban afuera y ella así era una persona común, podía hablarle sin formalidades.

- Por supuesto – dijo ella sin inmutarse.

-Wow- dijo ella al ver la casa de él, era de tamaño mediano, elegante de un modo especial y lujosa de algún modo, decorada sencillamente pero que se veía realmente bien, miro las ventanas, la vista del atardecer en la playa, era realmente maravillosa, miraba a todos lados con asombro, se quedo en uno de los muebles y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, todo, todo, olía a Yzak y rosas azuladas, apretó aquel peluche que traía aún en brazos.

-Ya termine, podemos irnos- dijo Yzak mientras salía con una bolsa negra llena de ropa, sonriendo por la mirada de aquella mujer que amaba, viéndola, con ese vestido blanco, provocativa era la sola existencia de ella, más no debía acercarse demasiado a ella, no, por ahora, no.

-Aun no me quisiera regresar- dijo mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, era hermoso el paisaje ahí, la verdad que sí, y quería seguir en la casa de él, quien sabe, algo podría pasar entre ellos, más bien ella deseaba que algo pasara, se levanto del mueble y se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Podemos ir a caminar por la playa?- le dijo sin más, Yzak como ya no tenía nada que hacer y perder, acepto, después de todo hacia ya tiempo que no sumergía sus pies en el agua del mar y no se sentaba en la arena, como fuera acepto.

Risitas salían de la boca de ella, al quitarse aquellas molestas zapatillas de tacón alto, para poder caminar sobre la blanda arena, se sentó y empezó a mojarse hasta las rodilla metiéndose al agua, jugaba con el agua como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras Yzak la observaba detenidamente, no había nada mejor que eso.

-Vamos Yzak, párate, y ven aquí, el agua esta deliciosa- él dijo que no con la cabeza, no es que no quisiera si no que debía controlarse, podía llegar a hacer algo, de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría, tiempo, aún no era tiempo de nada para él, y mucho menos ahora.

-Si no vienes, iré por ti- dijo ella al momento que iba hacia donde estaba él, y le jalaba una mano para que se parase – Vamos- dijo con dificultad haciendo fuerza para que el por fin fuera a donde estaba ella, él volvió a negar, Tenten lo jaló con más fuerza, tanto que ambos se cayeron y quedo él encima de ella, las mejillas se le encendieron, ahí estaba el encima de su cuerpo con la puesta de sol en la cabeza, lucía tan guapo así, había descubierto un sentimiento profundo hacia él, así que no importaba ya nada, estaba segura de todo lo que hiciera con él.

Yzak estaba helado, incapaz de moverse, ahí debajo suyo tenía a la mujer de sus sueños, a la que había apenas encontrado, y de la que se había enamorado a más no poder, las cosas no iban bien, el lo sabía, tal vez no pudiera controlarse, y eso era malo, las razones simples, no quería hacerle y hacerse ilusiones, si eso acababa en algo más de lo pensado, ella sufriría, lo sabía, más no pudo contenerse y se acostó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura, y dándole un beso casi en el borde de los labios, Tenten cerro los ojos ante la acción y también lo abrazo fuertemente, por instinto abrió sus piernas, pero nada pasó, pasaron los segundos y el no hacía más que besar su mejilla, ella giro su cabeza, provocando que ambos se besaran en los labios, Yzak abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ella había sido la que tomo la iniciativa, esto iba mal, mientras ella abrió su boca, quería y deseaba que él profundizara aquel beso, que lo apasionara, pero nunca paso, a los pocos segundos, él se había querido levantar, pero Tenten lo agarraba de la cabeza, invitándolo a que sea acostara nuevamente junto con ella, y que tal vez ese beso terminara en algo más, el la tomo de la cintura, la sentó, puso sus manos sobre su cara, y la separo de el, levanto la mano para que se parara.

-Vamonos – dijo con un poco seco y con una sonrisa que Tenten ya conocía – _Falsa-_

_Si solo por un día  
Lo que soñé  
Se realizara  
Mi deseo sería  
Dormir junto a él  
No importa donde si es contigo_

Regresaron al palacio en silencio, él no dijo nada ni un solo comentario acerca del beso que había sucedido, es más esa noche se rehúso a dormir junto a ella, prefirió quedarse como el primer día durmiendo sentado en la puerta, sin que él lo supiera esa noche ella había llorado y no había querido su consuelo, Tenten pensó en que tal vez Yzak necesitaba algo de tiempo, así decidió dárselo, volvieron a tener muchas de esas oportunidades, pero el nuevamente no hizo nada, algo que le rompió el corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo, a los tres días siguientes, Tenten dejo el país del agua, a Yzak y a sus sentimientos por él.

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Asi había sido la historia de Tenten e Yzak, pero había algo que a ella le rompía un poco más el corazón y era que ahora justo ahora, cuando volvió a amar nuevamente, pero esta vez su gusto hacia Neji ya era amor y que era totalmente correspondida, que ya en sí era la mujer de Hyuga Neji, Yzak volvió a aparecer en su vida y ahora parecía que estaba listo y dispuesto a cualquier cosa, y ahora, ella era la que no haría nada, lo sentía en su corazón pero la oportunidad que el tuvo en ella, fue invaluable, Tenten jamás había hecho todo lo que hizo con él con nadie, ni con Neji se atrevió tanto, pero aún le costaba creer que aquella persona a la que ahora veía dormir tan pacíficamente la hubiese herido tanto sin siquiera saberlo.

_Cuando más deseo creer en ti  
Por alguna razón duele incluso más  
"Me gustas mucho" en vez de "Te amo" suena más como tu  
El sabor de mi vida_

**0000**

Naruto se encontraba afuera de su habitación por…por necesidades humanas ( dicese ir a mear u orinar), corrió con las manos en los pantalones hasta el baño, eso hasta que recordó algo de vital importancia.

-Demonios!, olvide preguntarle a Gaara donde queda el maldito baño de esta mugrosa torre!- maldecía el ninja zorro.

Como la urgencia o ganas de orinar lo mataban, y al no saber, bueno ni siquiera a donde estaba, resolvió abrir puerta en puerta, para averiguar en donde estaba el maldito baño, pero también, por donde empezar?, resolvió muy inteligentemente empezar por la de al lado suyo.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- obviamente como Narutin no podía ser tan idiota, decidió abrirlas silenciosamente (para que no despertara a nadie y luego lo matarán por ello), - Bueno ahora si, esta será la puerta del baño?, voy a ver-

_-Ahhh, ahhh, …Sasuke-kun-_

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ya que al abrir "tantito" la puerta, digamos que se encontró con la escena de su compañera pelirosa muy sudada gimiendo enloquecida debajo de su amigo Sasuke quien cada vez la embestía más fuerte.

_- Y ni siquiera hemos terminado aún…Sakura-_

-Obviamente este no es el baño- cerro la puerta igualmente silenciosa, para que su compañeros no notaran que alguien los había descubierto en su momento de "gloria", como fuera aún no encontraba la puerta del maldito baño, así que camino hasta la siguiente puerta, dudo un poco al girar igualmente en silencio la manija de la puerta.

-_Bien ahora, deben aprender a entrar en el cerebro de alguien, por ejemplo, en el de Naruto, si lo intentaremos mañana mismo-_

Naruto cerro la puerta y se fue casi corriendo sin dudar, y claro sin descartar que Shino era raro, hablándole a sus insectos acerca de…, un minuto¿entrar en cerebros?, y en el de el?, recuerdo mental: No te acerques a Shino. Anotado!.

Bien, ahora donde quedaba el bendito baño!, otra puerta, claro, esta era la solución, ir abriendo las puertas hasta que encontrara el baño, claro que podía salir de la torre y regar las plantitas pero ni siquiera sabía como salir del pasillo de los dormitorios, así que como siempre fue a abrir otra.

- _Hay, akamaru, T.T, yo…ah, algún día encontraremos el amor, tu y yo akamaru, y seremos felices como reina y golfo-T.T!_

Tercera puerta, encontró a Kiba y Akamaru viendo la película "La dama y el vagabundo", llorando a moco tendido en las escenas románticas, como con todos pensó que eran raros, y aún sin el baño, pues ya se imaginaran si lo encontrara o no, bueno pero no tenía nada que perder si seguía abriendo puertas ¿verdad?, entonces a seguir así se ha dicho!.

- Como espero que aquí ya este el baño!- dijo mientras abría la siguiente puerta.

-_Querido Gai-sensei: Hoy también encendí la llama de juventud, le di unas 2000 vueltas a la villa y además mi flor de loto es todavía más fuerte, ojala este pensando en mi, como yo en usted, y que nuestra llama arda con fuerza…Lo quiere Lee_

Definitivamente Naruto ya estaba llorando: otro raro más a la lista.

- por que no se pueden comportar como gente normal mientras encuentro el baño!-

Mejor opto por no seguirle así, ya que en las puertas siguientes también estaba el dormitorio de Neji, y él seguramente si iba a poder verlo con su byakugan si anda de merodeador, así que como ya casi acababa la fila de los dormitorios, vio un ultimo: Si seguramente ahí era el baño!

Caminaba para esta vez abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, hasta que oyó la voz de alguien cuando estaba apunto de abrir.

-_Temari, apúrate o me voy a vestir, mujer problemática, me lo prometió, pero se fue a quien sabe donde, y yo aquí esperándolo, que problemático es decir todo esto!-_

Esto ya estaba, algo extraño, ahora si que si, hasta shikamaru estaba raro, bueno o el ya se estaba volviendo loco o ellos eran los locos, como fuera siguió hasta más abajo, y encontró!.

No.

No era el baño.

Eran las escaleras para llegar al jardín.

Como fuera, ya de una vez se largo a regar las plantas, ya no soportaba más, tenía que ir a orinar como fuera, donde fuera, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se bajo los pantalones, y…

-Ahhhh…- exclamo de alivio el ninja – Que alivio es poder hacer esto…- reía en el momento que escribía su nombre completo con…bueno ya se lo imaginaran hasta que escucho una voz.

-Na…ruto-kun…- dijo ya saben quien (n/a: hay que admitirlo, nadie tartamudea con tanto estilo como nuestra querida hina).

-Hinata?, WAA HINATA!- dijo saltando acomodándose los pantalones rápidamente, casi cayéndose en el acto - ¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora? – dijo un gotita en la cabeza muy al estilo anime y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Etto…yo no podía dormir- Naruto la vio bien, traía una bata de dormir blanca casi transparente, aunque costara algo admitirlo el cuerpo de Hinata estaba muy bien desarrollado, solo que no se notaba tanto por la chamarra que siempre traía puesta.

-Vamonos, no debes de estar aquí sola – le sonrió dulcemente, ella sin ninguna palabra pensada para decir asintió sonrojada con la cabeza y siguió a Naruto hasta el pasillo de los dormitorios, aunque lo vio a él muy raro, pues parecía que iba con miedo pasando habitación por habitación.

-Eh, Hinata, cual es tu habitación, jajaja- ella le señalo una al final del pasillo, caminaron juntos un pequeño tramo.

"_Estoy solo en la noche con Hinata, y aún así parece que no puedo dejar de cometer tonterías, que tonto soy"- _Pensaba nuestro hiperactivo ninja, pues ya con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de el cariño oculto que le tenía a ella recordando que desde que eran niños, cuando nadie más estaba a su lado, Hinata lo estaba siempre, en las sombras u oculta, pero ahí estaba, siempre con él, cuidándolo, tal vez era muy, muy tarde para confesar algo por ella, así que por ahora el se dedicaba a tratar de conquistarla, aunque no se había dado aún cuenta de que era perfectamente correspondido.

-Hinata, yo…- dijo mirandola profundamente, a lo que ella como siempre estuvo apunto de desmayarse extremadamente sonrojada por que Naruto se acercaba a su boca a cada segundo.

-Naruto…-kun- ya no pudo hacer nada ya que el la había besado, solo pudo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos y sonrojarse aún más por el acto, no sabía como reaccionar, siempre había deseado eso pero era tan repentino ahora, solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, corresponder al beso, con lo cual Naruto sonrió entre el, para pedir permiso para entrar a su boca y hacer el beso aún más apasionado, la tomo de la cintura fuertemente y la levanto abriendo la puerta del cuarto para entrar con ella, aún besándola, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa al ver que ya estaban dentro del cuarto pero no estaba arrepentida.

El la recostó en la cama dulcemente como si de su más valioso tesoro se tratase, paro el beso y la miro durante unos segundos, ella era realmente hermosa, tan inocente, tan tierna, tan bella, tan tímida y tan perfecta a la vez.

-Hinata, no quiero hacer nada que te incomode, así que si así lo deseas terminaremos aquí por ahora- dijo ante la mirada algo atónita de ella, Naruto solamente no quería lastimarla y no obligarla a algo que no quisiera también ella, así no debían ser las cosas, además el podía esperar, ese no era problema, estaba dispuesto a esperar años si ella quería para que estuviera lista.

-Naruto-kun, yo…-dudo un poco en sus palabras mientras estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa ante la mirada algo curiosa de el – te he querido siempre, y la verdad, aquel beso…- él comenzó a sonreír zorrunamente como siempre- fue algo que siempre había querido y ahora estoy segura de todo lo que vaya a pasar…por que…confió en ti Naruto-kun-

_Y aunque la cobardía me impida hablar,  
No me importa si estoy a tu lado…_

Él entonces lo comprendió aún más la acomodo mejor, puso sus piernas al lado de sus rodillas mientras se quitaba el mismo su camisa y se acercaba lentamente a ella mirándola, apreciando cada centímetro de aquella persona que tenía enfrente – Yo también confió mucho en ti Hinata e igualmente te quiero, más bien te amo- dijo para unir su boca salvajemente con la de ella. Esa noche iba a ser especial.

**0000**

-¿En que tanto piensas Gaara?- pregunto una rubia de cuatro coletas a su hermano menor quien estaba con la cabeza baja y expresión pensativa en su escritorio firmando papeles a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Ha estas horas ¿Qué no estas en tu cuarto con Matsuri?- decía a modo de burla además de que sabia a ciencia cierta que su hermano menor ya hace algún tiempo mantenía relaciones con la que una vez fue su alumna, el solo con su misma expresión pensativa, levanto la cabeza.

- Y tu con el Nara- punto para el Kazekage, y esta vez era Temari la que estaba algo irritada por su comentario, y para que lo iba a negar si era cierto, el y Shikamaru pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos por asuntos políticos de una aldea a otra y tanto fue, hasta que eso termino en ser una relación amorosa, y que ahora próximamente se comprometería con él, agregando que ahora debía estar furioso esperándola en la cama, pero que le iba a ser, si ella estaba algo preocupada por su hermano menor.

Suspiro levemente – Olvídalo, solo dime por que estas así- insistió, pues como hermana mayor del Kazekage debía saberlo.

-En ese chico de nombre Yzak, y la princesa Kasumi del agua, me pregunto que tanto saben del clan Hasamura, aún no estoy seguro de nada, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto- suspiro, giro su silla hasta quedar viendo a través de la ventana al ahora adormitada aldea de Suna- Me temo que lo más probable que suceda sea una guerra- la expresión de su hermana ahora era una totalmente atónita, el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos.

- Ya veo, no quieres que nada le pase a la aldea, pero Naruto y los demás se encargaran de las Hasamura, y en cuanto a proteger la aldea, para eso estamos nosotros, los hermanos: Sabaku No – dijo en tono triunfal alzando su brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hermano la miro y le dio la razón, sus hermanos ahora estaban con él, ya desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a ser más expresivo con ellos, ya que pensó que eso era lo que debía hacer, pero él había sido el sorprendido pues le dijeron que no hacía falta ya que sabían que ese cariño entre hermanos que ahora tenían siempre había existido, y que por ende no era necesario, pero Gaara insistió, así que así quedo la cosa. El ambiente agradable que se sentía fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo secamente, sorprendiéndose un poco de que alguien más además de su hermana estuvieran despiertos y sobre todo en su oficina. – Matsuri – dijo mientras veía pasar a una joven de cabello castaños cortos, con una sencilla bata de dormir blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-Gaara- murmuro.

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy, goza hermanito-dijo Temari aguantándose la risa que le provocaba, a lo que se gano una mirada fulminante de Gaara, y el tremendo sonrojo de Matsuri quien desde que él se había hecho Kazekage vivía ahí, según Gaara para "mejorar" el "entrenamiento" que le seguía proporcionando, la puerta se cerro detrás de Temari.

-Ahhh- suspiro lentamente el kazekage, su hermana seguí siendo tan insolente como siempre, miro a su novia, son curiosidad, para luego dirigirse nuevamente al papeleo que tenía pendiente, esta situación no le agradaba por más que quisiera- Dime…- dijo a lo cual la chica delante de levanto rápidamente la mirada ante el, quien luego volvió a su tarea- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Estaba algo preocupada por ti Gaara, estos días no has dormido mucho¿no crees que deberías descansar?- pregunto angustiada pues Gaara desde el llamado de la Hokage no había hecho más que dar vueltas en la cama, para después pararse, caminar en circulos y después salirse a su oficina a hacer cosas pendientes o adelantar cualquier cosa para entretenerse.

-Solo estoy terminando algo urgente Matsuri, no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas- sabía bien que su novia estaba sospechando algo, pero no le quiso decir nada, no deseaba preocuparla, hacía ya tiempo que descubrió un sentimiento por ella que sorprendentemente llego tan lejos que ahora era su mujer a la que pensaba pedir matrimonio en breve, pero por el momento disfrutaba estar con ella, pero en ese momento no deseaba que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido que el pensaba.

-No me estas queriendo decir lo que pasa¿verdad?- él no contesto se mostró indiferente como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta - ¿No me tienes confianza suficiente para decirme? – estaba alzando un poco la voz, el dejo su pluma al lado de los papeles – Gaara, ya no soy la misma niña indefensa e ignorante, ya soy una jounnin, lo que le concierne a esta aldea también es mi responsabilidad- se levanto de su silla caminando lentamente hacia ella – Y más importante –suspiro – mi responsabilidad también eres tu Gaara, aunque no lo sepas, me preocupo también mucho por ti, no soporto verte así- dijo finalmente.

Él llego hasta ella y la abrazo tomándola de la cintura – No quiero que te metas en esto – le susurro al oído, ella sintio que lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos – Por favor aquí llámame Kazekage-sama- definitivamente ella ya estaba llorando, y se aparto de el con solo un movimiento.

-No me creeré tus palabras- dijo con furia mientras lloraba- ¿Por que me mientes diciéndome todo eso?- grito mientras tiro con sus manos un jarrón que había ahí, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, Gaara la agarro de las muñecas –POR QUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-

Silencio.

-Gaara- dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras él también impresionado por sus propias palabras, paso así un rato, minutos después el la tomo de la cintura nuevamente pero esta vez con ternura escuchando sus sollozos – Matsuri, lo siento- se separo de ella, la miro y la comenzó a besar, primero dulcemente secando las lagrimas de ella, después el beso ya era apasionado, el tenía ganas de arrancarle a mordidas su bata, mientras se giro y puso seguro a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Matsuri entre el beso.

-Por que no nos dará tiempo de llegar al cuarto-

**0000**

Respiraba ya muy agitadamente mientras veía con ternura a la persona que estaba junto a ella, de verdad jamás se imagino, que de estar tan triste estaría así de feliz, se había sorprendido cuando él llego a su cuarto, si, esta vez Uchiha Sasuke había sido una caja de sorpresas para ella, pero eso no importaba ya, ahora estaba con el, y las cosas serían diferentes.

_Mis lágrimas caían, pero pensé que  
No estaba triste para nada  
Por que tus sentimientos se hundieron  
Dolorosamente en lo mas profundo de  
La cicatriz de mi corazón,  
Y la cambiaron por ternura_

-Sasuke- kun- se repego más a su cuerpo, al cuerpo de aquel hombre que tenía ahí al lado suyo, del que ahora ella ya era propiedad y el de ella.

-Hmp- contesto él, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, había hecho suya a esa mujer incontables veces en esa noche llena de estrellas en la aldea de la arena, había descubierto lo mucho que la amaba, si, su hermano tenía razón, ahora se lamentaba un poco todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a ella y nunca lo aprovecho y como se fue (bajo la cabeza al recordar eso), pero le sorprendió que ella le hubiese perdonado de esa manera tan fácil.

-¿Ahora que pasará entre nosotros?- pregunto algo indecisa, claro que después de haberse acostado con él necesitaba saber que seguiría luego de todo eso, no desconfiaba de él, en absoluto, pero tan siquiera deseaba saber si se quedaría con ella un tiempo más.

-¿Pues como que, que pasará? – pregunto el secamente mientras la seguía acariciando.

- Es decir, con nosotros en nuestra relación "juntos"- dijo recalcando aquella palabra que todavía no podía creer, Sasuke no la entendiese.

-Ahh, a eso te referías, pues nos casaremos cuando regresemos a Konoha- dijo como si nada, ante la mirada de Sakura quien se sentó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Casarnos? – dijo mientras se quedaba sin habla y casi tartamudeaba al hablar.

-Si, o piensas que dejaré que alguien más tan siquiera te mire de otra forma ahora que ya eres mi mujer- le tomo la mano a Sakura para volverla a poner en la cama.

-Pero…pero…ni siquiera tengo anillo- dijo ya tartamudeando de la pura impresión de la noticia.

-Entonces mañana lo compraremos ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Etto…- el empezó a mirarla con reproche, aunque más bien era con miedo pues temía ella no quisiera algo así con el, pero ella lo tranquilizo suspirando y sonriéndole con dulzura – Es solo que ¿Sabias que eres demasiado posesivo?- lanzo una pequeña carcajada.

-Si, pero ¿así te gusto no?- dijo divertido mientras la abrazaba y aprovechaba para toquetearla aún más.

-Cierto-mientras lo volvía besar.

**0000**

Llevaba ya un rato esperando a Temari, esa mujer como tardaba, era muy problemática con todo eso, habían llegado ahí después de que en el festival ella dejo a Sakura, se habían besado con pasión, mirado y jugando con sus cuerpos, hasta que cuando por fin iban a llegar al momento culmine de aquel acto de amor físico, ella salio para ver a su hermano menor a quien oyó salir de su cuarto e irse a la oficina.

-Que problemática mujer- alegaba aburrido, mientras seguía desnudo en la cama, esperándola.

-¿Cómo me llamaste imbecil?- dijo Temari entrando a la habitación, bostezando ya cansada por tantas cosas, estaba segura de que haber dejado a Gaara con Matsuri era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en esos momentos.

-¿Por que rayos te tardaste tanto?- dijo él mientras veía a la embajadora de la arena comenzarse a desvestir lentamente.

-¿Por qué?, no me digas que te hice esperar- comenzó juguetonamente a ir hacia cama mientras Shikamaru no espero nada y comenzó a desabrocharle el brassier, lo beso apasionadamente y el cambio de rumbo las cosas, haciendo quedar el encima de ella.

- Pues, si, y ahora lo pagaras- dijo al momento que le bajaba su ropa interior y sin caricias preliminares ni nada comenzó a entrar en ella y a embestirla. Como era de esperar de cualquier mujer, rápidamente se escucharon sus gemidos y sus peticiones de más.

**0000**

Ya era de mañana, despertó lentamente viendo si él aún estaba junto a ella, pero no lo vio ahí, pensó en que tal vez solo había llegado para consolarla y nuevamente no haría nada, como siempre, como fuera, quería ya que todo acabase ni ella misma sabía como terminaría todo esto (n/a: probablemente yo tampoco .), solo sabía que deseaba que todo fuera rápido, se metió a la ducha, sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos, se sentía ahora tan sola nuevamente, aunque sabía bien que no tenía razón para sentirse así, tenía a Neji consigo, realmente estaba enamorada de él y ahora que el también la amaba estaba más feliz que nunca, pero mirando nada más en que situación se vinieron a encontrar sus sentimientos, suspiro cansinamente, tomo una toalla se la enrollo y salio de la ducha.

El vapor salio de la puerta al salir ella, pudo divisar una silueta dentro de su habitación, como podía ser que estuviera tan pensativa que ni siquiera había notado otra presencia, como acababa de salir de bañarse no traía kunais ni nada, ningún arma para protegerse ni atacar, se calmo cuando vio unos ojos que conocía ella ya muy bien.

-Ahh, Neji, me has dado un buen susto- dijo ella al ver al portador del Byakugan cuando el vapor se desvaneció, camino hacia el, no muy segura, sospechaba que algo debía ocurrir para que él entrara así a su cuarto sin avisar, además el tenía algo en su mirada que siendo sinceros la espantaba un poco, pensó en que debían ser tonterías y así se acerco hacia el.

Neji quien no había dicho una sola palabra al llegar, vio como ella se le acercaba, su mente estaba totalmente en un guerra, solo podía pensar en que si durmió con aquel hombre, estaba casi seguro que la debió de haber tocado u hecho algo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que un hombre y una mujer en una sola cama siempre acaban en sexo, así que miraba a Tenten con un poco de resentimiento y la veía de algún modo _sucia, _mantenía una idea de que ella lo hubiera engañado.

-Neji¿Qué te pas…Ahh- no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que en un brusco movimiento Neji la tiro a la cama, y le empezó a besar el cuello con demasiada urgencia, ella en vez de gemir o algo parecido, se asusto y más cuando el con furia le saco la toalla que era lo único que cubría su ahora desnudo cuerpo, la beso en la boca, Tenten no quería, más bien deseaba una explicación de su comportamiento tan brusco, pero él la obligo a besarlo.

-Me…estas…lastimando- alcanzo a decir casi ahogada en aquel beso con violencia que Neji le estaba dando, agregando también que acariciaba su cuerpo de una manera rápida y fuerte que la lastimaba, y ni siquiera la miró y poco le importo cuando Tenten empezó a llorar y rogarle que se detuviera.

-Deten…te o…negai-Se preguntaba mientras lloraba, que había hecho para que él intentara _violarla _por que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo él, por que ella no quería estaba totalmente asustada y él la mantenía agarrada con sus manos sobre las muñecas de ellas, sin importarle que ella estuviera temblando asustada y le estuviese rogando que se detuviera, y mucho menos como el ya apunto de poner su boca en la parte baja de ella, lanzo esta un grito que callo a los oídos sordos de Neji, él apunto de poner su cometido su cuerpo reboto contra la pared en un rápido movimiento.

-TE DIJO QUE TE DETUVIERAS!- resonó la voz de Yzak mientras le daba una patada a Neji y aprovechando en lo que este se recuperase tomo a Tenten en sus brazos, y la aparto de él, poniéndola en la otra esquina de la habitación, susurrándole palabras al oído como: "cálmate, tranquila, todo estará bien, ahora estas conmigo, no te preocupes".

Neji sintió algo en su interior y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, fijando su vista en aquel hombre de cabello corto blanco se sacaba su bata que era una especie de gabardina que usaba como uniforme para ocultar su traje de ANBU dándoselo a una Tenten desnuda llorando y temblando de miedo para que se cubriera, aquel hombre la abrazaba mientras esta no dejaba de templar, se reprocho a si mismo¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?, sintió su rabia crecer, pero esta rabia era para si mismo, se comenzaba a odiar por tratar de cometer semejante acto solo por que se hundió un poco en celos y enojo, estuvo a punto de llorar por ello pero ahora frente a ese hombre no podía, estuvo a punto de ir donde estaba el cuando vio que Tenten lentamente de desmayaba.

-Tenten!-alcanzo a penas a decir, mientras la aludida se comenzaba a caer en brazos de aquel hombre que también estaba en la habitación.

-Seguro es por la impresión- le dijo aquel hombre a Neji, sintiendo este ultimo como su arrepentimiento crecía más – Ahora dime…¿CÓMO RAYOS TE ATREVISTE A QUERER LASTIMARLA? – le grito.

Silencio.

-Si no me vas a contestar, te diré que no volverás a hacer eso nunca más mientras yo este con vida!- abrazaba a Tenten a modo de protección, se había levantado temprano, se fue para un asunto urgente que debía atender, pero jamás se imagino que apenas un segundo se hubiera ido y alguien había intentado violar a su princesa.

-Tu eres Yzak, verdad- dijo secamente, ahora ya no tenía valor de decir otra cosa, ni de hacer otra cosa más que confirmar el nombre de su rival, aunque diciendo la verdad no tenía nada que decir si no era a Tenten, que por ahora estaba desmayada y no quería saber nada de el.

-Si, aunque eso no importa¿Quién te has creído para venir aquí y tratar de lastimarla?- decía ya enfadado de que aquel Hyuga como lo sospecho por sus ojos no le diera respuesta a sus preguntas, el ya quería saber cual había sido la razón para hacerle semejante crueldad a su princesa, eso no lo iba a permitir, si amenazo a su hermana de que ya no se le acercara a ella, por que haría lo mismo a un extraño.

-Su novio, aunque se perfectamente que esa no excusa- bajo la mirada, mientras que la de Yzak se desmesuraba, no lo podía creer, que no dijo Maya que el novio era un Uchiha, y ahora resultaba que era Hyuga, kuso, definitivamente ya no debía hacerle caso a la hermana mayor de Tenten.

-¿Tu la quieres?- pregunto Yzak, y Neji por la pregunta lo miro dudoso por tal cuestionamiento, lo miro y vio que tenía los puños muy apretados y trataba de sostener a Tenten como si no quisiera soltarla y con la cabeza baja y por su contextura dedujo debía estar muy enojado.

-No- dijo secamente – La amo- volvió a decir, Yzak sentía su corazón a cada palpitar, si se supone que ese hombre la quería o la amaba o lo que fuera, no debió haberse atrevido, desde ahí ya no entendía nada de la situación en la que se hallaba envuelta su Tenten.

-Yo también la amo, pero nunca me atreví a semejante cosa- _Así que lo que dijo Kasumi era cierto, _pensó Neji al oír las palabras dichas por Yzak, verdaderamente ahora se sentía más culpable aún que lo que sentía antes, debía hablar con ella en cuanto despertara y se encontraran solos, rezando que el no lo odiara.

-¿Y lo que paso anoche que fue?!- pregunto casi gritando, a lo que Yzak no se sorprendió ya que con esos ojos y el Byakugan no habría sido difícil verlo para el, la escena de ellos dos, así que solo se limito a contestar.

-Solo dormimos juntos, nada más, si fueses un buen espía te hubieras dado cuenta de ello, yo a diferencia tuya, la respeto – Neji escuchándolo se volvió a reprochar, por culpa de su equivocación había lastimado a Tenten, supuestamente el cuando la trato así fue para, para, para borrar a ese hombre de su cuerpo, pero ahora que sabía que nada paso no se podía medir su culpa.

-¿Y que¿Viniste aquí para ver quien la gana o que?- dijo Neji sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Insolente, eso lo decide ella, no nosotros, Tenten no es ningún trofeo- dijo el abrazando el cuerpo de Tenten sintiéndola reaccionar - ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto cuando ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-Yzak…¿que sucedió?- le pregunto con la vista tan inocente no recordando muy bien lo que había pasado, eso hasta que escucho la voz de alguien muy conocido.

-Tenten- alcanzo a decir Neji para luego ver como ella lo miraba, asombrada, como si solo el hecho de haberlo visto de un golpe hubiera recordado todo, y ya empezaban las lagrimas a hacerse presentes en el rostro de ella.

-Yzak¿Nos podrías dejar a solas? – le dijo secamente, el la miro no muy seguro de querer dejarla sola con ese hombre que hacía apenas unos minutos había querido lastimarla hasta que ella le dio un mirada suplicante y una reacción afirmativa con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- contesto no muy seguro, en ese momento algo en su interior le indico que era bueno irse de ahí un momento, su respiración comenzaba dificultársele, y solo alcanzo a decir – Si hay problemas, llámame-saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y la garganta seca.

Ahora ellos habían quedado solos ahora solo quedaba esperar que pasaría entre ellos, se miraron fijamente sin decir nada solo pensando en que estaría sintiendo el otro con el aire tenso que flotaba en la habitación, ella solo camino hacia el, no sintiéndose muy segura se sentó en la cama, aún con la bata de Yzak puesta a lo que Neji solo pudo correr a abrazarla mientras ella rompía en llanto otra vez.

**0000**

Salio rápidamente de aquel lugar, sentía su pecho arder, llego a penas al techo de un edificio y comenzó a toser repetidas y secas veces, cuando termino sentía su cuerpo caliente, seguro ya tenía temperatura, vio su mano con la que se había tapado la boca para toser, tenía sangre, estaba tosiendo sangre y se comenzaba a marear lentamente, se reprocho mentalmente, no podía ser, el estaba seguro de que estaba bien, por eso decidió regresar a la vida de Tenten, por que pensó que ahora no habría riesgo de dejarla sola.

Tenía que ir con Daia pero decidió quedarse un rato más para ver que sucedía con su princesa, no podía dejarla sola con él, tenia que ver si algo más ocurría para intervenir, así en silencio oculto como todo un buen capitán ANBU se puso a espiar lo que ocurría.

**0000**

Había llorado durante un buen rato en el hombro de Neji mientras el le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y la abrazaba con ternura y arrepentimiento, ambos se quedaron así un buen rato, sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban, el y ella sabían que lo ocurrido antes fue un error un grave error que estaban dispuestos a olvidar, pero hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para hablar, hablarían, y luego de un rato ese momento llego.

-Perdóname- solo pudo decir el, la había lastimado y se lamentaba demasiado por eso, aún le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, iba a lastimar a la persona que más amaba solo por un error, el tenía la culpa, ni siquiera Yzak, confirmo que el no era mala persona, solo intentaba proteger a Tenten.

-Me hiciste mucho daño¿lo sabias? – dijo con algo de enojo, el que el fuera su novio no significaba que podía hacer lo quisiese con ella y su cuerpo cada vez que le antojada, no, la asusto bastante, y si no hubiese llegado Yzak, estaba segura de que la hubiera lastimado más aún.

-Perdóname, no sabia lo que hacía pensé que…tu y el- dijo con su cabeza encima de la de ella, acariciándole el brazo así nada mas, pero se sorprendió de que ella, rápidamente se levanto y le encaro.

- O SEA QUE NO CONFIAS EN MI – le grito, no podía creer que eso le pasara a ella, él desconfió de ella, y ella le había dado todo a él y todavía esto - ¿QUE CLASE DE MALDITA MUJER CREES QUE SOY NEJI?-

-CONFIO EN TI, NO CONFIABA EN EL- sin querer le grito pero se paro para abrazarla nuevamente, a modo de protección, - Perdóname, en verdad, pero no quería perderte, se que lo que hice no estuvo nada bien, y créeme que estoy arrepentido, perdóname por favor, es eso lo que tenía mucho miedo de perderte, te amo demasiado, eres lo más importante para mi, no hubiera soportado que fueras de otro- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos a lo que Tenten se le acerco lentamente y le dio un beso dulcemente, beso que duro un rato.

_Por que no existen hadas  
ni príncipes ni sueños  
Por que todo es mentira  
Por que sin ti  
Ya no hay mas vida_

Neji le dio continuidad al beso que se quedo como el simple toque de labios, ambos necesitaban ese beso, tan lleno de sentimiento, libre de resentimientos, de culpas, de lujuria, solo un beso de cariño, de ternura, de sentimiento, de amor, era todo lo que se necesitaba en ese momento, se acariciaban los labios con tranquilidad, había mucho tiempo, no había ninguna prisa, degustaron el sabor del otro tanto como pudieron para después mirarse a los ojos.

-Tenten, ayer te quería hacer una pregunta – empezaba a sacar una cajita forrada de tela roja, lentamente de su traje hasta que llego a la mirada de Tenten quien estaba totalmente asombrada, que ni siquiera podía articular palabra ni aunque quisiera, - Tenten…- se arrodillo en el piso mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando regresemos a Konoha?-

Como respuesta Tenten se tiro en sus brazos, quedando arriba de el tirados en el piso del cuarto, mientras reía armoniosamente abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte, llorando de felicidad - ¿Eso es un si?-, pregunto el.

-No-, lo beso profundamente-Eso si es un si- y lo volvió a besar nuevamente.

**0000**

-Estaba tan seguro!- golpeo con furia la mesa del comedor con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba que hasta la rompió – Esto no esta sucediéndome!- se tomo la cabeza con sus manos – Por que- comenzaban a fluir lagrimas de furia.

-Ya cálmate, onegai- dijo la joven al lado de el, mientras lo miraba preocupada, como el de un lado para el otro se iba y venia como estaba tan confundido, dolido, no sabia como sacarse todo eso de la cabeza, y menos ahora.

-Es que, se supone que yo ya estaba bien- dijo mientras sus lagrimas de furia seguían saliendo sin control alguno –Por eso fue que vine hasta aquí- se maldijo y siguió tirando cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance con furia y enojo, tristeza, hasta que cayo desmayado.

-YZAK!- grito Daia mientras lo iba a levantar y dulcemente lo ponía sobre la cama donde ya un montón de maquinas y respiradores esperaban ahí listos para atender el cuerpo de Yzak, lo coloco ahí y espero.

Espero un rato y vio como Yzak lloraba aun dormido, estaba muy dolido y ella lo entendía a la perfección, la vida no le había sido muy generosa a el que digamos, lo conocía desde niños, la madre de el había muerto por una enfermedad extraña justo al dar a luz a el y a su hermana gemela Kasumi, aunque gemelos eran diferentes, pero así transcurrió el tiempo y aquellos niños parecían de lo mas normales.

-Tenten no lo sabe ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Yzak aun dormido, mientras comenzaba a llorar, se había escapado en ese momento del lugar donde estaban las hasamuras escondidas, no le había dicho ni a Maya, ni a nadie, pero ahora ahí estaba llorando –No sabe, verdad- mientras cada vez lloraba mas fuerte- No sabe que estas enfermo ¿verdad?-se tiro en el para sollozar.

Y es que esa era la verdad Yzak estaba enfermo, tenia la misma enfermedad que hizo morir a su madre y esa era la verdad de todo, la razón de todo, el no había querido nada con Tenten, no por que la enfermedad fuera contagiosa, no, claro que no, pero tenia miedo, en ese momento sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el, pero no quería nada, sabia que terminaría por casarse con ella en ese tiempo si lo hubiera permitido, pero lo que temía mas en el mundo era hacerla sufrir, sabia bien que estando enfermo algún día moriría, y no quería dejar a una Tenten sola y sufriendo, eso era lo que temía, además de que la respetaba demasiado, aun así, la enfermedad, no podía permitirse nada así, no quería ver quería verla llorar y por su culpa esta vez, por esa razón la evitaba, se le presentaron miles de oportunidades para con ella, pero nunca tomo ninguna, su fuerza de voluntad era demasiado grande para ello, así que nunca hizo nada, ahora después de cuatro largos años parecía que su enfermedad había cesado ya, por eso ahora había venido por ella, nuevamente pero la vida parecía que no quería que nada pasara de nuevo, así que ahora se había llegado a enterar que aquella enfermedad estaba dormida, no se había curado, solo reposaba y le volvía a dar con mas fuerza aun, nadie sabia lo que le ocurría, a excepción de el y Daia, quien lo atendía cuando sufría ataques como ese, comenzaba a toser y luego se desmayaba por falta de oxigeno y perdida de sangre, en este momento cualquier oportunidad con Tenten era totalmente nula, ya que como escucho se iba a casar con ese tal Hyuga, pero a pesar de eso no estaba triste ni arrepentido por no tomar aquellas oportunidades en el pasado, no, sabia que si las hubiera tomado ella hubiera sufrido mas aun, no tenia aun enojo por Neji, no, mas bien le había agradecido aparecer en la vida de su princesa pues, el la hacia feliz, y una y mas veces le dijo a ella : "_Amar es querer tanto a una persona, que deseas su felicidad mas que nada en el mundo, auque esa no sea contigo, a la persona que amo preferiría verla con otra persona, pero feliz, que tenerla triste a mi lado" _y aun creía y confiaba en sus palabras, solo estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse hecho falsas esperanzas, por ser tan débil, por no ser suficiente como para tener un futuro.

Pasaron varias horas, tanto que ya empezaba a anochecer nuevamente, Daia seguía llorándole a Yzak mientras este seguía dormido por los sedantes y las maquinas que le ayudaban a respirar, pronto se sorprendió cuando vio sus ojos abrirse lenta pero seguramente, mientras su mirada se quedaba abstracta en el techo de aquella habitación.

-Ella no lo sabe verdad- volvió a decirle, el parecía ido, no decía nada, solo miraba anonadado con una mirada de esperanzas rotas bien marcada en su rostro- Y tu no te has dado cuenta que yo te amo verdad- el nuevamente no dijo ni hizo nada, solo seguía ido, tampoco siquiera se movió cuando Daia lo beso en los labios, y mucho menos cuando se había subido a su cama para besarlo son mas profundidad, para decir que ni siquiera movió un solo dedo cuando ella misma se quitaba la ropa y lo comenzaba a besar en el cuerpo, ni mucho menos cuando al voltear la vio, ya agotada, sudada, con la respiración agitada, desnuda al igual que ella lo había desnudado a el, para sentir aquel cuerpo que el hombre que amaba aunque solo fuera en cuerpo, aunque solo hubiese sido sexo sin sentimiento por parte de el, Daia deseaba sentir al amor de su vida aunque fuera solo una noche y hacerse la fantasía de que el también la amaba, por que ella lo había amado desde que lo conoció y aun cuando Tenten llego al país del agua, pero el jamás se dio cuenta y ahora aunque Yzak no rechazo ni acepto lo que acaba de hacer, solamente miro como dormía por un segundo a la que ahora sin su consentimiento ni nada era "su mujer", antes de volver a caer dormido por los medicamentos.


	19. Vidas Paralelas

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_**Vidas Paralelas**_

Despertó impasible mirándose el cuerpo desnudo, recordando que de alguna forma u otra había obligado a Yzak a que hiciera el amor con el, se sentía algo preocupada por ello cuando se trato de imaginar que cara pondría él cuando lo viera, por que siendo sincera consigo misma, arrepentida no estaba, para nada, esa noche había de ser la mejor de su vida, aunque mejor hubiera sido con él consiente de sus actos y de un amor imaginario hacia ella.

_Cuanto tiempo perderemos para conocernos y reconocer  
y en tu vida paralela quiero que me quieras al amanecer  
como se si lo que viste en mi no es lo mismo que te alejó  
que en mi vida paralela quiero convencerte que esto funcionó _

Pero eso era imposible, sonrío nostálgicamente –_En que tonterías estoy pensando-_se replicaba, ella sabía mejor que nadie el profundo amor que Yzak tenía por Tenten, ella había estado ahí en cada una de las etapas de su vida, pendiente de el, siempre, se había enamorado de él poco a poco en sus misiones en su corta estancia en el país del agua, a donde había tenido que ir por necesidad, su mejor amiga Maya estaba a punto de dar a luz y necesitaban dinero necesario para mantenerlo, aunque de asesinas se tratase gracias a Maya las cosas se disponían a cambiar, y por lo tanto no se permitían matar ni por dinero ni por nada, así fue como se dispuso a conseguir el susodicho elemento de supervivencia, y ¿que era lo mejor que Daia podía hacer?, claro claro, ser ninja, aparte tenía variados y muy útiles conocimientos médicos ninja, lo cual era una gran ventaja, y fue puesta de compañera con un ANBU de su misma edad, de cabellos blanquecinos, que cuando la luz del sol los tocaba se tornaban platas.

Se levanto llevando consigo la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo, camino hacia su ropero para sacar la ropa para cuando se duchara, paso las prendas una a una, paro, agachando la mirada, mientras volvía a la cama a sentarse, con su mirada totalmente perdida y algo nostálgica, de verdad Yzak debía amar mucho a Tenten, para tener la capacidad de luchar y dar todo por ella, enfrentarse a una enfermedad mortal y casi salvarse, y también lo que hizo en secreto por ella, como alejarla de él para que no descubriera la verdad, de verdad no deseaba darle la vida triste que le dio a ella, Daia había tenido una vida así, triste con él, pero lo que más le impactaba era como parecía disfrutarlo, acaso ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Yzak como para disfrutar y alegrarse con cada segundo de estar con el, aun en momentos en que estaban llorando?...

Miro su cuello, el relicario con once pétalos de flor que colgaba de este, cierto era, cada Hasamura tenía uno, en donde encerraba el momento más feliz y de paz que habían tenido en su hasta ahora vida, el de Daia claro, no podía ser otro que aquella tenue tarde, en que Yzak llego con la noticia (falsa ahora) que estaba curado, la abrazo, ella atónita y sonrojada le correspondió, y se quedaron asi un buen rato, casi parecían marido y mujer, los pétalos de sakura caían sobre ellos, un momento y una escena perfecta.

-Perfecta, no, lo hubiera sido si tan solo no hubiera dicho eso – unas cuantas lagrimas solitarias cayeron a la sabana, lo recordaba perfectamente, le dolió las palabras que dijo Yzak mientras se abrazaban con regocijo.

-_Es maravilloso Daia, aun no lo puedo creer- decía el mientras abrazándola, la cargaba y le daba vueltas, tan feliz estaba, que las risas no tardaron para nada en inundar aquel ambiente –Por fin, estoy curado, ya no más impedimentos- la dejo en el suelo tomándola de las manos ambos tenían unas sonrisas encantadoras en sus rostros, y Daia no pudo impedir un sonrojo que la acompaño durante todo ese rato – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ahora seré capaz de hacer?- decía tan emocionado, tomándola de los hombros, con sus rostros tan cerca, estaba hiperactivo cual niño pequeño._

_-Si, es maravilloso- decía mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad se de escapaban y acariciando con sus manos ese rostro que amaba tanto, mientras el también derramaba algunas lágrimas, era un momento inolvidable, ella estaba al máximo cuando sintió las manos de Yzak tomar su pelo y tomar su cabeza de una forma dulce e inexplicable._

Borro sus pensamientos de su mente, no, ya no era tiempo de pensar en aquello que tanto la hirio, lo importante ahora era regresar, debía ir donde su mejor amiga, para evitar un desastre que parecía aproximarse, aun con lagrimas que solían provocar los recuerdos dolorosos, se paro con la cara mojada, y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, este no era momento para aquellas dudas, aunque no pudiera evitarlo, la verdad sentía como su vida se iba acabando, su amor distanciando, y ahora más que nunca estaba confundida.

Salio de aquel departamento que Yzak rento en Suna especialmente para sus tratamientos médicos cerrando la puerta, pero aun con todo no pudo ahogar todo lo que estaba tan atorado en su garganta decido a salir en cualquier momento a gritos o mares de lagrimas, se limpio unas gotas con la manga, en lo que su rostro cambiaba de ser uno triste a uno decido, aun así las dudas de amor y todas esas cosas del pasado no eran buenas tenerlas en la mente en un momento tan critico, para nada.

Con su mente y corazón nuevamente encerrados, salio con la velocidad de una verdadera ninja digna de haberse, claro sin ser notada por nadie, mientras sin evitarlo las palabras de Yzak resonaban aún en su mente…

**0000**

_Voy en contra de este enredado viento  
Estoy buscando ligeramente la estación perdida,  
pero mi camino va dirigido hacia tus ojos,  
impulsado por una brillante memoria._

Miraba desde los tejados con los ojos vidriosos, estaba tan confundido con sus sentimientos, las manos en la cabeza, los ojos atentos, tan confundido, su vida habia cambiado por completo y estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de la otra persona, kuso, por que rayos todo esto le pasaba a el, la vida nunca le había sido fácil, y ahora las cosas eran aun peor, el amaba a su princesa con todas sus fuerzas, antes no había podido estar junto a ella y ahora que creyó poder de nuevo el destino le jugo chueco las cosas, y ahora, se sentía algo confundido la verdad siempre sospecho que Daia le quería pero no lo acepto ahora que ella prácticamente era su mujer, las cosas entre ellos dos se habían hecho claras. No podía aceptar tener algo con Daia por…ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado ya la había visto llorar varias veces por su culpa, esa en parte era una razón mas para alejarse de Tenten, no desearía haberle dado un novio, un prometido, un esposo o hasta un padre, sabiendo que su vida estaba colgada en un hilo, no quería verla como a su compañera, llorando y temblando al pasarle las pastillas, venda, ungüentos, no. Ahora más que nada había perdido a la mujer que amaba, Tenten jamás seria suya ni en alma y mucho menos en cuerpo, si bien cierto era que la deseaba con cada fibra de su corazón, pero ahora estaba tan triste y tan confuso, ahora eso ya no importaba…

_Daial…_

Ahora era su mujer, se pregunto mil veces lo ciego que había estado, esa mujer lo había dado todo por el, había hecho tanto por él, tanto que pensándolo mejor ni en una vida se lo podría pagar, pensó mucho en llegar a estar a su lado, pero no podía mandar a su corazón, eso no se podía, no se podía obligar a amarla, la lastimaría si hacia eso, pero ¿no seria injusto para ella?, se merecía alguien mejor que el, más bien ambas merecían algo mejor que el, sin esa maldita enfermedad no importaría Neji, el estaría dispuesto a luchar contra todo y todos pero en su estado no, era mejor dejar de soñar, mas bien ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a su hermana, también guardaba un poco de apariencia, por eso no dejaba de ser ANBU por la enfermedad no quería que nadie lo viera y tratara diferente, que todos los que le guardaban respeto siguieran así, que todos los que lo apreciaban no tuvieran miradas de consolación y lastima.

_Solitario, bajo el velo de la noche,  
entendí el verdadero significado de tus lágrimas,  
entre al lugar que desee  
esperando no lastimar a nadie_

No se sentía con ánimos para responder a nada ni a nadie, ahora ya no, ahora que sabia que su vida seguía siendo consumida poco a poco, no podía dar una esperanza que pronto desaparecería, una vez considero a Daia, pero no, la verdad que no, la razón: ella lo amaba de verdad y el estaba enamorado de otra persona, no podía traicionarla eso seria jugar con sus sentimientos y la verdad no quería nada de eso.

En cada etapa de su vida había luchado contra aquella enfermedad, su madre murió por esa razón también, su madre…siempre tan dulce y tan buena, la mejor capitana ANBU que pudiera existir ahora el tenía ese puesto, seguramente ella estaría muy orgullosa, Kasumi siempre fue rebelde así que siempre la desobedecía y muchas veces terminaba castigada y en las fotos era la única con el ceño fruncido, recuerdos…

_Recordar es vivir.._

Ella le había dicho eso, jamás lo olvidaría y como hacerlo, esa frase siempre estuvo presente para el, recordaba aunque fuera doloroso pero después de todo recuerdos buenos y malos eran parte de uno mismo y el no quería y temía olvidar quien era, ahora que debía hacer?, no lo sabía ahora solo podía esperar…

**000**

**-**Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- resonaba en la antes tranquila cuidad de Suna, perteneciente a alguien cuya voz estaba ahora transcendiendo, indudablemente venía del Kyubi de Konoha…

-Ya cállate Naruto! – lo golpeaba su amiga Sakura con un puñetazo en la cabeza, mientras el vengador solo veía totalmente indiferente la escena, después de aquella noche de hacia dos días con su molestia, había aprendido un poco mas a demostrar sus sentimientos pero tan solo un poco, indudablemente era bueno estar de regreso…

-Ahs, que problemático eres – decía Shikamaru en lo que se rascaba la nuca y su prometida lo miraba con la mirada fulminante, si que era problemático, estar comprometido con la mujer más problemática de la arena, y que de paso venia con sus aun mas problemáticos hermanos menores, era demasiado problemático..

-Bueno si se callan puedo hablar eh?- aquella voz perteneciente al Kazekage de la arena helo a todos lo presentes, haciendo que por ende se callaran y le prestaran atención, como si no fuera demasiado no haber descansado bien ya que la noche anterior también la había pasado con su alumna, y tenía demasiado trabajo y aquellos shinobis lo estaban haciendo en verdad perder el tiempo – Bueno como decía antes de que Naruto me interrumpiera (mirada fulminante grupal), los jounnin Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai, han salido de la arena antier por la tarde, como deben saber que todos los jounnin se encuentren aquí dejando desprotegida la aldea no es algo favorable (suspiro mientras entrelazaba sus manos). Entonces ellos se han retirado hace dos días-

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, ahora El Clan Hasamura era trabajo suyo, sus maestros quienes los habían dirigido en el trayecto no estaban ya, sabían que lo dicho por Gaara era cierto, no pueden dejar una aldea desprotegida, pero ellos aún no sabían si podían lidiar con ese problema, era tan confuso todo, podrían lograrlo?, esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento, bueno casi todos…

-QUE?...¿COMO HAN PODIDO?...MALDITOS COBARDES…DEJARNOS TODO EL TRABAJO SI COMO NO LO QUE PASA ES QUE TUVIERON MIEDO Y POR ESO NOS ABANDONARON DATTEBAYO!T.T…- lloriqueaba Naruto en un rinconcito…

-En realidad Naruto-Kun, nos has pensado que tal vez se fueron por que nuestros senseis nos tienen una gran confianza y tienen la certeza de que nosotros seremos más que suficientes para acabar con el enemigo…seguro es eso…Gai-sensei- dijo el siempre energético Lee, con su típico bling y ya empezando a llorar mientras de saco de su chamarra de jounnin una carta al parecer dirigida a Gai-sensei…

-Un minuto, ¿y esa carta?, Lee tu ya lo sabias ¿cierto?- dijo naruto mientras se levantaba con una voz un poco extraña y acento incrimina torio, mirando a Lee y acercándose lenta y peligrosamente para rareza de todos…

-Je,je, claro que si Naruto-Kun, por eso te digo que ellos confían en nosotros…- sonrío algo apenado pero con una gran confianza en si mismo…

-Nani?..tu lo has sabido desde siempre verdad- se acerco a el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, a la vista de los presentes que pensaban "que estupido es", y al nerviosismo de Lee – Lo sabia es una conspiración (tono dramático), quieres deshacerse de nosotros T.T, no los perdonare yo seré el próximo Hokage, y tu Lee escribiéndole cartas en la noche a Gai-sensei sin saber que nos traiciona..T.T..

-Demo Naruto-kun ellos no…-mientras naruto lo dejaba en el suelo, las ultimas palabras dichas por el Ninja rubio resonaron en su cabeza…-Etto, Naruto-kun, tu como sabes que se las escribo en la noche?...

Todos miraron expectantes lo que diría el Ninja hiperactivo, impacientes, o tal vez temerosos…

- Ahh que como lo se…-pregunto en quedito mientras lo soltaba de un movimiento cayendo Lee al suelo, se rasco la barbilla un segundo…- Etto…eso fue de la vez que no encontraba el baño y pues abri todas las puertas en la noche de antier hasta que…

Los rostros de Sakura y Sasuke se tornaron de rojo al máximo al escuchar las palabras de naruto, y ya ambos pues digamos Sakura comenzó a reunir chakra en su puño mientras Sasuke hacia la mismo pero esta vez invocando el chidori, por otro lado Shikamaru estaba diciendo " que problemático " sabiendo lo que seguro había visto, Kiba hacia una señal para akamaru que se vio como un " ya sabes que hacer", el honorable Kazekage se mantenía impasible pero eso no evito que su alumna detrás suyo se pusiera un poco roja y que en su interior el ya vería el Uzumaki cuando regresara a su cuarto, le debía temer a la arena..y pues Shino digamos que su plan estaba en marcha…

- Demo por que me miran todos así?0.0 – pregunto el mientras veía al Kazekage y sus amigos continuamente…jejeje…en verdad yo no quería…jejeje…mejor dicho aquí corrió que aquí murió…- así que se fugo lejos de la vista de sus amigos, Gaara no hizo objeción alguna por lo que todos se dedicaron a perseguirlo por todos lados..

**0000**

Regresó a la torre del Kazekage, era el único lugar al que podía ir ahora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que ahora seguiría en su vida. Daia siempre había sido una gran amiga, pero Tenten era el amor de su vida, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, claro que Daia era una mujer claramente hermosa, con una cabellera verdosa poco común y unos ojos como el oro, y el sabia bien que su aspecto mas bello era aquella encantadora sonrisa que siempre le dirigía a el, no se arrepentía de amar a Tenten, pero no evitaba preguntarse…¿Acaso no habria sido mejor para todos que se hubiera enamorado de Daia?

_Tú, la misma de ayer  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué_

Entro a la habitacion asignada para el, una mediana pero de gran tamaño, normal que le dieran lujos, después de todo el era un noble a pesar de nunca haber querido serlo, se dejo caer en un sillon negro del lobby, ya le dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar, la cabeza y el corazon, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del agua de la regadera, miro de un lado a otro como buscando algo, hasta que algo en su pensar intervino diciendole que era inutil, todo ultimamente era tan dificil, confirmo sus sospechas cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, lo atrajeron hacia el extraño ( o extraña mejor dicho), quien mordio el lobulo de su oreja con sensualidad, y su boca se acerco a su oreja diciendole con una voz provocativa...

-Ya te estabas tardando..._Nii-san_-

En efecto era Kasumi su hermana gemela quien lo abrazaba por detras con solo una pequeña toalla blanca tapando su cuerpo, y lo recosto sobre el mueble sobre su cuerpo, quedando la cabeza de Yzak apoyada a la altura de su ombligo, a ella le encataba hacer eso, entrar a la habitacion de su hermano y probocarlo, casi siempre lo hacia, adoraba verlo sonrojado por el contacto inesperado de una mujer (aunque fuese su hermana) y comenzaba a gritar y la corria muy enfadado a punta de casi patadas, pero que su sorpresa la de hoy, el se estaba dejando, abrio sus ojos y miro el rostro de su hermano estaba recostado en su cuerpo con la mirada perdida como queriendo aislarse del mundo donde se encontraba, buscando algo en la nada, al ver su rostro comprendio y lanzo una carcajada a lo que su hermano le dirigio una mirada.

-Ja,ja,ja, asi que por fin ha sucedido...ne Yzak-niisan?- dijo al momento que lo levantaba, tomaba su cara entre sus manos y sus labios demasiado cerca de los suyos – ya me preguntaba cuando pasaria-

-Callate...-dijo con una voz cansada y baja mientras con una mano alejaba a Kasumi y se levantaba del sillon – Te he dicho que eso no es algo que te incumba- camino hacia el ropero situado en la habitacion para ponerse otro saco, ya que el traia se lo habia dado a Tenten cuando ella estaba desnuda, y desde ahi solo andaba con ropa de ANBU, su hermana se dirigio a su cama que estaba al lado para recostarse aun con el cuerpo mojado y la pequeña toalla tapandole...

-Asi que por fin paso, quien lo iba a imaginar, tu tan amaba princesita te rechazo, tal vez no verbalmente pero si te lo demostro- suspiro mientras jugeteaba con la toalla de un modo provocador

-Niisan, si me hubieras hecho caso, eso no hubiera pasado, pero eres tan baka, si el trato que te propuse mas te convenia a ti, te hubieras quedado con tu adorada para siempre y yo hubiera tenido dos o tres aventuras con Neji-sonrio secamente, mietras veia como su hermano habia parado de buscar en el ropero...

-Ganar el cuerpo de alguien por trucos tan sucios como esos, no es ganar, yo no entiendo tu definicion de amor, pero si te digo que yo en ningun momento me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, yo no busco el cuerpo solamente busco amor, el sentimiento- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Si niisan pero tu amiga que tambien supuestamente seguia los mismos ideales que tu, hizo algo parecido, ja,ja,ja,ja, esa tal Daia, bueno se ve que si te quiere, uso sus artilujios medicos para dejarte semi inconciente mientras ellas te hacia el amor, tu solo podias mirar como se retorcia ella en placer- se carcajeo a lo que su hermano encontro su saco se lo coloco y se estaba llendo caminando muy rapido.

-Aunque tu tienes la culpa niisan, sabes tan bien como yo, que lo mejor es que estes con Daia, mira nada mas lo que te trajo enamorarte de una niñata, por Kami-sama Yzak, tu adorada Tenten es cuatro años menor que tu, no pensaste que tal vez se iria por alguien de su edad que pasan mucho mas tiempo con ella que por ti, no me hagas reir, que todo eso hasta yo lo se, tu deberías ya irte de aqui, ahora que te rechazo deduzco ya no tienes nada por que luchar...

El sonido de la puerta azotada se oyo en el edificio, no lo evito, algunas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, lo que su hermana decia por muy duro que se escucho, tan frio y tan insensible, era la mas clara verdad...

Lo bueno de ti cruzando mi garganta seca humedece mi corazón.  
Cuantas heridas debería repetir?  
Cuantos destinos debo aceptar?  
Tiene esto un final?

-Tu...eres Yzak...no es asi?...

_**/Flash-Back/**_

Neji y Tenten entraron a la torre, después de ver como sus compañeros intentaban homicidio en contra de Naruto, como ellos no tenían nada que ver optaron por detener la pelea, pero obviamente era imposible se dirigían de regreso, al llegar la estar obviamente vacío se tomaron de las manos, con algo de dificultad pues ya Tenten tenia su anillo puesto en el dedo, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron a su habitación, aun había cosas de que hablar…

Entro a la habitación normalmente como siempre, su mirada se abrió un poco cuando vio ahí en su cuarto sobre la cama, el saco de Yzak (el cual ya había lavado y planchado)…se acerco a el, lo tomo en sus manos y se lo puso en el pecho, Neji entendió comprensivo aquel acto, si que era cierto, aquel hombre que protegió a Tenten la amaba y la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, mas Neji sabia algo que su novia ignoraba por completo…

-Vas a ir a dejárselo?- Pregunto a lo que la aludida asintió con un movimiento, el también deseaba hablar con ese hombre, hablar, por que la vez anterior solo se gritaron y discutieron, además de que el no se quería quedar con la ultima impresión había algo que de verdad deseaba hablar.

-Todo lo que esta pasando es algo que no puedo creer- dijo ella mientras aun tenia el saco en sus manos- me pregunto que estará pensando mi hermana y las demás hacer, siento que esto también esta conectado de alguna forma con Yzak, y siento que el sabe aún más que yo…ahora que los senseis no están me pregunto si todo esto saldrá bien…-

- Pues solo queda dar lo mejor de nosotros, por eso es que todos estamos aquí- miro por la ventana a todo su grupo aun persiguiendo a naruto, con lo que sonrío nostálgicamente- supongo que todos piensan lo mismo, hay que luchar por lo que ya perdimos y por lo que no queremos perder- la miro con ternura a lo que ella devolvió el gesto- son tiempos malos, se siente como guerra, pero hay que ser fuertes, para poder regresar a Konoha, todos- camino hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura- además debemos volver para poder casarnos…- la beso tiernamente en los labios, y se abrazaron…

-Kyaaaa..!- aludió Tenten alo que Neji deshizo el abrazo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Gaara-sama me pidió que pasara a su oficina y se me olvido- corrió y se puso sus zapatos de Ninja, y preparándose lo mas rápido que podía, él la miraba divertido, definitivamente no pudo haber escogido mejor mujer, su vida con ella no iba ser nada aburrida…

Salio disparada a ir a reunirse con el Kazekage, Neji quedo solo en la habitación mirando el saco de Yzak, que estaba lleno de medallas de condecoración, " _apenas se nota que es un ninja ", _pensó al recordar que siempre llevaba ese saco haciéndolo parecer un militar cualquiera que un Ninja de alguna aldea oculta, _"Tenten se fue y se le olvido dárselo, lo mejor será que yo se lo lleve, tengo que hablar con él"_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Y así fue como ahora Neji Hyuga se encontraba enfrente de Yzak Jule, había llegado hacia un rato pero escucho sin querer queriendo (XD), la voz de Kasumi hablando (si a eso se le puede llamar hablar por que mas bien eran reproches y gritos), y decidió no interrumpir, penosamente se quedo afuera esperando y oyendo todo, hasta que salio un Yzak furioso y no supo si vio bien, eran lagrimas, pero cuando ahora lo veía no traía ninguna, pensó que era su imaginación.

Ante la voz que lo llamaba todo lo referente a su enfado con su hermana y con si mismo se fue dando lugar a aquel sentimiento de tristeza y culpa que había tenido momentos atrás, no sabia bien por que Neji fue a buscarlo pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a perder el control y enfrentaría la realidad tan dura como fuera…

- Y tu eres Neji…¿verdad?- alcanzo a decir con la voz ya aclarada y calmada.

-Si, necesito hablar contigo, podemos salir a algún lugar tranquilo- dijo Neji quien lo pensó bien lo normal hubiera sido que pidiera entrar al cuarto a hablar pero prediciendo la presencia de la princesa del agua no se podía, Yzak asintió y entendió la situación y lo acompaño.

Se encontraban ahora en lo alto de la torre, en la terraza mejor dicho en donde no había nadie a esas horas del día, los dos hombres estaban recargados viendo el atardecer que se observaba desde ahí, ninguno de los dos dijo nada aún, solamente estaban parados ahí pensativos ambos en lo que seguramente iban a hablar, Neji decidió empezar la platica…

-Tenten y yo vamos a casarnos- cerro los ojos, como pensativo, pero en realidad era por que estaba en un setenta y cinco porciento que el hombre al lado suyo iría a golpearlo o algo por es estilo, no espero para ver la reacción…

- ¿En verdad?...Me alegro por ustedes…si me invitan con gusto asistiré- mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Neji creyó que era algo raro, que te digan que la mujer de tu vida se va a casar con otro y todavía sonriera y los felicitara no era algo que se viera todo los días…

-No estas enojado…-alcanzo a decir Neji con una cara que se veía estaba preparada para cualquier golpe, reclamo o lo que sea que se supone debió pasar o tal vez pasaría…

- No me malentiendas, yo soy alguien que se perder, y siéndote sincero, yo aún la amo, no se si podré amar otra vez a alguien, y mucho menos con la misma intensidad – hablaba con su mirada llena de nostalgia, y su voz con tristeza pero sobre todo con sinceridad- te dire lo mismo que le dije a alguien " cuando amas a una persona todo lo que quieres es su felicidad ", y yo la amo verdaderamente, así que procuro siempre estar a su lado y protegerla, como cuando nos conocimos…

Neji bajo un poco la mirada al recordar eso.

-Pero si ella es feliz contigo yo lo aceptare, siempre le he sido sincero a ella…

-Entonces por que no le has dicho que tienes una enfermedad terminal…-interrumpio Neji, a lo que Yzak puso una cara de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo, al momento que apretaba su puño por lo bajo…

-Debí suponer que con el byakugan pudiste haberlo visto…-dijo un poco mas calmado sin imaginarse siquiera que su propia hija le diría a Tenten la verdad dentro de muchos años después…

-¿Por qué no te retiras como Ninja?...Si lo haces no crees que podrías vivir mas…estas forzando tu cuerpo a soportar la enfermedad y entrenamientos Ninja…que no es eso un suicidio…-le reprocho Neji tanto como pudo, pero nada ni nadie evitaba que todo eso era verdad, y aunque costase aceptarlo sabia bien Yzak lo que hacia pero no le importaba ya, además se daño mas en los entrenamientos cuando creyó que estaba curado.

- Dime…¿Por qué me dices esto?...- le respondió, nadie se preocupaba por el (mas bien solo Daia por que nadie mas sabia la verdad)…y ahora el que podria saber Neji…

- Por que si te pasa algo hay una persona que se preocuparía mucho – dijo mirando el atardecer nuevamente…

- ¿Quién?...- dijo con el rostro impasible, esperando una respuesta, la única persona que se preocuparía seria Daia, la incondicional amiga que siempre tuvo.

-Tenten…- dijo sin mas, ante la mirada baja de Yzak – Escucha, esto no es un sermón, no te lo tomes a mal, pero si la quieres pienso que deberías decirle, por que si algo te pasase, créeme que ella estará mas triste aun solo por que no fuiste del todo sincero con ella- el solo miraba a Neji lo que el decía tenia mucha razón pero sinceramente preferiría que ella lo odiara para siempre que ver ahora su cara llena de tristeza…

-Tratare aunque no te aseguro nada…- ambos se sonrieron, esta tal vez pudo ser una amistad muy fuerte entre dos hombres unidos por un solo amor si tan solo la destrucción no hubiera acechado a cada segundo los pasos de aquellos que tenían alguna relación con la sangre Hasamura.

- Neji ya volví…! 0.0…- Para Tenten fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a sus dos amores, sonriendo y dándose la mano el uno al otro, un acto de suma paz y armonía, ambos se voltearon a verla brindándole una sonrisa con infinito amor, fue hacia ellos y puso su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de Neji y el izquierdo en el Yzak, dando una hermosa sonrisa, la ultima que verían de ella en Suna en esta ocasión.

BOOM…!

Los tres ninjas presentes volvieron su mirada hacia el norte de Suna, en donde se encontraba la salida de la aldea, había explotado una bomba y al parecer los protectores de esta luchaban contra aquellos causantes, que querían salir de la aldea, y tras la orden dada del kazekage de que nadie podía salir de esta lo hacia difícil…

- Pero que demonios esta pasando!- dijo Neji mientras con su byakugan veia a los responsables…

- Neji ¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto Tenten acercándose al borde de la torre para poder divisar bien la explosión – Fueron cuatro bombas…-dijo ella con voz baja pero lo suficiente para que los ninja ahí presentes la oyeran.

- Parece que son ninjas comunes de…un minuto – estaba logrando ver algo, aquellos ninjas no eran de Suna, demasiados para ser las Hasamura y también muy ruidosos para aquella conclusión – Del país del agua…

-No puede ser…-decía Yzak mientras nuevas explosiones se volvían a oir por la cuidad…

**Momentos antes…**

- No se que estarán planeando pero es algo muy grande- cerro con dureza el pergamino que tenia en manos, lo arrojo y busco otro entre un gran estante ubicado en un pequeña biblioteca subterránea secreta, donde lo único que iluminaba la vista del lugar oscuro envuelto en la profundidad de la tierra eran unas cuantas velas colocadas en puntos estratégicos…

- Si lo que quieren es llegar a Tenten, deben de estar pensando en algo para dejarles el camino libre para tener posibilidad de acercársele…-dijo una segunda voz de una persona que estaba sentada en una silla también revisando pergaminos sobre una mesa

- Para eso necesitaran pasar los obstáculos…¿no?...y esos serian…- dijo pensando mirando a la tercera figura parada detrás de ella, como preguntándole…

- Sus amigos, el kazekage, la aldea…si no me equivoco querrán devastar todo con lo que encuentren a su paso, pero no creo que sean tan estupidas, seguro intentaran salir de la aldea, para tener menos enemigos, si atacan la aldea todos los ninjas de Suna estarán tras sus huellas, hay que vigilar la salida de la aldea y la entrada por si acaso…- dijo cerrando los ojos cansada…

- Exacto…

-No hay duda que por eso eres la estratega de las Hasamura Kaira – dijo la voz sentada en la silla que no debía ser otra que de Daia, una risa se oyó, la mujer parada obviamente era Maya, se habían reunido ahí en la mañana para revisar las cosas de las Hasamura que habían sido ocultas muchos años atrás ahí en Suna, lo que trataban de hacer era deducir el plan de Kira y Aria, aunque ahora no con mucho éxito, pero apenas lo estaban logrando…

- Una tropa grande, posiblemente usen sus poderes para controlarla, con un jutsu especial de control…- dijo Kaira nuevamente poniendo la situación un poco confusa…

- Demo las únicas capaces de hacer eso son las gemelas, no hay otra manera…- dijo Daia reprochando y algo asustada de que su teoría no fuera la correcta.

- Error, Kira estuvo un tiempo al lado de Yami, tratando de aprender técnicas de control mental, yo estuve presente desde el inicio, Meylara me lo comento hacia algun tiempo, creo que es a esto a lo que ella queria llegar en un inicio…-

-Kuso…- Maya golpeo la mesa…- Ahora no nos queda mas hay que enfrentarlas y de derrotarlas a cualquier precio…

**0000**

Daia salio de la biblioteca y se dirigió al departamento que justamente estaba de paso por la torre del kazekage, bajo la mirada caminando tenia ahora ya tantos problemas la invasión que se acercaba y ahora todo lo sucedido con el hombre que amaba, tantas cosas que habían sucedido en un solo dia lo único que quería hacer era irse y dormir un poco antes de que la destrucción diera inicio, así que pensando en todo aquello no se fijo por donde caminaba, hasta que tropezó con alguien…

-Gomen…-pudo decir hasta que subió la mirada y lo vio a la cara, estaba algo apenada, arrepentida no tanto pero encontrarlo en ese momento era lo que menos quería.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-fue lo único que dijo y se la llevo del brazo al departamento, Daia estaba algo asustada pero el tenia razón y ella no tenia derecho ahora de decir ni reclamar nada, asi que obedecio.

Al llegar al departamento ambos estaban callados, ella se quedo parada esperando que le diría el o todo esperaba hasta que el la golpeara, pero si lo que el quería era una disculpa que esperara sentado por que eso si no se lo iba a dar.

- Yzak…yo… - no podia hablar tenia lagrimas atoradas, Yzak noto esto y se acerco a ella mirándola tratando de comprender la situación de ambos, el la abrazo, ella incapaz de resistir a algo de el se dejo y también lo abrazo – No te pediré perdón…demo…Aishiteru Yzak…yo no sabia que hacer…te amo demasiado y tu…no soporto que sufras asi…

-Daia…tu…- dijo apenas comprendiendo lo que decía, un dedo de ella lo hizo callar mientras lo besaba, el le correspondió aquel apasionado beso, se quedaron besándose durante un buen rato hasta que el aire les falto, el la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella del cuello acercándolo siempre más…- Yo no te amo…eso ya lo sabias…se oye duro pero es la verdad…te quiero…mas no te amo…gomene…

Y se fue en dirección a la torre, ese beso fue la mas clara prueba de que no la amaba, ese beso fue uno muy seco, si bien se vieron involucrados labios y boca, el beso por parte de el no tenia ningún sentir, nada, ningún pequeño abismo de amor, cuanto ella lo derramaba por el, como fuese toco su pecho, el relicario lo abrió nuevamente soltó unas lagrimas y recordó las ultimas palabras de Yzak ese dia…

–_Por fin, estoy curado, ya no más impedimentos- la dejo en el suelo tomándola de las manos ambos tenían unas sonrisas encantadoras en sus rostros, y Daia no pudo impedir un sonrojo que la acompaño durante todo ese rato – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ahora seré capaz de hacer?- decía tan emocionado, tomándola de los hombros, con sus rostros tan cerca, estaba hiperactivo cual niño pequeño._

_-Si, es maravilloso- decía mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad se de escapaban y acariciando con sus manos ese rostro que amaba tanto, mientras el también derramaba algunas lágrimas, era un momento inolvidable, ella estaba al máximo cuando sintió las manos de Yzak tomar su pelo y tomar su cabeza de una forma dulce e inexplicable._

_- Ahora, por fin, ya no abra mas impedimentos, esto es tan tan…estoy feliz te das cuenta…ahora iré por mi Tenten, se que me ama nos amamos, hasta podrimos casarnos…esto es maravilloso…Yo amo tanto a Tenten…- Daia desde que empezó la frase seguía manteniendo una sonrisa aunque lloraba a mares por dentro, amaba a Yzak pero no era correspondida, ese era su mayor sufrir._


	20. Cerrando una etapa

¿Final?

Sí, lo sé, sé que esto no se permite, pero les pido clemencia con esto.

El fanfic lo doy por terminado, o más bien, pausado para siempre. Pero seguirá rondando por aquí como recuerdo, este fanfic lo hice hace muchos años, como 5 casi, era un tiempo en el que apenas había encontrado el mundo de los fanfics, y tenía tanto tiempo libre e igual cantidad de imaginación que me puse a trabajar en esto.

¿Ven la redacción del capítulo I y el XIX? Mejoré con el paso del tiempo, ahora incluso más que eso, cuando fue publicado yo actualizaba semanalmente, me encanta hacer este fanfic, hasta que un día no lo encontré, por alguna razón fanfiction borró mi cuenta y con ella todos los fanfics que tenía, junto con lo más doloroso de todo: Los Reviews.

Significó una dura pérdida para mí, puesto que entre que escribía esto, enfermé de gravedad e incluso lo publiqué aquí explicando porque dejé el fanfic pausado, y los comentarios de los que me seguían fueron parte importante en mi recuperación, para que todo fuese borrado pero todavía recuerdo mucho de eso.

Así pues, resubí esta historia, muchos me dijeron que la modificara pues había cambiado progresivamente la redacción pero decidí no hacerlo, quería que se quedara como recuerdo.

Tienen todo el derecho de maldecirme a mí y a todos mis descendientes por esto, pero después de aquello pasó mucho también, perdí el fanfic, y una fan tuvo que mandármelo, que le doy inmensas gracias, pero hubo algo que no guardó , fueron varios extras que completaban la historia, lamentablemente están perdidos.

Gracias a los que leyeron este fanfic, gracias porque cerró una etapa de mi vida, tenía 16 años cuando escribí el capitulo XIX, todavía no puedo creerlo.

Atte: Rage Kirihara.


End file.
